POSTED
by lovewords
Summary: Almost every girl has a crush on someone famous. It's that guy that has millions of fans and no matter how much you comment on his Intagram pictures he will never notice you. Zachary Goode is a famous YouTuber. Cammie comments like the rest of us girls. Except. Cammie Morgan. The girl who has never been kissed. Gets noticed. Can Cammie resist falling in love with him? Probably not.
1. Research

**Research**

I tried to keep my eyes on the teacher, but they kept flickering back to his gorgeous face. I couldn't concentrate with him whispering to his friends like that. His husky voice sending chills down my spine and causing me to blush. If this is how I acted when he was talking to his guy friends, I can't imagine if the words were ever directed at me, if he ever actually spoke to _me._ But that would be something more to laugh about than anything else. The day that Austen Cole ever looked at me would be the day pigs could fly and the day I would faint in ecstasy.

I was so busy fantasizing about the golden eyed, brown haired god, that I hadn't even realized that the teacher was talking to me. I glanced away from his face and back to the short Mexican man at the front of the room,

"Sorry Mr. C, please can you repeat the question?" I asked and he nodded

"If x is corresponding to y are the two lines parallel?" he asked I nodded

"Yes." He smiled and then continued with the class, lucky for me that was an easy question and would be my class participation for this week. Another student asked him to go over one of the homework questions and I quickly started writing down the steps he did on the board. The bell rang right as he finished the problem and everyone started to pack up, some faster than others. I took my time not wanting to have to leave with the large group of other students. I adjusted my uniform skirt as it had twisted slightly from crossing my legs and then headed for the door.

I followed some students down to the lunchroom and then scanned the CAFF (Control Area For Food) for Liz. Liz was my best friend; we had been since kindergarten and were as close as two people could be without blood relation. I spotted her small frame at our usual spot in the corner of the lunchroom and smiled making my way towards her and plopping down opposite her. She looked up from her Physics textbook with a smile.

"Hey Cam," she beamed at me and I grinned back

"Lizzie,"

"How was Geometry?" she asked I shrugged

"Okay I guess," I replied vaguely, blushing slightly when I thought about how I had really been staring at Austen the whole time. Liz didn't take notice of my blush and only started going on about some new law of Physics she had learnt in her AP class. I just retrieved my pasta salad from my bag and started to eat my lunch, nodding along with what she said and trying to understand what she was talking about. It was hard having a best friend who was a genius because no matter hard I tried keep up, no matter what grade I got on a test it was never the best. It wasn't like Liz rubbed her smartness in people's faces; in fact to everyone but me she was shy about it.

Liz was petite and had blonde hair, almost white that was smooth and pin straight cropped to her shoulders in a cute bob. Her eyes were wide and a sparkling blue, not even her chucky nerd glasses brought down her baby doll look, they only enhanced her innocent face and gave her quirky charm. I on the other hand was just plain and awkward; I had a mousy blonde hair that was that awkward length between long and short, my eyes were a muggy blue, bordering on grey. I wasn't fat or skinny but slim, I didn't really have anything that was attractive about me, and I didn't even have Liz's quirky cuteness.

This was probably the root of everything. It explained why I had never mentioned having a crush on anyone to anyone ever. Liz didn't even know about my crush on the most popular boy in school. We didn't really talk about that kid of thing. Liz had her boyfriend Jonas a geeky (but sweet) boy from the tech and computer club. To be fair he was a perfect match for Liz and I was so happy for her when they started dating last year as sophomores. It had even caught the attention of the popular crowd for a bit and they were labeled the "Geek Chic Couple" for the Class. Of course I had been in the background of all of this. I mean I couldn't get much lower on the social ladder, the invisible friend of the nerd.

Anyway there is a little about the sad life that is me, Cameron Ann Morgan.

"So Jonas asked me if I wanted to go out this weekend to see the new James Bond movie," Liz said and I couldn't help but let an amused smile spread onto my face.

"Really?" Liz looked absentmindedly up from her book to give me a look,

"Yes," I stifled a giggle. She frowned and closed her book "What's so funny about that?" she asked and I giggled with a shrug

"You two don't really seem like the type who would go see a crime fighting secret agent movie, that's all. I think it's sweet." I assured her. She pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded I could tell she could see the amusing side of it now because she had a little smile on her lips.

"Anyway, to the main reason I brought it up, I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us." She said and I shook my head

"No, absolutely not. I will not 'tag along' like I did last time. I was such a third wheel Lizzie," I said frowning and she leaned forward

"No you weren't Cammie." I snorted, remembering how I strolled along behind them the whole day at the Mall.

"I so was, besides, Jonas didn't ask me he asked you." I said and she shrugged

"He wouldn't mind." She said casually and I gave her a skeptical look

"Lizzie, have you even asked him about me coming?" I asked and she looked away awkwardly

"Well…" she started trailing off

"I didn't think so. What's up? You don't want to spend time with Jonas alone?" I asked. I saw her shoulders drop and she leaned back in her seat,

"I don't know Cammie, we've been going out for almost a year now… and I just feel like we haven't done that much other than kiss and… I don't him to try any thing or expect…" her face was tomato as she struggled to finish her sentence. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh Liz, it's not like Jonas would try anything like _that_ at a movie theater. In fact I can't imagine he doing anything like that _ever_ let alone in a public place. You have nothing to worry about." I said smiling; gosh Liz's worries could be entertaining sometimes. She tucked her hair behind her ears and furred her eyebrows. I sighed chewing on a piece of bowtie pasta.

"Lizzie, don't worry. Jonas is a nice guy, a sweet guy he would be just as nervous as you would be anyway." I said comfortingly and she nodded

"I know, I just, I'm going to be 17 and I feel like such an odd bird." Well if Liz was an odd bird than what was I?

"Liz, please I'm almost 17 and I've never even had a kiss from a guy let alone a boy friend or anything else." She looked at me sympathetically and the light went off in my brain reminding me why I never mentioned crushes to anyone. She felt sorry for me. I know she did,

"Cammie, you'll find someone, don't worry." I continued eating, trying to stoop my mind from wandering off the Austen.

"I'm not worried Liz, I'm just saying it to make you feel better, so _you_ don't worry."

"I now, but I feel like I should be helping you, isn't that what girl friends do? They help their besties find their true love! We don't do that." She said almost wistfully

"It's okay Liz, I'm fine with it."

"You never mention it though." Liz said and I nodded

"That's because I'm fine with it." I said. I was not fine with it. I wanted to have my first kiss so badly. I wanted a guy to notice me so badly. I wasn't going to tell Liz that though, I didn't want her trying to set me up with one of Jonas's friends, which would be a disaster.

"Well, maybe you should try dressing up a little more." She said

"What's wrong with this?" I asked looking down at our uniform; our school was a private catholic school, we wore uniform. How could I dress up my uniform? I wore my white polo shirt with the schools logo on it, the pleated, plaid kilt and my navy knee socks pulled right up to my knee.

"It's too… blah." Liz said pushing her glasses up. I shook my head

"Liz, we all have to wear this." I said and she sighed

"Cammie, you can spice things up a bit." She said ass though she was disappointed I didn't see that. I laughed

"What do you mean?" she brought a finger to her lips in concentration.

"Well for starters you can undo that top button… or two." She said and my hand went to my shirt collar.

"You could roll the kilt up a bit and you could switch those clumpy black shoes for something cute." She said with a smile. I gasped looking down at my shoes.

"I like these shoes! What's wrong with them?" I asked offended.

"Nothing I just, I don't know… I just feel like you should try a _style_ or better yet do some research." She said suddenly grinning at the idea. That puzzled me. What kind of research could I do?

"I don't understand." I said trying to ignore the whole idea, but Liz pressed on in an upbeat manner.

"You know, look in some magazines, Cosmo maybe! Or go online, I know there are videos On YouTube that talk about relationships and stuff, you could a gets view on what guys like in a girl, you could do _research_!" she squeaked. That was an absolutely horrible idea. I wasn't going to stoop so low, become so desperate that I would actually research ways to react, things to say, habits to have just to see if a guy might pick up on it and like me.

"Liz, really? I couldn't image that would help. Besides that would be like cheating, it would mean I would try to do things that I wouldn't do to catch a guy and that would mean that I wouldn't be who they thought I was, I would be pretending to be someone I'm not."

"Cammie, lots of girls do it. It wouldn't be cheating, it's not cheating if you do research before a test or a quiz, it's not cheating if you stalk someone's profile to see the kind of things they like before a date so that you can have some things to talk about. This isn't any different."

"It is cheating though, it would me be me doing whatever it was I was doing it wouldn't be stuff that I do."

"Well what if it is, what someone likes your habits?"

"Well then the videos really are a load of poppy cock because I haven't got any attention." Even though I was so against it, and I was, I was still thinking about whether Austen might notice if I put a dress on for school tomorrow, or if there was something that would make him tick. There were so many things that he did that made my heart race, little things he did that he probably didn't even realize he did. Like crossing his arms when he felt awkward or pushing his sleeves up when he was getting excited about something, it was really just everything about him. Austen Cole was the Mr. Popular at Roseville high school. He had the athletic gifts, the brains, the rock'n hot body and the perfect sense of humor a mix between sarcasm and wit and I, Cameron Ann Morgan was your typical, middle of the social ladder, not cool, not geek, not pretty, not ugly, not dumb, not genius, not anything above or below average. Even the fact that I had been crushing on Austen Cole since the 7th grade was unique about me because just about every girl in the school was.

Would it really hurt to do some "research"? I thought. Yes. Don't be so ridiculous, it has needy written all over it, besides things like relationships and love should be natural not forced. It should be destiny and fait not calculating trickery.

"Okay it was just a suggestion, besides if you landed yourself a cute guy then we could go on double dates! It would fun and I wouldn't have to worry." I laughed at that, all though, I didn't think it was good for Liz to be worrying, it wasn't healthy to worry about your own relationship, or being with your partner in a relationship. Although personally I didn't think Lizzie had anything to worry about anyway, Jonas was a gentlemen and shy as hell.

"Sure Liz, whatever you say."

"What I am saying is that a little preparation and help might not go un-useful. I always prepare for tests."

"I'm not being tested." I countered with smirk and she smirked back

"Maybe _fate_ is testing you." She responded. After that she let the conversation drop and started talking about other things, mainly to do with her extra credit work for Algebra II, but I wasn't listening. What if fate was trying to test me? Did I really want to fail that test? Really the idea of failing any test didn't sound like a good idea to my ears that were trained in the modern day way. Failing was not an opposition for those who wanted success.

My conversation with Liz was still haunting me that evening. It was around 7:30 and I was just finishing up some homework for English. The teacher had given us a link to a video we had to watch and then answer a few questions. She hadn't really given us anything to do in the lesson because she had forgot to plan so she just gave us this so we could catch up. Miss. Louis was young and probably my favorite teacher. She had frizzy red hair that always had a pencil in it and round wire framed glasses that she kept on top of her head. She was very enthusiastic when teaching and I had no doubt her brain was bursting with knowledge, she struck me as one of those people who stored away random facts that were interesting, but completely useless in life. Unfortunately she was a little bit dizzy and unorganized, she had walked into our lesson and been so shocked to see us sitting there, she had thought she had a free and then had left us to do as we please while she did God knows what on her laptop.

I finished the last question smiled as I dotted the period onto the paper.

"There," I said and leaned back in my desk chair. I swiveled around to look out at my room. It was immaculate. Completely and utterly tidy because that's the way I liked it. I couldn't stand a mess; I couldn't stand having food in my room in case I got crumbs anywhere. I made exceptions when I was sick, but was extra carful. Maybe you would say that my alphabetically organized bookshelf and my rainbow ordered sharpies were signs of OCD or a control freak, but really I was just orderly. If I was OCD then I wouldn't be able to step foot in any other room in this house because my Mother loves her clutter. She likes this to messy in a 'cozy' way.

"I like it to look like someone lives here." She says when I ask her why she refuses to take her twelve pair of shoes from the entrance and to her room. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I spun back around to face my computer. I stared at the screen, the video tab still up. The little box at the top of the screen that said sign up. My fingers tapped on the mouse pad. Surely there was no harm… in just making a YouTube account. So many people had one didn't they? It was common for people my age. I know watching YouTube is a _thing_. There are lots of funny, helpful and _educational_ videos on here. I should get one for educational purposes. It's for the best, in fact, as a senior in High School I can't believe I didn't have one already! I quickly clicked the link before I changed my mind, entering my email address and filling in the required information. When it asked for my name I gave a fake name. I didn't want anyone I knew stumbling over me and I didn't want some psycho to be able to stalk me on here. I had always liked the name Jenny so I typed it in. The last name was harder, Smith was too common and not satisfying enough and so when Stewart popped into my head I quickly put it in and so I guess I became Jenny Stewart. It was kind of exciting when I pressed submit and then went to check for the verification email (It always amazed me how fast those things got sent out).

Once I was on the search bar of my YouTube account my fingers hovered above the keyboard.

"Where do you even _start_ with research like this?" I asked to myself, you should know I talk to myself. A lot. I decided on just going to "Trending" and scrolling through what I assumed were the most popular videos, keeping an eye open for any videos that might be related to my _topic._ I was so caught up in scrolling that I almost scrolled right past the beautiful face I think I have ever seen. Immediately I sat straighter in my seat as his eyes landed on me, their bright green glow burning into mine even through the screen of my laptop.

 **A/N- HELLO MY LOVLIES! IT'S ME! LOVEWORDS WITH A NEW STORY! I'M EXCITED! LIKE SO EXCITED! I RECENTLY FINISHED A STORY AND AM PLANNING THE SEQUEL BUT THIS STORY IS** _ **NEW!**_

 **THIS IS A DIFFERENT WORLD TO MY OTHER STORIES AND THIS CAMMIE IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT LIKE SHE IS IN EVERY STORY. A DFFERENT LAYOUT FOR HER LIFE.**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. PLEASE DON'T COPY MY IDEA, IT'S NOT FAIR BECAUSE I SPEND A LOT OF TIME ON THEM AND IT ISN'T ALWAYS EASY TO FIND ONE THAT YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO CARRY OUT TO THE END.**

 **ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I LOOK FORARD TO THIS BUMPY RIDE WITH YOU! ;)**


	2. Posted

**Posted**

Staring. Blatantly staring. No shame.

That was one good thing about finding someone attractive over the Internet. You could stare at them all you wanted and no one would know, know one could judge. And if they were famous then you know you weren't the only one. So as I kept my eyes on the beautiful green ones on my screen I didn't even try to pull my eyes away. This wasn't like trying to sneak glances at Austen. This boy wasn't going to turn my way and catch me drooling and I didn't have to face him everyday if he did.

So with all of these comforts lining my brain I clicked on said face.

I was sort of surprised when the video immediately started playing. Taken off guard by the lizard face of the GEICO gecko starting to talk to me about the safest insurance policy available.

It took an embarrassing few seconds for me to realize that this was an _add_ and _not_ the actual video.

I mean of course a video with…

"4 million views!" my eyes bulged out of my head. Well I guess I really wasn't the only girl who found those green eyes hypnotizing, and casually glancing at the comments I could see that there were a few guys tossed into that category too. As soon as the video started though my attention was back to him.

" **Helloooo…"**

He sang out leaning closer to the camera. He seemed to be sat on his bed with a wall behind him covered in what I assumed was fan art. His dark brown hair had a messy just-woke-up look to it. He wore a baggy grey sweatshirt and some matching sweatpants. He actually looked quite tired. His voice sounded slightly groggy, but his green eyes were sparkling in excitement.

" **So,"**

He said running a hand over his face and then through his hair.

" **As you can probably tell I'm filming this late at night… 2 am to be exact. So is that more like early morning rather than late at night or…?"**

He let out a light laugh

" **I apologize for my appearance, but getting on with the video… This is the many times requested, deeply desired "Things Girls do that Guys Think are Cute""**

He waved his hands in front of his face where bold black lettering appeared with the title of the video.

" **Now I've seen people do this in very creative ways with their girlfriend here to help them or flicking to previously made clips of funny scenarios, but as you all know know I'm single,"**

He gave a sleepy, knee-weakening smirk at the camera and I even sighed involuntarily.

" **And I'm very lazy, too lazy to do pre-made clips. So I made a list instead!"**

He held up a pad of lined paper, you could see that there was writing but he had blurred it out so there weren't any spoilers.

" **And so I'm just going to read them out… I guess."**

He mumbled seeming so genuinely confused and I giggled because I figured it must have been due to his exhaustion. I was so caught up in his sleepy expression and adorable smirk that I almost jumped out of my chair as I realized why I was watching this. I quickly paused the video and pulled open a desk draw to retrieve a notebook and a pen. If I was going to be doing research then I better do it right.

I tucked my legs up underneath me to get comfortable and then pressed play.

" **Number ONE!"**

I could feel my insides start to warm up and I grinned excitedly as I waited for him to continue, but he cut himself off,

" **First, let me just say that I am** _ **not**_ **speaking for** _ **all**_ **guys and I am not trying to offend any of you beautiful viewers out their. You are all perfect."**

He smiled, his eyes crinkling up and a dimple appearing.

" **Number ONE! Again. I absolutely love it when a girl text me first. Now don't get all 'but it's the guy's responsibility to text first.'"**

His girly voice was so cute. But that first one was one thing I was pretty sure I wouldn't be ever comfortable doing, partly because I wasn't confident enough to do text first, but also because I didn't actually _have_ any guy's numbers that I could use to text them.

" **I just think its really cute when a girl texts first. I just do. Number Two! Laugh at my jokes. And I don't mean a "haha! You're sooooo funny** _ **babe!"**_ **But like if she literally will full on cackle at my shitty jokes. I'll love her forever."**

I could practically hear all the girls screaming about how they find him hilarious and that he should love _them_ forever, of course the reason I was so positive was because I was feeling the same way.

" **Number THREE! When you wear my clothes. Like I don't mean come to my house and steal my closet, but like… where my sweatshirt or hoodie or sweatpants… like the one I'm wearing. I would give it to you now, if you were right next to me."**

He winked and then chuckled shaking his head

" **I just like its adorable and make guys feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I don't even know myself. Four! Be spontaneous! Just jump and do something! Get all cute and excited! It's so attractive when a girl is up for something spontaneous I love it!"**

 _Spontaneous_

I wrote it down with the other points and felt my heart sink as he read out the last one, number ten.

" **Finally, number TEN! I love it when she is… well not really sassy, but like she's quick with like comebacks, or she like doesn't get offended and sensitive, but like 'come at me'."** He trailed off and started looking around the room as if it was awkward, I laughed, I couldn't help but giggle out loud.

" **Okay well that's it for this video, I'm really tired, but I hope you can take something from this or that you enjoyed it as much as you wanted it. Goode night, think of me."**

He smirked and shot out a wink just before the video flashed off. I couldn't believe that my heart was racing, I felt like squealing and giggling and dancing and I wanted someone to hug me so badly! I don't even know. Was it normal to feel this way after watching YouTube?

Exactly 3 hours later I was laying my stomach on my bed watching another of Zachary Goode's vlogs, this one was just about him and well really he was just talking aimlessly and I was just watching. Over the past 3 hours I felt like I had come to know this boy. I was completely and utterly flabbergasted to admit that I had been sucked into this world within the same 3 hours. I felt sure that if Zachary Goode walked into this room right then I would have done absolutely anything he asked because he was adorable. Yes he was also a cocky little jerk, but who cared it wasn't like I had to deal with any of it in person. Another reason for me to like him was because I was pretty sure I had a few decent ideas on how to get guys to notice me. Ideas that I could actually try, maybe even tomorrow if I wanted. But really all I was thinking about while I lay on my bed and scrolled through the comments on his latest video was how much I was dying to tell this boy what I felt.

I wanted it out there for the first time. Besides, what could be wrong with that, odds are that he wouldn't even see it and there were plenty of other girls who were saying things about noticing them. And so after a few minutes I just clicked comment and started typing. And I was going to be completely honest.

 **Zachary Goode. I found your channel earlier tonight.**

 **I decided to do some research on… life? And when I saw your eyes.**

 **Your green, beautiful eyes.**

 **I pretty sure my heart stopped. You are so perfect I want to throw a rainbow at you.**

 **I've never said this to anyone before, but**

 **You the most gorgeously attractive boy I've ever laid eyes on**

 **I'm pretty sure I would do absolutely anything you asked me to. Just ask.**

 **I don't care if you see this or not. It might be better if you didn't actually. Save me the embarrassment. Can't believe I'm putting this on the Internet for all to see. Including you. You're eyes truly are… hypnotizing.**

 **And your smirk is. To. Die. For.**

 _ **Babe**_ **.**

"Babe?" I asked myself out loud, sniggering at my own comment. I sounded so weird. So stupid, but it made it easier to click that POST button when I knew that it could be taken… not seriously.

POSTED.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned before literally dragging my body out of bed and across the hall to the shower. Immediately regretting staying up so late. What was I even doing again?

"You were professing your love for an international YouTube star like the idiot you are." I mumbled turning on the hot water and stripping out of my pajamas.

After I was dressed in my uniform like I usually was, I stared at myself in the mirror. I undid my top two buttons and pushed my knee socks down to my ankles. Totally shocked by how exposing that felt. I sounded like a Victorian lady being uncomfortable showing my legs in public, but I had shaved them while in the shower for this reason. Then I let my blonde hair out of its tight braid and let the waves fall down over my shoulders stopping around my flat chest. Rolling my skirt up another level than normal and tossing my sweater onto the bed. That wasn't as big a deal, I mean it was September and still warm outside.

I headed down stares for breakfast.

"Sweetie, you look lovely today." My mother said when she saw me in the kitchen. I smiled at her,

"Thanks,"

"Done something different?"

"Um… yeah sort of."

"It looks nice."

"Thanks," I repeated with a shy smile. I poured my juice and she passed me plate with a buttered English muffin on it. I thanked her before eating it up quickly; I was going to be late if I didn't get a move on.

"Have a good day dear!" my mother called as I headed out the door.

My house was only like a five-minute drive to school, which was great, but the longest ride was probably 10 minutes because Roseville was so small. This little town was literally Snooze Ville. It was great. I loved it.

You would never hear me complaining about it. So many people were dying to get away, but I was perfectly content with this town. And my school and my friend Liz. We were a good pair. We got along so well. Liz was the best friend I could ask for and being under the radar was fine with both us. Neither of us really wanted a tone of attention. We watched things from the sidelines.

I headed into school and to my locker. Liz was stood right next to it reading and waiting for me. I smiled at her

"Hey Lizzie," I said and she looked up, she smiled, but her eyes suddenly widened

"Cammie!" She jumped away from the locker slapping her book shut. "You look great!" She squealed. I turned away from her and stuck my head in my locker pulling out books I would need. I didn't want her to see the blush and small triumphant smile on my face.

"Thanks." I mumbled and she jumped next to me.

"Your hair looks so nice, and your skirt is short-"

"It's not that short." I defended, but she carried on

"And your _socks_ , gosh Cammie you look like Liana." She with a giggle and my stomach dropped. Liana. Liana Davis. Head Cheerleader. Silky blonde hear. Warm brown eyes. Tall. Slim. Overall G.O.R.G.E.O.U.S. To be compared to Liana in this school was like being compared to Angelina Jolie in the acting world.

I couldn't really explain though the tight feeling in my stomach; Liana was also a 'thing' with Austen. I shut my locker as the warning bell warning for homeroom. Liz and I slowly started to make our way there with the rest of the teenage delinquents that attended our school.

"Are you going to tell me why you have changed your appearance today?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at me. I shrugged and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know…" I did know. It was because she had been pestering me to and I wanted to see if anyone would notice…

"Because seriously Cammie, you look so cute. I almost didn't recognize you! You could be a new girl, if you hadn't said hi to me then I wouldn't have looked up."

"Don't over react Lizzie, it's just some pushed down socks." I rolled my eyes and tried to suppress my smile.

"And some sexy legs." She said and I sucked in a deep breath. Did she just say that!

"Lizzie!" I gave her a shocked glance and she had the decency to blush.

"Really Cammie, I'm so in love with this! We should celebrate!" she threw her arms in the air as we sat down in our seats and waited for the homeroom teacher to come in.

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, we should like go to a party or something." She said with s wild grin. Liz wasn't really the partying type…

"And what party would we be invited to?" I asked skeptically

"Becky Logs?" she asked like I could answer that question. Becky Logs was friendly with Liana. I mean most people were friendly wit Liana, but she was one of _those_ girls. I knew that she was having a party this weekend, but how Liz somehow believed that we would be invited was beyond me.

"Liz, I don't know about you but I haven't received an invitation yet." I said sarcastically and then laughed. She shook her head.

"Actually this girl in my Physics class, I'm tutoring her…"

"You're tutoring Becky Logs?" I asked surprised this was the first I was hearing about it. Liz shook her head vigorously.

"No! No, of- of course not. I'm tutoring Bex? Bex Baxter you know she hangs with Liana and Macey?" I knew whom she was talking about. That was _the_ group. Liana, Bex and Macey. The Barbie, the Model and the Goddess.

"What? Lizzie! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well, it fairly new I guess, hadn't come up, but the point is that Bex asked me if I wanted to come to the party this weekend. She said I could bring a friend!" she smiled "And I choose you!" she suddenly took hold of my arm in excitement. A party? Me? I was nervous just at the sound of that. I would just embarrass myself.

"Why don't you ask Jonas? You guys could go as a couple…"

"I'll be spending Saturday with him anyway… and so I thought that you and I could go, besides it's not really Jonas's thing…" I snorted at that

"It's not really our thing either." I mumbled

"Cammie, we are 17. I don't want my first party to be at college." Liz said pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I don't know…"

"Pleaseee." She begged and I sighed

"You know for a girl who doesn't want to go to the mall with her boyfriend alone you seem really keen about going out partying." I chuckled and so did Liz.

"Yeah… I guess. But this will be so fun! You have to get something nice out of your closet." She said with a smirk

"I have nice clothes!" I shot back feigning hurt and Liz laughed, I held back the a comment about how Liz would have to borrow something of mine anyway.

"I know I'm just teasing." We laughed together and continued chatting, but I didn't mention my YouTube research or Zachary Goode to her. She would probably just say 'I told you so' anyway.

I pushed my entire binge watching session out of my mind, but the time lunch rolled around I was in a pretty good mood. I saw that Liz wasn't at the table yet so I just plopped my bag down and then got on line for food.

"Hey darling." Patty smiled at me, she was the lunch lady, a quite skinny, hair in a net lady. Her face was worn, with lines that showed she had lived a tough life. Her smile looked a little out of place, but it was only ever directed at me anyway. Not even the teachers really acknowledged her. We got on really well though.

"Patty!" I smiled brightly at her,

"Your hair looks beautiful down," she said and I blushed

"T-thank you," I said,

"So pretty," she said "What can I get you Cammie?" she asked and I glanced at the options,

"I'll have the special, chicken fingers please."

"Extra fries?" she asked with a secret smirk and I giggled

"Sure." She handed me the plate and there was a snort behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see John Harper and Austen Cole _. The Austen Cole_.

"Finished flirting?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, I almost didn't even realize he was talked to me.

"I- I wasn't flirting." I said looking at Patty who had dropped her special smile and was frowning at the two boys. John smirked

"Sure, flirting with the lunch lady, got something to share with us?" he asked and then laughed at his own joke. I felt my cheeks heating up, actually no, they were catching fire. This only made him laugh harder; Austen was trying to cover his smile with his hand. The way his eyes caught mine made my eyes swell with tears. God Cammie why do you have to be so sensitive? I scolded myself.

"I was- just being nice." I blubbered and Josh smirked

"Sure… what's your name?" I stared at him, my lips pressed hard together. I couldn't tell him my name, the lump in my throat was too big and I knew I would cry.

"It's Cammie." Austen cut in, my eyes jumped to him. My lips parting slightly. He glanced at me and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly

"It is Cammie right?" he asked me. Me. He actually just spoke to me. He was even holding eye contact. His golden eyes, they most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Pure gold. So warm and- they left mine and he elbowed John who was just smirking at me

"And we all know you're the one flirting, Harper." He said, John's eyes narrowed at me and they suddenly dropped to my bare legs. There was silence between the three of us. Patty had even started serving the kids behind them because we were holding up the line. Then John laughed and talking directly to Austen now said

"Sure, why not." And just like that they laughed, ordered and left. As they were walking away I could have sworn they looked back at me, but that could have been my delusional brain playing tricks on me.

Later that day when the bell rang and all the students were actually allowed to leave this hellhole I quickly made my way to my car, avoiding my locker and therefore Liz. I felt kinda bad, but I would call her later and I wasn't going to be good company right now anyway. After lunch I had been in a bad mood. Feeling sorry and embarrassed for myself. The first time Austen spoke to me he was making fun of me, although I don't know why I would be so surprised. Why else would the jock talk to the friend of the nerd? I groaned internally at the lameness of my life as I dug around in my bag for my keys after a few stressful moments I came to stop so I could have a thorough search, just then my day got better as someone smacked into me full force. I was knocked right onto my butt. It hit the hard tarmac and boy the pain was real.

"Ah!" I shouted as I made impact.

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to-" I gritted my teeth

"Its. Fine." I growled, more from the pain than anger at said person who broke my pelvis. I stumbled back onto my feet, my hair caught in my mouth and I coughed trying to spit it out with my tongue but it just kept it's hold, but I daren't use my hands. They were too busy rubbing my sore butt.

"Holy guacamole that hurt!"

"Shit, I'm sorry I really am, I can't believe you were just stood- Cammie?" I flicked my hair out of my face so I could look at the owner to the voice,

"Yes?" I choked on my own hair again when I took in the golden eyes in front of me; he seemed just as shocked as I did to see me in front of him.

"Cam- I'm sorry," he said shaking his head a little to recover, "You were just kinda stood there." He said frowning

"Yeah, I, I was looking for my car keys." I said shocked that I only stuttered once in that sentence. My breath was knocked out of my lungs from the fall. Now my mind was fighting between the astonishment that I was talking to _Austen Cole_ for the second time that day and the pain that was still pulsing through my behind.

"Oh." He said and I nodded towards my car to our right, He just seemed to star at me, I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks now and so I decided it was best I get out of there. I turned away from him, my keys finally in my hand.

"Wait," Austen's voice came as I opened the door,

"I'm sorry," he said and I nodded

"Yeah, you said," I mumbled. He nodded. I took in his brown, styled hair and they way his tie was loose around his neck and his navy blazer was worn out already, actually it looked like a hand-me down, why else would the pocket me half falling off in September? He managed to make our uniform look sexy.

"Actually, well I mean yes, for knocking you on your ass," I frowned at his language, but he didn't seem to notice "But also for earlier, Harper was kind of harsh and yeah…" I didn't really know what to say to that, he was apologizing? To me?

"Sure, Okay." I managed to say. He looked confused; actually he looked really attractive with his eyebrows furred together and his forehead crinkled.

"Okay? You were okay with it?"

"Well… no, I mean I yes, just like… okay?" I sounded like an idiot.

"Okay…?" Well this was just getting increasingly more awkward. "I mean like, he was way out of line and I already told him that he shouldn't talk to you like that again-"

"You what?" I gasped shocked. I felt like I had been petrified.

"I told him not to bother you-"

"Why would you do that?" I asked my eyes wide. Great. Just great. This was not what I needed. Austen had told his jerk of a friend not to bother me anymore and that was more attention than I needed! John was such a stick up jock. He was so confident just because he was friends with Austen, he was always trying to be better than him though, every time Austen turned his back John was there to try and steal his lime light. He wouldn't listen to Austen, he had basically just told the guy to do the exact opposite of 'stay away'.

"Because I thought you were going to cry earlier."

"I was not going to cry!" I snapped and he suddenly smirked,

"Pretty sure you were, your eyes were all red and puffy."

"Allergies, I had allergies," I said. I mentally smacked myself. Allergies? God Cammie, your so _stupid_.

"Okay." He said

"Okay." I replied firmly. Great. Now we were back to the 'okays' "I'm gonna go now." I said and he nodded,

"Sure," we both nodded and I got into my car, shutting the door and starting the engine. When I sat down I winced, I needed to put ice on this butt when I got home. A tap on my window made me jump, I rolled the window down swallowing hard as Austen's face came into the car. _My_ car.

"I just wanted to say I like what you did with your hair today."

"My hair?"

"Yeah, I like it down." My heart stopped. What was up with life today?

 **A/N- WHAT DO YOU THINK OF AUSTEN? YAY OR NAY? I'M NOT GONNA LIE, I THINK HE'S PRETTY SWEET. SORRY FOR THAT CLECHE MOMENT THERE, BUT I COULLDN'T RESIST.**

 **IS THIS A GOOD 2** **ND** **CHAPTER? I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME.**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT 13 REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! AND 10 FOLLOWS! THAT'S SO AMAZING! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **I'M WORKING ON THE EPILOGUE FOR 'LOVE LETTERS' SHOULD BE UP THIS WEEKEND! #EXCITED**

 **SOMEONE ASKED HOW LONG THIS STORY WOULD BE AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD QUESTION TO ANSWER HERE FOR YOU ALL TO KNOW. IT WILL BE ABOUT THE SAME LENGTH AS MY LAST STORY 25-30 CHAPTERS MAYBE? I HAVE TO GET MY FULL PLAN TOGTHER SOON AND THEN I CAN TELL YOU EXACTLY WHAT ITS GOING TO BE.**

 **REPLIES:**

 **BOOKSLOVER200- HEHEHE THANK YOU :)**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- THANK YOU! HOW DO I COME UP WITH THIS STUFF? I DON'T EVEN KNOW! I THINK IT'S JUST LIKE MY OWN HOPES AN DREAMS COMING OUT HAHA. I THOUGHT LIZ NEEDED A BEST FRIEND ROLL AND SHE FITS IN GOOD SO FAR SO YAY! GLAD YOU LIKED HER!**

 **LEX25- THANKS! AND ABOUT YOUR IDEA… ITS NOT A COINCODENCE THAT WE SHARE LIZ AS A BEST FRIEND, I ACTUALLY HACKED YOUR COMPUTER AND STOLE YOUR IDEA. LOL JK! HUEHUEHUE BUT GREAT MINDS THINK A LIKE RIGHT! INTERESTED TO SEE YOUR NEW STORY NOW! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **MSLOVELY- ZACH AND CAMMIE WILL MOST DEFINETLY MEET! GOSH WE NEED SOME REAL ZAMMIE! I MAY NOT HAVE MY WHOLE LAYOUT YET, BUT THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF ZAMMIE! ALSO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES! I'M WORKING ON A NEW CHAPTER FOR 'THE BROTHER' AND I WANT TO FINISH 'GREEN OR BLUE' TOO. I THINK I JUST LOST MY WAY ON THEM, THEY NEVER REALLY HAD A DEEP PLOT OTHER THAN A CORE IDEA SO IT'S HARD FOR ME NOW, BUT I STILL LOVE THEM AND AM PROUD OF THEM AS MY FIRST STORIES. YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GOING TO UPDATE'THE BROTHER' JUST FOR YOU THIS WEEKEND!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- YESSSS! IT'S UP! WHOOOP! LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT SO FAR! CAN'T WAIT TO GET THIS STORY ROLLIN!**

 **GUEST #1- WILL IT BE ZAMMIE? YES IT WILL BE ZAMMIE!**

 **SELENA- LET ME JUST SAY I LOVE YA GIRL! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU WILL BE READING THIS STORY! YOU ARE TOTALLY AMAZING! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! (BTW MY IDEAS COME FROM RANDOM MOMENTS WHERE BRAIN HAS A SPARK I GUESS, HAHA USUALLY THEY ARE A LITTLE PERSONAL OR SOMETHING)**

 **GUEST #2- THANK YOU! IT MEANS SO MUCH! I COME UP WITH THESE IDEAS FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY! YOU MAKE IT WORTH IT!**

 **ZAMMIE4EVER- DEAR LITTLE AUSTEN. O THE TROUBLE HE WILL BRING ;) AS I SAID THE STORY WILL BE AROUND 25-30 CHAPTERS PROBABLY BECAUSE I LIKE LONG STORIES TOO! PEOPLE CAN CONNECT TO THE CHARACTERS MORE THAT WAY!**

 **MELLY2319- YAY! THE SEQUEL WILL PROBABALY COME OUT NEXT WEEK AFTER THE EPILOGUE COMES OUT THIS WEEKEND! AND YES I DO PLAN TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

 **HIPPIEGURU- HELLO AMAZING PERSON! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ALSO AGREE, I LOVE ME SOME ADORABLE YOUTUBERS AND CAN ACTUALLY RELATE TO CAMMIE SO MUCH IN THIS STORY!**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- YES! I POSTED IT! I THINK CAMMIE AND LIZ ARE GOING TO HAVE A REALLY CUTE RELATIONSHIP IN THIS! GLAD THAT IT WAS SUCH A BIG HIT WITH YOU ALL!**

 **FANGIRLY662- THANK YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK CAMMIE WILL USE HER RESEARCH?**

 **WELL WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? I DON'T KNOW HOW I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW… A BIT DOWN :( DON'T KNOW WHY.**

 **ANYWAY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **PEACHY**_ **IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW AND WANT MORE ZACH!**


	3. Golden Galaxy or Green

**Golden Galaxy or Green**

Like it down? _Like it down?_

What did that even mean? My hands gripped the steering wheel the more I replayed his words.

"Like it _down_?" I said out loud, "Like it down!" I smiled brightly "He thinks my hair is nice!" I giggled to myself as I thought about the fact that Austen's face had been in my car. He had been so close that I could smell him. Sandalwood and spice… gosh I could still smell it, I sniffed the air of the car and sighed

"You smell good." I whispered and then blushed. Oh my, I couldn't just say stuff like that. If he knew he would think I was some crazy loser…

I shifted in my seat and gritted my teeth. I really needed to get home and put some ice on this, I was actually worried about getting out of the car, now the numbness was wearing off I could feel it swelling up. My butt was going to be a tomato! All swollen and red and all because of Aust- my eyes widened at what I was thinking and realizing what it would sound like if I said it out loud. The implications… I was so embarrassed and I was in my own car. I made a metal note to make sure I didn't say that to his face. It would be something that would slip out of my mouth.

I saw my house and I sighed in relief as I pulled into the drive, I opened the door and slowly got out of the seat, leaving my school bag in the car as I hobbled into the house.

"Mom!" I shouted "Ice! I need ice!" My mom came quickly out of the living room with a worried look on her face.

"Cammie, is everything okay?" I nodded

"Yes, I just feel down and I need some ice, please," I said almost begging "Pease could you get some while I go sit- or probably lay down." I went to step forward and grimaced, it seemed to make her actually move though and she hurried into the kitchen as I limped to the couch and lay on my stomach. Sure I may be over reacting, but have you ever felt like you shattered the bones in your butt? No. I didn't think so. My mother didn't come back into the room quick enough,

"Here it is" she said breathily as though she had been running all over. "Where do you need it?"

"Me butt." I said and there were a few moments of silence before she put the bag where it needed to be. I sighed in relief.

"What happened Cammie?" she asked crouching down to look my in the eye, I closed them for a few seconds

"I bumped into to someone in the parking lot and was knocked down. Hard."

"Oh, sweetie, you think it's broken? I could have Gabe look at it-" I gasped

"Absolutely not!" Gabe was my mother's boyfriend, he was a nurse. Yes, a nurse not a doctor and my mom had the habit of calling him whenever I mentioned a hangnail. Usually I would just give in and let him take a look, but I was drawing the line at him inspecting my bum.

"What if something it's broken, Cammie-" I suddenly shot up from the couch, grabbing the ice bag as it fell onto the cushions.

"I'll suffer then. In silence. It's not broken anyway, feels better already." I said as I gritted my teeth and headed up to my room. It was only a small lie.

"Well… okay!" my mother called after me "Just tell me if you change your mind, kiddo!" I said I would and headed up to my room. I shut the door and headed over to my bed, my laptop was sat charging on my desk and I grabbed it on my over to the mattress. If the boys that were apart of my real life weren't making sense, then maybe I could escape with a little bit of the green-eyed-smirker I knew and loved.

I plopped down on my bed and slipped the ice bag under me before opening my laptop and logging into my YouTube.

I couldn't really believe that I had had a conversation with Austen in which he actually looked my in the eye and even complimented me. I didn't even know what to think, I wanted to get up and dance around my room and sing at the top of my lungs to Taylor Swift, but then… there was a part of me that was wondering why? How on earth had Zach's tips worked so quickly? Was it really my hair? I had had a lot of compliments on it today! Even Austen himself had complimented it

"I like it down." I whispered to myself. Again. No guy other than Gabe or my father had even complimented me like that. My father. He and mom got a divorce when I was 12. It was okay though. They weren't happy. They fought all the time over anything and everything. Money, me the meal mom cooked (or bought) for dinner. It was crazy, my dad then threw himself into his work and it only got worse after that. My mom got mad that he was never around to the point where she would smash things. It was actually a relief when they signed the papers. It was my mom who filed. I'm glad it was her actually, I don't think she would have recovered as quickly if he had been the one to draw the line.

So now I don't see my father, he sends us money and me a card with fifty dollars for major holidays such as my birthday and Christmas, but that was it. My mother was like she had been before the fighting started, she was happy and you wouldn't think she had ever acted like a psychotic, divorce-craved wife. The only thing that worried me was that she never mentioned him. She never acted as though he even existed. I never talked to her about him either, I only ever mentioned him to Liz every now and then, but she knew not to bring him up. I don't know why, it wasn't like I really blamed him; I guess the fact that my mother didn't talk about him had rubbed off on me. Besides there wasn't really much to talk about since I didn't even know if his hair was still brown. He could have died it blue for all I knew. Although... being in the banking biz I'm not sure that would be something he would do…

I couldn't breath. I couldn't remember how to do it. Is it through your mouth or your nose? Both? At the same time? Is it weird to have your mouth open when breathing through your nose… like is that unnatural?

What about my heart beat? Am I in control of that or does that happen by itself? Can I slow it down? Do I have that power or do I have to sit here and hope that it slows down by itself and doesn't burst right here, right now in my chest.

Do you know what it's like to forget how to do such basic things?

Like when you start thinking about blinking and you suddenly become aware of how often you blink and you try to blink less and then you look all weird and twitchy and your eyes go dry or you start just blinking all the time and you feel really self conscious and now I'm thinking about blinking too….

DEEP.

BREATHS.

I wasn't blinking anyway though. I couldn't. Not when I was looking at what I was looking at. My computer.

Just when I thought life couldn't get anymore crazy today, I came home to one word.

 _ **Anything?**_

Do you understand now? What about if I add in the semicolon and bracket…

 _ **Anything? ;)**_

Now you get it. You've forgotten how to breath too now. My mouth hangs open, my eyes popping out of my head, my breaths… well I'm not really breathing remember?

For those of you who are a little slow and still haven't figured out the reason for everyone else's lack of oxygen, its because he _replied_. Not just any reply though, he said 'Anything? ;)' Zachary Goode, actually read my comment. He actually read what I said to him about rainbows and eyes and hypnotizing and and and and _and_

And nothing. Because now I was receiving other messages from other girls because Zach didn't just reply, he replied _suggestively_ with a _winky-face_. He was flirting with me! Or rather he was flirting with 'Jenny Stewart'. Oh god there were so many comments. So many likes on my post and his and so many dislikes. I couldn't breath. I scrolled. And I scrolled. And I scrolled.

 **OMFG HE REPLIED HE REPLIED HE REPLIED!**

 **FXCKING KSJHFOSSFKS HE COMMENTED**

 **What the heck why her?  
YOU'RE SO LUCKY! **

**I'd do anything for you too Zachy ;)**

 **OMG!**

 **She's just seeking attention**

 **OMG!**

 **She's ugly**

 **OMG!**

 **Why did he reply to her and not me? Why is she so special?**

 **That's such a stupid name.**

 **I love you Zach!**

 **AKJDHAHHAKHFHDFKHADL!**

 **His eyesssssssss**

There were many other thousands of comments about how I was probably a hoe looking for attention, that Zach was gorgeous and lots and lots of 'OMG's. I scrolled and scrolled and scrolled but I couldn't believe it. I _couldn't_ believe it. He actually read MY comment. He actually read me spilling my guts out.

And then when I remembered how to breath, I began to squeal and jump and fan myself and have a complete flip out fangirl moment where I ended up off my bed and on the floor with actual tears in my eyes and cheeks that hurt from smiling.

I actually hurt my butt again falling off my bed, but I was too happy to care and too brain dead to drag my icepack through the fall with me.

I didn't know what to think. What did I do? Do I reply to him? What were the odds that he would see that? Would that be embarrassing? Should I respond to the other comments? I didn't know. Did I tell Liz? Did I breath a word of it to anyone? Were there girls that I knew that had seen the comment? Was it even that big of a deal? I feel asleep staring and scrolling and thinking and clicking.

I woke up the next day with a smile that I couldn't remember the reason for. At first I thought of Austen and his gold eyes. He had spoken to me yesterday, but then last night came back to me and then I didn't know what was wrong with my heart. Was it fluttering for a boy I will never meet or the crush of my dreams and the prospect of him noticing me again today? I jumped in the shower and doubled up on the conditioner, making sure that my hair smelt as good as it could today. I straightened it and let it fall down lose. I glanced at my bag of barely touched makeup, before deciding to just put on some lip-gloss and mascara. It was against our uniform to put on makeup, not that that stopped girls from doing it, but I'm not that big a fan of it anyway. My face didn't really breakout, so I didn't really need foundation or cover up. I headed downstairs; my mother had left a cream cheese bagel on the kitchen island with a note saying she had a meeting early this morning. My mother was a home designer. She made a lot of money and loved her job, but it was really unpredictable. Sometimes she would be working at home for weeks and other times she would be gone for a month decorating some bachelors beach house in Hawaii. Meetings could be unexpected depending on the client. You would be surprised how many people want meetings about their houses at 9 o'clock at night or 5 in the morning. I popped the bagel in a plastic bag and tucked it into my backpack for lunch and headed out the door.

"Cammie!" I jumped and let out a gasp as Liz's hand was suddenly squeezing my arm. My head hit my locker door. "Oppsy daisy! Sorry Cam." She said grimacing at the smack my head made when it the metal door and shooting me an apologetic look. I frowned and rubbed my head.

"What is so important you had to give me a concussion over it?" I asked rolling my eyes, but she blushed embarrassedly.

"I-I well it's not that important, I mean I- I just…" she trailed off "Are you okay?" I sighed with a smile

"Yes, I'm fine." Liz gave me a concerned before crossing her arms over her chest

"Well if you're really okay then…. Why weren't you answer my texts last night? I was trying to make sure you were down for the party on Saturday, but you weren't replying. I was actually getting worried." I guilty looked into my locker with a blush rising on my cheeks. I hadn't been texting Liz back because I was distracted. Distracted by a boy on a computer screen.

"Liz, you know I'm not the best texter, I left my phone down stairs last night and forgot about it, no need to get worried." We started slowly walking to homeroom as the bell rang.

"Yeah, but you weren't at your locker yesterday. I went to wait for you, but you never turned up." I sighed again. I knew that had been a bad decision.

"I wasn't feeling good yesterday. I wanted to get home."

"You mean you weren't mad at me?" She asked coyly and my eyebrows shot up.

"Mad at you? Why would I be made at you?" I asked astonished.

"Because you weren't at you locker and then you wouldn't answer my texts, I thought you were ignoring me or something…. I don't know really I was worried." She said and I told her she was fine and there was nothing to worry about. I was the one who had been selfish. I hadn't thought about how Liz last night and how she could get concerned about me. I twisted the ring on my finger nervously with my thumb.

After homeroom we went our separate ways and to our own classes. I plopped down in my history class seat early, but when a sub teacher walked in a few seconds later I groaned internally, Mrs. Burns wasn't here. That meant that people would be abandoning the seating arrangement to sit next to their friends. Which meant that _I_ would have to move because Cindy didn't talk to me in forced situations let alone voluntarily. I got up, sat at the back and tried to look invisible. It wasn't that hard actually, I was pretty good at blending in, going unnoticed was easy for me. This plan had never failed. I watched as my classmates entered and shared pleased smiles before sitting wherever they felt. I was right. There was like an unspoken rule that the set seats went out the window when Mrs. Burns wasn't in. Or any teacher in any class actually, although not many teachers had set seats these days, after sophomore year uniforms were enough to keep us in check. I readjusted my skirt and sharpened my pencil as we waited for the last few people to enter, I wish I could get out my phone or laptop and check the comments from earlier. I wish I could pull out my headphones and watch one of his videos. I wish there was a way to stop the giddy feeling blooming in my stomach again. I wish I could get my thoughts in check… I was so distract-

I almost yelped as a hand smacked down on my desk. I jumped back in my seat and almost topped backwards. I was so shocked it took me a second to recognize the laughing face in front of me.

"Oh god, your face, oh it was-" He couldn't even get out his sentence and my face was gaining a lot of blood flow. John's laughter cooled down and his lips settled into a smirk. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. I never forgot. I always knew _exactly_ which classes I shared with Austen, I had been- I glanced away from John and was met by the golden eyes of Austen Cole. I felt shiver run down my spine. His eyes quickly flickered away from me. He didn't look happy.

"Dude, quit it." He said sharply before reluctantly sitting down next him. John chuckled

"Okay, but her face…" I swallowed hard and looked down at my hands in my lap. Oh god. This class was going to be longer than I thought. Why were they sitting near me? They could sit anywhere.

"We get it- you're a jerk. Now shut up." Austen said calmly taking out his books. I looked up shocked to see that John was just as surprised me.

"Bro, calm down."

"I am calm." He sounded calm as he shrugged his shoulders. His back was to me; he wasn't twisted around in his chair like John was. John looked back at me and narrowed his grey eyes before turning back around to face to the front of the room like everyone else. It turns out that Mrs. Burns was sick and left us a lot of textbook questions that would be homework if we didn't finish them, which meant I was not going to let the attractive crush of my life in front of be distraction and I wasn't going to let his little jerk of sidekick disturb me either. But for some reason my will power was very low on fuel and the two jocks in front of me were my main focus the whole class. I actually think the back of their heads gave me a headache. What was wrong with me today, how could I have forgotten that I had this class with them? How could my mind have ever blanked on such a beautiful face and such a rotten one? Actually, if I'm going to be completely honest it was John's rather haunting grey eyes and attractive chiseled jaw line paired with his completely heinous attitude that made him so attractive to the cheerleaders and jocks and so hated by anyone below him on the social ladder. I wish I could say he was as ugly on the outside as he was in because he deserved it. I wish I could paint you some kind of foul face, but that would just be lying. I knew it though. I could tell from that glare, I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone once Austen told him to. When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my bag. I had packed my things up five minutes ago and it was about time! I felt a hand grab my arm just as I was almost out the door, just as I was about to be free from the room that I had never realized I hated so much. It was flooding with golden eyes and soft brown hair and smooth tan skin and-

"Hey Cammie?" My heart jumped into my throat. That voice…

"Austen?" I said as I turned around. People were filtering past us. His grip loosened on my arm and slipped down to my hand leaving a trail of goose bumps on my skin before it dropped to his side. He smiled

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better." My mouth opened, but I couldn't get my words out with the little dimple on his face showing

"Feel better?" I asked and he chuckled

"Yeah, is your butt better?"

"My, my butt? Excuse me?" His smile became an amused smirk

"Yeah, you know from when it hit the pavement yesterday because of some idiot that wasn't looking?"

"Oh! That butt! Yeah, yeah it's better. Although it was very red last night all because of you-" A hand slapped over my mouth. _What the hell is wrong with you Cammie?_ I had even made note not to say almost that exact line! I was sure I was going to fait. Austen looked like he might burst out laughing at any second, but his eyes twinkling and were still on mine. I wished with all my might he would walk away, or even better if a black hole appeared under my feet and sucked me up. Or maybe some aliens with laser guns stormed the school and took me hostage or what if-

"Cute." I hadn't noticed Austen was speaking to me

"I'm sorry?"

"I said: When you blush it's cute." I removed my hands from my face and tucked my hair behind my ear. What did I say to that? Thanks? You too? Oh God what is wrong my eye, I think it's twitching.

"I- I better get going." I said, we had five minutes between classes to get from point A to point B and we were both going to be late at this rate.

"Oh yeah- I mean," he ran a hand through his hair "John is- he's a jackass and everyone knows it so… I mean I'll have a word with him-"

"No! Don't, please just, I'm sure he'll ignore me- I mean I'm not that interesting and it's not that harmful. Really-" I started backing away. "Just, I would appreciate being ignored." I gave an awkward nod and Austen shrugged

"Sure… I'll see you around Cammie." I stopped as he turned and walked the other way. My mouth was dry and I wanted that alien to come get me right now.

"Saturday! I'm _talking_ about Saturday!" I adjusted my backpack and looked at Liz who was walking next to me. "I'm talking about our night out. The night we find out what it's like to have an actual teenage life. Where are you in that head of yours? You don't seem to be on this planet." Gosh this party seemed to be all Lizzie wanted to talk about. I could understand why she was excited, but I wasn't thrilled about this part. I was only going because she wanted to and I wouldn't ditch her on this, I wasn't like that… but would Austen be there? Why was he speaking to me so much? Oh no, what if John was there? If he went I would have to avoid him the whole night. Which meant avoiding Austen because they were always together. I really needed some help on this… it wasn't safe to be in my subconscious alone. I was silent for a moment before I decided to be honest with her.

"I'm lost in the golden galaxy that it Austen Cole's eyes." I was expecting some sort of squeal or something, but when I didn't hear anything I turned my head to look at her, she had her mouth hanging open and her eyes were wide.

"A-are you- you're kidding right?"

"Nope. He um- well there was this thing yesterday where he like knocked me down and then this morning he um said hi and John was like there and then he said like um that I was like blushing or cute or something and then he like-" and then

"Oh My God! OhMyGod! I can't I CAN NOT be hearing this right now!" I guess the squealing was going to start now then.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! You tell me everything and skip all these 'like's and 'um's and give me a straight story!" I took a deep breath and started from my research night. But the more I spoke the more I questions whether I was caught in the golden galaxy or the green one…

 **A/N- ARHHHHH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I DON'T KNOW. I HONESTLY DON'T WAS THIS EVEN GOOD? WAS IT TOO JUMPY?**

 **THE ONLY THING GOT THIS CHAPTER UP WAS YOU GUYS.**

 **YOU**

 **ARE**

 **AMAZING. THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NO WAY THAT I COULD HAVE EVER THOUGHT THAT I COULD GET 47 REVIEWS IN TWO CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE LITERALLY BLOWN MY MIND. I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. I LOVE YOU ALL! SO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T DISAPOINTING AS MUCH AS I FEEL IT WAS.**

 **LETS GET TO THOSE REPLIES BECAUSE THERE ARE A LOT. 32 TO BE EXACT.**

 **REPLIES:**

 **LEX25- HUEHUEHUE WE ARE TOO FUNNY, AH WELL I CAN'T WAIT TILL IT DOES COME OUT! I'M SURE IT WILL BE GREAT! I LOVE AUSTEN! HE MAY HAVE NOTICED CAMMIE BEFORE SHE (AND HE) REALISED IT… ;)ZACH WILL COME INTO THE STORY SOON! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT EITHER!**

 **SELENA- I TRY TO FIND UNUSAL NAMES THAT AREN'T OVER USED AND I ACTUALLY LOVE THE NAME LIANA AND SO YEAH :) HAHA I CAN'T WAIT FOR BEX AND MACEY TO GET INTO THIS STORY, I THINK THINGS WILL PICK UP AT THE PART IN THAT AREA. ZACH IS TOP NOTCH BAE AND I NEED HIM. I FEEL JUST AS DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH HIM LAST CHAPTER AS CAMMIE DID! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER GIRLY!**

 **ELLA- AH! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! I UPDATE ONCE A WEEK ON THE WEEKENDS. AND I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING IT!**

 **FANFICTIONFANGIRL22- YAY! I USED YOUR NAME! I LOVE IT WHEN I USE READERS NAMES ITS SO COOL! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN THOUGH, I HAVE AN UNUASAL NAME TOO AND IT ISN'T USED OFTEN, PLUS THE WAY I SPELL IT ISN'T THE NORMAL WAY SO WHEN I DO SEE IT, ITS NEVER SPELT RIGHT. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SEQUEL, I SHOULD BE UPDATING IT ALONG WITH THIS TONIGHT!**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- THANNNNNK YOUUUUU!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- AWWW GURLLL THANK YOU! YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE BEST SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO READ THIS AND FOR YOUR UPDATE TO YOUR STORY!**

 **MADISON- THANK YOU SO MUCH. SO KNOW THAT MY WRITING ACTUALLY INSPIRES PEOPLE, GIRL YOU GO AND WRITE BECAUSE YOU DESERVE TO! WHEN I FIRST GOT THIS ACCOUNT I SAID THOSE EXACT WORDS TO THE STORIES I READ. I STILL FO! YOUR REVIEW MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY! AND JUST. THANK YOU.**

 **NOORSHRUFI- YUP! THERE IS AN EPILOGUE AND A SEQUEL UP FOR LOVE LETTERS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!**

 **KAITLIN- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I HOPE I CAN GET IT GOING AND KEEP YOU GUYS HOOKED!**

 **BROWNEYEDSMIRKER- YAY! THANK YOU!**

 **GUEST #1- ZAMMIE FOR LIFE IS RIGHT!**

 **HIPPIEGURU- AGH1 THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET SUCH AMAZING REVIEWS! AUSTEN IS SWOON WORHTY AND ZACH- OH GOD WHEN HE COMES IN ALL US GIRLS ARE DONE FOR. AS FOR JOHN HE'S JUST A JERK. RIGHT…? HAHA AS FOR THE GIRLS THEY SHOULD APPEAR IN THE PARTY CHAP! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT! GO ON FOREVER! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! THE LONGER THE BETTER IT LETS ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LOVE AND WHAT TO WORK ON SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **YASSSGURL- HAHA YES! I KNOW NASH :) (NOT PERSONALLY LOL)**

 **GUEST #2- THANK YOU! AND HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME!**

 **SHOWMETHEZAMMIE- HAHA THANK YOU AND I KNOW HOW ZACH IS GOING TO MEET CAMMIE. IT'S IMPORTANT TO KNOW HOW LITTLE CAMMIE KNOWS ABOUT ZACH THOUGH. SHE ISN'T ONE OF HIS CRAZY STALKER FANS WHO KNOWS FAVOURITE NUMBER, WHAT HE'S ALLERGIC TO AND HIS BLOOD TYPE SO YEAH HAHA HATE WHOEVER YOU WANT- LIANA MAY BE VERY HATE WORTHY. LOVED YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **ANYCARTERFAN- HELLO! THANK YOU! DID CAMMIE'S PLAN BACKFIRE? HAHA SHE DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! AND IF SHE DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING SHE DEFINITALY WON'T SEE WHATS TO COME ;)**

 **GUEST #3- HAHA ZACH IS ALWAYS "YAH" WHAT WAS AI THINKING? :P**

 **MSLOVELY- GIRL I WILL UPDATE THAT STORY TOMORROW! I AM SO SORRY! THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #4- THANK YOU!**

 **TRISHA- HEY DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, I LOVED YOUR REVIEW. ZACH IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT I THINK IN THIS STORY… I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT! AND YEAH, I BET IT HURT HAHA**

 **GUEST #5- THANK YOU! I HOPE IT GOES WELL :)**

 **GUEST #6- THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **NERDFIGHTER1089- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE I CAN CONTINUE TO HOOK YOU!**

 **GABERGIRL- YAY! THANK YOU! XD**

 **FANGIRLY662- PARTY SHOULD BE THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO… THINGS WIL START TO GET INTERESTING AFTER THAT I THINK. I HAVE OT SAY IM LOVING AUSTEN RIGHT NOW.**

 **SHADOWHUNTINGGALLAGHERGIRL- OH MY GOSH I GET LOST ON YOUTUBE! TIME EASILY FORGOTTEN. IT'S ACTUALLY KINDA DANGEROUS... HAHA AS FOR YOUR QUESTIONS: MAYBE. SO BEX MACEY AND LIANA MAY OR MAY NOT TAKE CAMMIE AND LIZ UNDER THEIR WING… AND LIANA MAY OR MAY NOT BE A BISHHHH… I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FRO YOUR REVIEW!**

 **JUPIMOON- THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE TRIANGLE? PLEASE THAT'S MY MIDDLE NAME! BUT TELL ANYBODY ;)**

 **GUEST #7- THANK YOU XD**

 **PROJECTDIVA- THANK YOU, I'LL GIVE YOU $20 AND THIS UPDATE FOR YOUR SOUL. PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU. I'M SURE YOUR SOUL WILL GO NICEY WITH MY COLLECTION. HAHA THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **MUSICMANIPULATOR- THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D**

 **ALRIGHT MY LOVELIES PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **MUNCHKIN**_ **(LOVE THAT WORD) IF YOU LIKED THIS AND WANT SOME DRAMA!**


	4. Party Baby

**Party Baby**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't actually _believe_ it. You can't expect someone like me, the definition of, invisible, the human _chameleon,_ to actually believe that this was seriously going to happen. I'm not even being over dramatic. I was actually going to step into the shower. I was going to wash my hair with my coconut shampoo and scrub my body with my tropical mango body wash and then I was going to cream my legs till my skin basically morphed into silk.

No.

Unbelievable.

Un freaking believable.

I Cammie Morgan, was getting ready, for a…

 _Party_.

There I said it. You can now actually understand what I'm talking about and either relate to my loser life style or agree as a leader of the social butterflies that someone like me should not be attending a high school party. I was attending a party and everyone was going to be there. Everyone who didn't know me was going to be there. Oh my god. Austen. Austen was going to be there. Yes I had had this revelation before, but now, as of right now at 4 o'clock on Saturday, it was finally sinking in.  
Austen Cole was going to be at this party and he was going to _not_ be in uniform. _I_ wasn't going to be in uniform. No one was going to be wearing uniform. Oh god. I'm- I'm a goner.

I jumped into the shower and made sure that washed and shaved till I looked and smelt like a flower petal. Hygiene was important for things like this. I wanted to smell good incase some asked me what my name was. The warm water was actually really calming and I was able to slow my thoughts down and close my eyes for a few brief moments. Of course I lost it again when I got out and had to start picking out an outfit. _Where was Lizzie?_ She was mean to be here by now to help with this stuff. At least together we could both not know what to where and I wouldn't feel so stupid. Or stupid _alone._ Then as if Fate was listening to me I heard the doorbell downstairs.

"Mom! It's Liz would you let her in!" I shouted clutching my towel around my still wet and dripping body. When I didn't hear an answer I groaned and added "Please!"

"Sure kiddo!" she replied and the front door opened. I let out a breath as I heard her greet Liz and their voices mingled for a few seconds of greeting I dried off and quickly put on my robe. Liz gave a light knock on my open door and I looked over and smiled at her.

"Hey," she said as I wrapped my hair up in the towel.

"Hey," I replied trying to balance it on my head.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Jonas and I stopped for coffee after the movie." She walked over and plopped down on my bed and then crossed her legs.

"No problem." I said casually, pretending that I wasn't freaking out about her whereabouts a couple of minutes ago. I smiled "How was the date then? Anything worth the worry?" I asked and she flushed and shook her head.

"It was fine. Really fun actually." She said and I nodded

"See, I told you. Did you tell Jonas about this party? Are you sure you don't want him as your plus one?" I asked her

"Yeah I told him, he was cool with it. He told me to have _fun._ And of course I want you to come with me. This is like…. Like how could I go to this party with out my best friend? We need to do this together! It's going to be so much fun though, Cam, like just…" she trailed off "Aren't you excited?" she asked staring at my tense face and knotted up hands.

"Yes! Of course I'm excited..." I said with little conviction and she frowned giving a look that said 'really?'. I sighed "I mean yes, I am excited, but… Liz, aren't you nervous? Don't you think that we are… breaking the pecking order? We're jumping from our spot at the bottom to join the social butterflies."

"Oh my gosh Cammie! I'm so nervous! I was no nervous that I almost had a break down with Jonas over coffee." She hung her head "That's why we stopped, I was shaking so much and he wanted to know why, but Cam, we were invited." Actually _she_ was invited "And we have each other! It's like a girls night. We can just hang together." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded and stood up,

"Now, what are we going to wear?" she asked and I sighed

"I don't know."

"It's just like a house party," she said and I nodded and got up to look inside my closet.

"Okay so," I leaned in and dug around for a minute. I wasn't used to having to worry about my outfits so much. It was one of the things I loved about wearing uniform. Everyone was equal when it came to clothes. It was easier to blend in too. I came out with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white crop top.

"I could wear this… I guess." I said and Liz smiled

"Yes! That looks so cute, she turned around and started to dig through her tot bag that I had ye to notice she had brought. It was full of clothes all folded and piled to the top. Liz stared taking out the piles and laying them on my bed.

"So, I brought a few options. I didn't know if dresses would be a thing or not… but I brought one just in case. I have some jeans though." She help up light blue skinny jeans and a flowy pink tank top.

"I think this goes with what you're wearing the best." She said and I agreed.

We changed into our chosen attire and stood in front of my mirror. I tried to pull my top down a little. I don't remember how I got this crop top, but it felt _very_ cropped. It exposed my belly button.

"Liz, I think this is too short." I said and she turned around to look at me and not the reflection

"I thin kit looks cute, I mean it's meant to be short Cammie." She said and I pulled at the hem of it

"I know, but it feels too short. I feel naked or something." Liz cracked a smile and giggled

"It looks really good though Cam. You look hot." _Hot?_ My stomach flipped and I blushed. I was embarrassed by the excitement I got from that compliment. I looked hot and Austen was going to be at the party. I instantly let go of the top.

"Okay fine, I'll, I'll wear it." Liz smiled a knowing smile and turned around again. I took my hair out of the towel and headed towards my dresser where my hair drier was already plugged in. Liz had put her cropped hair up into a cute half up, half down. She had even brought a pair of contact lenses to wear. Liz never used her contacts. She got them for her Aunt's wedding last year and that was the only time I ever saw her wear them. He eyes looked so big and blue. She looked so skinny in her jeans and top that I almost felt chubby. She weighed less than 100 pounds most of the time and in those jeans she just looked so flawless.

"Do you want help with your hair?" she asked crunching the ends of hers so that it looked slightly messy and so un-Liz. I nodded and handed her the drier and the brush so she could blow dry it straight and smooth.

"Thanks, I think I'm just going to leave it down. I..." I trailed off and felt a blush rise on my cheeks at the words that formed in my mouth "I like it down."

"Yeah you should leave it down. I live your hair and besides…" Liz smirked at me "I know someone else who 'likes it down'." Oh gosh I was hoping she wouldn't remember that part of the story. I had told Liz everything that had happened between Zach and Austen. Zach and Austen… Zach. I was acting like I knew him. I acted like he was actually paying attention to me. Like somehow messaging me on YouTube or whatever was actually something he was remembering and thinking about. One bad down side to the fangirl life. You fangirl. He… does not. Suddenly I couldn't get his green eyes and grey sweatshirt out of my head. The tired and groggy voice that sent shivers down my spin. Oh god, it was almost as bad as falling for a fiction character because technically he wasn't real in my life. Technically I knew him through my computer screen and late night creeping on his Instagram. Oh god what was wrong with me? Golden eyes clashing with emerald ones. How could boys be blessed with such beautiful eyes when I'm stuck with these dull grey blue ones? Really whoever was in charge of all these physical characteristics needed a firm talking to. Or maybe it was just whoever made me that needed the talking to.

After applying some light makeup I have to say I didn't look that bad. I actually looked like I could possibly blend in at one of these parties and Liz looked so happy she was practically glowing as we drove to the party.

"You know where we're going?" I asked as Liz turned down a side street at 8 o'clock. It was around 6 when we were finished getting ready and then we just hung out for a while talking about what may happen. Liz was driving and so she said that she would have anything to drink, but I said that I wouldn't drink that much either. Truth was neither one of us had ever been drunk before and weren't too keen on the idea. We pulled down another street and saw that cars were parked along it. The house hosting was lit up and music could be heard from inside our car. There were kids out in the front yard dancing and drinking and kissing. It made my stomach flutter and my heart beat faster. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this or not. I heard Liz take a deep breath next to me,

"You ready for this?" she asked and I nodded, suddenly a smile blossomed onto my face, one I didn't expect yet didn't want to get rid of.

"Yeah." She smiled back and we got out of the care. This was it. We made our way up to the front door. It was shut, but just as we were about to knock it flew open.

"Ayeeeeee!" a boy with golden blonde hair and brown eyes was stood in front of us. His hair was falling in his eyes, which were slightly red. He had a wide grin on his face and his arms were flung out to the side.

"Baby!" he shouted at us, the smell of alcohol and sweat and cologne radiated from the house. The music was almost deafening and made muffled his voice. I glanced over at Liz who was frowning at the boy. I recognized him immediately. I knew him from school and call me a stalker, but I knew everyone who had anything to do with Austen. Okay well maybe not _anything_ but I did know who his friends were. His grey shirt was tight and clinging to his chest, emphasizing his toned muscles. His dark jeans were hanging low on his hips.

It was Finn Ocher. Captain of the lacrosse team and number 13 on the football team. Together he, Austen and John made up The Trio.

"You girls gonn'a come on inn?" He asked slurring his words slightly. His eyes were sparkling and holding my eyes until they wandered away for a few seconds before snapping back to me. He was obviously drunk and if I didn't know better I'd say a little high too.

"Um yeah." I said when I realized that Liz wasn't going to say anything. She was twisting her hands together and biting her bottom lip. Her eyes staring over Finn's shoulder and into the house. He smiled and leaned forward a bit and I almost stepped back, but hen he swayed backwards and to the side to let us in.

"Welcome, baby." He said with a smirk as we walked past. If Finn was here then that meant that Austen and John were definitely going to be here.

"We have to find Bex, Cam and tell her that we are here." Liz said tugging on my arm. Bex was the whole reason we were here. I nodded,

"Yeah sure,"

"Keep your eye open for her." She said

"Okay." We stood there for a moment "What should we do first?" I asked. There were people grinding against each other on the makeshift dance floor. There was a large crowd of people gathered in an archway to another room which I guessed was the kitchen. That's where all the drinks were. All the places to sit were taken. Girls sat on guy's laps as they chewed each other's faces off. Oh god, this was a high school party.

"We could dance?" I said, though it was more of question. Liz and I both looked at the grinding bodies. Suddenly Liz let go of my arm.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said started to walk away, I tried to call her back, but she disappeared into the crowd. Great. Just _great_. Thanks Liz, I won't forget how you "Ditched me!" I shouted over the crowd. I let out a frustrated whine and then turned to my left. Well maybe I should go get something to drink while I wait. I started towards he crowded doorway and pushed through. Earning a few stares along the way. The lighting in the kitchen was significantly brighter. The counter was littered with cups and bottles and a large tub of ice. Was there water _anywhere_? Suddenly there was a voice behind me.

"Cammie," I spun around to see the golden eyes that seemed to be on my mind a lot.

"Austen," I am ashamed to say that his name was quite breathy as it came out of my mouth, but how could you blame me. His chocolaty hair was rugged and messy. His flannel red shirt had its sleeves pushed up to his elbows and his black jeans were worn out on the pockets.

"You didn't tell me you would be here." He said flashing me a bright, unexpected, knee-weakening smile.

"Um, I didn't think that it would concern you." I said and his smile faded slightly, his brows knitting together and forming a cute little crease on his forehead.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked taking a step back and I felt the need to reach out and pull him forward again. _Don't walk away._

"No, of course not! I mean… I don't know." I said and he only seemed increasingly more confused.

"Look Cammie, I'm sorry if I-"

"Oh gosh, no, you haven't done anything I just… I guess I just don't know why you would care if I came to party." I know why I would care if you were here, is what I didn't add. Suddenly he smirked and started towards me.

"Well now you know." He whispered and I felt a shiver run down my spin. I wish I could tell you what I was thinking then, but my brain turned to mush. I swallowed and managed a nod. Oh god, he smell was swirling around me, a mixture of sweet cologne and smoke. He smelt like the first few puffs of a cigarette. Funny, I didn't know he smoked.

"You smoke?" I asked and he smiled

"Nah, that stuff is bad for you." He said with a smile. I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled "I swear, it was Finn." He said "And John." He added. I still wasn't sure if he was leaving himself off that list. "Don't believe me?" I shrugged

"Sure, I believe you." I said and he smiled

"Cammie." He said tilting his head to the side, his arms reached out and I thought he was going to hug me, but then they were placed on the counter behind me, caging me in. My heart jumped into my throat as I felt his body heat flowing towards me. "You smell good." He said and my already pink faced turned red "Like Coconut."

"It's my shampoo." I said dumbstruck. Oh gosh I sound so stupid. He smiled

"It suits you." He said "Cammie?" My name, when he said my name nothing could sound better.

"Yes?" He furred his eyebrows again and he seemed to be thinking hard.

"You look really pretty." He said. My body was frozen as his eyes scanned my face like I was some flower that he had never seen before.

"Thank y-you."

"I've never seen you without your uniform on." He whispered. The closer he got the more I could smell the alcohol. He was probably drunk. He must not know what he's saying. He couldn't know it was me. He couldn't know I was Cameron Morgan.

"Cammie is a nice name," he said out of the blue. His eyes were locked to mine. Please look away. _No don't look away._ Look away. _Don't!_

"It-it's a nick name." I say with a small smile and he smiles back?

"Really?" I nod

"For what?" I can't believe he didn't know this…

"Cameron."

"CaMERon." He mumbles emphasizing the 'mer'.

"Everyone calls me Cammie though." I add, "So it doesn't come up much."

"Everyone? I am I everyone Mer?" he asks with a smile. His mouth opened, as though he was about to speak again when he was jerked away from me.

"Morgan." Someone snapped and I jumped. I knew the only person who called me Morgan.

"John." I replied straight-faced. My face was still slightly red from Austen's close proximity, but I was surprised by how steady my voice was when his cold grey gaze me mine. I was so busy having a staring contest with Harper to realize the girl behind him, or maybe my brain wasn't able to comprehend that Liana Davis would be so close to me out of school. Could blame my brain though? Why would three members of the popular jocks be all looking at me at the same time?

"Cammie Morgan?" Liana's voice was so honey coated and milky. I glanced from each one of them "Oh my goodness, Cammie? I didn't know that _you_ were Cammie." She said with a chuckle flinging her hand in my direction. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail. Her skirt was a little too short and her top was a… hmm 'boob tube'? Yet I couldn't deny she looked stunning.

"Er… yeah-yeah I'm Cam-Cammie?" Why did I sound like a blubbering idiot when I said that? She placed a hand on her hip and looked towards Austen.

"Baby, you didn't say she would be here." And if I wasn't so convinced this was one big hallucination I would have thought she spoke through gritted teeth. Austen didn't look at her though he just shrugged.

"Mer didn't tell me."

"Mer?" John's voice snapped. _Yeah, Mer?_ I asked my mouth drying out. Oh god I really needed that water. Right. Now. I just wanted _water_.

Liana's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed,

"I'm just here with my friend…." I started.

"Yeah," Liana said and then laughed "This is so cute don't you think?" she asked. Cute? I wouldn't exactly say 'cute' was the word.

"Mhm." I replied She grinned

"Oh Cammie, I've heard some stuff about you from Harper here." She said looking at John, whose jaw tensed at that. Oh great. He was talking about me. I blushed

"You should eat lunch with us on Monday," Liana said and my eyes practically popped out of their sockets. John shouted his objection to that which Austen smiled.

"Oh- I- I don't think that's-"

"Nonsense, we insist." Liana said holding a hand up at John to shut him up. He did. "And bring your..." she looked around with an amused look "friend." She finished I didn't have time to object before she waved her fingers in goodbye and walked away. Her body brushed Austen's as she left and I felt a singing in my chest. Little bud of annoyance in my brain. It popped though as he glanced back at her as she left. He looked back at me with a smile before slowly turning and following her out. That was when my annoyance turned into an ache. I must have been staring because John spoke.

"See that?" he asked, but I didn't look at him. I didn't want to see his cold face. "He follows her around like a lost puppy." He says and the ache in my chest grew stronger. "Look here Morgan," I could hear the smirk on his face "I'm going to tell you now, that guy isn't interested in anything more than your ass." I turned towards him suddenly furious. I don't know where it came from. I couldn't control it.

"Shut up!" I shouted and He looked shocked. His eyes wide and his mouth in a little 'O' shape. I held his eyes for as long as I could, trying to transfer all my anger towards him.

"Okay Morgan, I didn't see that coming." He said and then smirked and walked away.

My chest was heaving and my head was thumping. Liz's petite frame came into view before I could fall into my own thoughts. Her face was bright red and her hair slightly out of order.

"There you are!" she gasped. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry."

"You won't believe-" she cut herself off "Oh god, I just- you want to get out of here?" she asked and I nodded vigorously.

"Please!" she smiled in relief and grabbed my hand. Thank god. I could spend another minute in this house. Some party.

 **A/N- UNEDITED**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE PARTY! AND LIANA…**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK! REALLY I AM! I HAD MIDTEARMS ANAD JUST COULDN'T WRITE, I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. 'LOVE LETTERS 2' WILL BE UPDATED THIS WEEK HOPEFULLY :)**

 **YOU READY FOR MONDAY TOMORROW? I KNOW I'M NOT! ANYWHO! LETS GET TO THOSE REPLIES!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **SELENA- THANK YO USO MUCH! SO ARE YOU! AND DON'T WE ALL NEED A BLACKTHORNE BOY? ;) HAHA BE SCARED OF THE DRAMAAAAA XD HOPE YOU LIKDE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BOOKSLOVER2- HAHA ROMANCE IS BLOOMING AND JOHN'S FACE DOES SUCK**

 **SHOWMETHEZAMMIE- AH! SUCH A BEAUTIFULLY LONG REVIEW THAT MADE MY DAY! THANK YO SO MUCH! I HAVE TO SAY THAT I ALSO MAKE MYSELF THE MAIN CHARACTER IN NOT JUST FANFICTIONS BUT ANY BOOKS I READ HAHA AND I GET SO INTO WHAT THEY FEEL SO YOU'RE NOT ALONE HAHA. AND DON'T FEEL BAD, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT YOU THINK AND PEOPLE WHO JUST USE THEIR WRITING TO BE RUDE ANYWAY AREN'T VERY NICE. AND EXCUSE ME?! THER IS NO SUCH THING AS 'JUST A FREAKING BOOK'! I FEEL YOUR PAIN GIRL! I REALLY DO. YOUR REVIEWS COULD NEVER GET ANNOYING.**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- THANK YOU SO MUCH GIRL! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT SO FAR AND HOPFEULLY THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T DISAPOINT! YOU'RE PRETTY GOOD AT GUESSING ;)**

 **FANGIRLY662- I LIKE AUSTEN AND CAMMIE TOO. THEY ARE PRETTY CUTE HEHE. AND YES! I WILL BE DOING A CHAPTER IN ONE OF THE GUYS POVs SO YAY! NOT TOO SOON, BUT SOONISH :)**

 **NOORSHRUFI- YAY! YAY! YAY!**

 **TRISHA- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! AND NO! IHAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW STAR WARS BUT I'M DYYYYIIIING TO! IS IT GOOD?**

 **BROWNEYEDSMIRKER- THE GREEN GALAXY IS PRETTY SWEET ;)**

 **GUEST #1- YUP! ZAMMIE IS TO COME! HOW COULD IT NOT!? ;)**

 **HIPPIEGURU- YES! LOOOOOONNNGGGG REVIEW! MADE ME SMILE THE THROUGH THE WHOLE THING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YAY! GLAD YOU LIKE THE GOLDEN GALAXY BUT YOU ARE RIGHT, ZACH… OH MU GOSH! I HAVE THIS PLANNED AND I'M SO EXCITED! LIZ AND CAMMIE'S FRIEND SHIP IS SO CUTE AND JOHN- HM- WHAT IS UP WITH THAT DUDE? SO BADASS AND JERKY (YET DANGEROUSLY ATTRACTIVE) GO TEAM GREEN THOUGH! WHOOP! KEEP READING MY AMAZING REVIEWER FRIEND PAL! I LOVE YA! XD**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE WRITING CAMMIE'S INNER DIALOGUE ITS SO FUN HAHA SHE MAKES ME LAUGH AND I KNOW! I'M SO LUCK AND AWED THAT I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU (HOPEFULLY) !**

 **GABERGIRL- YAY THANK YOU! THERE WILL BE SOME MORE LIZ AND CAMMIE MOMENTS SOON. GLAD YOU LOVVE AUSTEN!**

 **GUEST #2- YUP LIANA IS MEANT TO BE THE 'MEAN' GIRL. BUT YEAH… SHE'S SORTA HMMM A MEAN GIRL IN DISGUES THOUGH HAHA AND I WILL ANSWER YOUR 'ANYTHING' WITH AN UPDATE ;)**

 **MSLOVELY- YAY! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! AND SCREEN CRUSHES ARE HARMLESS, YET DANGEROUS HAHA THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **OKAY YA'LL THAT'S IT FOR THIS UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **SPRINKLES**_ **IF YOU'RE WAITING FOR ZACH! I KNOW I AM!**


	5. The Center Table

**The Center Table**

Mondays. I hate Mondays. I hate when that sun streams in through my window and drags me out of my slumber. It might as well rip the covers from my body it's self.

I let out a groan and roll onto my stomach to stuff my head under the pillow. I just wanted to stay in bed all day and watch Zachary Goode's old videos. I didn't want to face anything other than his gorgeous green eyes on a Monday. This Monday to be precise because I was absolutely dreading going to school.

Truth is that it wasn't just a Monday. It was the day that I was meant to t eat lunch with Austen and his friends. I still couldn't believe that I had been invited to do so. I couldn't believe that Liana had actually asked me to join them. Don't get me wrong, I would normally love to be able to eat with Austen. I've dreamt of doing so for years, but it was always him asking me to do so, it was always just the two of us…

This was different; I was invited to eat with him by his sort of girlfriend. I had sit and eat at the center table in the lunchroom and make small talk with them all. I was so glad that Liz had agreed to sit with me and therefore I didn't have to go through such a traumatic event alone, but that still didn't stop the nervous butterflies in my stomach from fluttering like crazy.

Life would be so much easier if you could just curl up into a ball and refuse to go through with it. If you could sleep under your bed covers all day and not have any consequences. That was the thing wasn't it? The real little prick of life… that you _could_ do what you wanted. If you really thought about it, but the consequences are what people have to face. Everything you do has some kind of effect on something else and me staying in bed all day would give me a lot of work to catch up on. So with that in mind I kicked the blankets from my body and rolled off my mattress. It was a one of those mattresses that molded to your body… very difficult to leave behind…

The walk to the shower seemed to take forever and with every step I took the more grime I could feel on my body. I just felt so groggy and tired. That party had really been on my mind all weekend. Liz and I had barely lasted an hour and half before we ran out of there. Our quick escape being a blessing in itself. Certain lines keep playing over and over in my head though:

" _You smell good."_

" _You look really pretty."_

" _Cammie is a nice name… am I everyone Mer?"_

Golden eyes.

Bright smile.

Soft breaths.

Smirk.

Golden eyes.

Golden eyes.

Golden eyes.

I shook my head. Oh. My. Gosh. There was something wrong with me. Austen had actually said all those things to me. He had told me I was pretty. He had been so close to me, close enough that I could have pressed my lips to his. He scent had been consuming me, sinking into my pours and clinging to my eyelashes. The more the shower water washed away my grime the more I could feel the party pressing down on my skin.

" _Baby, you didn't say she would be here."_

" _I didn't know that_ you _were Cammie."_

" _I've heard some stuff about you from Harper here."_

" _Baby, you didn't say she would be here."_

" _Baby, you didn't say…"_

" _Baby, you didn't…"_

" _Baby…"_

 _Baby_

 _Baby_

" _You should eat lunch with us on Monday."_

It hadn't even been a question, I realized, it was like an order. The more I thought about it this way the more I really didn't want to sit them. I could hear the little voice in my head telling me it was a bad idea to sit with your crush and his weird girlfriend. Then of course there was his best friend who hates you and the other one you don't really know…

Bad Idea.

"You know some people would see this as a funny situation." I say to myself as I wrap my hair in a towel and head to my sock drawer for my school socks. I try to find humor in it, but my stomach only ties its knots tighter. Down stairs I can hear my mom moving around in the kitchen and her voice mingling in conversation with Gabe.

Gabe had off this Monday for some reason. I think it was because he forced to take a sick day due to the fact that he had so many built up. Gabe never skipped work and always bragged about his 5 weeks worth of sick days. Or something _like_ 5 weeks. I always tuned out when he started talking because I found him such a bore. His voice was so dull and when there was a change in tone it sounded so forced, similar to the ups and downs of Siri's voice on the iPhone. I grabbed my backpack and plodded down the stairs, towel still on my head.

When I entered the kitchen I saw that Gabe was sat at the table looking at the weather on his phone. My mom was trying to fry something in the pan, but I could already smell burning.

"Hey mom," I said grabbing a yogurt from the fridge "Gabe," I say with a nod and a smile which he returns.

"Morning dear! You want any eggs and bacon?" My mom asked risking a glance over her shoulder to grin at me. I shook my head

"No thanks I'm good." I say and she shrugs

"That's okay, you honey?" she ask turning to Gabe who shots me a slightly panicked look before replying

"Um… sure." He says reluctantly and my mother beams at him.

"Great! Oh Cammie, look at the time! You better get going if you don't want to be late!" I check my watch to see that she's right before quickly shaking my hair out and biding them both a goodbye.

"Elizabeth!" I practically scream in the middle of the hall way. No way. NO freaking way was she backing out on me. Nuh-uh. This was all because of her anyway. If I hadn't gone to that stupid party because she asked me to then I wouldn't have been invited to sit and eat lunch with these people. No she was eating with me.

"Cam-"

"No! You are not _not_ coming!" I said narrowing my eyes. Liz winced and leaned back slightly,

"I don't know if it's a good idea… I mean I wasn't really invited…" she said twisting her hands together.

"Yeah well I wasn't 'really' invited to that party, but I went anyway. You're invited because I'm invited and there is no way that I'm going to do this alone." I said and Liz sighed

"I was going to get ahead on some homework with Jonas…"

"Absolutely not. You _have_ to do this, Lizzie. Please, I can't do it alone." I whisper giving her my largest puppy eyes. I watched as she slowly broke

"…Fine. I'll come, but I might be a little late. I have to talk to Dr. Foggs about something." She says and I sigh in relief.

"Oh Liz, thank god. Thank you so much." I say and suddenly wrap my arms around her in a tight hug.

She hugged me and patted my back

"You're welcome, but I _will_ be late. Do you think you will be okay by yourself for a little while?" she asked I could tell she was half sarcastic and half serious.

"Well hopefully I'll be able to last a little while till you arrive. I mean I can just sit there and not say anything." What if Liana hadn't been serious about us eating lunch with her though? What if I sat down and they all gave me a strange look and then laughed because they were only joking about it? Would it really be impolite to not show up at all? I hugged my books to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut, squeezed out all the stress and frustration and awkwardness that were in my body. I was such an _awkward_ person. That's why the world of YouTube and books appealed to me so much, because I didn't really have to talk to anyone or leave my comfort zone, but it gave me some sense of communicating with someone, even if it was just a digital, pixel image of a handsome, laidback, beautiful, green eyed, dark haired boy that had somehow managed to notice me and blow up my empty YouTube account.

Literally, people were subscribing and I didn't have a video, profile picture or anything on my account. I didn't have much social media apart from Instagram, but people were all after Jenny Stewart's, trying to put a face to the non-existent name because it was _fake._ Was it illegal that I made a fake name? I know it's illegal to make a Facebook account with a fake name, but YouTube? They weren't strict on that were they? Surly it was okay because I had done it to keep myself safe. I was glad that I had though because if I had used my real name and gotten noticed then someone would have found my Instagram by now. I mean I could have a stalker by now. I shivered at the thought.

I was in the library before lunch, preparing for my meal at The Center Table.

The Center Table.

I was going to be eating in the middle of the cafeteria. I know I've talked about this, but the books weren't calming me like they usually do. The relaxing silence of the library and smell of all the books usually calmed my nerves and in situations like these. Not that I've ever really been in a situation like this, but you know what I mean. The fact that Liz was going to be late was making this all the more pressurizing. I wrung my fingers together and took a deep breath stepping back out into the hall as the bell rang. I hurried down the halls that were quickly filling with students and to the CAFF. I hurried on the line for food. I hurried out of the house this morning and forgot my lunch. It was grilled and tomato soup today. One of the plus sides of attending private school was the food. The food was amazing. I grabbed a water bottle and scanned my card to pay. The Lunch lady smiled at me, I think her name is Fiona, but I can't be certain. As I stepped away from the food area I saw that the CAFF was full now. It happened in a matter of seconds and now it was busting with kids laughing and eating. The center tables the heart of it all. Full of beautiful people who I most certainly didn't belong with.

I took a deep breath and tried not to notice the way that Liana's blonde hair seemed to glow in the artificial light.

Her smile was so genuine as she saw me approaching, she looked so _genuinely_ nice. It made me feel queasy. I don't know why I would make her smile like that. Her hand on Austen's shoulder was like a vice around my gut.

"Cammie!" she squealed causing the table to fall silent and everyone else's eyes to fall on me. I gave a tight smile and willed my eye not to twitch.

"You actually came, that's so great I was worried you would chicken out or something." She said and then she let out a light laugh. My cheeks flushed and I gave a forced, nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off and felt the stupidness radiating off me. _Great Cammie, where were you going with that?_ I could feel Austen's eyes on me, he smiling.

"You going to sit down or what?" That voice was a little less friendly than Liana's and yet it actually calmed me more because I knew how to react. I turned my eyes toward John and glared at him. I placed my tray on the table and plopped down into an empty seat. It was then that I noticed… there was no other seat for Liz when she came. I swallowed hard.

"Hey guys." I said after an awkward silence. Dear God this was _awkward_.

The faces at the table were so familiar. I knew them all. There was Liana and Austen, Macey McHenry and Rebecca Baxter. Finn Ocher and of course John. Bex smiled at me, her silky dark hair up in a high ponytail.

"So Cameron, I heard Liz brought you to the party the other night." She asks, her accent is so much stronger when she's speaking directly to you. I wish I had an accent…

Although I guess you could say I did if I moved somewhere else… maybe if I lived in England people would envy _my_ accent. I almost laugh at the thought.

"Uh, yeah thanks to your invitation." Suddenly Liana lets out a squeaky breath,

"Bex! You were the one that invited little Cammie to the party? Oh that makes sense." She turned to Austen "Baby, that explains it right?" Austen nods, but his eyes are still on me. I give him a shy smile

"Yeah, shame I didn't get to see you two though," Bex says "Was hoping to say hello." She says and I nod. John lets out a grunt and I swallow hard.

Silence again. I reach to take a bite of my grilled cheese.

"Cammie… Baby! You were at the party, I thought I recognized you." I jump a little at that. It was Finn.

I blush. He's a little slow… although maybe it was because he was so high at the time. There were so many people there too. I was amazed he remembered. He leans forward a little, and I grip my sandwich.

"Yeah-" He leans backwards again a proud smile on his face and then he looks towards Austen

"Did you see that? Do you _know_ how out of it I was? I remembered though," he tapped his temple with his finger "I remembered Baby." I stopped mid chew,

"Baby?" Liana gave a little clap with her hands and quirked an eyebrow at him. I could grey eyes on me though. Burning into my skull like Superman and his laser eyes. I shifted in my seat and refused to look at him.

"Oh my, Finn." she chuckled and shook her head before looking at me and giving me a weird look. She wink and tried to say something with her eyes, but I really didn't understand.

Up until then Macey had been silent. She turned away from me and look towards Liana.

"Did you say you wanted to go out Saturday?" she asked and Liana nodded, Bex tuned in with her best friends and I was left to sit there and listen in silence. I didn't mind though.

Really it was fine.

I liked being invisible.

Actually I was surprised when I heard the boys talking about something that actually interested me.

"Yeah I think I want to go." Finn said as John gave him an amused look.

"You want to go in the art trip?" John's voice sounded so condescending that even made Finn Ocher frown. I didn't think she had ever seen Finn without some large elastic grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's like twenty bucks or something and I get a day off school." He defended but I had a feeling he genuinely wanted to go. John shrugged at that.

"Why don't you just skip on Thursday then, save yourself the early wakeup and stuff."

"Because I don't want to."

"I'm going on that trip." I suddenly say. It was true; Lizzie and I were going on the trip. We were really looking forward to it too. Finn smiled brightly again and I smiled back.

"See, Tiny's going." John tensed and shot me a glare, which I gladly returned. Austen gave me a look.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded, giving a casual shrug.

"Yeah, I've had my money in since Mrs. Portia announce the trip." That was my art teacher, by the way.

"I didn't know you liked art." He said with and my heart fluttered as his golden eyes held a real spark of interest.

"Um yeah I love it actually." I say

" _I love it actually._ " John imitates me, making his voice high, Finn and Austen snigger at it and he smirks at me. I bush.

"You sound stupid when you do that." I say and he shrugs

"Only copying you."

"I don't sound like that."

"Don't you?" he asks raising and eyebrow.

Oh no. Where the hell was Liz. I needed her right now.

Really, _really_ needed her.

My bones were turning soft and putty like.

Or maybe I was turning into a paper person who could blow away in the wind.

That would be nice actually. to float through the sky. Maybe I could go all the way up and get stuck in a cloud. Then I could look down on them all. I could just watch like the stars do and not have to deal with life and stuff like eating at the center table...

I wish I had never opened my mouth.

"Well I'll see you on the trip, maybe I'll sit next to you on the bus." Finn says.

"I'm sitting next to Liz."

"On the way back then."

"Still next to Liz."

"Come on, Tiny, please." he continues.

"She said no." John snaps and I get the urge to say yes all of a sudden to bug him. But I don't because I actually _am_ sitting next to Liz.

"Fine, next time you sit here you can sit nest to me then, right Baby?" I preferred when he called me Tiny…

"Um…" I trail off. Next time?

" _Next time?_ " John asks astonished. "She's _not_ sitting with us again." I agree with him for once. This has been awkward enough. I don't need to come back.

I glanced over at Austen who was watching Finn carefully. HIs eyes a little darker all of a sudden as though he was trying to see something in the dark. The others boy didn't seem to notice though, Finn was smiling at me. His brown eyes milky and his grin slightly lop-sided. He was more of the class clown. All the girls liked him because he was so light hearted and never took anything too seriously. I wasn't sure how i would feel about someone like that.. I think Austen's in between personality was more suited for me. In a hypothetical way of course...

By the time lunch was over I still didn't know whether I would be coming back. I had a bone to chew with Lizzie too because I saw her glance at me as she came into the lunchroom. She gave me an apologetic smile and didn't even try to come over and find a seat. I eyed her as she slunk over to Jonas's table and ate with him. _Hmph. Some friend._

I thought slightly sourly. She promised! My cheeks were finally cooling down as I headed out to my car after the bell. Liz at my side.

"Look Cammie, I said I was sorry." She whimpered. I didn't reply. I just pursed my lips. Liz sighed

"Please, Cam I- I know, I chickened out, but you seemed to be doing okay and there were no seats and I was later than I thought I was going to be and I didn't want to walk over unwelcome and Jonas's table was open and I'm- I'm just _sorry_ okay?" I was amazed that she was able to get all that out in one breathe. I knew I couldn't stay mad at her for much longer. I knew how she felt because I myself wanted to skip lunch and eat in the library. I let out a frustrated groan and slowed my pace. I glanced at Liz out of the corner of my.

Her short hair was in a half up half down ponytail in that was super cute. Liz's hair made me want to cut mine sometimes, but Liz had pin straight hair at any length and I didn't. If I cut it that short it would be a puffball without the weight to keep it semi straight. Anyway I'm purposefully distracting myself.

Liz's face brightened the second she saw me look at her. I sighed.

"Okay- fine." She grinned and threw her arms around my neck, I slowly put mine around her small body "But, I'm still mad at you." I mumbled and I felt her nod her head and she pulled back, all the while keeping her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah- yes I mean that's okay. I really am sorry Cammie." She was smiling though. I couldn't stop the small smile tugging at my own lips.

She pulled me in for another hug before getting called away by Jonas. She was getting a ride home with him. She waved goodbye and then jogged off. I sighed again.

I was never good at holding grudges. I could never do it. I was about to get in my car when I heard my name. I turned around to see Austen stood there and I immediately brightened.

"Austen!" Oh crap, why did I sound so happy? Keep it casual. He smiled

"Hey Mer," I felt my cheeks heat up as he called me that. He had his hands deep in his pockets and his brown hair slightly more messy that usual. He took a step closer and leaned on my car and crossed his arms over his chest. We always seemed to be meeting by my car. Was that weird? Maybe… it sounded weird…

I cleared my throat as his golden eyes stared at me, a pleasant smirk on his face. There was something else there though. A little something that I couldn't place,

"Uh… was there something I could help you with?" I asked and He shrugged

"Well I wanted to make it clear that, you can sit with us again. We liked you there. I wasn't really sure if that was made clear or not when you left." He said it so casually. I wasn't sure though. John really didn't want me there. He seemed to read my mind though and he smirked again "Don't worry about Harper, he's an ass. Really I don't know what his problem is with you… but none of us listen to him anyway, just block him out." We also always seemed to be talking about John when he was there. He was always apologizing for him.

"Oh well I guess. I'm not sure my friend Liz-"

"Bring her too,"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Well that was that. I was sitting with them the second he said the _P_ word. "Mer?"

"Okay, if you're sure I won't be a burden."

"Not at all. Besides I think…" he shifted slightly and looked down at his shoes and shifting too look at me out of the corner of his eyes "I think Finn liked you."

"Oh yeah sure, maybe. I'm glad someone at the table did." I say with relief, but Austen shook his head.

"I mean I think he _liked_ you." he repeats, putting a little emphasis on the word 'like' this time.

What?

What?

What? I almost chocked on my own spit when he said that. Was he teasing me? He was teasing me I was sure of it. I cracked a smile

"That's not funny." I say and he looks up completely again, looking at me like he's trying to see if I'm happy about it. Probably to see if I'm actually falling for his joke.

"I wasn't being funny… you- you don't care? That he likes you I mean?" I laughed. Finn? Finn _Ocher_ liking me? Ha! Haha- Ha!

"No. I don't care." I said and he smirked standing up as though he had accomplished something great.

"I'll see ya 'round Mer." And with that he turned and retreated, shoving his hands back in his pockets as he strode to his car. The easy confidence he held emitting off of him in waves.

Whatever _that_ was… it left my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

 **A/N- UNEDITED**

 **YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST. I REALLY CAN'T SAY HOW AMAZING YOU ALL ARE.**

 **I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG. I KNOW AND I'M SO DREADFULLY SORRY. I FEEL EVEN WORSE THAT I HAVE TO COME BACK WITH AN UPDATE LIKE** _ **THIS**_ **BUT ITS ALL I HAVE.**

 **THE TRUTH IS I'VE BEEN SUFFERING FROM WRTERS BLOCK. NOT JUST FOR THIS STORY BUT FOR ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING I WANT TO WRITE DOWN AND IT'S REALLY MAKING ME FEEL DEJECTED. I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL BE. IF NOT I TRULY DO APOLOGIZE FOR THE UPDATE.**

 **AS FOR MY OTHER STORIES… WELL I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL GET BACK INTO THE GROVE OF THEM, BUT I AM ON BREAK SO I HOPE TO DO SO SOMETIME THIS COMING WEEK. I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND!**

 **YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS WHILE I WAS GONE REALLY MADE ME UPDATE AND ARE THE ONLY THINGS KEEPING ME COMING BACK. THE FACT THAT I HAVE OVER 80 REVIEWS IS INSANE! I KNOW IT'S A LOT TO ASK AND EVERYTHING, BUT DO YOU THINK WE COULD REACH 100 FOR THIS UPDATE? I WILL REALLY TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON THOUGH GUYS AND MAKE IT BETTER THAN THIS ONE.**

 **SIDE NOTE: THIS IS EVENTUALLY GOING TO BE A ZAMMIE STORY SO DON'T WORRY. IT'S JUST THAT IT'S AN ORIGINALISH IDEA AND SO IT'S TAKING A LITTLE TIME TO GET HIM IN IT :)**

 **REPLIES:**

 **KAYLA B- HAHA YEAH I THINK WE COULD USE A LITTLE ZACH, BARE WITH ME ON HIS ARRIVAL! XD**

 **OBSESSION 101- THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT MEANS A LOT! ZACH NEEDS TO JUST GET UP AND DRIVE INTO ROSEVILLE, HE'S TAKING TOO LONG TO ARRIVE!**

 **ISHIPZAMMIE4EVER- AH! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'M SO GRATEFUL THAT READ MY STORIES! I STILL THINK ITS SO SURREAL! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! AND ZACH NEEDS TO GET TO CAMMIE SOON!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- HAHA YAY! FOUR MILLION TIMES YOUR EXPECTATIONS? WOW! I THINK I NEED TO TRY MORE CHAPTERS LIKE MY LAST ONE HAHA AND YES KEEP WORKING ON YOUR STORY! I LOVED WHAT I READ!**

 **FANGIRLY662- YES. YES IT WAS A TYPO (I FIXED IT ;)). AND NO I DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, BUT I MIGHT GIVE THEM A GO… AS FOR LIZ SHE REALIZED THAT A PARTY WASN'T REALLY HER THING… AND YEAH I THINK JOHN IS JEALOUS OF CAMMIE.**

 **NOORSHRUFI- NOWWW! WE NEED ZACH NOW! I KNOW I KNOW I REALLY WANT TO GET HIM HERE FAST, BUT I DON'T WANT TO RUSH THE STORYLINE.. UGH DECISIONS DECISIONS!**

 **MS LOVELY- YES, I THINK IT WAS A LITTLE CLICHÉ AND I DON'T MIND. I MEAN I HAVEN'T REALLY WRITEN A REGULAR PAIN PARTY SCENE SINCE MY OLDER STORIES AND IT WAS BETTER THAN THOSE, BUT STILL I'M GOING TO TRY AND STAY AWAY FROM THEM HAHA BUT ANYWAY! THANK YOU! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BETTER :)**

 **HIPPIEGURU- YOUR REVIEWS LITERALLY ARE SO AMAZING. SO HERE I GO… LIZ WAS LIZ IN THE LAST CHAPTER HAHA AND AUSTEN IS SO GOOD AT FLIRTING, REALLY IF HE FLIRTED WITH ME LIKE THAT I THINK I'D HAVE PASSED OUT. HE'S SO FUN TO WRITE. AND I KNOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST WALKED OUT WITH LIANA! I'M NOT SURE WHA TTO THINK OF HER… SHE'S LIKE TOO HAPPY ALL THE TIME FOR ME. AND ITS NOT LIKE HER HAIR SMELLS LIKE COCONUTS, SO CAMMIE HAS HER BEAT. AS FOR THE NICKNAME… SO I LOOKED UP NICKNAMES FOR CAMERON AND MER CAME UP AND IT IMMEDIATELY REMINDED ME OF THE SELECTION! I LOVE THOSE BOOKS! THE OTHER NICK THAT CAME UP WAS AMES AND** _ **THAT**_ **REMINDED ME OF THE SELECTION TOO! HEHE I CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOUR NEXT REVIEW THEY MAKE ME LAUGH SO MUCH! I HOPE I CAN KEEP YOU ON THIS EMO-ROCO! GOODBYE WRITER PAL FRIEND! TILL NEXT TIME! AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AGAIN BABE, I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO COME BACK XXX**

 **SHOWMETHEZAMMIE- HAHA TEAM GREEN EYES ALLL THE WAY! HIS SMILE WOULD TURN ANY GIRL TO JELLY! I THINK JOHN DESPISES CAMMIE TOO MUCH TO BE SAFE, WHEN YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE SOMEONE YOU THINK ABOUT THEM TOO MUCH… IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN… I HOPE YOU READ THE 'TO ALL THE BOYS I'VE LOVED BEFORE' BOOKS BECAUSE THEY ARE SOO GOOD! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM WHEN YOU GET THEM BACK! I KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT CAN BE TO WAIT FOREVER FOR AN UPDATE AND HAV EIT BE SHORT SO I REALLY TRY TO KEEP MY CHAPTER LONG THESE DAYS, THAT'S WHY THEY TAKE A LITTLE LONGER TO GET THOUGH… I HOPE THEY ARE WORTH THE WAIT HAHA AND I'VE ALWAYS MEANT TO READ THE PRITTY LITTLE LIARS!**

 **TRISHA- YEAH I DON'T WANT TO BE IN CAMMIE'S POSITION THERE HAHA AND I KNOW! I LOVE LIANA'S NAME TOO! I WANTED HER TO HAVE SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT AND SWEET. I LIKE TO MAKE MY 'MEAN GIRLS' LESS STEREOTYPICAL EVEN THOUGH IN THE LAST CHAPTER SHE SEEMED TO BE JUST THAT. ANYWAY… THANK YOU!**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- THANK YOU! AND ALANA AND LIANA ( I REALLY DIDN'T INTED FOR THEIR NAMES TO RHYME I SWEAR) ARE HOPEFULLY GOING TO BE DIFFERENT, BUT IT'S GOING TO BE HARD… LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **GABERGIRL- THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! XD XD XD**

 **JENNYSTEWART (KAITLIN)- OH MY GOAH HAHA I LOVE IT! THANK YOU 'JENNY' THAT'S SO COOL YOU DID THAT AHAH AND YAY! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

 **JENNY- ZACHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **GUEST- NOW? I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT I'VE UPDATED! HOPEFULLY IT WON'T TAKE AS LONG NEXT TIME, I TRULY AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT :(**

 **PCZDJ- THANK YOU! AND YEAH I KNOW SPELLING IS THE WORST, WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME IF I SAID ITS GOTTEN BETTER? HAHA IF YOU GO READ SOME OF MY OLDER STORIES ITS REALLY BAD LOL**

 **GUEST #1- THANK YOU!**

 **GUEST #2- I'M NOT SURE IF YOU ARE GUEST #1 TOO HAHAH BUT I'M JUST GOING TO SAY YOURE NOT IN CASE. I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT HERE IS THE UPDATE!**

 **STRIVENGODDNESS- THANK YOU THAT MEANS SO MUCH :)**

 **OKAY! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! ALSO I'M INTERESTED… HOW MANY OF THE GUESTS ARE CONSTANT READERS?**

 **ALSO… WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK OF ME DEDICATING CHAPTERS TO YOU GUYS? I'D TAKE TURNS DON'T WORRY ;)**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **EGG**_ **IF YOU READ ALL THAT AND FORGIVE ME FOR DISAPEARING! (PLUS ITS ALMOST EASTER SOOO)**


	6. My Anything

**Chapter dedicated to: Selena for being an awesome friend and the first review on the last chapter!**

 **My Anything**

I couldn't wait till later. It was crazy how much my brain was distracted by the simple prospect of a new video later tonight. I wasn't really listening to what the teachers were saying in my classes. I was simply taking down notes like a robot. My fingers working on muscle memory as they made notes that I wouldn't understand later, but I didn't really care because Zach's face was in my head and that's all that really mattered.

Besides I'm good at US History so it won't be hard to catch up anyway. I'll pick it all up in no time again.

When the bell rang I packed my stuff up in a similar manner. Not really thinking about it, but once I stepped out into the hall I was forced to snap out of the green galaxy that's in my head.

Liz's small figure bounced into view. A boy on her arm, actually scrap that it was just Jonas. His cheeks were pink as usual due to Lizzie's hand clutching his.

"Cameron!" she shouted causing a few curious looks to be directed our way. I grimaced at the attention, but then again that has been a bit of a trend since I sat at the center table on Monday… and all this week. People in Gallagher are curious as to why a nobody is sat with the _somebodies_. I know I would have been if that nobody wasn't in fact me, myself and I. Liz of course hasn't been turning up. She's been busy with extra credit and Jonas. It's okay though. I realized now that she really doesn't want to have to deal with the people at the center table, even though that fact that I was having to do so was all her fault. If I hadn't gone to that stupid ass party then I could still be tucked away in our _corner_ table with her, doing the thing I do best. Blending in. Except apparently I'm not even good at that anymore.

"Liz," I said raising an eyebrow and then smiling at Jonas who gave an awkward wave. Its funny actually and I only smile wider.

"Guess what!" Liz squeals and I ask her what. "Jonas and I are both going into the PREP." PREP was the school's Program Reserved for Exceptional Pupils. It's for upperclassmen, but very few juniors get in because of the fee. The juniors have to pay whereas the seniors are free. Jonas was one of those juniors because; well because his family is loaded. Liz however couldn't afford that last year when Jonas's could. Her family scrapes the cash together to send her to Gallagher Academy.

I was filled with happiness for my best friend.

"Lizzie that's fantastic!" I let Zach slip from my mind and focused solely on Liz and her achievement, her little face glowing in delight, eyes shinning through her glasses. Her blonde hair was in two little pigtail braids. Man I wished I looked like Liz. She yanked Jonas closer to her, but then dropped his hand and flung them around me as she bounced on her feet.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie can you believe it!" she squealed in my ear and I laughed

"Yes, Lizzie I can believe it." It was true. She was so smart and sweet there was no doubt in my head that she wouldn't get in. She pulled back after a couple of minutes beaming even brighter if that were possible. She latched onto Jonas's hand again.

"We should do something to celebrate. Go out later, after school?" I said looking between the two of them. Suddenly Liz's smile turned rather coy.

"Well, you see Cam, Jonas already offered to take me out to dinner tonight."

Oh.

Okay.

Not going to lie that was a little disappointing.

Guess my original plans for staying home with a digital boy were back on track.

"Ah, I see, I mean yeah that's totally cool." I gave a half smile "You guys should have fun and Liz and I can celebrate some other time." Liz nodded

"Absolutely, wouldn't miss it for the world." She said. The bell rang signaling that locker break was almost over. "What do you guys have next?" she asked.

"I've got Physics with you." Jonas said and Liz smiled, blushing slightly,

"I've got a free, I think I'm going to head over to the library." They both nodded.

"Sounds good. See you at lunch?" Liz said and I nodded. "You want to sit together today Cam?" she asked and I sighed. I wanted to. God I wanted to, but I didn't know how to get out of this whole center table thing. Our table was still empty; no one had claimed it yet.

"You could always sit with me today, Lizzie?" I asked. Her lips pressed into a firm line and I noted how her cheeks went rather pink. She glanced down at her shoes avoiding my gaze. It was a little strange for me to have Liz acting like that around me. About something that _I_ said, but it was probably to do with the others rather me. After the party she had been reluctant to really talk about them. I should have guessed she wouldn't sit with me the first day let alone today. I tried to give her a reassuring smile and said "We'll snatch our table back on Monday, Lizzie. I promise." I replied and she nodded, glancing down at my knee socks currently around my ankles.

"Sure, sounds good." She said. We all said goodbye and then hurried off our separate ways. I groaned internally. I headed down the slowly emptying halls and towards the library. There would be few people in there. Not many went to the library during frees when they could be hanging outside or in the multipurpose room. That was where the cool kids went anyway. Probably where Austen went, following Liana like a puppy on a leash. I didn't really understand his relationship with Liana. They weren't dating. They had never really been official... it was just a... _thing_. IN fact they had dated other people throughout high school, but nothing ever stuck with either of them. Probably because neither of them were willing to back off each other while with another person. I do remember last year when Liana basically went out with Chad Richards for almost 8 months before he broke up with her. That had been the longest relationship Austen or she had ever had that I had known them. Or rather, known _of_ them since I wasn't really an acquaintance let alone a friend.

I pushed through the double doors that lead to the bookshelves and dimmed lighting. Last time I had been here was to calm my nerves on Monday. That felt like months ago now. I headed to the back, through the philosophy section and past the librarian's desk, which was empty. Probably on lunch break before the student lunch rolled around. That's when all the nerds herded this way.

Not that I was judging or anything…

When I reached my usual table I was slightly disappointed to see a couple of freshman girls sat at the one next to it. I set down my bag and got out my geometry notes. I could use some more practice in that subject. I crossed my legs under me settled in. My books and notes spreading out around me as I prepared to start one of the sheets that the Mr. C gave out last class for practice. The class that I shared with Austen. Insert sigh.

About 20 minutes into studying I could no longer ignore the whispering and giggling going on next to me. The two girls were hunched over one phone, looking intently at the screen and sharing a set of earphones.

What could they possible be looking at? What could possibly cause them to be so annoying? I tried to be patient with freshmen because I used to be one and I never understood why we were either teased or ignore by the seniors, but come on this was ridiculous. This was a _library_ and I didn't need to be hearing them laugh at a smart phone screen. I let out a huff and them basically squealed. Sure the brunette slapped a hand over mouth just as the sound left her lips but it was too late. I pasted a fake smile on my face and just as I was about to tell them to be quite they said something caught my attention and caused me to be quite for a moment.

"He's _not_ moving this is an old video." The blonde whispered. "Look its from two years ago." She pointed at something on the screen and the brunette's shoulders relaxed.

"Oh my gosh," she chuckled "That scared me for a moment." The blonde joined in with her hushed giggles. _Not hushed enough._ I though bitterly, but kept listening.

"Yeah I knew you would freak, it's why I showed you." She admitted and her friend nudged her with her elbow.

"Shut up."

"Zachary Goode is still in Virginia, don't worry." My heart stopped. Zachary Goode was in Virginia? What? Why?

"Oh my gosh I can't believe he lives here, though. In _our_ state. Like I'm going to meet him some day, I swear to fucking god." I rolled my eyes at that. Freshmen and their swearing. It doesn't make you grown up. Just saying.

The blonde nodded in agreement.

"We have to do it together."

"Over the summer, it's happening. And he's single too right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you didn't know about him till last month."

"Well I know him now and that's what matters. So he's single and lives like 2 hours away. This is perfect."

Perfect. Zachary Goode lived in _Virginia._ How did I not know this? I did side with the brunette though. I didn't know about Zach a month ago either.

I could understand their giggles now. Those green eyes could get any girl blushing.

"Mhm… although there was this thing about him dating a fan going around."

 _What?_

"What?" I liked this brunette she and I were on the same page here. Zach was dating someone?

"Well he's not dating her officially, but there was this whole viral comment. Some girl commented and Zach replied and oh my gosh I'm so jealous. She doesn't even like, deserve him."

"What's her name?"

"Jenny Stewart." I gulped. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Is she pretty?"

"Don't know, she doesn't have a freaking profile picture on her account. It's fucking annoying. If she was pretty though she'd have a picture up."

That burned.

"Why would Zach take notice of a nobody?" Why would Austen? And John and Liana? Why would anybody? The blonde shrugged.

"Whatever its stupid."

"I want to know what she looks like."

"Same."

By this point all thoughts of yelling a them were gone. I felt like any moment they were going to spin around and scream that it was me. That they knew I was Jenny and they were going to tell everyone, there was no way they could know though. They didn't even glance at me through there whole conversation. I was invisible.

It just went to show how people truly didn't see me.

It was stupid really. I had a crush on a You Tuber. It was bad. He lived in Richmond, Virginia. I looked it up 5 minutes ago.

But I was it was Austen I was in love with. Yes, I actually said _in love_ and the more I think about it, the more that seemed accurate. He was the one who has had my heart for three years and he's the one who has actually spoken to me. Zach could live 2 hours away, but that didn't mean I was ever going to meet him. Those girls were never going to meet him either. It was a stupid fantasy that fangirls got. They thought it was possible for that to happen. And even if it _did_ you were just another _fan_ in the _millions of fans_. Who knew how many girls came up to him and confessed their love on a daily basis? The wall of fan art behind him in most videos was proof if the views count wasn't enough...

I snuggled in.

I pulled the covers up to my neck.

I pushed down the butterflies in my stomach.

I pressed play.

" **Hey guys!"**

I watched, leaning in a little closer.

" **I don't know if you guys already heard about the comment I received last week,"**

Not _my_ comment,

" **But basically I got this comment from a girl,"**

 _Not me. Surly._

He chuckled. It was deep and vibrating and his head ducked down slightly as he shook his head. He looked up at the camera again and his green eyes met mine. I have never felt as though anyone could see me more than he could at that moment. His cute little smirk never leaving his face.

" **God I hope she's a girl now that I'm doing this."**

I would laugh with him. If I wasn't ninety-nine percent sure he was talking about me.

" **Anyway, I got this comment that really caught my attention for some reason and so I replied to it like I sometimes do and then… well then things got crazy…"**

Zach was talking about me. He was making a video about me. He was talking about this small dull blonde haired, blue-eyed girl, sat in her bed alone on a Friday night.

" **I don't think my videos have ever been more popular and I don't know if my twitter has ever been crazier than it is right now."**

Chuckle.

Sparkle of green.

" **So many of you are asking what exactly I meant by what I said: ' _Anything'._ Guys… I'm a **_**guy**_ **believe what you want to believe I meant."**

Green.

Smirk.

Sparkle.

Wink.

And that is how Cammie Morgan _died._

Just kidding! I was still very much alive. My heart jumped into my throat. I was chocking on my own heart. I was chocking my feelings. The fangirl me was climbing up through my esophagus. She was squeezing at all my vital organs shaking them as if to say: "Did you hear that? DID YOU HEAR THAT GIRL! HE'S FREAKING TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

Oh wait. Zach is still talking.

"… **You guys have all your questions, but I have mine too. I have no idea what she looks like. I have no doubt you all have been doing some digging to find out exactly who this Jenny Stewart is… I've been doing my own investigating too-"**

I slapped my hand down on the mouse and paused the video. I slapped my laptop shut. My covers were suddenly too hot. I shimmied out of them. Shedding them like like a snake sheds its skin. Or maybe more like a kid ripping the wrapper off a lollipop. Either way I ended up on the floor with my face in a pillow as I squealed. I squealed because the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on-

Wait maybe second most beautiful boy I have laid eyes on.

-That is a lie Cammie Morgan and you know it-

Was _looking_ for me.

This was so bad. So, so bad. Jenny Stewart wasn't even _real_ , she was a fake. A complete and utter catfish. I was a _catfish_. Shit.

Shit.

Oh.

Shit.

I shakily got to my feet and headed towards my bedroom widow. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass. It was getting chilly. Late November. November 23rd to be exact. Friday November 23rd was the day that Cammie Morgan became a true catfish. I shivered in the silence. How illegal was this? How many laws was I breaking? Could I go to jail for this?

The T.V. was on downstairs. I could hear it muffled by the carpet and the floorboards and the lays of plaster the separated my room from the living room and thus from my mother and Gabe. Movie night. I should be down there right now actually, but I made up the poor excuse of a head ache in order to escape up to my room and watch Zachary Goode's latest video.

But that's not what you got from that sentence was it.

It was the fact that a house containing a 35-year-old woman, a 37-year-old man and a 17-year-old teenager actually have a movie night.

Yes, yes we do. It's on the 23rd of every month. Yes. I skipped on family bonding time for a screen and some green eyes. Who wouldn't?

I closed my eyes, and breathed out on the glass fogging it up. Then I stepped back my gaze flicking back to my laptop and slowly I made my way back over to my bed.

I sat down, one leg tucked up under my butt and the other still hanging off the bed. I reached for my laptop.

Deep breathes.

Fight the butterflies.

Deep breathes.

Fight the butterflies.

I opened it and the screen came back on and there he was. Smiling that lop sided grin, a white t-shirt covered his shoulders from this angle of the camera. He was sat a desk chair. A swivel one judging by the way that he kept twisting back and forth. I bit my lip and pressed play.

" **-Too and have, what a surprise come up empty handed."** He grinned and my stomach did a summersault.

" **So Jenny, because its so hard to ignore when a girl throws a rainbow at your face,"** he stopped and grinned his eyes sparkling a bright emerald green.

" **I would really like it if you put up a profile picture. That's my** _ **anything**_ **."**

He winked

Again.

" **For now."**

I think its safe to say that I was stunned into silence after that. The video stopped. It was finished and I was left with my jaw dropped open and my heart racing and my for the first time in awhile my mind was blank. I couldn't get it work or think. I actually didn't know whether or not it was possible to think. What were you supposed to think at a moment like that? What is a human girl to do?

Well nothing apparently.

Green eyes looking back at me through a diming screen. A little loading time telling me that the next video would be playing in 10 seconds. For those 10 seconds I didn't blink. I sat mouth open like a fish. No, like a _cat_ fish _._

Then of course I realized that I didn't want to watch the next random video and clicked CANCEL.

Then I did the most stupid thing in the entire world. I got dressed, I did my makeup and for the first time ever. I took a selfie by myself. Just me. My hair down around my shoulders. My cheeks slightly pink and my eyelashes thick and long with mascara. I used my watermelon chap stick to tinge my lips pink, chew on them slightly to puff them up.

Wow.

I looked pretty.

Although it did take like an hour to take a good picture. I always thought that girls were exaggerating when they talked like that, but in actual fact when it really matters, when you need to the perfect picture… it can take a lifetime.

I knew it was a bad idea. What if I wasn't what Zach expected? What if I wasn't good enough? What if someone recognized me? What if someone found out it was me? That I wasn't actually called Jenny Stewart, but Cammie Morgan?

I probably should have listened to my instinct. I shouldn't have uploaded that picture of myself, but once I did, there was no going back. Zach was going to see me. My mind drifted to the young girls in the library. They had wished to see Jenny and now they and the rest of the Zachary Goode fan club would. Hopefully the makeup would mean no one would recognize me. I was sure that no one in my grade would.

I remembered my own thoughts from earlier, that I was just one in millions of fans. I was just another girl. I was no one. But that was before he made a video just for me. That was before Zach asked for something. I said myself I would do anything for him. It was amazing that I actually was going to do this. I was actually answering his 'anything'.

But despite all the anxiety running through my veins… there was also… excitement.

 **A/N- UNEDITED.**

 **YES. IT IS I. LOVEWORDS. AND THIS IS AN UPDATE.**

 **HEHE HELLO EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER IS… WELL I'M SORRY. THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY. SO… I RE-READ THIS STORY AND I'VE REALISE ITS BEEN UNDICIDED WHETHER CAMMIE AND LIZ ARE JUNIORS OR SENIORS SO FAR, BUT THIS CHAPTER HAS CLARIFIED THAT THEY ARE IN FACT SENIORS. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS THE RIGHT DECISION OR NOT, BUT WHATEVER. IT'S DECIDED, SORRY.**

 **LET ME JUST SAY THOUGH…**

 **THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR 114 REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS IN JUST 5 CHAPTERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

 **IN CASE YOU ALL WERE WONDERING, THIS STORY IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE AROUND THE LENGTH OF 'LOVE LETTERS' MAYBE A LITTLE LONGER… AROUND 30 CHAPTERS? I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S GOOD OR BAD FOR YOU ALL HAHA.**

 **I'M GOING TO GET ON WITH THESE REPLIES NOW THOUGH. LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **SELENA- YUP! I'M BACK! AND YOU SO SWEET THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT. I REALLY WANT TO START WORKING ON MORE OF MY OTHER STORIES TOO. I'M EXCIED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS THOUGH! I REALLY WANT TO READ YOUR STORY! 17 CHAPTERS! THAT'S SO GREAT! YOURE REALLY FAR INTO IT NOW! LOVE YOU! :)**

 **HIPPIEGURU- WHEN I SAW YOU REVIEWD I GOT SO EXCITED! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REIVEWS SO MUCH! HAPPY EASTER TOO YOU TOO (EVEN THOUGH IT WAS FOREVER AGO). AUSTEN IS ADORABLE AND I WAS SAD HE WASN'T REALLY IN THIS CHAPTER, I MISSED HIM, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER… OOOHHHH I'M SO EXCITED! AND JOHN… DEAR LITTLE JOHNNY WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST CAMMIE? EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW. IF YOURE NOT CARFUL PEOPLE WILL THINK YOU *** **IN SING-SONG VOICE** *** LIIIIKKKKKEEEE HERRRRR. TINY IT IS THEN FOR FINN AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE ART TRIP THAT THEY TAKE! ITS GOING TO BE EPIC! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAY THOUGH… AS FOR LIANA YOU'RE TOTALLY OKAY BECAUSE I** _ **WANT**_ **PEOPLE TO SORTA LIKE HER ;) SORRY IF THIS WAS A LITTLE LESS OF AN EMO ROCO, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR IT! AND OMG GALLGHER GIRL EPILOGUES!? WHOA I ALWAYS FELT LIKE WE WERE LEFT HANGING A LITTLE AT THE END OF GG6 AND I CAN'T WAIT! LOVE YOU FRIEND! XD**

 **BOOKGURU101- I AIM TO PLEASE, BUT BRING YOU BACK WITH MY CHAPTER ENDINGS ;) SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND I KNOW ITS HARD TO KEEP A GOOD FLOW GOING WITH WRITING A STORY :)**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU! AND SAME I LOVE MER ITS SO CUTE, ESPECIALLY WHEN AUSTEN SAYS IT ;) OOOH YOU THINK YOU KNOW? WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS MUCH OF ANYTHING… BUT ZACH DID MAKE AN APPEARANCE! WHOOP!**

 **PCZDJ- THANK YOU! AND I'LL WORK ON THE MISTAKES :)**

 **IT'SHARDIKNOW- AWW THANK YOU :) XX**

 **STRIVENGODDESS- HAHA THANK YOU! AND YEAH I HAVEN'T REALLY READ ANYTHING WITH THIS, BUT I DON'T DOUBT ITS OUR THERE. I WAS INSPIRED BY WATCHING YOUTUBE ITSELF AND THOUGHT WHY NOT WRITE IT ON FANFICTION? HAHA I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT BRINGING MANY OTHER IS, BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT… I THINK I WILL :) THANK YOU**

 **BROOKIEGIRL- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS UPDATE!**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- HEHE THANK YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD'VE DONE IF YOU HADN'T FORGIVEN ME! I MISSED YOU GUYS TOO! I KNOW ITS SAD WHEN PEOPLE DISAPEAR FROM FF, ITS HAPPENED TO ME AS A READER ON HEAR AND I KNEW I WOULD HAVE TO COME TO YOU GUYS AT SOME POINT!AND YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HERE, IF YOU WEREN'T I PROBABLY WOULD GIVE UP WITH A CASE OF DEEP WRITERS BLOCK. OH THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF ZACH AND AUSTEN COMPETING! ;) STARTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO.**

 **GUEST #1- YES! I'M BACK! YAY!**

 **FANGIRLY662- HAHA MANY PEOPLE HAVE THEIR SUSPICIONS ABOUT JOHN AND I THINK HE SHOULD BE CAREFUL ;) I'M GOING TO LOVE WRITING FINN, JOHN AND AUSTEN AS A TRIO OF FRIENDS AND GET THE GIRLS TOGETHER TOO!**

 **MELLY2319- REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD**

 **JUPIMOON- THANK YOU! I HONESTLY AM JUST LUCKY TO GET READERS LIKE YOU GUYS! I WOULDN'T BE ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU! I HOPE TO UPDATE SOME OTHER STORIES OF MINE TOO SOON! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

 **GUEST #2- ME: ZACH! OH ZACH WHERE ARE YOU?!**

 **ZACH: I'M WAIT FOR YOU TO GET ME IN THE STORY PROPERLY? WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM.**

 **ME: OH… WELL CHILL YOU'LL BE IN SOON.**

 **ZACH: YEAH I BETTER BE, THESE GIRLS NEED A REAL MAN IN THIS STORY. I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS AUSTEN GUY IS. WHAT DOES CAM EVEN SEE IN HIM?**

 **ME: OOOHHH DOES SOMEONE HAVE A LITTLE GREEN MONSTER ON HIS BACK?**

 **ZACH: SHUT UP**

 **ME: *** **GRINNING** *** WHATEVER YOU SAY ZACHY-BOY**

 **THE SARCASM SISTERS (ZOE)- UGH ISN'T WRITERS BLOCK JUST THE WORSE? AND WHOOP! LOVE NIALL! 3 I FEEL YOU!**

 **LEX25- HAHA SORRY YOURE STILL WAITING FOR ZACH. HAHA AND YEAH LIANA IS GOING TO BE A TRICKY CHARACTER, SHE'S TOO NICE TO BE THE GIRL CONTROLLING AUSTEN ;)**

 **ALLIEBUNNY- HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE! :)**

 **SHOWMETHEZAMMIE- I KNOW! IM SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING! I WASN'T GONE FOR AS LONG THIS TIME! HAHA THIS REVIEW MAD ME SMILE. I ABSOLUTLY ADORE LONG REVIEWS AND I WANT TO READ THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES SO BAD! AT THE MOMENT I'M READING GLASS SWORD BY VICTORIA AVEYARD AND ITS SOOOOOO GOOD! I WANT TO SCREAM AND CRY AND SQUEAL AT THE SAME TIME!**

 **GUEST #3- AW THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- THANK YOU :) AND HAHA I FEEL YOU, MY MOM IS ON ME ALL THE TIME FOR READING AND WITING AND I'M LIKE 'HEY IT COULD BE WORSE. I COULD BE OUT PARTYING AND DOING DRUGS' LOL ANYWAYS THANK YOU! XD**

 **JENNY- THANK YOU! AND LOVE PUTTING CUTE BOYS IN MY STORIES ;) AS FOR JOHN, YES HIS JERKINESS WILL BE EXPLAIN, I'M NOT SURE WHEN THOUGH… THANK YOU AGAIN! HOPEFULLY MY WRITERS BLOCK IS ALMOST GONE**

 **LMB111514- THANK YOU :) AND ZACH IS BACK IN IT! CAMMIE DIDN'T DIRECTLY REPLY TO ZACH BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD GET NOTICED AGAIN HAHA SHE WAS WRONG! LOL**

 **GUEST #4- I UPDATED! YAY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **HELLOMYNAMEIS- HAHA SORRY FOR THE SUSPENSE! AND WHOOP TEAM ZACH!**

 **GREENIEGAL- ZACH IS MOST DEFINETLY THE HOTTEST CHARACTER EVER!**

 **BOOKYWORM02- UPDATED! XD**

 **DONE. PHEW. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **BUMBLE**_ **IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THINK ZACH IS SO DAMN ADORABLE!**

 **P.S. OMG I'M READING GLASS SWORD (SEQUEL TO RED QUEEN) AND ITS KILLING ME! I'M IN LOVE! ANYONE ELSE FEEL MY PAIN?**


	7. Kiss Me

**Chapter dedicated to: Lex25 because she's so awesome and it was her birthday earlier! Man its hard to pick just one of you all!**

 **Kiss Me**

I love the smell of a coffee shop. And I don't mean _Starbucks_ or _Dunkin' donuts_ kind of coffee shops. I mean a _real_ coffee shop. Like _The Bean_ located in the center of our small town. It was a family owned shop that had been passed down three generations of Coffee's. And yes, the owner of the shop's last name was indeed 'Coffee'. Janelle and Simon Coffee were the current owners and had a daughter in the grade below us at school called Amber. They were the nicest family and let me just say, they made the _best_ coffee in the entire world. Some secret recipe I'm guessing…

The inside of _The Bean_ was cozy and warm with brown worn couches along the right wall and dark coffee tables with costars in the shape of coffee beans. The ceiling fan in the center of the room was decorated with fairy lights now that it was getting chillier out and wouldn't be used.

The menu chalkboard behind the counter was always different, with new options for the seasons and little doodles drawn by Amber. The smell though. The smell of that secret recipe that floated around the shop was enough to cure any anxiety or headache. Don't even get me started on the homemade treats behind the glass at the register. Makes my mouth water thinking about the cinnamon sugar cookies, tiny apple pies and mocha cake-pops just out of reach.

Overall it was one of the best places in town and the perfect place to spend a Saturday afternoon with your best friend.

Liz sat across me at small table by the storefront window. She had her book placed next to her on the windowsill and was clutching the cream mug of her cinnamon latte in her hand, her chipped gold nail polish standing out and completing the 'Fall' look. I had my favorite autumn special, the pumpkin pie latte topped with whip cream and all. I brought my lips down to the ceramic mug and took a sip. I sighed in delight as the sweet liquid took over my mouth for the 4th time since we sat down.

"You did what again?" Liz asked and I grinned.

"I posted a selfie." I repeated. She was having trouble taking this in.

"Online?"

"Yes."

"As 'Jenny Stewart'?" She made air quotations around the alias. I bit my lip and nodded. Liz had a perplexed look on her face and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing in this moment. She was really hard to read with eyes squinted slightly and her lips pressed together. She seemed to be thinking about something and we sat in silence for moment as I waited for her to reply. I really wanted her opinion. I hadn't checked what the comments were since I posted the picture. I wasn't ready to see what he though or if my life was over because someone recognized me as a liar.

Suddenly Liz squealed and I jumped, being yanked from my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh Cam!"

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You're- you're like a _spy_." She whispered the last word. I laughed.

 _Me?_

 _A spy?_

 _Ha!_

 _Some spy I would make._

"How am I spy?" I asked amused and she leaned back and crossed her arms pondering the idea.

"Well… you have a fake identity, you're good at blending into the background and of course you're like working your way up the social ladder…" she said. I frowned.

 _Was that last one meant to be spiteful?_

No, Liz was smiling, she was only joking…

"That- that doesn't make me a spy Lizzie."

"You're right you need a code name."

"What? No I don't."

"It'll make it official. Oh! And I could be your right hand man, your, like techie. The one who deals with all the computer stuff? I could make you a fake birth certificate if you like. Jonas was teaching me hacking techniques and I think I'm getting the hang of it…" she trailed off, her extravagant hand gestures were showing me she was really thinking and possibly being serious.

"Liz, I do _not_ need you to hack into the birth archives or whatever. It doesn't need to go that far. It's not like I'm ever going to meet him."

"What if his dad is a government official? What if he… asks his dad to do a face check for you now he has a picture and it comes up as Cammie Morgan and not Jenny? I could I make sure that doesn't happen." She says with a smirk. I know she's just messing around. She's only half serious right now. "Well, maybe not me, but I could definitely get Jonas to do it. He's always talking about a challenge-"

"Liz!" I cut her off. That was it. "Stop. Let's stay focused please." Liz smiled and sighed.

"Okay fine. Code names." I rolled my eyes. "It'll be fun! Come on, you and I need one." She said and I decided… what could the harm be? Code names would be fun.

"Any code name ideas then?" I asked and she paused and pursed her lips. She was thinking and before I knew it I was too.

It had to be cool like Black Widow. Except of course not _that_. What about Liz? She could be Brainy? No. Smarty? No. Nerdy? _No._

And what is with all these 'y's? Its stupid. Liz yelped.

"I got it!" She said "You-" she pointed at me "You can be Chameleon." She smirked "Because you can blend in and have a fake name and stuff. And I will be…" she grinned "Bookworm." I couldn't help but smile.

"Those are way better than my ideas." I admitted and she laughed.

"So how was your celebrating with Jonas yesterday?" I asked and Liz smiled

"It was great. He took me out to dinner, to _Utopia_!" she squealed and my mouth dropped. _Utopia_ was a really fancy restaurant just outside of town. I had been there once when I was younger for my parents' 10th wedding anniversary. I think I was like 8 or something.

"That's so amazing Lizzie! Was the food good?" Liz leaned back in her chair; fingers still wrapped around her drink and sighed.

"Amazing. I'm not even joking. I had the steak and pesto pasta. For the dessert we shared a hot fudge lava cake. _Hot. Fudge._ So good." The thought of such food made me shiver.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm feeling jealous." I said with a bright smile and she laughed. "So, does this mean all worries about spending time alone are gone?" I asked, slowly raising my eyebrows. Liz's eyes flickered away and she blushed.

"Yeah, I mean I was just being silly. Jonas and I will do it when we're ready you know?" she asked and my heart warmed for my best friend. She was such a little petal.

"I totally get it, you promise to tell me when though right?" I ask and she gasps.

"Why, Cameron, I can't believe you would think any less of me!" We both giggle and have to try to stifle it by putting our hands over our mouths. We didn't need to disrupt the other costumers. Most of them were older couples, but there were also a few students who attend the local college by the looks of it, typing away on laptops and drinking their third third cup of coffee before 1 o'clock even rolled around.

Just as I was about to open my mouth again the bell to the shop door rang. I glanced up at the sound and my eyes locked on two boys entering the shop. My eyes widened and all the peaceful serenity of the coffee smell was blown away. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips.

"What?" Liz asked about to turn around in her chair. I grabbed her chin and turned in back towards me before she could get a look.

"Oh my gosh its Austen." I hissed through my teeth. I looked down at my leggings and flannel shirt. The most casual and unflattering thing I owned. Why had I thought it would be okay to wear this out? I quickly took my hair out of its ponytail and let it fall around my shoulders. Liz's eyebrows rose and she smirked at me.

"Is little Cammie crushing on Austen Cole?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. My face flushed and shushed her.

"Shut up. He might hear you." I snapped. Liz smiled a knowing smile.

"Go talk to him." She whispered leaning in and I jumped back.

 _What? I was not going to go up and just talk to him. Not out of school._

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Well for starters he's not _alone._ " I said back.

"Who's with him? Liana?"

"No-" I didn't even get to tell her before this happened…

"Tiny!" My words caught my throat and my eyes widened into the size of saucers. Over Liz's shoulder I could see Finn ginning at me, Austen's eyes turned away from the menu to see what his friend was shouting about. His eyes locked on mine and he smiled. His little dimple showing and his golden eyes lighting up. I looked to Liz frantically as they started to make their way towards us, but her face seemed to be almost sheet white. Her eyes were locked on her book cover. My eyebrows furred together, but I didn't have to ask her if she was okay before Finn was pulling me from my chair and into a hug.

"Fancy seeing you here!" he said when he pulled back. His brown eyes were warm as the looked down at me and then turned back to Austen. "Isn't this great! She could join us." He said. Austen opened his mouth to reply, but I stopped him.

"Oh no, I'm good-"

"The others are on their way here. We're going to grab a coffee to go and then head over to the mall." He said shoving his hands into his pockets.

 _Others?_

Did that mean the girls and John? I wasn't in the mood for Jerk Boy. And Liana still made me uneasy…

There was silence. I did _not_ want to go to the mall with them. No way in _hell_. Then Austen spoke up.

"Yeah Mer, why don't you come. I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner." My heart melted at the way his voice smoothed over my name. Well it was only my name when he said it, but still.

"I- I can't." I said glancing down at Liz. She seemed to have recovered a bit from her moment before. The color returning to her cheeks, but she still wouldn't look up from the table, her hair a short curtain hiding her face. "I'm here with a friend so…"

"Hey that's cool bring her along," Finn said gesturing to Liz "Any friend of Tiny is a friend of ours right?" He asked flinging an arm over me shoulders and pulling me against his side. Both he and I looked towards Austen. Waiting for him to reply. I thought I saw something flash across his face, as he seemed to stiffen for a brief moment as Finn's hand brushed my arm, but then he was normal again.

"Of course." My heart fluttered as his eyes held onto mine.

"What's your friend's name, Teeny?" Finn asked looking at Liz.

"Oh, um, this is Lizzie." I said and she slowly glanced up, a tight smile on her face. Her eyes went directly to Finn's.

"Hey guys." She said looking up from her chair at the three of us who were standing.

"She came to the party with me other week." I said. Austen nodded

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie." He said and Liz swallowed.

"You too."

"So…" Finn's voice was hesitant as he watched Liz, his arm still tightly around my shoulder "You going to join us at the mall then?" he asked, looking back at me. This felt almost awkward. I think Liz was finding it that way. I suddenly became relieved that Liz never sat at lunch with us, if this was how it was going to be. I shook my head

"Sorry, I think I'm just going to stay here with Liz. Rain check?" Finn's smile fell into a pout.

"Hey, Cam, don't worry about it. I- I think I'm just going to head back now anyway. She quickly took a sip of her coffee and then stood up, grabbing her book and then her jacket and purse off the back of the chair.

 _What? She was ditching me again? She was leaving me with these people again? Alone?_ Don't get me wrong. I love Finn he's probably the nicest one. And Austen. Well, we all know how I feel about _him_. Bex was great too, but the others. I barely knew any of them. I had just really started talking to them on Monday. I didn't want to go to the mall with them!

"I'll come then." I said slipping away from Finn's hold and reaching for my stuff.

"Don't be silly Cammie, stay. I've got some stuff to do for PREP anyway." She already had her coat on and was backing away. She sent me an apologetic smile and then… she turned and left.

 _She left_.

The bell rang as the door opened and shut behind her and my best friend walked out. When I looked back at the boys, they didn't seem to know what had just happened. Finn was looking out at the door with a little frown on his face. Something you didn't see very often.

"Sh-" he cleared his thought "She okay?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah she's just, got a lot of work to do." I said half-heartedly. Truth was… I didn't know why Liz had just left. I turned away from the boys and picked up my coat. If Liz wasn't here anymore I don't know why I was.

"Wait so does this mean you'll be coming with us then, Tiny?" Finn asked and I turned around. My eyes falling on Austen.

"I don't know…" I said. Maybe if Austen asked me again. Maybe. Because if Liz was gone then I didn't have anything better to do. Austen's smirk broadened

"Come on Mer," he said taking a step towards me. I lowered my gaze and looked up at him through my lashes.

"Okay." I whispered and Austen grinned.

After that the boys bought their coffees and we sat down to wait for the others to arrive.

What had I gotten myself into here? I wasn't really invited to this trip. I was going to stick but like a sore thumb in this group of friends at the mall. I didn't look like one of them. And John. Ugh. He would probably rather drop dead than spend a day with me… although I wasn't really worried about all that with Austen here. Austen's finger tips brushing against mine as they both rested on the table. He kept sneaking glances my way, his lips quirking up at the corners.

Bex, Macey and Liana arrived around 15 minutes later.

"Hey boys." Liana said. Her blonde hair was in a long braid down her back, loose wisps of it framing her face. Her skin tan skin was glowing, or maybe that was just her smile. She placed a hand on Austen's shoulder, sliding it behind his neck and playing with his hair. I swallowed and looked away from the two.

From the time I had spent with them, and I admit it wasn't much, I couldn't tell what Liana and Austen were to each other. They weren't together, but at the same time... there was something… I just had to assume they were a thing.

"Cammie? Is that you?" I looked up to see Liana looking at me, her eyebrows pulled together and I thought she might suddenly ask me to leave. Actually no I thought she might growl at me but she just smiled again. "I don't remember telling you about today Cammie!" She said

 _That's 'cause you didn't._ "Glad you could make it all the same." She walked around Austen and nudged me over so she could share my chair with me.

 _Why me?_

Bex and Macey pulled up their own chairs.

"Hey Cam." Bex said, and Macey sent me a smile and a nod.

"You guys been waiting long?" Macey asked and Finn laughed

"Sure have, what were you guys doing?" he asked. Liana giggled

"Well we were leaving on time and then Macey decided she had to-"

"Hey!" Macey swatted at Liana, her usually cool demeanor dropping for a moment as her eyes widened. Liana grinned, her tongue sliding along her bottom lip. She looked at me and winked. "It doesn't matter anyway, we're waiting on Johnny boy anyway." Macey said running a hand through her silky black hair.

"I'm ready to leave without him if he doesn't show in the next 2 minutes." Liana said crossing her legs. "That boy really likes to get on my last nerves." She said looking at me. The bell rang as someone entered the shop. I ignored it. "What about you Cammie," she said tilting her head to the side. I shrugged

"About what?" I asked

"Harper? Bit of a douchebag am I right?" I snorted. That was the understatement of the century. John was definitely a douchebag. I couldn't understand why a guy as nice as Austen, Finn too would ever want to be friends with Jerk Boy. I was just about to open my mouth and reply when the devil himself cut me off.

"Better watch what you say Morgan, I'm right behind you."

Oh.

For some reason I felt more embarrassed than I should have. I mean who cares if John knew what I thought about him. He probably did already.

"Oh John way to ruin the fun." Liana giggled and I realized she knew he had been there, she could see behind me from her position. She was going to let me run my mouth in front of him. I slowly turned around, my cheeks flaming.

"I-I- uh…" John smirked.

"Took you long enough." Austen said breaking the silence and standing up. "Lets just get outta here."

The mall was pretty packed by the time we got there. It was hard to find spots for the three cars that we had. I hung at the back of the pack as we walked through the mall, window-shopping and following the girls into any shop that caught their interest. They tried on so many things but usually walked out with nothing. The boys just hung around outside the stores talking about the football season, but I guess it was only a matter of time before they got hungry.

"Dude, I'm telling you I'm gonna have a stroke if I don't eat something." Finn moaned and Bex punched him in the shoulder.

"You don't get strokes from not eating for two hours Finn." She said with a cackle as Finn rubbed his shoulder.

"Well you get the picture anyway. I want to eat." He mumbled and everyone actually agreed. We were about to get a table at _Friday's_ when Liana laid a hand on my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Hey Cammie, you tell the others I had a family emergency and had to go." She said.

 _What?_

"Uh sure, is everything okay?" I asked and she smirked

"Oh yeah I'm just meeting up with Donny is all." She must have seen the disapproving look flash across my face because she laughed "Dear Cammie, its fine. I'm not cheating on Austen if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't-"

"Please, yes you were, but don't you fret that pretty little head of yours. Austen and I aren't together. He's just there when I want him." Her phone buzzed in her hands and she bit her lip. "Gotta run, just tell the others what I said." I nodded slowly. She giggled, "Aw thanks Cam, I owe you one." She blew two quick kisses before hurrying away. I was left shell shocked for a moment.

What just happened?

" _He's just there when I want him."_

What did that mean?

Well whatever it was it didn't sound good.

It didn't sound nice.

"Loosing your mind Morgan?" John's voice snapped me from my daze. He sniggered as I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where's Li?" Bex asked.

"She said she had a family emergency and had to go." I said and Bex frowned. I glanced over at Austen, Liana's words playing in my head.

 _Just when I want him._

 _He's there just when I want him._

 _Just when I want him._

 _When I want him._

 _Want._

 _Him._

 _Just when…_

 _But_ I _wanted him._

I _wanted him_ all _the time._

"I hope everything is okay." Macey said. I didn't understand why Liana would lie to her friends. What the point of it was to make them worry. I assumed that this _Donny_ was _Donny Mathews_ from school. He was the behind the scene bad boy, motorcycle and tattoos and the whole shebang.

Honestly he didn't seem like Liana's type, but whom else would she be talking about?

Not Donald from Physics that was for sure.

"I'm sure its all good, she didn't seem to worried, but wanted to check it out." I said and she nodded. I felt Austen watching me, questioning my sweaty palms and me.

I didn't like lying to them.

We sat down after that. I was sat on the end of the booth, next to Bex and across from Austen. Next to him was John and then Macey. Finn was on the other side of Bex. It was strange eating with them all without Liana. I was surprised by how much her absence made a difference. Not necessarily a bad one. The boys and girls mingled conversation more then they did at lunch in school. There was more laughter. Usually Liana's laugh was the main center of attention. Her personality was so bright and overpowering. Perhaps even suffocating. Nobody else laughed that much when she was around.

The conversation was pretty light and I spoke a little, but my main attention was on Austen and his golden eyes. He was looking at me. His stare was making my heart race and my mind fuzzy. I excused myself to the bathroom to collect myself. Just as I was about to push through the door a hand gripped my wrist and I was yanked out of the restaurant. They dragged me back out into the mall and through a glass door which lead outside. My mouth was dry as he turned around the side of the building so we were alone. I was up against the brick wall with stern eyes looking down at me.

"Why did Li really leave, Mer." It wasn't a question it was a demand. The look in his eyes told me that. My mouth popped open in shock. Austen didn't believe my- I mean Liana's excuse?

I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Oh please, I'm not an idiot. A family emergency that she 'wasn't too worried about'? What kind of _emergency_ is that?" Okay well that did sound stupid when he said it like that. Should I play dumb or tell him the truth?

"Please Mer, it's important." He says and I knew I would tell him now.

"She- she said she was going to…" I trailed off. I couldn't read Austen's face. Was he mad? He looked mad, but he also looked desperate. As if he knew and wanted to know if he was right. "She said she was going to see a Donny…" I finished. And he immediately cursed, his fingers curling at his side and then flying to his hair. He ran his hands through it and tugged at the ends.

"Damn it!" He shouted and let out a frustrated yell that made me flinch. I had never seen him like this. He stilled, his back to me. When he turned around his face was stoic. He sighed and took a step towards me.

"I knew it." He whispered. "I've just been waiting. I knew, but I…" he sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me so intensely

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm relieved." He said.

"Relieved?"

"Yeah." There was silence around us. Our breathing was slow and slightly out of sync. Our bodies only two feet apart. He stepped closer, closing the gap between us.

"Liana-"

"Don't talk about her." He said. His voice low and husky, sending shivers down my spine.

"But-"

"We're not together, Mer. She's mad that clear enough. To me and to every-fucking-else."

Silence. My heart wasn't doing too well with him looking at me like that. Their was a strain in his voice. Was he mad at Liana? No not mad anymore… frustrated maybe? Or conflicted? His next words knocked my off my feet.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He whispered placing his hands on the wall next to my head so that I was caged in. My breath hitched in my throat as his pupils dilated. His head tilted to the side and mouth hovered over my collarbone, his lips ever so slightly brushed my skin before skimming up my neck. My breaths were ragged in anticipation. God I wanted him to kiss me so badly.

My chest was heaving and his lips finally pressed warm against my jaw, I sighed and he smiled against my skin.

"Austen-"

"Mer…?" the sound of his voice saying my name like that and my knees were shaking. I was ready to beg now. _Just kiss me god dammit!_

Suddenly he pulled away and took a step away from me, a step to far away. I almost toppled forward as a magnetic force seemed to pull my body with his. I looked at him confused and most likely desperate. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair; he seemed to be fighting an internal battle.

"What- what's wrong?" I asked trying to gather my thoughts back together. He shook his head and turned his back to me. That hurt. My stomach took a punch to the gut.

"Mer I- I'm sorry," he paused and sucked in a deep breath "I shouldn't have done that." I felt panic rise through me like a scream

"What? I- I wanted you to though. I didn't push you away." He was silent for a moment.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He whispered and I probably wasn't meant to hear it but I did. I was still trying to regain my breath from where he had quite literally sucked it from my lungs.

"Austen, I- if you weren't going to kiss me then…" my words trailed off as I tried to fight the tears away "Then why- why would you…?" I stared at the back of his head, his soft brown hair just an arms length away. He didn't say anything "Is it Li-?"

"No." his tone was sharp. Sharper than probably intended. Silence again.

"Please say something because I can't just stand here. I can't wait for you to say something when you will say nothing because this silence is chocking more than hands physically could." I say. I step away from the wall when he doesn't reply, the pebbles on the pavement crunching slightly under my shoes as I start backing away from him. He seemed to flinch at the sound.

"I'll see you at the table, yeah?" he said, hunching his should slightly and I waited for a moment urging him in my head to turn around and meet my gaze, but he didn't. My hands shaking, and my face red from the thoughts that had been going through my mind as his lips touched my skin. Did I disgust him? Was I not pretty? Why would he…? I couldn't look at his unmoving figure anymore, I spun on my heal and started sprinting in the opposite direction to him. I closed my eyes tight shut as tears finally started coming and a sob rose in my throat. His gold irises were burned into the back of my lids though and were staring back at me. I couldn't escape him, not now, not after what he said to me. _I really want to kiss you right now._

"Then why the hell didn't you!" I screamed into the evening air. I had never shouted like that before, not the shout that you can't keep hold of and every emotion possible to feel bursts free from your body at the same time and your skin seems to shatter as your blood ignites. I couldn't keep running with my muscles shredding like they were. I stopped and turned around to see where I'd been running from. You couldn't see where it had happened and I didn't seem him running after me. I needed to get home. I needed to cry, I needed to let this panic out, but I had no one I could run to. No one that I could cry to about this. About him. So I just pressed my back against the concrete wall of a different building and slid down so I was sat on the ground, my knees pulled up to my chest and my head hanging low so that I could cry for as long as I wanted and no one but the stone staring up at me would know how much it hurt.

 **A/N- UNEDITED.**

 **5,052 WORDS. PREVIOUSLY 5,600 WORDS.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG. TOO LONG? I DON'T KNOW YOU'LL HAVE TO TELL ME.**

 **I DIDN'T INTEND IT TO BE THAT LONG, IT JUST HAPPENED… I REALLY WANTED TO GEET THAT ALMOST KISS IN. THINGS ARE GETTING SERIOUS NOW ;)**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANY GOOD? PLEASE TELL ME! ANY IDEAS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THE ART TRIP?**

 **OKAY WELL I'M JUST GOING TO DO THESE REPLIES. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **FANGIRLY662- HAHA GOOD, I'M TRYING TO GET THE RUSH OF A FANGIRL ATTACK ON A PAGE! THEY CAN BE QUITE INTENSE SOMETIMES. I NEED A LIFE TOO, I'M THE ONE SITTING HERE WRITING ABOUT A GIRL HAVING A FANGIRL ATTACK LIKE A LOSER. I CAN'T WAIT FOR ZAMMIE TO JUST GET ROLLING! ITS GOING TO BE GOOD! (I HOPE ;P)**

 **GUEST #1- OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! ZACH AND "JENNY" ARE GOING TO MEET FACE TO FACE SOON AND ITS GOING TO BE FREAKING EPIC! I'M FANGIRLING JUST THINKING ABOUT IT XD**

 **GUEST #2/GRACE- NO YOU'RE FANTASTIC! THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVELY! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **ITSHARDTOKNOW- *** **SNIFFS THE AIR*** **YEAH ME TOO**

 **ATRIVENGODDESS- I KNOW SAME I WOULD TOTALLY FREAK OUT, CAMMIE IS BASICALLY DOING WHAT I WOULD TO HAHA. AND SORRY ZACH WASN'T IN THIS ONE, BUT WE'LL GET HIS REACTION TO THE PIC NEXT CHAPTER! THIS WAS AN AUSTEN CHAP (SORRY) ;)**

 **ALLIBUNNY- ZACH IS TOTALLY AWESOMESAUCE ADORBS! AND WHOOP YOU SCREAMED? IF YOU SCREAMED THEN YOU ROCK! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! XD**

 **HAILEY417- THANK YOU FOR YOUR WORDS OF WISDOM, 417.**

 **GUEST #3- THANK YOU! I WILL!**

 **GUEST #4- OH MY GOSH WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT ABOUT MY STORIES IT LITTLE LIGHTS ME UP! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **MANDI- HOLY CUPCAKES! THANK YOU! I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT! ZACH NOT GOING TO HER SCHOOL IS A LITTLE SAD BECAUSE ITS TAKING ME A WHILE TO GET HIM IN HERE PROPERLY, BUT ALSO A BREATH OF FRESH, THINGS AREN'T TOO CRAY YET :) OR ARE THEY? I DON'T KNOW HAHA**

 **GUEST #5- THANK YOU! AND YASS! GLASS SWORD! I FINISHED IT AND MY HEART HAS DEFINETLY BEEN SHATTERED! I LOVE ALL THESE HOT BOYS, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO I WANT! I'M THINKING OF DOING A FF FOR THOSE BOOKS… HMM… AND I READ THAT! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE COWN TO COME OUT! ITS GOING TO AWESOME! I ALSO WANT TO READ THE SIREN BY KIERA CASS TOO. AND YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! LOVE YA!**

 **GUEST #6- THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN I SAW YOUR REVIEW! MISSED YOU GIRL! I'M SO GLAD YOU HAVE BEEN READIG THIS STORY AND I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! BTW I FINISHED GLASS SOWRD. WE NEED TO TALK BECAUSE I'M A WRECK! WE HAVE TO WAIT A YEAR FOR THE NEXT BOOK *** **SOBS INTO HANDS*** **WHYYYYYYY VICTORIA?! WHYYYYYY?!**

 **GUEST #7- *** **CLEARS THROAT*** **BUMBLE** _ **BEEEEEEEEEE**_

 **LMB111514- THANK YOU :) I'M THINKING OF DOING A ZACH POV CHAPTER SO WE CAN SEE EXACTLY HIS REACTION… IDK I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **HELLOMYNAMEIS- WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPENNNNNN AHHHHHHHH! XD ;)**

 **PCZDJ- THANK YOU! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME, THOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHAT THE EASIEST WAY TO DO THAT WOULD BE? EMAIL? MINES ON MY PROFILE I THINK** **WAS THIS CHAPTER ANY BETTER THOUGH?**

 **LEX25- HOLA! CONFESSION #1: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! CONFESSION #2: THEY MAKE MY DAY! CONFESSION #3: AUSTEN WIL ADD DRAMA. PLENTY. MAYBE A LITTLE TOO MUCH ;) AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY! AND DAMN THAT CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR YOU IF I HAD KNOWN! YOU CAN HAVE THIS ONE INSTEAD XD**

 **MUSICMANIPULATOR- I'M CONTINUING! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- HAHA THANK YOU! IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK UNTIL I DISAPEAR FOR TWO MONTHS, BUT THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST! I DON'T KNOW IF I WOULD HAVE POSTED THAT PIC IF I WAS IN CAMMIE'S SITUATION, BUT ZACH NEEDS TO KNOW HER FACE FOR LATER ON SO ;) ;) ;) ;) AND I REALLY REALLY HOPE I FINISH THIS TOO *FINGERS CROSSED***

 **BOOKGURU101- THANKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUU! THE AGNST OF ZAMMIE WHOOP! I CAN'T WAIT! OH MY GOSH. SOMETIMES I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE SUCH AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL READERS. REALLY YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY AND KEEP ME WRITING SO THANK YOU. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CAN MAKE YOU HAPPY TOO!**

 **BOOKYWORM02- YAY! THANK YOU! NOPE NOT SELFISH I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL BECAUSE I READ TOO SO ITS COOL, I HOPE THIS UPDATE ISN'T TOO LATE OR ANYTHING… OOPSIE HAHA AND THEY WILL MEET SOON :)**

 **KAYLAB- THANK YOUI LOVE ALL THE SQUEALING PEOPLE DID! I SQUEAL OVER BOOKS I READ SO HAVING PEOPLE DO THAT FOR MY WRITING IS LIKE SURREAL!**

 **CHAMELEONMAXERICA21- WHOA. JUST STOP. THAT USERNAME. I SWEAR ITS MY LIFE. TWO OF MY FAVORITE FANDOMS RIGHT THERE SO HAVE A COOKIE (::) AND THANK YOU! AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKE I'M NOT RUSHING IT, I WAS WORRIED PEOPLE WOULD NOT WANT TO BOTHER WITH IT AND LEAVE HAHA**

 **CAZY- THANKS! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME! ;)**

 **HIPPIEGURU- YOUR REVIEWS MAKE UP MY SOUL. I LOOK OFRWARD TO THEM EVERYTIME I POST A CHAPTER! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE! AND ZACH IS COMING AND AUSTEN IS TRYING TO MAKE A MOVEI! WHAT?! BUT THAT'S OKAT BECAUSE AUSTEN LIKES MER AND ZACH LIKES JENNY SO CAMMIE IS SAFE ;) OR IS THAT WORSE…? HAHA AND YES! I AM SO EXCITED! ITS GOING TO BE EPIC!**

 **BOOKNERD101010101- WHOOP IT HAPPENED! AND DON'T WORRY CAMMIE WILL BE ABLE TO STAY UNDERCOVER, SHE'S A CHAMELEON AND CAN GO UNNOTICED ;) EXCEPT SHE CAN'T HID FROM THE GREEN-EYED BOY…**

 **ZKHATUN244- HONEY BUMBLE BEE.**

 **FRAGILEGLASSSTATUE- LOVE YOUR USERNAME. AND I HOPE YOU CAN! PLEASE CAN! JK! DO NOT FEAR TO BE PUSHY! SOMETIMES I NEED A PUSH TO GET AN UPDATE UP!**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU! XD XD**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- WELL YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT ;) ID DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY XD AND MAN I LOVE THE IDEA OF AUSTEN BEING GAY… WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! I'M JEALOUS OF THAT IDEA ;P MAN I NEED A NEW BOOK TO READ SO ONCE I RECOVER FROM GLASS SWORD I WILL TRY TO GET MY HAND ON ONE THOSE! THANK YOUUUUU! (LOTS OF PEOPLE RECOMMEND ME SARAH DESSEN BUT I HAVEN'T READ ANYTHING BY HER YET!)**

 **GUEST #8- NEXT FREAKING CHAPTER POSTED! AND OMG I KNOW RED QUEEN IS AMAZING!**

 **GUEST #9- LOVE THAT YOUR LOVING MY STORIES! XXX**

 **BOOKKWORM- HEHE THANK YOU! THANK MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **GUEST #10- (YOU ARE MY FIRST EVER DOUBLE DIGIT GUEST BTW) THANK YOU! AND I PROMISE I DO NOT HAVE THE INTENTION OF DITCHING THIS STORY. WHEN THE SUMMER COMES AROUND I HOPE TO GET IT UPDATED WAY FASTER AND MAYBE FINISHED DURING THS SUNNY DAYS XD**

 **KANIYAH- 3 REVIEWS AT ONCE? THANK YOU! I HAD JUST FINISHED REVIEW REPLIES AND DID LAST MINUTE CHECK AND I FOUND YOU! DEBATING WHETHER I SHOULD POST NOW OR TOMORROW? TOMORROW I THINK, I'M TIRED. SORRY! FORGIVE ME! IT TURNS OUT I POSTED TWO TOMORROWS LATER… EXTRA SORRY.**

 **DESPERATE- AH! I'M SORRY! I DON'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! HERE IS AN UPDATE! XD**

 **THIS CHAPTER GOT 38 REVIEWS. 38! LIKE WHAT? LIKE I THINK FF HAS MIS COUNTED OR SOMETHING BECAUSE THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **SORRY AGAIN IF THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO LONG OR DISPOINTING FOR THE LACK OF ZACH… DOES ANYONE THINK LIZ IS ACTING WEIRD?**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **DUMPLING**_ **IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND READ YOUR REVIEW REPLY!**


	8. Art Trip

**Chapter dedicated to: GallagherGirls13BYE because she listened to me venting about Glass Sword and she always manages to make me smile with her reviews!**

 **Art Trip**

Jerk Boy was staring at me. I licked my lips and kept my eyes on Bex trying hard to listen to what she was saying. _He_ was meant to be listening to Finn, but was staring at me across the table and it was making my skin crawl uncomfortably. I let out a huff before turning to glare at him. He just smirked as our eyes made contact. I gripped my fork tighter and looked away. My eyes caught a glance at Austen's empty seat.

I hadn't spoken a word to him since Saturday. What would I say though?

I was waiting for him to apologize, but he hadn't even come close. I sometimes caught him watching me in class, but he would just look away afterwards.

It was painful.

On Monday I had sat with Liz at lunch and hoped that after what happened I wouldn't have to sit with them ever again… but on Tuesday Finn dragged me back to the Center Table. I grimace as I remember the scene we caused as he tried to pull me into the CAFF and I held onto the door. Needless to say it was Wednesday and here I was amongst them. Wednesday and my heart still jumped into my throat whenever I heard Austen's voice. Today will be the day we talk. Not today though. Not today because there was another empty seat at this table. Liana's chair was vacant between Macey and Bex. My stomach twisted. I could only imagine what they were doing. No doubt they were together.

An image of them in the girl's bathroom making out against the stalls popped into my head and I had to close my eyes to block it out.

My imagination was too much. Why couldn't I be blessed with a black and white, emotionless brain that didn't over think things and didn't have a thing for beautiful eyes and adorable smiles? My heart clenched. Maybe John was right. Austen would always follow Liana like a lost puppy. Saturday proved that. I don't care about what he said. It was obviously about Liana. He wouldn't kiss me because of her. What other option was there?

I felt a headache coming on and sighed.

"I think I'm going to head to the library guys, all these voices are making my head pound for some reason." I said standing up. The girls gave me concerned looks.

"Are you okay Cammie? You look a little pale." Bex said and Macey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to get some fresh air."

"See you in Spanish?" Macey asked and I smiled.

"Sure." Macey and I had Spanish together. I sucked at Spanish, but she was surprisingly amazing at it. I was thinking of asking her if she would mind tutoring me or giving me so tips on how to study the language better. I looked over to the boys and interrupted their conversation to tell them I was leaving.

Finn frowned at me.

"Do you want me to go with you, Tiny? I could take you outside if you want." My heart thudded for a second at his sweetness.

"Nah, its Okay. I'll be fine. See you guys later." John didn't say anything as the others said bye. He just looked at me curiously, as though he could see through me. I pushed thoughts of Jerk Boy away as I dumped my lunch into the garbage on my way out and headed for the library. I didn't even have to think about he rout to get there, my feet knew it by heart. I just wanted to get to library and to my back table. If I was lucky and had put my headphones in my bag, then I may be able to watch some of Zach's videos. Wait. No. I couldn't. That meant I would see what was happening with my selfie and I wasn't in the mood for that either. He probably thought I was some kind of bland pigeon by now. All the mystery of 'Jenny Stewart' gone. I couldn't even get lost in my green galaxy. It was weird how much I craved Zach's smooth voice in a moment like this. I imagined how he would hold me and tell me I would feel better soon, but the thought only made me slightly cold with absence of his warmth.

Hushed voices pulled me out of my daydream. It was a miracle actually that I heard them and didn't walk right in on a private argument. Believe me I had every intention of turning around and walking around. There was the long way to the library I could take instead, but when I heard who was talking, it was like my feet couldn't move anymore. I'm not one to eavesdrop, but it was like they weren't responding to the signals my brain was sending anymore and I stayed frozen in place.

"Austen-"

"No. I'm sick of this."

"Baby, it was nothing. Calm down."

"You just make me look like an idiot to the rest of the school. To our friends. To _him_. Do you now how stupid he must think I am? Sneaking around with you right under my nose?" He hissed.

"Well you've never cared before." She snapped back suddenly. Liana's voice sounded so sharp and lethal I almost jumped. Austen let out a bitter laugh.

"I cared, I was just too busy trying to ignore it, but now- now you involved Mer-Cammie and-" he stopped. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"So its because of her then?"

"What?"

"You're breaking up with me for _her_."

"I'm not breaking up with you Liana, because we we're not fucking dating!" He shouted. His voice suddenly loud enough the students in the CAFF could probably hear him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you asshole."

"I'm the asshole? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"I invited that girl to eat lunch with us. I allowed her to be friends with _my_ friends. If I had know this was going to happen I wouldn't have allowed-"

"Please just save it. Did you forget whom you were talking to? I know you invited Cammie to eat with us because you saw us at the party and you wanted to be a bitch to her. It wasn't out of the goodness of your heart. You _knew_ that she might like me and you got jealous." Liana laughed and the sweetness that was usually there had been replaced by malice and cruelty.

"Jealous? What of- of her? What do I have to be jealous of huh? I have everything and she's a nobody, Aussy."

 _Aussy? I had never heard her call him that before._

"You're jealous because I don't wish I was 6 feet under when I'm around her. Unlike when I'm with you-" There was the sickening sound of skin hitting skin and I had no doubt she had slapped him. I cringed at just the thought.

"I'm going to let you play out this little… _infatuation_ you have, Austen and then I'm going to forgive you when you get sick of her. I've done it before. She's no different from the others."

"No, Li. This isn't like those times. I don't want these stupid games anymore. You don't have anything to forgive me for. I haven't _done_ anything wrong. In fact, I don't think I ever really have. At least nothing wrong to you. Go do whatever the fuck you want with Donny. I. Don't. Fucking. Care. We're _done_." I couldn't believe he was over the fact she had slapped him so easily. She had _slapped_ him. No, more that… she had _smacked_ him because that sounded a lot worse than a slap.

"Okay." She said and I could picture her inspecting her cuticles like she didn't care or believe what he was saying.

"I mean it, Li."

"Sure." I could feel this was the end of the fight and I didn't want one of them to come around the corner and see me. They would know I had been listening. I had to get out of there and fast. I turned on my heel and prayed my legs would listen and put the tremors in my knees aside.

By the time I got to the library I needed to sit down. If anyone saw me now they would probably think I was about to faint. So I kept my head down as I walked through the bookshelves and to the back where it was empty. I had no idea what to do. It was wonder I was still breathing right now. What was I meant to make of what I had just heard? Did Liana hate me? Did Austen like me? Or did he know I liked him? Was he playing a game like Liana had said? I didn't know what to except next time I saw Liana. Was she going to kick me off the table now that she and Austen had had that fight?

Tomorrow was the Art trip and maybe I could get my head and heart together while I was away. A break from Austen might be good for me.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing.

5 o'clock.

5 o'clock in the morning.

I groaned. A 2-hour drive to the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts. We had to be at school early so we could make up for the long bus rides there and back so we could be at school when the bell ended the day at 3 pm. We were to arrive at 7 am and leave at 1 pm. We had a free hour to do what we wanted and grab lunch in between. Liz and me were just going to look for a nice café or something and stay away from the others. Maybe the would have a cute bookstore in the area…

I hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and t-shirt before throwing my Gallagher Academy hoodie on. I was glad I had taken my shower last night so I didn't have to have wet hair on the bus.

My mom was still in bed when I left the house and so I left her a note reminding her why I wasn't there because she probably would forget our conversation last night and panic. I went through a mental checklist in my head on my way to school.

 **Things to bring on the art Trip:**

 **Money** _Check_

 **Phone** _Check_

 **Headphones** _Check_

 **Sketchbook** _Check_

 **Pencil** _Check_

 **Skittles** _Check_

 **Chocolate covered pretzels** _Check_

Seemed like I had everything I would need for the trip. Liz was picking up coffee for us on her way so that was also _Check_.

Seemed as though most people had arrived by the time I got there and the bus was pretty full. Liz had saved me a seat next to her around the middle of the bus and she got out as I came over to give me the window seat.

I _always_ had the window seat.

"Thanks Lizzie." I said with a smile as I settled in and she shrugged

"No problem. Are you excited for this?" she asked and I nodded letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, I mean I'm excited to be getting a day off of school. I have to tell you something that I over heard yesterday." I said and Liz grinned.

"Juicy gossip?" she asked, her eyes bright and excited.

"You could say that I guess."

"Spill the beans Cam. It's not right to keep is all to yourself." I sighed and brought my finger up to my mouth to chew on my nail.

"It… it was about-"

"Tiny!" my head snapped towards the familiar voice. I saw Finn making his way down the aisle of the bus. His hair was messy and he had on some worn-out jeans and a sweatshirt. His face was slightly groggy looking, but he had a lazy smile on his face as he leaned on the chair in front of me.

"You didn't save me a seat?" He asked faking hurt, his eyes skipped over to Liz for a split second, but his eyes were back to me faster than light. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't stop the smile tugging at my lips.

"I told you I was sitting next Liz." I said.

"On the way back then." He said with a nod and laughed.

"Pretty sure we've had this exact conversation, Finnegan." He frowned.

"It's Finn." He said and I shrugged.

"I'm using your full name." I replied and he shook his head leaning towards me slightly.

"My name isn't Finnegan. Its _just_ Finn."

"Whatever you say… Finnegan." I say biting my nail with a smirk. He huffed.

"My birth certificate says _Finn_."

"Okay, I believe you." He nods and I mumble 'Finnegan' under my breath. He narrows his eyes at me, but doesn't mention it. If I'm being completely honest, I love Finn. He was probably one of the nicest and most upbeat guys I had ever met. I admit that before I knew him and had spent absolutely zero time with him I just tossed him into the annoying, player category, but really he was super sweet and could make me laugh at anything. It was like he was programed for optimism too and it was hard to get him to take a situation seriously, his biggest flaw or greatest gift? We will never know I guess. Finn looked towards Liz for another moment a strange look on his face before he shot me one last grin and turned around in his seat. The bus doors were closed now and Mrs. Portia, our art teacher, was doing a head count. We would be leaving within the next two minutes. I turned my head towards Liz and noticed she looked a little stiff. Must have been why Finn was giving her a strange look earlier.

"Hey Lizzie, you okay?" I asked and tore her thoughts away from the back of the seat in front of me. She shook her head and then smiled.

"Yeah, fine. Give me the in tell Chameleon." And I did, but I made sure to keep my voice low. I didn't need Finn to hear me talking about his best friend and Liana, _literally_ behind his back.

Almost everyone feel asleep in the second hour of the drive and when we arrived my limbs felt like they had been tied in knots and welded together, but the cool air that hit my face as I exited the bus with my fellow class mates woke me up and I stretched up onto my tip toes and reached for the sky. We stood in the huge parking lot of the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts. Our bus was parked in some special bus zone for school or tourist trips. The large modern building was like a piece of art itself, with all its sharp lines and angles. I felt a bubble of excitement rise up into my chest at thought of all the art inside. I could feel Liz's presence by my side and I gripped her arm.

"This is going to be great!" I squealed as Mrs. Portia explained how the day was going to roll. We had our hour of freedom from 11 to 12 and then the final hour was going to be making sure we had seen everything and been to the gift shop and had all our stuff before we headed back to school. I was going to make the most of this day away from drama as fun as possible. I was here with my best friend in a museum full of art. My two favorite things in the world!

I watched as people gathered into their own little cliques. Finn was stood with a boy with dark red hair who was on the basketball team. He was really tall and lean… I think his name was Kyle? Or was it Kenny? Finn was talking to Kenny non-stop about something and Kenny was just nodding along. I felt bad for the boy actually because Finn could ramble on about anything for hours. When Finn caught my stare he stood up straighter and grinned at me, for a moment I thought he was going to come over, but his eyes shifted to Liz and he turned away.

"Where do you want to go?" Liz asked as we headed out of the museum and into town. I could see a few of out peers disappearing down the streets. I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. We had gone to the bathroom to freshen up before going out to eat because… well we didn't want to look like the hobos we did after spending 2 hours on a bus at 5 in the morning.

"I don't know, want to grab a coffee and wander around? I was hoping to find a book store or something." I said and Liz smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Although make sure you don't spend all your money, we still have a trip to the souvenir shop after this." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, can't forget that." I replied.

The streets were more crowded than I though they would be, but the shops looked really nice. We actually found many options for lunch, there were cafes and coffee houses and a Starbucks. There were also a few sandwich shops. I also spotted a bookstore! I couldn't keep the smile off my face as Liz and I entered a retro looking diner. We had decided against coffee and on milkshakes instead.

"You really don't want to know how much thought I put into what I wore today. I'm so glad that we wear uniforms." Liz said and I nodded

"Same. Can you imagine if we had to do it five days a week?" Liz laughed.

"I can see you rushing round your room and tossing all articles of clothing into an endless pile on the floor. You might end up with a messy room for the first time in your whole life." She said with a teasing smile as we took a step forward on line to order.

"Ha. Ha. Well I bet you would be calling _me_ in a panic every morning asking what Jonas would think about your sweater vest."

"Sweater vest! I don't wear sweater vests!" she defended. I looked at her of the corner of my eye and raised an eyebrow. She blushed furiously.

"I don't wear sweater vests _often_." She clarified and we both giggled.

Then I stepped forward and I ordered a chocolate shake.

Liz ordered a strawberry one.

We asked for whip cream too.

Now voices are a funny thing.

You know people by their voice. You can recognize your best friend over the phone, or an actor when they play to voice of a cartoon character.

You know the voice of someone famous.

If your favorite celebrity came up behind you and asked you for directions I can almost guarantee you would know it was them before setting eyes on their face.

Well when I heard this:

"Jenny?"

My breathing stopped. Liz turned around and then said:

"Holy shit."

My heart stopped.

And then when I finally rotated on my heel and came face to face with a pair of green eyes I had only ever seen through a screen…

All oxygen in my body spontaneously combusted.

And I of course, being the graceful, elegant girl I am, chocked on air.

I'm not kidding I burst into a coughing fit in which Liz had to thump me on the back a few times to get me breathing again. All the while the boy- or rather boys- in front of me were grinning like mad men. I placed my palm against my chest and sucked in another breath.

"H-hi." I said brushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"I'm Grant." The tanned, blonde boy said as he stepped forward and extended his hand to me. My eyes widened and I stared at it for a moment, before Liz elbowed me in the side and I shook it.

"Nice to meet y-you. I'm-"

"Jenny Stewart. We know." He said smirking and sending Zach a knowing smirk. Zach was smiling, his eyes on me sparkling with excitement. I almost started choking again at the site of his dark hair and dimple. Luckily I held it together.

"Y-you're- er oh ah… I'm." I cleared my throat "Z-Zach?" Wow. I was smooth. If it was even possible, Zach's smile widened.

"Ah- yeah! That's me, Zach." His friend Grant slapped him on the back. I actually thought I recognized him from a few of Zach's videos. He was his best friend.

"Whoa, can you believe this? Mystery Girl has been right under out noses the whole time! If that's not luck I don't know what is, am I right?"

"Um…" I said raising my eyes brows.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Zach asked just as: "Chocolate milkshake with whip cream for Cammie!" was shouted out into the store. I turned to head towards it, but Liz grabbed my wrist.

"Nope!" she said popping the 'p'.

Oh dear.

Zach thought my name was Jenny. I couldn't pick up an order under the name of _Cammie_.

 _Or you could just tell him the truth right now._ My conscience thought.

"Yeah, no we were just about to." I said.

"Same here!" Grant said flinging his arms wide. "How 'bout me and… Jenny's friend go find a booth while you two order?" Grant stepped forward and threw his arm around Liz, steering her away from us before anyone could object. He looked over his shoulder at the last moment and sent a wink to Zach. My mouth was hung open.

I was stood 2 feet from Zachary Goode. My throat was closing up. My face was probably a tomato.

"Hey," Zach took a step towards me and I shook my head forcing a smile. And then suddenly it took over my face and I lost control of it because _Zachary Goode_ was stood in front of me!

"Hey!" He chuckled and headed up to order. I followed him to order. Again.

"I wanted to thank you for that profile pic. I wasn't sure if you would actually put one up or not." He said running a hand through his hair. Man that was so much more attractive in person. I almost sighed. No scrap that. I did sigh. Zach chuckled.

"You're welcome."

"There was a moment where I was worried you wouldn't even be a girl, so you can imagine my relief when I saw…" he trailed off and looked over me. His eyes scanning my face "you." He whispered and I blushed. He cleared his throat and turned away before continuing. "I cashed in my first 'anything' rather quickly, but I'll be sure to think about my next a little longer." I blushed. Again.

"What makes you think you get more than one?" I asked twisting my hands together and looking up at him from under my lashes. My heart melted when his emerald eyes met mine.

"Well it took me a while to get that rainbow off my face so I think I deserve it." He winked and stepped up to the counter.

I screamed internally.

 **A/N- UNEDITED.**

 **SO HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE ME A THE TOP OF YOUR HIT LIST?**

 **I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I'M REALLY SORRY. THIS IS BECOMING A RITUAL FOR US ISN'T IT? MAN I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON.**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? ANY GOOD? I CAN'T TELL. FAVORITE MOMENT? WHAT ABOUT ZACH? HE'S FINALLY ENTERED THE STORY! YAY! *QUE THE SQUEALS***

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

 **OKAY SO A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT ZACH'S OR AUSTEN'S POV ON THINGS AND I ACTUALLY WOULD LOVE TO GIVE THEM, BUT I HAVE A THING ABOUT SWITCHING POVs IN THE MIDDLE OF MY STORIES (THOSE OF YOU HAVE READ MY OLD STORIES, THIS IS A NEW DEVELOPMENT). ALTHOUGH I DO AGREE IT IS IMPORTANT SOMETIMES TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING IN OTHER CHARACTER'S HEADS SO… I HAVE AN IDEA! HERE IT GOES!**

 **IF I POSTED A** _ **SEPARATE**_ **STORY FOR BONUS CHAPTERS IN THE BOY'S POVs OF IMPORTANT CHAPTERS. YOU GUYS COULD DO REQUESTS AND I COULD DO THEM WHEN I WANT HAHA FOR EXAMPLE ONE WOULD BE OF ZACH WHN HE SEES CAMMIE'S PICTURE FOR THE FIRST TIME.**

 **WOULD ANYONE BE INTERSTED? PLEASE TELL IF YOU WOULD! I NEED TO KNOW LIKE SOON!**

 **LET'S GET TO THOSE REPLIES!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **PCZDJ- YAY! THANK YOU! I'M GLAD IT WAS EASIER TO READ AND THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **GUEST #1- HAHA WELL YOU WERE PRETTY CLOSE WITH THE LAST GUESS! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRL13BYE- OMG THE ENDING OF GLASS SWORD WAS A VISIOUC DAGGER THAT CUT MY HEART OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WAS SO DEAD ON THE FLOOR! I STILL HAVE A THING FOR MAVEN THOUGH AND I KNOW THAT'S REALLY BAD! BUT I THINK I LOVE CAL AND KILLY JUST AS MUCH! I DON'T KNOW WHOM I WANT HER TO END UP WITH! AHHHHH! AND YES I KNOW WHAT WAS AUSTEN THINKING? ZACH IS HERE! YAY! WHAT DO WE DO? LOVE YOU GIRL!**

 **ALLIBUNNY- YASSSS ZACH IS HOT!**

 **GABERGIRL- YEAH WELL WHO KNOWS WHAT AUSTEN WAS THINKING…. HE WAS STUPID! AS FOR LIZ, WELL THER EIS DEFINIETLY** _ **SOMETHING**_ **GOING ON WITH HER. I'LL GIVE YOU A HIT: WHY WAS SHE SO FLUSHED AT THE PARTY?**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-DEMISPY- THANK YOU! THAT MEANS SO MUCH! XD**

 **LMB111514- I WANT HER FIRST KISS TO BE WITH ZACH TOO! DOES LIZ HAVE HISTORY WITH SOME OF THE POPULARS? HMM… I DON'T KNOW DOES SHE? MAYBE ONE OF THEM IN PARTICULAR? ;)**

 **BOOKKWORM- I'M GLAD I CAN MANAGE TO KEEP YOU ALL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY WITH MY POOR UPDATING SKILLS AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BOOKYWORM02- REALLY? THANK YOU! XD XD**

 **JENNY- ALL THE BOYS! I KNOW THEY ARE SO CUTE! WELL ZACH IS HERE! AND HOPEFULLY ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWER SOON! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BOOKGURU101- WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! THANK YOU! OMG HAHA THANK YOU! I ACTAULLY JUST WATCHED THIS TWILIGHT MARATHON THAT WAS ON TV TODAY! LOL I HOPE YOU DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING WHILE I WAS GONE! I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- ZACH IS HERE! HE HAS ENTERED THE STORY! HOLD YOUR BRATH! THE GREEN EYES ARE IN THE HOUSE! I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL ABOUT THE PLOT! HAHA YOU ASK GOOD QUESTIONS THOUGH ;)**

 **MUSICMANIPULATOR- WOW… YOU HAD A GOOD FEELING ;) SHE MET ZACH.**

 **HALEYSAVANNAH- ZACH MET CAMMIE! AS FOR WHEN HE'LL FIGURE OUT SHES NOT CALLED JENNY… YEAH WELL THAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET ;)**

 **GUEST #2- IS LIZ HIDING SOMETHING? I DON'T KNOW IS SHE? ;)**

 **IMNATURALLYBLOND0808- SAME! I'M NATURALLY BLONDE TOO! AND THANK YOU! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY! WHOOP!**

 **CHAMELEONMAXERICA21- OH MY GOSH THANK YOU! ZAMMIE HAS FINALLY GOTTEN TOGETHER! AND OH MY GOSH WILL YO HATE ME IF I SAY THAT I… MAY OR MAY NOT SHIP ASPERICA A TEENY LITTLE BIT? DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOOOOOOVE MAXERICA, BUT… :P HAHA OKAY SO I'M HAPPY YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE THIS ONE IS GOOD TOO!**

 **TWOSKIESCOLLIDE- THANK YOU :) I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT. AS FOR LIZ, THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON THERE, BUT WHAT IS IT? I DON'T WANT TO GIVE IT AWAY YET THOUGH! XD**

 **CRAZY- OKAY OKAY I FINALLY UPDATED HAHA ALL YOUR REVIEWS THAT'S DEDICATION! I'M SO SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGING OFF A CLIFF FOR SO LONG! YOU'RE REVIEWS MADE MY DAY SO THANK YOU!**

 **GUEST #3- I UPDATED! YAY! ZACH IS HERE!**

 **ZAMMIE4EVER- WHOA YAY! ZACH AND CAMMIE MET AND LIZ IS ACTING WEIRD AND YAY!**

 **BOOKNERD101010101- YAY! HEHE**

 **GUEST #4- OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **SME26POOH- ZACH AND "JENNY" JUST MET! WHOOP! AND NOW THAT THEY HAVE… WILL AUSTEN WISH THAT HE HAD JUST PUSHED AWAY WHATEVER STOPPED HIM FROM KISSING HER AND HAD JUST… KISSED HER?**

 **FANGIRLY662- I WOULD BE PISSED IF I WAS CAMMIE. AND AUSTEN WOULD BE ON THE TOP OF MY "TO BE PISSED AT" LIST.**

 **GUEST #5- I FREAKING UPATED XD XD YAY! I HAVE A SUSPICION YOU REVIEWED AT LEAST THREE TIMES SO I WON'T REPLY TO THOSE TOO HAHA (IF YOU DIDN'T I'M SORRY!) XD**

 **OKAY EVERYONE! YOU ARE SO FABULOUS AND I'M ALWAYS OVER WHELMED BY THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS I GET! EVERY UPDATE I THINK "NOPE, THER IS NO WAY ANY OF THEM WILL BE BACK." AND YET… HERE YOU ALL ARE! SO THANK YOU!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO GIVE YOUR OPINION OF THE UNDERLINED SECTION OF THIS A/N!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **POPSICLE**_ **IF YOU ARE SQUEALING BECAUSE ZACH IS FINALLY IN THE STORY AND READ THAT A/N!**


	9. Numbers

**Chapter dedicated to: A guest who really whooped me into shape and left a long review with reasons to help me get off my butt and start writing! They signed off as** _ **A Very Ticked Off/Amazed by Your Writing Skills Reader**_

 **Numbers**

The boy behind the counter eyed me suspiciously as I approached him again, this time with Zach at my side. He ordered for himself and Grant before turning to me and gesturing for me to go. I swallowed and looked at the guy, silently pleading with him to not ask why I was ordering again.

"I'll have one chocolate and one strawberry milkshake with whip cream please." I said and the nodded as he filled out the order on the tall plastic cups. I let out a sigh of relief when we moved to the side to let the people behind us have their turn. I twisted my hands together at an angle that probably isn't natural, and tried to resist the urge to chew my fingernail. That would be so unladylike right now. When I glanced over at Zach he was watching my out of the corner of his eye. We both snapped our gazes elsewhere. Embarrassed about being caught.

Wait.

Was Zach just _staring_ at me?

A blush rose on my face.

"So… are you chocolate or strawberry?" he asked and my eyebrows furred as I turned to look at him properly this time. He smirked and my heart jerked forward in my chest as if it were the south magnet to his north.

"Um… sorry?" I asked not sure what he was talking about.

"The milkshakes, is yours the strawberry or the chocolate?" he asked and I suddenly laughed and then scoffed.

"Chocolate of course." I said and he grinned "I'm not a fan of anything strawberry unless its actually _strawberries_." I said and it was true. I only liked the pure fruit form of the red berries. No artificial candy or ice cream or even strawberry scented lip balm appealed to me. I preferred chocolate everything.

"Really? Interesting." I don't see how in the least that was interesting, but apparently Zach did.

Zach.

I was stood next to Zachary Goode having a conversation while we waited for drinks that he paid for.

I was probably the luckiest girl in the whole world right now. No doubt about it. I needed to hug him. I was going to need to hug him. The sensation over whelmed the second it popped into my head and my arms actually _twitched_ at my sides.

Oh no.

I couldn't just randomly fling my arms around him in the middle of the store while he was innocently unaware of my rapid heart rate and screams that kept jumping into my throat.

"You don't go to school here, do you?" Zach's voice came again. I needed a second to process his words because his face was so distracting.

"Er, no. I go to Gallagher Academy in Roseville. It's about 2 hours away." I gestured to my sweatshirt that had my schools name and crest on it. I was a walking advertisement really. Zach nodded. Wow. He was _so_ good at nodding.

"Cool, so why are you in Richmond Gallagher Girl? Find out where I lived?" He asked smirking. Is it possible that someone's voice could be toxic because I was about to drop dead when Zach's husky voice slipped over the words ' _Gallagher Girl_ '? He just called me _Gallagher Girl._ I really think I'm going to die.

"Yes." I said my voice whispery. I tried to grab the word and pull it back into my mouth when I realized what I'd said, but it was too late. Zach's eyebrow shot up and an amused look appeared on his face.

I basically just admitted to stalking him. Well if now isn't a good moment to use the word _shit_ I don't know what is. "I mean no! Well yes I knew you lived here and everything but not to the part that I came here because you did I swear I didn't even think about that fact until like 5 minutes ago when you arrived because I actually came here on a school art trip and that's why my friend is with me her name is Liz by the way in case you were wondering- haha not that you were wondering, I mean you could have been I don't know… were you? Wondering?" When I stopped my embarrassing ramble my face on fire, Zach chuckled.

"I wasn't wondering particularly at the moment, but thank you for clarifying anyway." I cleared my throat.

I'm not going to even tell you guys that my brain wasn't working properly.

It's so obvious.

I probably had _Dumbest_ written on my forehead.

That must have been why he was looking at me with that smirk and those sparkling eyes.

We grabbed our orders and then headed over to where Liz and Grant had gotten a seat. When they came into view I could see they were sat across from each other. Grant was leaning casually against the booth with a completely slouched posture, while Liz was pin straight and finding extreme interest in the napkin dispenser.

I slipped into the spot next to her and Zach did the same next to Grant.

I handed her the pink milkshake. She thanked me and immediately busied herself by taking a long sip through the candy-striped straw. I subconsciously brought my hand to my lips and started to chew on my nails.

"So Lizzie told me you guys are on a school trip?" Grant asked leaning forward and taking a large bite his peanut butter ice cream cup. Liz frowned

"It's Elizabeth." She corrected. She wasn't big on people calling her Lizzie unless they knew her. Grant smirked, but other wise ignored her. I nodded

"Yeah we are at the art museum. We have a lunch break." I said and Grant nodded

"I see, I did think it would be too lucky if you happened to go to the local high school." He said "Although I wouldn't rule out stalking." He said and I blushed furiously, my mouth popping open like a fish. And to make the moment even more mortifying Zach laughed.

"Grant," he started, looking over at me out of the corner of his eye "Me and Jenny have already been over the stalking thing. She admitted to it. Nothing to be ashamed of." Liz choked on her drink and her eyes started to water as she tried to hide her mirth.

"No! I didn't say- well at least that's not what I m-meant-t…"

"Relax Stew, we're messing with ya." Grant said chuckling. I tried to force a laugh, but I think I just grimaced. I looked over at Zach and my heart beat rose.

"Right…" I whispered

"So how long you have been a fan of Zachy boy?" Grant asked and shot me a wink.

"Ah- about two months." Grant's eyebrows rose and he looked over at his friend.

"So you're not one of those girls who 'have been with him since the beginning'?" he asked his voice rising to mimic girly voices. My lips twitched upwards slightly at his poor imitation. I shook my head.

"No sorry…" I said, "I didn't even know you existed till then." Zach ran a hand through his hair and breathed out a deep breath. I tried not to star at his lips.

"Well," he breathed out "At least your honest. Even if it is a bruise to my ego." He said seriously and then he smirked.

"Sorry." I said and again and he just smirked, his eyes sparkling. I blushed and looked away. His beautiful eyes were going to push me over the edge and with the combination of the green orbs and the daring smirk I was definitely going to be a goner some time soon. I could feel all three of them watching me and as I took a sip of my chocolate milkshake. The cool liquid seemed to calm my nerves a bit and I looked over at Liz who had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hey Grantary," she said removing her eyes from mine and over to the tanned blonde boy smiling like an idiot.

Glad everyone else found this situation amusing.

"What do you say we give these two sometime to talk over the restraining order Zach will be filing against my friend here. Get her stalking under control."

"Liz!" I shouted unable to keep it together. She chuckled as Grant jumped to his feet and started shoving his friend out of the booth.

"Sounds like a great idea Lizbeth lets go." He said sending me a wink as Liz pushed me out so she could walk away with hi to the other side of the café. She shot Grant a glare, which I assume, was his use of another nickname. One that I never even used. I turned back to Zach a mortified expression on my face which I was sure was pale as a ghost from the quezziness going on in my stomach. He was already back down in the booth leaning back, casually sipping his own milkshake like this was Sunday brunch or something. Shouldn't he be shooing me away like any other fan girl?

Get it together Cammie.

Get.

It.

Together.

"You gonna sit down Jen?" he asked and my heart stopped.

It was weird being called a different name.

It was like my brain had a delayed response to it.

Like _oh yeah he means us okay…_

I should tell him my name is Cammie.

"Yeah. I just." I looked over to where our friends disappeared. I can't believe Liz left me here knowing that I thought Zachary Goode was a god and he thought I was called Jenny.

I should tell him my name is Cammie.

"I can't believe they just left. Me and Liz will have to head back to the museum at some point in the half hour." I said and then looked back at Zach. His smile faltered a little.

"You going back to… where are you from?"

"Er… Roseville."

"Going back to Roseville so soon?" he asked and my bones turned to jelly at the natural huskiness of his voice.

"Yeah, we only had like an hour for lunch. We 20 minutes trying to find somewhere to eat." I said with a chuckle "We were going to go to the book store we saw down the street, but we got distracted." I said as a blush rose on my cheeks.

His smirk tipped his lips slowly up again.

"You saying I'm a distraction Gallagher Girl?" he asked and my heart raced as my ear detected the nickname.

"Uh- um I y-yeah. Well yeah, you are by definition since I'm not getting to the bookstore because of you." I said although a smile was tugging at my lips. I slipped back

"I could take you to _Bookie's_ if you want." He said.

 _Bookie's_ was the name of the bookstore. It looked like it was a small bookstore, but was still packed and stacked full of good reads.

"No it's okay." I said with a smile.

"You like to read?" he asked and I sat a little straighter.

"I love to read. I do so whenever I get the chance, although it can be hard during school. What about you?" I rested my elbows on the table and leaned forward to take a sip of my drink. Zach shrugged.

"I'm not much of a reader. Don't really have the time, but I listen to audio books."

Ew. Audio books.

My nose scrunched up in distaste and Zach laughed.

"Okay okay, not a fan of those are you?" he asked, eyebrow raised. I shook my head

"No, I prefer to hold a book in my hand and turn the pages. You people and your kindles are going to put book stores out of business." I said with a little huff, but small smile so he knew I was joking.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Jen, but the future is coming."

My name is Cammie.

Cammie.

"Yeah well only because humans are making it." I shrug "Once they stop printing book people will becoming to my house to get a physical book to read." I smile proudly and Zach chuckles.

If I was closer to him… I may be able to feel the vibrations of it…

WHOA.

Don't be _creepy_ Morgan.

"I'm sure they will, but until that day _Bookie's_ and other book stores are safe. You can sleep well at night." I giggled.

I _giggled_.

Oh dear lord please make sure my eyes doesn't-

Oh too late.

It's twitching.

If I just pretend it's not happening, it will go away. So far Zach didn't see to notice it.

A silence fell for a moment and surprisingly Zach seemed to get a little awkward. He was looking at me as though I was a question that stumped him. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck and looking at this tip of his drink straw.

"Uh okay I have a question." He said after a pause and I sat up from my slowly slumping position that my back had been forming during the lack of conversation.

"Yeah sure shoot." I said, three positives leaving my mouth. He managed a small smirk at that, but still didn't meet my eyes.

"Just uh okay you don't have a boyfriend do you?" he asked quickly and my mouth dropped open. He looked up to gauge my reaction. "Only because a lot of fans come up to me professing their love, then some boyfriend has a target on my back and I didn't even do anything… I just want to make sure…" I break out into a blinding grin.

Golden eyes trying to slip into my line of thought, but were being shot down by the force field of green.

"No! I don't have a boyfriend." I laughed at the strangeness of the word. I had never had a boyfriend. Never even been kissed. That one was all thanks to _Austen_ of course. All the tension seemed to leave Zach's body and he smirked.

"Great, then can I have your number?" he said "No I know some guy won't pick up ready to track me down." We both laughed at that, though mine was more at the pure joy bubbling through my veins at the thought of Zachary Goode having my number.

I wish I could have been a cool girl, grabbed a napkin and jotted down my number just like that, but I wasn't.

No I didn't know my cell number by heart.

"I don't know my number off the top of my head," I blushed embarrassed "But let me just get my phone out…" I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my jeans and quickly found my way to settings and phone where I found my number.

I looked up ready to read it out. Zach was watching my hands, but it didn't look like he had anything to write it down with. I held out my hand.

"Just give me your phone and I'll put it in." I said and he hesitated for a second "I'm not going to leak your number if that's what your worried about." I giggled. I knew what happened to celebrities who had their numbers leaked. It was a nightmare for them. I would never do that to Zach.

"Thanks," he said placing his phone in my hands "I just got a know one to solve that problem." He said with a chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. I smiled as I began to create a new contact on his phone and punch in the digits. I checked it over at least a dozen times to make sure that I was giving him the right number. I think I would actually cry if he ended up not able to contact me because I gave him the wrong number.

Or.

Even worse the number I put in was someone else's.

Some other girl who ended up calling or texting and and and and that would be awful! So I checked one last time when I realized I had put Cammie as my contact name.

Now would be a good time to tell him my real name… but my finer hovered over the delete key.

What if he didn't like my real name? Or he was mad about me lying? What if h asked why and I had to explain with my eye twitching a hundred times a minute that I was paranoid about psychos and serial killers coming after me through the web.

Oh no.

No no no no. pressed the back button and the letters forming my name disappeared.

I typed in 'Jenny' and put an 'S' in the last name box.

I finally handed Zach back his phone. I had had it long enough to leak his number if I wanted- heck I had had it long enough to hack into the CIA's firewalls and plant a virus!

Okay maybe not, but you get the picture, but Zach just smiled as he looked down at the contact.

"Thanks," he said as he quickly started to type something to edit what I had done. I tried to see, but couldn't with out it being too obvious. Looked like he was changing my name to something else, something longer…

What if he knew- what if he was changing it to my real name and was about to call me out as a liar and then spit in face in front of all these people? No, he couldn't know. There was no way for him to know. And Zach would never do that anyway.

"Why do all these people seem to not care you are here?" I asked looking around and not seeing anyone looking our way. Although I though I caught site of Liz smirking at me across the room where she was seat with Grant.

Zach chuckled at my question.

"Most people here are above the age of watching me on YouTube. The kids are in school, I don't go out much when they're out." Zach sighed and I wanted to ask him about it, but decided it didn't look like a light hearted topic.

"So you going to give me your number too now?" I asked and Zach shook his head.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' "I'm going to be the one to contact you first, Gallagher Girl." My stomach burst into butterflies, but I forced a frown.

"How will I know it's you then?" I asked and Zach smirked.

Damn that smirk.

"Oh trust me, you'll know." More butterflies.

Did he know how fast my heart was beating?

Did he feel the scream climbing up throat and the jumping beans in my shoes at the thought of him calling me?

The thought of him having my number?

Suddenly Liz was at my side.

"C-Jen! We gotta go, we have to be back at the museum in 5 minutes." She rushed out and I jumped to my feet. We would have to run back… I quickly grabbed my stuff and took a long last sip of my milkshake before turning to Zach. Liz's grip on my arm tightened as she began to tug on it.

"Thanks! I guess I'll talk to you when you talk to me!" I shouted at Zach as Liz and I headed for the door.

"Bye Gallagher Girl!"

"Bye Stew! Bye Lizbeth" Grant shouted and Both Liz and I laughed, completely giddy as we began sprinting our way back through town.

The whole bus back y mind was on one thing.

My number in Zachary Goode's phone.

 **A/N- UNEDITED BECAUSE I WANT TO GET THIS UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE NOW.**

 **WELL HELLO THERE EVERYONE! I AM ALIVE! ALTHOUGH NOT FOR LONG IF YOU ALL DECIDE TO KILL ME FOR MAKING YOU THINK OTHERWISE.**

 **FIRST LET ME JUST SAY HOW SORRY I AM.**

 **I WAS OVERWHELMED BY THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE TELLING ME THEY CHECK FAN FICTION EVERYDAY TO CHECK FOR MY STORY AND WELL I FINALLY GOT MY BUTT DOWN AND FINISHED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I KNOW I KNOW AFTER SUCH A LONG WAIT IT'S CRAPPY AND SHORT AND WELL CRAPPY BUT HOPEFULLY THIS FILLER WILL GET THE STORY FLOWING.**

 **I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THE OUTLINE OF THE WHOLE STORY AND SO FAR I HAVE 21 CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT.**

 **DO ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE THIS STORY MIGHT BE GOING?**

 ***FINGERS CROSSED IT GETS BETTER THAN THIS***

 **NOW FOR THE REPLIES!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **BOOKKWORM- THANK YOU BABE I'M GLAD YOUR ENJOYING IT! AND I'M SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE! I HOPE I NEVER TAKE THAT LONG AGAIN ON THIS STORY 3**

 **LMB111514- YAY! I KNOW I'M HAPPY ZACH IS HERE TOO! NOW ILL AUSTEN WISH HE HAD KISSED CAMMIE? YOU KNOW HOW FIRSTS STICK WITH US A LOT LONGER THAN SECONDS. AS FOR FINN AND LIZ I MEAN I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY BUT… YOUR PRETTY GOOD AT GUESSING ;)**

 **BERELOVE2014- HAHA YEAH CAMMIE ALMOST SCREAMED AT THE SIGHT OF ZACH TOO! SO THIS UPDATE WASN'T EXACTLY SOON LIKE YOU ASKED, BUT ITS HERE NOW! SO I HOPE YOU LOVE IT GIRL!**

 **IT'SHARDIKNOW- THANK I'M SO GLAD YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN WHEN IT COMES TO UPDATING. IT CAN BE** _ **VERY**_ **HARD. AUSTEN IS CONFUSING AND SOMETHING IS UP WITH FINN AND LIZ, BUT WHAT? XD**

 **GUEST #1- HAHA THAT MAKE ME HAPPY! KNOWING MY READES ARE SCREAMING INTERNALLY MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- ZACH. IS. IN. THE. HOUSE. BABY! WHOOOOOP! LUV YOU TOO GIRL! THAT REVIEW WAS AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT FOR ZACH AND AUSTEN TO BE COMPETEING FOR CAMMIE'S ATTENTION IT WILL START TO GET ROUGH FOR HER EMOTIONS SOON! XD**

 **BOOKYWORM02- THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD**

 **SHIMMERGALLAGHER- HAHA ZACH WILL BE MORE IN THE STORY NOW AND CAMMIE WILL PROBABLY WISH SHE REVEALED HER REAL NAME IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT ANYWHO! WITH AUSTEN WAIT BACK IN ROSEVILLE FOR HER ZACH BETTER GET ON THAT PHONE SOON!**

 **GABERGIRL- I AM THINKING ABOUT INCLUDING GRANT AND SOME OF ZACH'S OTHER FRIENDS IN THIS SOMEHOW… I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST! ANYWAY THANK YOU I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORYYYYYY!**

 **GUEST #2- YAYYYYY FOR ZACH! WHOOOP!**

 **GUEST #3- I WILL VERY MUCH LOVE TO DO THAT BONUS CHAPTER AND NOW SUMMER IS HERE I WILL HOPEFULL GET IT DONE!**

 **BOOKGURU101- ZAMMIE FEEEEEEELLLLLLSSSSS ARE PUMPING! XD**

 **BOOKNERD101010101- OKAY GREAT AND I KNOW! I TRIED TO MAKE ZACH'S ENTRACE A BIT LIKE… BOOM! JUST EH WAY HE WOULD LIKE IT XD**

 **GUEST #4- OKAY WELL IF YOU AREN'T YET DEAD FROM MY LACK OF UPDATING AND OF COURSE ZAMMIE IS THE BETTER SHIP! AS ALWAYS ;)**

 **TALKTOYOULATERK- THANK YOU! AND I'M WORKING ON THE SEPARATE STORY! XD**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- IT MEANS SO FREAKING MUCH YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! AND I KNOW EVEN I SOMETIMES DON'T LIKE TO UE MY REAL NAME ONLINE FOR THINGS, BUT I WANTED CAMMIE TO BEA LITTLE PARANOID ABOUT IT HAHA AND I KNEW YOU'D LIKE THE DEDICATION FOR THE CHAP WHERE ZACH ENTERED ;) AS FOR CAMMIE AND HER REAL NAME… WELL IN A PERFECT WORLD SHE WOULDN'T LIE, BUT DAMN SHE DID! AND I'M ACTUALLY STILL HUNG UP ON RED QUEEN AND GLASS SWORD. MAN I CAN'T DEAL! THE ENDINGGGGGGGG! OKAY I KNOW I KNOW I FINISHED THEM AGES AGO, BUT STILL! AND YOU KNOW WHAT AFTER HAVING SOME BREATHING TIME I THINK I MAY BE SWINGING TOWARDS TEAM CAL… ;)**

 **GUEST #5- ZAMMIE 4 LYF YASSSSSSSSSS!**

 **VOLLYBALLER82- HOLD IT UP! ZACH IS HERE PEOPLE! HE IS HERE! AND ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME MY FRIEND ALL IN GOOD TIME HEHE I DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAY XD**

 **JENNY- AH! YAY! WE ALL ROCK! AND YOU ROLL MY FRIEND ;) WEL SOMETHING IS UP WITH LIZ AND FINN, BUT ITS HARD TO TELL WHAT… HMMM… AS FOR FINN LIKING CAMMIE WELL WHO DOESN'T LIKE CAMMIE?! I'D LIKE TO SAY HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HER IS LIKE CAMMIE'S AND MIKE'S IN LOVE LETTERS (IDK IF YOU READ THAT HAHA) BUT AUSTEN WAS REALLY TRYING TO GAUGE CAMMIE'S REACTION TO ANOTHER BOY LIKING HER WHEN HE SAID THAT FOR HIS OWN BENEFIT ;)**

 **LEX25- DON'T WORRY ABOUT NOT REVIEW GIRLY DID YOU NOT SEE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE?! MAN I MIGHT JUMP OFF THE CLIFF MYSELF IF MY READERS DON'T PUSH ME OVER HAHA BUT YES. LIANA IS A B-WORD, BUT SADLY NECESSARY ALSO, I'M TRYING TO MAKE HER DIFFERENT FROM ALANA, IS WORKING? IF NOT ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO DO SO? AUSTEN WAS A JERK AND NOW ZACH CAN COME TO THE RESCUE! YAY!**

 **STUFF- HAHA YOUR REVIEW MADE ME LAUGH! THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- HAHA I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE HIGH ON BOOKS! THE BEST AND MOST LETHAL KIND OF HIGH OF ALL ;) AS FOR LIZ NOT QUESTIONING THE WIERDNESS OF THE SITUATION HAHA GOOD QUESTION SHE ACTUALLY KNOWS WHAT CAMMIE DID TO ZACH AND ABOUT THE YOUTUBE. I DIDN'T WRITE THE CONVERSATION IN EXACTLY, BUT I MENTION HOW CAMMIE TOLD HER ABOUT IT, I THIN ITS AT THE VERY END OF CHAPTER THREE WHERE CAMMIE SAYS SHE TELLS LIZ EVERYTHING…**

 **GUEST #6- YEAH IT'LL BE DRAMATIC WHEN HE FINDS OU THER NAME ISN'T JENNY! I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING THAT CHAPTER!**

 **MSLOVELY- THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME! 3**

 **GUEST #7- YEAH I WAS SCRAMING FOR ZACH TOO XD**

 **FANGIRLY662- WOW YEAH THAT WAS A PRETTY GREAT LIST OF THINGS THAT HAPPENED! I'M TRYING TO ADD MORE DEPTH WITH LIZ AND FINN THINGS. I'M GLAD YOU LIKE WHATS HAPPENEING! WHOOOO!**

 **SHOWMETHEZAMMIE- YES ZACH IS IN IT! AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FANFICTION MUCH EITHER, BUT STILL FANTACIZING ABOUT ZACH XD**

 **CHAMELEONMAXERICA21- YAYYYYYY! AND I'M GLAD YOUR FRIEND AND YOU ARE LIKING MY STORY! ESPECIALLYTHE PART WHERE ZACH ENTERED ;)**

 **BKQUEEN- THANK YOUUUUUUUU AND OMG OF COURSE THOSE HATERS WILL BE JEALOUS OF CAMMIE BECAUSE… ZAMMIE! DUH! I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE ABOUT THEM IN THIS STORY!**

 **GUEST #8- HEHE INTENSE IT WAS ;)**

 **DEVILINDISGUISE- I KNOW I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT HOPEFULLY I'M BAC AND IT'S NOT TOO SOON TO SAY THAT. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **JENNY- HELLO AGAIN, I'M GIVING YOU ANOTHER REPLY BECAUSE I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND YOU LEFT A REVIEW SPECIFICALLY TO TELL ME TOO! 3**

 **KATH- I KNOW I KNOW! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF AND THE NONE UPDATING TIME THAT LASTED OVER A MONTH! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #9- AH, THERE YOU ARE MY LITTLE MOTIVATIONAL GURU! YOU AND A COUPLE OF OTHERS MADE ME REALLY KNOW HOW AWFUL I WAS BEING… YOU REIVEW MADE ME SMILE SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER BECAUE ITS FOR YOU!**

 **JENNY- OH HEYYYYYY THERE JEN WHATS UP HEH… I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT YOU'RE HEART HAS SHATTERED BECAUSE OF ME SO MUCH! HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL PICK A FEW PIECES UP AND PUT IT BACK TOGETHER! LOVE YOU GIRL!**

 **GUEST #10- OH MY GOSH READING IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN MAN HAHA YOU DESERVE A NEW CHAPTER! YOU DESERVE 25 NEW CHAPTERS! I WOULD GIVE YOU THAT MANY IF I COULD! ALHOUGH THEN THE STORY WOULD PROBABLY BE OVER… I DON'T KNOW IF THAT WOULD BE GOOD OR BAD… ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS MY DEDICATED LITTLE READER!**

 **CAZY- YES. THIS IS AN UPDATE. LOVEWORDS HAD UPDATED. THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **SO SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE MORE THAN ONE REVIEW REPLY SO LOOK OUT BECAUSE SOME OF YOU DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME AND KEPT ASKING ME TO UPDATE! YOU LITTLE ANGLES!**

 **REVIEW** _ **ICECREAM**_ **IF YOU SOMEHOW MANAGED TO STICK WITH STORY IN MY ABSENCE AND ARE EXCITED FOR MORE ZAMMIE!**

 **~ PLUS ANYONE WHO HAS CUTE SUMMER WORDS FOR THE REVIEW WORD FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS FEEL FREE TO PUT THEM IN REVIEWS OR PM THEM! ~**


	10. Janitor's Closet

**Chapter dedicated to: Jenny! I just couldn't stop writing when I was replying to her review and she never fails to make my day with her reviews! I hope you like this chapter girl!**

 **Janitor's Closet**

I flopped down on my bed exhausted. My eyelids felt as though someone had tied weights to them and my muscles were most surly shutting down. There was no way I was getting up anytime soon nor did I really have the desire to get up off my mattress, which was beginning to make me feel like I was floating on a cloud and coercing me into falling asleep in its embrace.

After the bus arrived back at school from the art trip it was well after 6 o'clock in the evening. We hit a good 3 hours worth of traffic on the way back to Roseville. There was some pileup on the highway where a truck had tipped over in the middle of the road and formed a barricade, then a coupe of other cars had smashed into the body of it too. It wasn't clear who or how many people had be hurt in the horrible accident, but there were many police cars and two ambulances at the scene so I was guessing some injuries were serious. When we got back to school I said my goodbyes to Liz, Finn and a couple others. In the rush to get off the bus I had almost forgotten my bag from the gift shop.

With a kink in my neck from trying to sleep on the bus I returned to an empty house and note informing that my mother would be away over the weekend on business. I don't know where Gabe was; although it wasn't like he lived with us thank the gods. I couldn't handle his dull presence around me 24/7 and I definitely couldn't handle it in times like this when my mother was away and I would be forced to socialize with him alone.

Not that there was much wrong with him other than the fact that he was a bore and rather annoying with his sloth-like actions. My mother could do so much better; I never understood why she went for men like Gabe, not particularly handsome or smart or anything really. She had never once dated a man that was worthy of her, at least not since my father. Perhaps that was why she never reached that high with boyfriend standards. My father had been undeniably handsome with his dark chocolate hair and green eyes. He was your dictionary definition of tall dark and handsome as well as his charming personality and his great dedication to his work.

He and my mother had been high school sweethearts that met in the Chemistry lab their sophomore year. The true love story that everyone always swore never existed or survived in real life. When I was young I would brag about their story, so sure that they had made it and proven society wrong. They let their fairytale slip through their fingers though. The fighting slowly built up till screaming matches were every night. I had been both relieved and heart broken when my father moved out. I came home from school, boxes outside the house being loaded into his SUV full of his belongs. A suitcase and a duffle bag with the contents of his closet on the porch. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and tight lips. His eyes had become glassy as they landed on me walking up the driveway. He opened his arms and I ran to him without hesitation, wrapping my arms tight around him as the tears flowed freely. I didn't blame either one of them. I never thought that when my dad kissed my forehead and stroked my hair that day, it would be the last time he did so.

"I love you, Kitten." He had whispered. It didn't occur to me as he got into his car and drove away I wouldn't see him for over 5 years possibly ever again because I didn't think he had plans to visit anytime soon. I don't know why he never spoke to me again. I waited. I really did wait by the phone for weeks on end for it to ring. I checked the mail for a letter everyday, even on Sundays when I knew nothing came.

Perhaps my mother dated men who were the opposite of Mathew Morgan on purpose. She avoided anyone who reminded her of her ex in anyway.

I sighed. Anyway, after I got home fro school I had to figure out what to do for dinner. Since my mother hadn't told me in advance of this trip I hadn't planned anything to cook so I just order some Chinese food and said be done with it. Now it was 9 o'clock at night, my stomach full and my homework done.

My mind wandered to earlier in the day or more specifically to a certain green eyed boy with a knee-wobbling smirk.

Even _more_ specifically, Zachary Goode.

The famous You Tuber who currently had my number in his phone.

Who had said he would contact me.

My stomach flipped and my heart fluttered.

I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes, letting my dreams drift off into an emerald sea.

I barely managed to get out of bed the next day to go to school. The only thing that got me going was the fact that it was a Friday.

I pulled into the school parking lot earlier than usual. There were a few groups mulling about around the tarmac, but I didn't take much notice as I headed to go inside. It was much too cold to be outside. Especially since I was now wearing my socks pushed down to my ankles and my sweater was being left in the backseat of my car. It wasn't only the last day of the week, but the last day of November too.

I shivered in the chilled air. I personally considered the first of December the day winter began and the day that I allowed myself to play Christmas music. I had all the CDs in my car waiting to play jingle bells as soon as possible.

I could never decide which holiday was my favorite. Some people might easily say Christmas, but I always loved Thanksgiving and Halloween too. I guess it was whichever one I was experiencing that took first place, same with the seasons.

I hurried through the school entrance and through the mostly empty school halls, past the dozens of dark blue locker doors till I reached mine.

My mind was tired of being so busy and so was mainly thinking about being back in bed as I emptied my un-needed books into my locker and exchanged them for the ones I would require for my first couple of classes.

I shut the door to my locker and nearly jumped a mile backwards.

My hand flying to my chest as my eyes closed at the sudden scare I had gotten.

When I opened them again I was met by striking gold irises.

Austen's mouth was in a firm line and his eyebrows were creased as though he were in deep thought.

I wasn't sure how to react to seeing him. It was the first time we had been alone after our almost kiss and I wasn't sure what to do or how to act.

Was I still mad?

Hurt?

Disappointed?

Should I act indifferent to his presence?

I was hoping after being away for the day and barely thinking about him for a good 24 hours might have really dulled all the emotions I was feeling towards the boy, but my heart ached anyway.

My stomach still tightened into knots as my eyes took in his worn out uniform and disheveled dark hair.

His skin was tan even as winter approached and had a natural glow to it at all times.

I shook all those thoughts from my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Austen what do you wan-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he grabbed my arm at the elbow and quickly dragged me into a room, closing the door behind us. We were plunged into darkness and I backed up into the wall in an attempt to put some distance between my crush for the past four years and me.

I banged into some sort of shelving and there was a clatter as things tumbled to the ground

"Oh dammit!" I hissed as I went to rub my back where something had dug into it.

"Keep it down Mer." Austen whisper shouted at me and I rolled my eyes in the darkness.

My cheeks growing hot as I heard how close he was and then his skin brushed against my cheek and my breath caught in my throat.

My heart raced in my chest and in the silence, our breath mingling together I was sure he must have been able to hear it. Suddenly a light bulb flickered to life above our heads. My eyes adjusted to the sudden light and I found my face inches away from Austen's. His gaze on me intense and almost… intimate… I felt my face flush at our close proximity. I turned my gaze over my shoulder and saw a string swaying back and for from the ceiling. Austen must have reached past me to turn on the light and that's why his hand had brushed my face. I shivered at the effect his skin on mine had had on me.

Desperate to look anyway from his face I took in our surroundings and my eyebrows almost rose in amusement.

"Are we in the janitor's closet?" I asked taking in the mop bucket in the corner by the door and cleaning supplies I had knocked to the floor.

I couldn't believe Austen had dragged us into the janitor's closet! Of all the classrooms in the school… this was like some cheesy scene from a movie.

Austen's eyes shifted away from me and he glanced around too, surprisingly a small smile seemed to pull his lips upwards.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I- it seemed like the best option at the time…" He chuckled awkwardly before running a hand through his hair.

"Best option for what exactly?" I asked straightening up and readjust my bag on my shoulder. I was met with silence for my answer. I sighed.

"I'm leaving this closet if you don't start talking Austen. I'm not really in the mood for mysterious whatever this is." I said trying to sound stern, fight my rising nerves and hide my shaking hands.

Last time we had been this close my mind had been begging him to kiss me and even now I couldn't stop the thought coming to mind. Thinking about it though just made my eyes sting and my lip tremble.

I didn't know what to make of the conversation I had overheard between him and Liana the other day.

He hadn't kissed me. He had even said he wanted to, but he didn't. He hadn't said why. I had assumed it was about Li, but after what I had heard I wasn't so sure…

Austen still hadn't spoken up. I sighed.

"Are you going to spit it out or what?" I asked and he quickly shook his head.

"No I mean yes. Yes I'll spit it out or whatever, but let me just, I'm trying to-"

"Get your mouth in gear?" I asked with a slight smile. His nervousness was pretty cute. He just nodded.

"Look, I want to start with a sorry, Mer. You know about…" He trailed off and I looked away, my cheeks flaming.

"Yeah I know what about." I snapped. Now it was Austen's turn to sigh.

"Mer I- I know I was wrong and I know sorry doesn't cut it,"

 _Damn right it doesn't._

"But I really was hoping that you would try to forgive me." He finished. At least I thought he had finished. "Please Cammie, I wouldn't even ask if…"

"If what?" I asked when he didn't continue.

My heart in my throat.

My blood rushing in my ears.

I waited for his reply.

He looked up from the floor and met my gaze.

"If I didn't regret it so badly."

And there it was. The heart palpitation I had been waiting for. The passing of the kidney stone.

Okay maybe the last one was a little weird, but come on…

The devilishly good-looking, golden boy of the school was admitting he regretted not kissing you while locked in a closet. _Alone_.

Not to mention he was- _is_ you high school crush.

I know that you know this all of course, but come on! You have to understand! I just want to justify my racing pulse and the grin I was trying to so hard to repress.

"Look Austen, you have to- you must know how much you hurt me. I didn't- correction _don't_ understand what I did that would cause you to pull away like you did. I thought there might be something wrong with me you know?" I couldn't believe it when my voice cracked on the last word. The momentary joy at his confession gone.

Austen's pained expression didn't help. I pressed on though.

"If it wasn't Liana then I was the next logical explanation, right? You know I like you right? Its really freaking obvious probably," the words kept coming even though I couldn't really believe what I was saying "But then again you undoubtedly know that all the girls in the academy like you. I mean you are _Austen Cole_ for gods sake! You walk through the halls flashing her charming smile and working your ruggedly tattered uniform like you don't realize that we all drop dead in your wake, but you don't fool me. No not anymore, I know you know! Because if its not me then its you. You must think it's hilarious to lead us to believe you'll kiss us and then back away trying to get us to hope and give ourselves the whole _its him not me_ speech. I don't even know if this making any sense at all." I let my rant drop off for a moment as I took a few deep breaths "But it hurts Austen! It- it really does-" I didn't even get to say what I was going to say. I don't even _know_ what I was going to say because Austen's lips were suddenly on mine. Warm and soft and desperate.

 _Desperate to shut me up probably._

I thought to myself as I dropped my bag from my shoulder and ran my fingers through his soft hair. I smiled into the kiss at the thought.

Austen's hands gripped the sides of my face like his life depended on it. One dropped to my waist as he pulled me closer to him and pushed us both closer to the shelves I had bumped into when I first got here.

My head was reeling with thoughts as my lips burned from the pressure of his. His breath was still slightly minty from brushing his teeth before he got to school and when I parted my lips he didn't hesitate before he dived in to explore.

My first kiss was fiery and urgent and _amazing_. He pulled back first, pressed his forehead against mine as we both fought to catch our breath.

Our heavy breathing the only sound in the small space. The unnatural yellow light that the single light blub gave off probably wasn't very flattering on my pale skin and dull blonde hair, but when Austen's eyes met mine it was like I was flawless.

"That was…" I started unable to finish the sentence myself. Austen broke out into a dazzling grin.

" _Incredible._ " He whispered and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Incredible sounds pretty good." I said before I giggled again. His own chuckle vibrated through his body and I could feel it.

I couldn't believe it.

My first kiss with Austen.

My first kiss _ever_.

It was in a janitor's closet. I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Austen asked, a smile as bright as my own still gracing his handsome face.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. Austen raised an eyebrow and my cheeks grew warm again.

Was I really going to admit that this was my first kiss?

That wasn't really something a 17 year old should admit.

I know that I had enjoyed the kiss and Austen had called it incredible, but what if I hadn't been very good? What if knowing that was my first kiss would scare him away?

"I- I just thought it was funny that," I stopped to look up at him. He was waiting patiently. I bit my lip for a moment to gather myself, but Austen's eyes flickered down to them briefly "That my first kiss was in a janitor's… closet…" I said and Austen's eyes shot up to mine, wide with surprise.

"That was your first kiss?" He asked astonished and I managed a nod.

Oh no, he was realizing I wasn't worth it. What 18-year-old guy would want a girl who doesn't even know her way around a kiss? They wouldn't.

"Whoa, can I keep you?" he asked with a laugh.

"What?"

"I've kissed a fair number of girls, Mer," He said. The words stinging slightly, even though he probably didn't intend them to. "And that was one of the best I've had, so if that was your first kiss," he paused to shoot a little smirk down at me "Then I don't want to even know what you'll be like when you've had some practice."

I was pretty sure my face was on fire.

Was Austen complimenting my kissing skills?

Oh my gosh.

He sure darn was!

 _Don't twitch eye, don't you do it._

"Um…" was all I could manage to say. Austen took a step back, his hands sliding down my arms to hold my hands.

"Go out with me." He said suddenly. His words a little jumbled.

Stunned silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And then from that silence came a:

"What?"

Austen hurried to answer me.

"Go out with me? You know on a date? Just one Cammie, I know that I might not deserve it and if you don't want to go out again then I'll drop it, but just… go out with me?" My mouth was hung open in shock.

Well this was not how I thought my day would start as I dragged myself out of bed that morning.

My head was growing fuzzy. My brain sprouting little pieces of cotton, making it hard for me to think straight.

"Mer?"

"Oh, um yes." I said and Austen grinned.

"Really? You'll go on a date with me?" he asked and I nodded with a smile. I had to admit that this felt like a dream. It didn't feel like me in that moment. It was as though I was outside of my own body, watching rather than living it.

"Yes I'll go on a date with you." I confirmed with a laugh.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night then?" he asked and I shook my head. Tomorrow was a Saturday and like most of my Saturdays I hadn't planned anything.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6 then." He said and I could only nod.

Austen tightened his hold on my hand and pulled me closer to him. His head dipping as though he was going to kiss me again. He was going slow, our lips had just barely brushed together when the bell sounded from out in the hall.

Wow.

We had been in here for a good 25 minutes.

I guess the most embarrassing part though was when the door behind Austen swung open and the short, plump man in a navy jumpsuit caught me with my lips almost pressed to a boy's. We both probably looked more than flustered from our earlier kiss and the stuffy room. I jumped away from Austen who had turned around to look at Mr. Demmy the school's janitor. Mr. Demmy looked just as shocked to see us stood there, as we were to see him. I quickly snatched my bag off the floor and squeezed past Austen.

"We're so sorry Mr. Demmy I- I thought I had something in my eye… that's all." And then I was gone flying down the hall to homeroom like I hadn't just spit out the most ridiculous lie to cover up one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

I felt a little ashamed leaving Austen there all alone with the man, but I had panicked and I felt as though the moment the door open it was everyman for himself.

At least that was what I was telling myself.

My panic slowly drained away though as I realized… I was going one a date with Austen Cole.

Tomorrow.

 **A/N- HELLO MY LOVLIES! HOW ARE ALL YOUR SUMMERS GOING? WELL I HOPE!**

 **I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY THIS IS A LATE UPDATE (AGAIN) ALTHOUGH IN MY DEFENSE I DO HAVE SOME GOOD REASONS, I FUGURE OU DON'T REALLY WANT TO HEAR THEM.**

 **OKAY SO PLEASE I CAN IMAGINE YOU ALL SCREAMING AND KICKING AND CURSING ME RIGHT NOW FOR WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I KNOW MANY OF YOU WANT CAMMIE'S FIRST KISS TO BE WITH ZACH, BUT I FELT THAT THIS WAS MORE REALISTIC. I DON'T KNOW… I'M SORRY IF YOU HATE ME ANYWAY, I'M OKAY WITH THAT FOR NOW.**

 **I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE ZAMMIE IN THIS STORY.**

 **ALTHOUGH I AM CURIOUS TO KNOW IF ANYONE SHIPS CAMMIE AND AUSTEN TOGTHER. I USUALLY JUST ASSUME EVERYONE WANTS ZAMMIE, BUT I KNOW IN MY LAST STORY I SUCCEDED IN TURNING A FEW OVER TO SHIP CAMMIE WITH A FEW OF MY OWN CHARACTERS, WHICH I MUST SAY IS A HUGE ACHIEVMENT FOR ME!**

 **ALSO, IF I WERE TO UPDATE ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES WHICH ONE WOUD YOU LIKE ME TO DO? EVEN THE ON HOLD ONES ARE AN OPTION.**

 **OKAY SO LETS GET TO THE REPLIES! I WAS (ONCE AGAIN) BLOWN AWAY BY YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! YO UGUYS MAKE MY DAY! I ALSO LOVE IT WHEN I GET LONG ONES, YOU GUYS LEAVE PARAGRAPHS! XD**

 **REPLIES:**

 **CHAMELEONMAXERICA21- HAHA REALLY? I'M GLAD MY UPDATES MAKE YOU SO HAPPY! I KNOW I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT I INTRODUCED ZACH IN PERSON BECAUSE NOW WE ALL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM TO CONTACT CAMMIE! YAY! ALTHOUGH HE BETTER DO IT QUICK WITH AUSTEN ON THE MOVE ;)**

 **ITSHARDIKNOW- SORRY THAT IT WAS UNEDITED, BUT I'M GLAD YOU STILL LIKED IT! I KNOW I KNOW I REALLY DO SUCK AT UPDATING THESE DAYS, SOMETIMES I JUST NEED A GOOD KICK TO GET GOING! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH WRITNG THIS CAMMIE, SHE MAKES ME LAUGH HAHA**

 **.BERE- THANK YOU! AND I KNOW ZACH BETTER GET TEXT BEFORE AUSTEN GETS TOO MUCH OF A HEAD STAR. ALTHOUGH I DO HAVE FAITH IN ZACH ;)**

 **SHIMMERGALLAGHER- WHOA I MEAN I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY, BUT YOURE GOOD AT GUESSING… I HOPE YOU SURVIVE YOUR HEART ATTACKS DUE TO THIS STORY! I REALLY WANT TO START UPDATING FASTER AND I'M REALLY SORRY THIS WAS STILL LATE :( THANK YOU SO MUCH THOUGH THAT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! XD**

 **JENNY- HELLO MY FRIEND! FIRST JUST THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT MEANS A LOT! YEAH I MEAN PERSOANLY I LOVE FINN HE'S SUCH A CUTIE AND I LOVED MIKE FROM LOVE LETTERS IN THE SAME WAY! I WAS SO AMAZED THAT SOME PEOPLE SHIPPED HIM WITH CAMMIE IN LOVE LETTER (NOT GOING TO LIE I DID SECRETLY ;)) BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO KEEP HIM AND CAMMIE IN A FRIEND SHIP (MAYBE A LITTLE FLIRTING HERE AND THERE BUT NOTHING MORE) AS FOR LIZZIE AND FINN, WELL I'M NOT GOING TO SAY MUCH ABOUT THEM. BUT PERHAPS CAMMIE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE STUCK BETWEEN TWO BOYS? IDK… AND JOHN? JOHN? MAN HE REALLY IS A JERK SOMETIMES, BUT IS THAT ALL THERE IS TO HIM? AGAIN IDK ;) I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LONG REPLY HAHA I GOT CARRIED AWAY!**

 **BOOKNMOVIELOVER- THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOUUUUUU! I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE LIKING IT SO FAR! XD**

 **SPRINKLES GIRL- OF COURSE I BELIEVE YOU! HELLO! I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME BACK! I GOT YOUR REVIEW ON LOVE LETTERS TWO AS WELL! BOTH OF YOUR REVIEWS MADE MY DAY AND I EVEN READ THEM TO MY SISTER BECAUSE I WAS BRAGGING ABOUT HOW AWESOME MY READERS ARE ;) YOU SO DESERVED THE CHAPTER DEDICATION, WITHOUT YOU WHO KNOWS WHEN I WOULD HAVE UPDATED! ALL MY READERS ARE INDEBTED TO YOU. HAHA WHEN I POSTED (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE) THE LAST CHAPTER WAS WONDERING HOW MANY TIMES ZACH SMIRKED AND THEN YOU CAME ALONE AND TOLD ME AND I WAS LIKE XD I LOVED ALL THOSE PARTS THAT YOU MENTIONED IN THE STORY AND I'M GLAD YOU NOTICED THEM! I HAVE SO MUCH FUN WRITING CAMMIE IN THIS STORY SHE DOES MAKE ME LAUGH LOL**

 **LEX25- I KNOW I KNOW! SHE'S BEING STUPID! I'M REALLY GLAD TO HEAR THAT ALANA AND LIANA ARE NOT ONE IN THE SAME, I FEEL LIKE SOMETIMES THE QUEEN BEE IN STORIES CAN JUST BE THE SAME I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE THEM SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. I WANT PEOPLE TO LIKE LIANA BUT HATE HER AT THE SAME TIME. THANK YOU! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND GLAD TO HEAR YOU HAD A GOOD BIRTHDAY! XD**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- THANK YOUUUUUUU I BLANK ON WORDS ALL THE TIME WHEN I'M WRITING HAHA SO DON'T WORRY. CAMMIE WILL PROABBLY REGRET NOT TELLING ZACH HER REAL NAME :( *SIGH***

 **HAHA ZACH CAN GET ANYONE TO SQUEAL! LOVE YA GIRL!**

 **MUSICMANIPULATOR- THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD XD XD XD**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- HAHA I KNOW I'M SORRY I KEEP JUMPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND LEAVING YOU GUYS ON A CLIFF HANGER! AND I KNOW YOU ALL WAIT AROUND FOR UPDATES AND I SUCK AT IT. I MISS YOU GUYS TOO; SOMETIMES I JUST NEED THAT EXTRA PUSH TO GET GOING AGAIN. HAHA THANK YOU! I'M GLAD THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ENJOYABLE BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED IT WOULD SUCK AFTER WAITING SO LONG TO GET IT UP, BUT CAMMIE DID GET ME LAUGHING. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO! LOVE YA! 3**

 **VOLLEYBOLLER82- THANK YOU HAHA I KNOW MY UPDATES MAYBE LATE A LOT, BUT I PLAN TO FINISH THIS STORY SO THERE IS A LITTLE PIECE OF MIND… AND I KNOW ZAMMIE ROCKS!**

 **ZAMMIELOVER- THERE WILL BE MORE ZAMMIE TO COME DON'T WORRY! (EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER GIVES YOU PLENTY TO WORRY ABOUT)**

 **PCZDJ- I KNOW CLIFFHANGERS ARE THE BEST FOR THE WRITER AND THE WORST FOR THE READER HAHA THANK YOU THAT MEANS A LOT! AND I'M SURE YOUR STORIES AREN'T CRAPPY, I COULD GO CHECK THEM OUT IF YOU WANT :) AND I LOVE TO HEAR THAT I HAVE A WRITING STYLE! XD**

 **GALLAGHERGIRL13BYE- HEY GIRL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I KNOW THE DRAMA WILL BE CRAZY IN THIS STORY! HOPEFULLY IF I CAN GET IT RIGHT HAHA AND I KNOW! I WAS SO THRILLED TO HAVE ZACH CALL HER GALLAGHER GIRL! I WAS LIKE AHHHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY UPDATES MAKE YOU HAPPY AND I'M GOING TO TRY HARDER TO GET CHAPTERS WRITEN AND UP FASTER! AND YES ZACH IS ADORABLE IN THIS! THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF EVERYTHING! AND OH MY GOSH DON'T MIND IF I DO POP YOU INTO ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES ;) LOVE YA GIRLY! (CHECK OUT ALL THOSE EXCLAMATION MARKS LOL)**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU! I KNOW CAMMIE IS LIVING THE DREAM! I LOVE MY YOUTUBE BOYS AND I'M JEALOUS OF HER RIGHT NOW! XD**

 **BOOKNERD101010101- YAYYYYYYYY! ZAMMIE!**

 **ZACH'SGIRL- HEY! THANK YOUUUUUUU! I'M SO AMAZED THAT PEOPLE CHECK DAILY TO SEE IF I HAVE UPDATED, THAT MEANS SO MUCH AND OF COURSE THERE WILL BE ZAMMIE! WHO DOESN'T WANT ZAMMIE! THERE WERE INDEED LOST OF PLEASES AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME!**

 **GUEST #1- THANK YOU!**

 **KATIEGOODIE- I'LL TRY NOT TO AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS STORY LONG, I DON'T ACTAULLY THINK THAT WILL BE A PROBLEM, I HAVE A FEELING IT MIGHT MAKE IT TO 30 CHAPTERS (POSSIBLY MORE) SO YAY!**

 **FANGIRLY662- THE LAST CHAPTER WAS VERY FANGIRL WORTHY! SO MUCH ZACHHHHH! AND YEAH IT WOULD BE GOOD IF CAMMIE COULD GET THOSE WORDS OUT AND OVER WITH… AS FOR ZACH'S POV I REALLY WANT TO DOSOMETHING FROM HIS POV TOO**

 **GUEST #2- HAHA A SUSPICIOUS VIDEO? TRY PUTTING THE LINK IN THE REVIEW AGAIN I WASN'T SURE HOW TO WATCH IT AND I WANT TO!**

 **GUEST #3- THAAAANKKKKK YOUUUUUU I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN FOR READERS LIKE YOU! XD**

 **CAZY- WHOOP!**

 **NAOMILOVE- YAYYYY! SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! XD**

 **GUEST #4- LETS ALL SCREAM FOR ICECREAM!**

 **YEONGGUKIE- WHOOP! NEW READER! HAHA ONLY 9 CHAPTERS WELL… 10 NOW! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I WAS LITERALLY DANCING WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW IT MEANT TO SO MUCH! I'M SUPER DUPER GLAD YOU DECIDED TO READ MY FANFIC AS YOUR ONE AND ONLY READ TOO BECAUSE YOU MADE MY DAY! ALSO I ALWAYS COME BACK AFTER MY DISAPEARENCES SO DON'T GIVE UP HOPE FOR UPDATES HAHA AGAIN THAK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! XD XD 3**

 **MARILYN- THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER LENGTHS AND I TRY REALLY HARD TO MAKE THEM FLOW. I KNOW THAT I DON'T LIKE WHEN THINGS ARE CHOPPY WHEN I READ SO I TRY NOT TO MAKE MY WRITING LIKE THAT. ANYWHO! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE!**

 **SME26POOH- HAHA HEY! I'M SO GLAD MY UPDATE MADE YOU JUMP AROUND AND SCREAM A LOT AND YELL IN YOUR BROTHER'S FACE! I'M SURE HE REALLY APPRICIATED MY UPDATE TOO THEN ;) HOPE THIS CHAPTER GIVES YOU SOMETHING TO LIVE OFF OF TOO! 3**

 **DEVILINDISGUISE- WHOA… CAMMIE BETTER TELL ZACH HER NAME I AGREE WITH ALL OF YOU ON THAT XD**

 **UPDATEPLZIMDYNG- WELL FIRST I LOVE THE NAME AND HERE IS AN UPDATE FINALLY! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CRY WITH MY ABSENCE AND NOW THAT I HAVE UPDATED I EXPECT THAT RAINBOW! XD**

 **GUEST #5- THANK YOU! AND MORE ZAMMIE IS ON THE WAYYYY (IDK IF YOU ARE THE OTHER GUEST REIVEWS TO COME OR NOT, BUT I'M DOING THEM ALL SEPARATE ANYWAY)**

 **GUEST #6- YES! ZAMMIE! AND THANK YOU :)**

 **GUEST #7- THANK SO SO SO MUCH! I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE MY FANFIC! XD**

 **GUEST #8- ZACH! YASSSS!**

 **OKAY SO THAT'S ALL THE REVIEWS, IF YOU ARE A GUEST WITH NO NAME AND GOT MORE THAN ONE REPLY WELL EITHER I'M SORRY OR YAY YOU GOT MORE THAN ONE REPLY! IF ANY GUEST GET CONFUSED WITH THEIR REPLIES BECAUSE OF NO NAME THEN I'M SORRY, IF YOU USE A NAME IT MIGHT BE EASIER TO FIND YOUR REPLY! I REPLY TO ALL!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **LEMONADE**_ **(HOPE I HAVEN'T USED THAT WORD BEFORE) IF YOU READ THAT A/N AND LIKED THE CHAPTER!**


	11. Crazy

**Chapter dedicated to: AllyCarterFan because her reviews make my day! I hope you like our little facetimer here! XD**

 **Crazy**

Liz lay sprawled out over my bed as I searched through my closet for something to wear later on my date with Austen Cole.

Whoa.

Let me just say that again it sounded really cool.

My date with _Austen Cole._

My date with _Austen Cole_.

Okay I'll stop now before I sound too creepy and weird. Sometimes that happens and I don't even realize it has and it gets all awkward and uncomfortable.

Anyway, as I looked through my closet suddenly everything I owned seemed out dated or ugly or simply uncool. I had nothing to put on. NOTHING. Surely everyone has gone through this though, I mean there are only like five things a girl likes in her closet on a regular basis and its just alternating those five things and hoping they're never all in the wash at the same time.

Except right then even those five things didn't appeal to me. I spun around on my heel and threw my arms up in the air, resisting the urge to drop to my knees and throw a temper tantrum as a 17-year-old girl.

Surely everyone gets those urges too…

"Lizzie!" Her name came from my lips as a little squealy whine and she looked up from her book. Her short blonde hair in a tiny French braid, face framed by the little pieces in the front that couldn't fit. When she saw me her head fell to the side slightly and she gave me a look that said _Oh Cammie_.

"What is it now?" she asked and I whimpered.

"The same it was two minutes ago! I can't find anything to wear." I mumbled as I walked over to my desk and flopped down into the swivel chair that I loved so dearly. My arms hung limply over the sides and my head lolled forward so my chin rested on my chest. It was the ultimate defeated position.

"You know its like twelve o'clock and he's not coming till six, right?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "And I need to finish this book for PREP by Monday." She said holding up what she had been reading. I groaned.

"I know he's coming at six! That only leaves us…" I trailed off and counted out the hours on my fingers. Liz rolled her eyes

"It means you have _six_ hours." She finished for me and I nodded.

"Exactly! Six hours to find an outfit that I don't own! I couldn't do that if I had forever, its literally impossible. As for the book thing, you're the one who came over here. I didn't force you to come to my house for the day." I mumbled while biting my thumbnail.

"Oh please, Cam. You did all but barge through my front door and drag me out of bed. Although I would have come over anyway." She looked down and glanced up at me, an evil grin working its way onto her face, "You know maybe you should throw on some sweats and a t-shirt, he might just be talking you to a cupboard under the stairs." She said cheekily. I reached out to swat her arm.

"Liz!" Liz thought it was hilarious that Austen and I kissed in the school's janitor's closet and wouldn't shut up about all the other hovels he could take me to on our date.

"What? It's possible! You don't know where you guys are going." She said in a singsong voice. It was true, Austen hadn't told me where we were going… He said it was a surprise, but to dress warm. I figured this meant we'd be spending sometime outside. "Besides, why'd he pick a janitor's closet in the first place? Not very romantic Cam. He couldn't have pulled you onto a moonlight, dew-dropped football field or something?" I laughed and kicked her book out of her hands with my foot.

"It was sweet! Don't ruin the moment." I said and she giggled

"Sorry, you know I'm sure there must be something romantic about it, maybe the sweet smell of bleach and dusty brooms… oh young love." She sighed dreamily and fluttered her eyelashes. I shook my head and stood up again, stretching down so my fingers touched my toes.

So what, it wasn't the most beautiful setting for a first kiss, but it was perfect for me because it was a boy who I liked and we didn't bonk noses.

Yep.

That ticks all my boxes for a first kiss.

Plus that extra box I added as a freshman in high school that said 'Austen Cole will kiss me first'.

So let's just…

 _Check._

 _Check._

 _And_

 _Check._

The kiss kept replaying in my head through all hours of they day Even during the night it was in my dreams. Austen's hands on my face and his lips pressed against mine. My back against the shelving… I shivered just thinking about it and a grin spread wide onto my face. I couldn't seem to get ride of that grin. Liz rolled her eyes at me.

"Does anyone else know about the kiss?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, we didn't tell anyone yesterday… I guess it's a good thing though. Like if I completely embarrass myself tonight and he never wants to see me again, at least no one else will know about what almost was." I said as I began to peer into my closet again.

"You know Cam, if this boy hurts you again…" she whispered and I turned around to look at her. Liz's eyes were wide and tentative and I sighed. She was worried about me after the whole almost kiss he pulled at the mall.

"I know, but he said he was sorry about that."

"I don't want you getting hurt Cammie and those boys… they always mess everything up."

"Boy's don't _always_ mess everything up, Liz." I said with a slight chuckle. _Nope, because sometimes it's just me that messes things up._ She shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, but… never mind. Just be careful okay Cam?" I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going to war." I said "Now will you help me pick out an outfit already!?"

It took Liz about half an hour to pick what I would wear out with Austen. After Lizzie selected the perfect outfit for my date, we headed out to grab some lunch. Panera was Liz's favorite, although I could never understand why she and so many other members of the human population care for the place so much. I don't find anything special about the atmosphere or the food. Although the macaroni and cheese is pretty darn good and I love their slushy lemonade so I ordered that, while Liz had a chicken sandwich of some kind. We really only meant to pop out for half an hour at tops, but ended up getting back to my house two hours later. We had three hours to get read before Austen showed up at my door so I immediately hopped into the shower and did the routine I think all girls go through before a date.

Shampoo.

Conditioner.

Shave.

Etcetera.

 _Etcetera_.

Basically I came out smelling like coconut and as smooth as a baby's butt, a white cotton towel around my body and another around my head. Liz was on the floor reading for PREP again. I made my way over to the bed where we had laid out my clothes. Liz didn't look up from her page and I cleared my throat.

"So, how are you and Jonas?" I asked casually. I hadn't heard much about her and Jonas's relationship recently, which was strange because Liz used to love to talk about them. Slowly Liz raised her head.

"Um… he's ah good. We're good." She said and I raised an eyebrow at the way her voice sounded automated and forced.

"Really? I just don't see him very much anymore."

"Yeah well you wouldn't, eating lunch with the populars and all." She said shrugging, her gaze locked on her book. I furred my eyebrows at her clipped tone. Her words hurt. Especially since they were true. I wasn't meaning to spend less time with her. She was still my best friend. I didn't even know how to act when with all the members of the center table. Knowing that two of them don't like you is, well it's awkward for you. John was always glaring and Liana's face was fixed in a permanent phony smile that made my skin crawl. At least it was phony to me… Before I could even reply she sighed and shook her head "I'm sorry Cam, I'm just stressed is all." She gave me a look that said she was tired and sorry and I forced a nod. I grabbed my clothes off the bed and went back into the bathroom to change.

She had selected light blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees and with a pale grey blowy top and my blush pink sweater that came down to my thighs. It was my favorite and I almost bought it in two colors when I saw it at the Mall. Of course this was before I was friends with Bex, Macey and Liana so I was shopping with my mom.

Yay me.

Don't worry you can all cough and call me a loser under your breath, but I know you shop with your mom too. I came back out of the bathroom and sat my desk do my makeup. I set up the camera on my laptop so I could use it as a mirror, my phone next to me in case Austen called.

I was worried he might realize how stupid this was and cancel. My stomach was in knots. The room had a heavy silence to it with Liz and I not talking and so when my phone and MacBook went off with a Face Time call we both jumped two feet back.

My phone and MacBook were connected through iMesseage and my Apple ID so they both picked up calls and messages.

I looked at the number to see it was unknown and glanced at Liz who was watching the larger screen too. I put down my blush brush that I had been using.

"Who is it?" she asked and I shrugged. She chewed her lip as they continued to ring and then her face lit up. "Answer it Cam! Quickly pick it up!" she shouted getting to her feet and hurrying over. When I hesitated she shouted again "I know who it is! Pick up!" She stood just out of the camera as I clicked the green button.

My whole body stopped functioning as a face popped up on the screen, a tanned face with full lips and dark eyebrows to match the dark hair on top of his head. He smiled brightly at the camera and I was left in a state of pure shock.

I'm sure most girls would react the same way though.

I mean he said he would call.

But…

But here he was.

On my computer screen.

Smiling like he was viewing the vaults in Fort Knox.

"Jen!" he spoke first and that just made it all the more real.

Maybe this whole meeting Zach and YouTube thing was one big hallucination that occurred every time I was a little bit stressed. "Hey," he continued and his smile slowly turned into an adorable smirk "I told you I would call. For a second there I was worried you wouldn't pick up though." He said and laughed a little. A grin lit up my face at the sight of him and when Liz kicked my leg I managed to get my mouth in gear.

"Ha yeah well that's what you get for not giving me your number too. I didn't recognize the caller." I replied and he nodded.

"Sorry, I had a split second where I regretted that decision just now. A little hurt you forgot me already Gallagher Girl." I giggled.

Yeah so what I giggled and I sounded like a real girl.

Well guess what, I don't even care anymore because I am a real girl.

"I didn't forget… I just- well to be completely honest I didn't think you would remember. How many girls do you say you'll call and then don't?"

He paused, a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was thinking about the number.

"Zero." He said finally and then grinned "Besides you of course."

Oh god.

I could stare at that smile all day long and never get tired of it.

"I don't really talk to many girls." He said and I almost choked on my own spit, my eyes jumped out of their sockets.

"You're kidding! Don't lie to me Zachary with 4 and a half million subscribers I think you have enough girls who would like to _talk_ to you." I said. He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well you're the one I'm talking to now so I guess that's what matters." He said after carefully choosing his words. He gave a small smirk as a blush crept up my neck.

He seemed to study me carefully for a moment and then his eyebrows drew together. "Are you going out?" he asked and I looked down at my clothes. From them and my makeup you could infer I was going out.

I was going out on a date.

Shit.

Darn.

I forgot.

All it took as a smirk from Zach and I forgot I was going on a date. Not good.

I opened my mouth to tell Zach where I was going when the words caught in my throat. I glanced at Liz who was watching intently, her eyes wide. She seemed to understand what was going through my mind at the moment and she nodded her head in agreement with me.

How could I tell Zach I was going on a date when he specifically asked me if I had a boyfriend.

I mean strictly speaking I _don't_. I wouldn't want to jump to conclusions or presume, but if all went well tonight I, Cammie Morgan would have a boyfriend.

Maybe.

 _Possibly_.

I brought my thumb to my lip and chewed on the nail.

"I'm ah- going out with some friends." I said, the lie not as smooth as I would have hoped for, but Zach smiled, oblivious all the same.

"Sounds fun. Where are you going?" he asked. It was pure curiosity on his part, but part of me panicked that he was trying to pick at my lie. I glanced at Liz nervously and she looked just as troubled as I did.

"Pizza then a movie. I'm not sure what the girls have planned for us to see. I wasn't gonna go but," I gave a shaky laugh "Lizzie insisted I go with her and the others." Zach nodded.

"Tell Liz I say hey. I mean I don't want to keep you if you're busy." He said and glanced to look at something off the camera, a stab of guilt hit me in the gut. Wow.

I was an awful person.

My hands were shaking under the desk and my heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. My throat was drying out too.

"Unless of course you're just saying that so you can hang up on me." He said raising an eyebrow and smirking playfully. I couldn't stop the lead ball that dropped in my stomach.

No.

You're doing nothing wrong.

You can go on a date.

 _Yeah but you're lying to him._

It's just a small lie…

 _What about him not knowing your real name? How small is that one, huh?_

Shut up conscience. No one asked your opinion.

Great now I was arguing with my brain.

"No, of course not! In fact now I have your number you probably will be hearing a lot from me." I said and grinned as brightly as I could. His breath-taking green eyes sparkled at that.

"So you won't forgot me again?" he asked. Forget him? _For get him?_ How in the world could one forget Zachary Goode?

"Never." I replied. At least that was nothing but the truth. He nodded.

"Good because I won't be forgetting you anytime soon, Gallagher Girl."

Oh god I'm going to die sitting here in my chair. My cheeks flamed bright red and he laughed. His head tossed backwards and the sound was glorious. I could listen to it all day. All night. Forever.

The feeling was like a fairy tale. Glitter running through her veins because how impossibly real this was. I had initially been drawn to Zach through a screen much like this one. I had found a comfort in being able to stare and admire all I wanted and not have him ever know. No one had to know if I didn't want them to, but now… he was alive and real and… and my heart was still beating at an unsafe rate…

Then he clicked the end button and his face flashed off the screen.

I barley had a moment to get myself together before Liz slapped her hands down on my shoulders.

I could feel her jumping up and down behind me.

Wait.

Shouldn't I be the one doing that?

I closed my mouth that was still hung open, Zach's face permanently etched onto the inside of my eyelids. Let me tell you it wasn't bad at all, having a face like that to look at 24/7 would be amazing; of course I didn't mean that in a metaphorical way because it would be painful to have something actually scratched onto you eyelids…

 _Oh God, shut up. Why are you such an idiot Cammie?_

I shook my head and looked at Liz.

"Oh. My. God. Cammie! That was Zach. He called you. He _actually_ called you!"

Okay well the 'actually' hurt a little bit, although I understood because I hadn't expected him to _actually_ call either.

I stood up from my chair.

There was tingling in my bones as my limbs were practically begging me to break into dance mode and sing to the angels.

They probably wouldn't appreciate that… I suck at singing.

Something stopped me from doing those things though. Something that made my heart stop, or should I say some _one_.

And that someone was ringing my doorbell right now. I heard my mother answer the door, her voice cheery and animated as she greeted Austen. I can imagine her nodding in approval at the sight of him, mentally congratulating me in my life long endeavor to find a cute boy. A cute boy who I had literally be crushing on for four years of my life. A cute boy who had finally noticed me. A cute boy who was sweet and handsome and the owner of my first kiss. I mean it wasn't like I could buy that back from him. A first kiss is gone once it's gone.

"Cammie?" I looked to Liz, she had an unsure expression on her face and she glanced towards the door. "What are you going to tell Austen?" she asked and I took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" I replied as calmly as I could.

"I mean… well are you still going out with him? Zach—"

I shook my head. I couldn't let her finish that sentence.

"Liz of course I'm going on my date with Austen,"

"But Zach…"

"Lizzie, Zach lives two hours away and he's a world famous YouTube star," I laughed breathily, my heart was beating frantically and I didn't really know where I was going with that statement "It's crazy." Was all I managed to get out before I grabbed my jacket off the bed, tossed my phone into my purse and went downstairs.

Because surely…

"It's crazy." I whispered again, this time for myself. I needed to hear it. I needed to hear it so I didn't do something stupid.

Like not go on my date with Austen.

Now _that_ would be something crazy.

 **A/N- FUDGE NUGGETS I'M A TERRIBLY PERSON. I THIN KI AM THE LAZZIEST MOST DEAD BEAT WRITER ON THE PLANET.**

 **PLEASE HOLD BACK THE PROFANITIES PEOPLE, IF NOT FOR ME THEN FOR THE SAKE OF THE LITTLE CHILDREN WHO MAY READ THIS STORY AND LETS KEEP MY MURDER AS CLEAN AS POSSIBLE FOR THE SAME REASON.**

 **I KNOW YOU WILL ALL HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG AND FOR THIS SHITTY CHAPTER AND FOR WELL NOT UPDATING. SOMEONE ASKED IF I HAD BEEN HIT BY A CAR… WELL I HAVEN'T ALTHOUGH MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE BEEN. AT LEAST I WOULD HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE THEN.**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I HAD SO MUCH MORE PLANNED FOR IT TOO, I WANTED THE DATE TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO WRITE THAT, IF I DID YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BE GETTING AN UPDATE. THIS WAS PROBABLY THE HARDEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN. I DON'T EVEN KNNOW WHY BECAUSE I LOVE THIS STORY AND I HAVE THE BEST READERS EVER…**

 **ANYWAY I PUT A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES SO IF YOU GUYS READ ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES AND WANT ME TO UPDATE THEM THEN GO AND VOTE ON THE POLL!**

 **OH! AND ONE OF MY CHAPTERS REACHED 4O REVIEWS. 40! FORTY! THE BIG 4-0! I WAS LIKE WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?! SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! THE LAST 5 CHAPTERS HAVE SURPASED 30 REVIEWS EVERYTIME SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **ALSO I THINK 300 REVIEWS WILL COME WITH THIS UPDATE! YAY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **BOOKNERD101010101- YAY! GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! XD**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- HAHA YES! DRAMA! CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT! AND I KNOW HAHA NOT MANY PEOPLE ARE ON THE AUSTEN BOAT LOL BUT I TOTALLY GET THAT BECAUSE WELL LIKE… ZACH! AND ALSO I ACTUALLY DON'T LIKE AUSTEN AS MUCH AS I LIKE SOME OF MY OTHER CHARACTERS HERE AND IN MY OTHER STORIES SO… YEAH I AGREE. AND ACTUALLY THERE MAYBE A LITTLE SPACE IN THIS STORY WHERE ZACH NEEDS TO MOVE ON SO… *** **SMIRKS** *** MAYBE MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE PUTTING REAL PEOPLE INTO MY STORIES ITS SO FUN SO IF YOU APPEAR IT WOULD BE BECAUSE I WANT TO SO DO NOT FRET. LOVE YOU TOO GIRL AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! XX**

 **BOOKKWORM- THANK YOU! XD**

 **GABERGIRL- AW YEAH! SOMEONE WHO LIKES CAMMIE AND AUSTEN! SORRY I JUST LOVE WHEN I TURN PEOPLE XD**

 **JENNY- ZAMMIE IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING! HANDS DOWN! THINGS ARE DEFINETLY GOING TO GET MESSY THAT'S FOR SURE (PERSONALLY I'M CURIOUS ABOUT JOHN ;))**

 **FANGIRLY662- OKAY STOP. YOU CANNOT WALK IN HERE WITH BETTER IDEAS FOR MY CHARACTERS THEN ME. ITS JUST NOT ACCEPTABLE BECAUSE PEOPLE WILL BE ASKING YOU TO WRITE IT. KIDDING! WELL HALF KIDDING BECAUSE I LOVED THAT AUMMIE MOMENT YOU TALKED ABOUT! SPEAK UP SOONER GIRL I LOVE YOUR IDEAS! AS FOR THE ZACH DRABBLE STORY I'M THINKING ABOUT THAT ACTUALLY, DON'T BE SURPRISED IF ONE COMES UP :)**

 **.BERE.- THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND ZACH DIDN'T JUST TEXT… HE FACETIMED! YAY!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- HAHA THANK YOU! AND I AGREE WITH YOU COMPLETELY ZAMMIE IS LIFE AND LIFE IS ZAMMIE. I FOR SOME REASON DO THINK THAT AUSTEN IS A LITTLE UNLIKABLE TOO… I DIDN'T INTEND HIM TO BE HE'S NOT AS SQUISHY AS MY PREVIOUS LOVES… ANYWHO! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THE NEXT WILL HAVE THE DATE IN IT… MAYBE I DON'T KNOW I'M THINKING ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YA GIRL! XXXX**

 **IT'SHARDIKNOW- THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD**

 **SHIMMERGALLAGHER- OKAY MY BELOVED READER DO NOT FEAR! AUSTEN AND CAMMIE MAY HAVE THEIR MOMENTS BUT ZAMMIE IS 4EVA! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY FREDAKING DAY SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SORRY IT TOO MY SO LONG TO UPDATE, SHIMMER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME! I'M GOING TO GET RIGHT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! MAKE CAMMIE'S DATE WITH AUSTEN AWFUL AND HE ACCIDENTLY FALLS OFF A CLIFF. JK! BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER!**

 **SPONGEBOB'SMYBRO- NO SPONGEBOB IS** _ **MY**_ **BRO. HAHA THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! DON'T WORRY READING ABOUT ZACH GETS EVERYONE HERE A LITTLE JUMBLED HE'S JUST LIKE THAT!**

 **SPRIKLESGIRL- AW MAN… THIS AWKWARD BECAUSE YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL ME… *DROPS TO KNEES AND BEGS FOR FORGIVENESS* I'M SORRY SPRINKLES! I'M SO SORRYYYYYY! YOU REVIEWED LIKE 5 TIMES! WELL AFTER A MONTH OF NOT UPDATING I FINALLY GOT DOWN TO IT! YOUR LAST REVIEW DID. I WAS LIKE "NO MORE PROCRASTIATING, LOVEWORDS!" AND I FINISHED IT! YAY ME! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I LOVE YOU GIRL!**

 **CHAMELEONDANCER- AH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN ZACH FINDS OUT ABOUT AUSTEN, OR AUSTEN FINDS OUT ABOUT ZACH… OH DRAMAAAAAA!**

 **ALLCARTERFAN- AHHHHHH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! IT IS THE FREAKING BIGGEST COMPLIMENT WHEN PEOPLE SHIP CAMMIE WITH PEOPLE OTHER THAN ZACH FOR ME! I LOVED CAMMIE AND JACE! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY FREAKING DAY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THE DEDICATION FOR THIS CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GIRL!**

 **LEXIIIIII- THANK YOU! THAT MEANS A LOT! I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING MY STORY AND LIKE THE PLOT :) I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO! ALL YOUR REVIEWS WERE GREAT! I FEEL LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT TO KILL AUSTEN… POOR GUY. I HAVE TO MAKE SURE I DON'T SHARE HIS ADDRESS WITH ANY OF YOU HAHA BUT THANK YOU AGAIN!**

 **LMB111514- YEAH CAMMIE IS DIGGING A DEEP HOLE HERE AND SHE'S SO NOT THINKING STRAIGHT! BUT ZAMMIE IS TO COME! EVEN IF THE ROAD THERE IS BUMPY ;)**

 **NYCDREAM- AHHHH! NEW REVIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M GLAD SOMEONE LIKE THAT KISS AND AUSTEN AND HIS LITTLE COMMENT! I WAS LIKE AHHHHHH JUST WRITING THAT SCENE! ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **CHAMELEONMAXERICA21- YEAH I WAS PREPARED FOR HATE BECAUSE OF AUSTEN AND CAMMIE'S KISS… LOL I LOVE MESSING WITH YOU GUYS! OH! YOU ARE READING THIS WITH A FRIEND? THAT'S SO COOL! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, BUT KEEP UP YOUR PREDICTIONS! I LOVE HEARNG THEM!**

 **GUEST #1- THANK YOU!**

 **DROPDEADGORGEOUS4EVER- WELL WELCOME TO FANFICTION THEN! IS CAMMIE GOING TO TELL ZACH HER NAME? I DON'T KNOW… MAYBE ;)**

 **SME26POOH- #ZAMMIE4LIFE #ZAMMIE4EVA #ZAMMIEBETTERHAPPENORPEOPLEWILLDIE JUST HOLD ON ZACH AND CAMMIE WILL HAVE THEIR TIME!**

 **VOLLEYBALLER82- OH MY GOSH THAT IS AWESOME (THAT YOU ONLY CHECK IF I UPDATE) BUT NOW I FEEL BAD BECAUSE I NEVER UPDATE LOLZ… I THOUGTH AUSTEN AND CAMMIE'S KISS WAS HELLA CUTE AND I'M GLAD YOU AGREE! XD**

 **TRISHA- THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! BESIDES I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE SO I'M NOT ONE TO JUDGE LOL I'M GLAD YOU'RE BACK THOUGH!**

 **KACEY- THANK YOU SO MUCH! XXX**

 **NIKKI P- WHOA THAT WOULD BE AWESOME…**

 **MUSICMANIPULATOR- THANK YOU! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #1- HAHA THAT'S TRUE, BUT THEN WHAT IS AS NICE AS ZAMMIE?**

 **GUEST #2- CAMMIE AND ZACH ARE MEANT TO BE! AUSTEN IS JUST A LITTLE BLIP IN THE WORLD OF ZAMMIE ;)**

 **LEMONADE- HAHA I LIKE WHAT YOU DID WITH THE WORD! I'M SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! PLEASE DON'T CRY! I'M HERE NOW!**

 **GUEST #3- WELL IT WASN'T FULL OF ZAMMIE, BUT THERE WAS A LITTLE ;P**

 **LOVESREADINGANDMUSIC- THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY! HAHA THE MYSTERIOUS MILKSHAKES WHERE ARE THEY NOW? NOW I WANT TO KNOW! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE MILKSHAKES… THANK YOU AGAIN :)I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE MY WRITING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! XXX**

 **GUEST #4- I UPDATED!**

 **WHOA. OKAY SORRY IF I MISSED YOUR REVIEW I WAS TRYING NOT TO REPLY TO PEOPLE WHO HAD REVIEWED MORE ALREADY. AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT, LOVEWORDS? I KNOW I KNOW IT'S MY OWN FAULT FOR NOT UPDATING.**

 **I WISH I COULD SEE YOUR FACES WHEN YOU SEE THIS CHAPTER IS UP HAHA**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **PINAPPLE**_ **IF YOU READ THAT LONG A/N AND LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**


	12. Pink Turtles and Snowballs

**A/N- REALLY IMPORTANT!**

 **I AM AN IDIOT!**

 **I ACCIDENTALLY UPDATED A COMPLETELY WRONG CHAPTER WHICH EXPLAINS WHY SOME OF YOU WERE TOTALLY CONFUSED. HALF OF YOU HAVE READ THE THIS AND HALF OF YOU HAVE A READ A CHAPTER FOR ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES _TALES OF THE SEA_ AND I AM SO SORRY AND SO STUPID FOR CONFUSING YOU ALL! LOL THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER FOR _POSTED_ AND AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!**

 **(FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT READ THIS BOFORE I SWITCHED TO THE WRONG CHAPTER AND THOUGHT THIS WAS A COMPLETELY NEVER BEFORE SEEN CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE TOO!)**

Pink Turtles and Snowballs

I waited on the steps outside the school. The wind blew at my face, shoving the crisp scent of autumn up my nose and through my hair. It was the first of December and I was in that stage where I was singing Christmas songs, but clinging to the fall months. I didn't wan to let them go. All the gold, red and orange leaves with the candy apples were part of my favorite season and although I knew they were gone by now, I couldn't help but miss them. I wrapped my fluffy grey coat further around my body. My knees bumping together as I shivered in my knee socks that were pushed down to my ankles. I refused to pull them up, but it took all the effort I had not to string a long line of curses together as I waited outside. It wasn't snowing or anything, in fact I was sure it would warm up later when the sun was higher in the sky and it wasn't even going on seven o'clock in the morning. I had arrived early because… well I was waiting for someone.

The thought my made my stomach erupt into butterflies and I scanned the parking lot for his car even thought I knew he hadn't arrived yet.

Just the thought of Austen Cole had my lips tingling and warm with the memory of how he had brushed them against mine on Saturday. My cheeks warmed at the recollection and I closed my eyes.

Don't call me creepy.

It's not creepy to think about the boy who you went on a date with.

A shiver ran down my spine.

My date with Austen had been perfect.

After I had shaken Zach's Face Time call from my mind long enough to open the front door of my house.

* * *

Austen's golden eyes met mine and I was nearly knocked to my knees at the sheer amount of hotness that radiated from him.

Yes, I am going to use the word "hotness".

He wore a sleek (expensive looking) leather jacket and a pair of fancy jeans.

"Austen," I whispered a blush creeping up my neck.

"You look gorgeous." Austen said a grin spreading across his face as his eyes took me in.

"So do you." I breathed out and he laughed lightly and I couldn't even be embarrassed by the fact I had just called him gorgeous. I just giggled back at him.

Damn it girl, word giggle just sounds so cliché, but its true I giggled.

"I'm sorry if I'm late, my older brother called from college and my dad tried to get me on the phone with him." I shrugged

"No, you're not late." He took me in once more and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you think you'll be cold in that?" he asked I looked down at my outfit.

Actually…

I probably would.

"No, I'll be fine, let me just grab my coat." I said quickly ushering him into the house so I could shut the door. I didn't want to let all the warm air out of the house. I heard my mom, bustling about in the kitchen as I headed for the coat closet. Hopefully she wouldn't ambush my date, and grill him on all things parents do before first dates. I suppose the fact that Gabe wasn't here was a blessing. Didn't need the nurse in the house asking him about STDs. Not that Austen had any… Perhaps I was lucky I didn't have a dad around to threaten Austen with his baseball bat or shotgun. Goodness knows that would be a disaster. I plucked my heavy camel colored pea coat off the hanger and a hunter green scarf, knowing that I wouldn't get cold wearing that.

After I checked myself once more in the hall mirror I headed back to Austen. He smiled at me all bundled up for the chilly night, his golden eyes catching the light and weakening my knees.

"Ready?" he asked as I slipped my phone into my pocket and nodded. I told my mom I was leaving and that Liz was upstairs and then rushed out the door before she could reply.

Austen opened the passenger door to his car for me and I felt my heart beam. I watched him carefully as he rolled his shoulders slightly in the drivers seat and flexed his fingers before starting the car.

Was he nervous? I bit down on my lip to keep from grinning at the thought. Surely Austen Cole wasn't nervous around little ol' me.

Oh god.

Barf.

Did I just refer to myself as "little ol' me"? What am I? 85 years old? Lord help me.

"You okay?" Austen asked me because of the way my face was cringing at my own inner thoughts. I blushed looked over at him.

"Yeah, yup I'm fine." I smiled at the end of that _very convincing_ (just go with it) string of words. Austen's lips twitched slightly and I saw his eyes flicker in amusement before they shifted back to the road. There was silence for a moment after that before Austen spoke up.

"You know, I'm really glad you said yes." I sat up a little straighter at his words and he continued, "Honestly I really thought I had ruined it." He laughed and it sounded a little forced, but I found myself joining in.

"Honestly?" I echoed, "I thought you did too." I whispered and there was silence again. We both ended up speaking at the same time

"But your apology was-"

"But that kiss was-"

We both stopped and then laughed again and the tension instantly vanished after that. It was like were on our thirty first date instead of our first and of course that feeling only made it even better.

I gazed out the window, the ghost of my reflection staring back at me, grinning just as wide as I was.

He pulled up to a packed parking lot and the lights of the street fair blared, drowning out the stars and dulling the moon. My smile grew at the site of all the people mulling about the stalls and games. Little kids running around with balloons tied to their writes and mothers carrying large teddy bears as the fathers stepped up to the plate to win more. There was music playing from a couple venders, bubbles floating in the thick night air, laughter filled my ears and the comforting, mouth watering smell of sugared donuts drifted around. I had forgotten about the December fair. I wasn't surprised they had started it early this year because apparently we were going to have heavy soon later on in the month so it would have to shut a little early too.

I got yanked out of my daze as Austen's arms slipped around my waist and pressed me too his side. The night was chilly and I could see my breath coming out in little clouds. I looked up to see him smiling at me and I couldn't help but beam back up at him.

"Surprise?" he asked and I laughed.

"I love it, I can't remember the last time I managed to get to one of these." I pressed myself closer to him and started walking forward. .

"Okay good, I figured you would like it. I hoped you would." He said and I could hear the relief in his voice despite his earlier confidence.

"I see why you wanted me to bring a coat now." I said with a chuckle and he echoed it.

"Yeah I didn't need you shivering and shaking the whole time." I pouted my lips slightly and the gesture was foreign to me, I wasn't sure where it came from.

"You wouldn't have given me your jacket?" I asked and I felt the vibrations of his laugh being so close to him.

There was a pause before he said

"Nope, then I would have been shivering and shaking. I would have bought you some hot apple cider though." He said as we passed a stall for the drink. I slowed my walk,

"Just cause I wore a jacket doesn't mean that you still can't do that." I said and he looked down at me, his gold eyes bright.

"Alright then."

We got on the short line for the cider and I relished in the warmth the hot cup gave off as I clutched it in my hands. I held my face over the top of it, soaking up the steam it gave off and I heard Austen laugh next to me. My cheeks warmed at the sound, he was probably laughing at me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and sure enough he was looking at me.

"Laughing at me?" I asked, my voice softer than I intended it to be and Austen shook his head, grin still plastered on his face.

"No, you just look so cute." He said and if my cheeks had been pink before, they were now as a red as a rose. The calmness I had somehow been channeling was slipping and butterflies were erupting in my stomach and chest. I was actually on a date with Austen Cole and it was going well. I turned my face away from his; hopefully he would credit my rose cheeks to the chill in the air.

"Thanks," I whispered and I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

I felt his hand slip into my free one and he threaded his fingers through mine. The sudden warmth and contact had my head snapping back in his direction.

I couldn't stop myself as my hand clamped around his and he only beamed at me when it did. My heart fluttered in my chest. He was the first to look away, still smiling as we walked through a cloud of bubbles that were coming from a hook-a-duck stall.

We walked around till Austen spotted a dart game and he dragged me over. He looked so excited and boyish as he scanned the different stuffed animals available.

"Which one do you want?" he asked. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't even played yet, how do you know you'll win anything." I replied and he smirked at me.

"Maybe I won't, maybe I suck and I'm just trying to impress you and am about to fail miserably." He paused "So which one do you want?" he asked again with a beautiful, knee weakening smile and I sighed.

"Okay I want to the turtle, the pink one." I pointed to a giant pink turtle with a sparkly shell and large blue eyes.

Austen nodded "One hot pink turtle coming up." and he shot me a wink as was handed the darts by the old man behind the counter. Turning his attention back to the target he threw the first dark and it hit directly on the bull's-eye. My jaw dropped open and I couldn't help but laugh at the pained expression on the stall runner's face as he realized he would be giving away one of his big prizes.

It was no surprise after that first shot that I walked away with one arm looped through Austen's and one arm holding the giant pink turtle of every girl's dreams.

"I can't believe you doubted me." Austen said with an adorable pout on his face and I stifled a giggle as I tried to come off as nonchalant

"How was I supposed to know you had that good an arm?" I asked and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, raising a single eyebrow.

"I'm on the football team."

"That doesn't mean you can hit the _bull's-eye_ in _darts_." I scoffed and he shrugged.

"Alright, you caught me, my family used to have game night every Sunday till I was twelve."

"You have a brother?" I asked surprised and he nodded his head, his expression had lost its playful glint, as he seemed to be recalling something.

"Yeah my brother Cato is attending NYU as we speak. He's graduating this year, though. He attended our high school but left the year before we were freshmen."

I paused the name ringing a bell, Cato… as in Cato Ryder?

"Wait, is your brother Cato Ryder? The first ever freshmen quarterback for the Academy, who also lead us to the state championships all four years of his high school career? Are we talking about _that_ Cato?" I asked and I couldn't keep the awe out of my voice. I watched a muscle ticked in Austen's jaw.

"I'm not sure if there are any other Cato's that have attended Gallagher, but yes that is my brother."

"Whoa." I whispered as we fell into a heavy silence. I just brushed it off and let it settle in. How come Austen never spoke about his brother? Surely having such a legacy in the family would be something he should be proud of… and why didn't Cato have Austen's last name? "Why do you and your brother have different last names?" I asked and Austen stiffened slightly, I had never seen his face so guarded as it was in that moment. For a second I wasn't even sure if he was going to answer my question or if he had heard me to begin with, just when I thought about trying to change the topic he spoke

"My parents got a divorce when I was twelve. Cato was sixteen. It was pretty nasty stuff at the time, still is I suppose since my parents haven't spoken to each other in six years."

Wait.

Austen's parents haven't spoken to each other in _six_ years?

Talk about the ultimate silent treatment.

I was surprised when he took a deep breath and started to elaborate. I wasn't expecting him to add anything else.

"My parents were really young when they got married, they had been high school sweethearts, the ones most likely to get married in their year book- that kinda thing. My mother worked as a secretary for this big company and she got this promotion to work for the CEO of the company. My mom was a real neat freak; lists were always around the house, bathroom mirrors, and the fridge, everything, so it wasn't really a surprise. She started working late, saying the company was working on a big presentation to grab new investors."

I readjusted my hold on the giant pink turtle.

"I don't even know if that was the truth or not, maybe in the beginning it was, maybe she was lying the whole time, it doesn't really matter because it turned out she was having this huge affair with the CEO. They got caught out to dinner by the press and in the back seat of his big-shot Mercedes Benz. Front page news of the Sunday paper my dad read with coffee every morning."

"Holy shit." I whispered and Austen snorted

"I wouldn't exactly call that shit holy, but yeah shit was right. I remember that fight like it was yesterday. My dad calling my mom out, his throat sore before he even started to raise his voice. My mom was the one who really ended up screaming at the end. She threw a mug at his head and everything." He paused and took a deep breath "My brother had always been a real mama's boy and a bit of a dickhead so when she packed her bags and left that night he went with her. As if my dad wasn't broken enough that his wife left him, but his son too?"

"I'm so sorry, Austen." I whispered not knowing what else to say and blurting out the cliché line before I could stop myself.

He surprised me by looking at me and giving me a sad smile. He pulled us of to the side and up against his chest, the pink turtle squished between us.

"Its not your fault. My brother took my mom's maiden name after the divorce was finalized, that's why he has a different last name than I do." He said finally answering my original question. He had shared so much I had forgotten I had even asked that.

I offered him my most gentle smile as I searched his golden eyes. They were darker than usual, more murky and brown with the memories of such an awful time.

"I see my brother on major holidays and he sends birthday cards, but we don't really talk. I do wear his fucking hand-me-down uniform though." He said and a smirk quirked at his lips.

"Well you can thank him for that at least, you look so devilishly rugged with your torn blazer pockets." I said with a playful grin, trying to get his smile more sincere. It worked too because he actually threw his head back and laughed.

"You noticed the holes in my school uniform?" he asked and I gave a sheepish shrug, which only caused him to laugh again.

"I was thinking about getting those patched up on their next trip to the dry cleaners, but if you think it makes me look 'devilishly rugged' as you so delicately put it, then I think I'll keep them the way they are."

I nodded.

"I think you should too. I don't want to be seen with anyone less than imperfect." I replied and Austen leaned in closer his nose brushing mine and causing my heart rate to increase.

"Is that because you don't want anyone to trump your perfection?" he breathed out and I felt my cheeks flush.

"N-no," I stuttered, intoxicated by his smell and close proximity. I could feel the warmth of his body seeping into mine. He smiled and his eyes lit up, reflecting the lights of the street fair that were becoming brighter in the darkening sky.

"Because you're perfect Cammie."

And then with words that would melt any girl's heart he pressed his lips against mine and the freaking pink turtle crushed between us.

* * *

So you could say that my date with Austen went well, so well in fact that I am standing in the cold waiting for him to arrive instead of just walking into the school building.

My chest warmed at the memory of that date, his lips, his eyes, his smile, and his laugh.

And when I saw him step out of his car I realized my memories didn't nearly do him justice.

His hair was messy and his backpack slung lazily across his chest, hands stuffed into his tattered blazer pockets. He spotted me on the steps and raised his hand in a wave. I hadn't even realized that Finn had gotten out of his passenger door until he stepped up next to him. His boyish face was unmistakable as he too raised his hand and waved like a mother sending her first child off to middle school for the first time. He shouted my name too and I laughed as I waved back at both of them.

Austen slipped his arm around my waist and leaned in to press a quick kiss to my lips when he reached me. It caught me off guard and I almost stumbled back from it. Almost.

I saw Finn flash a knowing grin and draped his arm over my shoulder, sandwiching me between the two boys.

"My, my my do you work quickly Cole. And here I was thinking I stood a chance." He chuckled when Austen tightened his hold on my waist causing Finn's to drop fall from my shoulders.

I blushed, but punched Finn in the arm teasingly.

"Shut up, would you?"

"I wouldn't." Finn replied and then laughed at his own lame joke.

"You just crack yourself up, don't you?" Austen said and Finn nodded.

"I do, its not like I can rely on any of your nonexistent wit to entertain me." The jab made Austen scoff and roll his eyes.

"Dude, I'm plenty funny you just don't get my jokes."

"Maybe because you're jokes are stupid."

"Cammie thinks they're funny."

"Cammie pity laughs. Have you ever heard her snort when she laughs? No? I have, _that's_ when she's really laugh isn't that right, Tiny." Finn said turning to me with a knowing look.

I was mortified by his comment. I knew he was trying to tease me because of Austen kissing me when we saw each other, but he just told my almost-boyfriend that I snort when I laugh!

That- that could be a deal breaker!

When I peaked a look at Austen he was smirking at me.

"You snort when you laugh?" he asked and I only blushed deeper causing both boys to laugh at me. Austen suddenly paused "Wait, I actually haven't heard that. Why haven't a I heard that?"

"It's because you're not funny. Face it Cole I win in the making-girls-laugh- department." Finn raised his nose into the air like an aristocrat would in the 1800's. I snorted and both boys looked at me; Finn was grinning triumphantly while Austen was pouting.

"Do you really not think I'm funny?" he asked and I shrugged.

So it was true, I may have thought Finn was a _tad_ funnier than Austen, but it wasn't Finn who I had gone on a date with and it wasn't Finn who I had kissed multiple times now.

 _Zach's funny._

Whoa.

Where the hell did that come from?

 _But he is._

Moving on brain, moving on.

 _Sparkling emeralds-_

-No! Don't picture his green eyes!

"I think you're funny, but I think Finn is just pee-myself-snort-while-laughing-funny." I responded after winning that inner battle, when I saw disappointment flash in Austen's eye I grinned "But I think you're droll-in-my-jello-trip-on-my-shoe-laces-handsome so there." I quipped and just like that Austen straightened up and grinned.

 _Zach is handsome and funny._

Yes, yes he is-

-Wait! No, stop it!

"Well if you guys are being so puke worthy cute, is it safe to assume he asked you to the Snowball?" Finn asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

The Snowball a dance the school threw for the upper classmen every year around Christmas. But don't let the innocent, punny name fool you. The Snowball was not innocent. It was usually on the last night of school before we broke up so after everyone attended the actual dance at the school gym we legged it over to the after party and got puke-in-a-converse-drunk and hooked up with whoever was to the right of them when they took their sixth shot of vodka – regardless of their status or gender- and passed out for the next twenty four hours. Over all it was like homecoming on steroids.

Honestly though I had completely forgotten about the Snowball, I hadn't even attended last year, Liz had gone because she had a date, but I went home after school and snuggled up with hot chocolate and a candy cane to watch hallmark Christmas movies.

It didn't occur to me that Austen and I would go, but now I was curious to see what he would say.

After all we had no title or label as a couple.

He wasn't _obligated_ to take me.

That was why I was shocked me he simple scoffed and said, "Of course we're going together, why wouldn't we be?"

It was shocking, thrilling to hear those words. If Austen wanted me to be his fate to the Snowball then that might mean he wanted me to be his girlfriend and if he wanted me to be his girlfriend than my crush of four years wouldn't have been a waste of time.

Surely I was living in a dream

Was God playing a joke on me?

Was this a movie? Or a cheesy teen fiction novel?

If so, Author, please write me a happy ending!

I couldn't really comprehend it if I'm being honest. If you have asked me a couple weeks ago if I would be attending the Snowball dance as Austen Cole's date then I would have laughed in your face and called the local insane asylum. I would have asked you if you had swine flu or even if you were PMSing. Any of those options seemed more logical than the one I was currently living. I couldn't keep the smile off my face any longer and leaned into Austen's side.

"Nothing I was just wondering because Cammie was gonna be my fallback-date." Finn replied and I jerked out of Austen's arms all of a sudden, chocking on my own spit.

"I was gonna be your what?!" I asked, my voice resembling more of a shriek than anything else.

Finn burst out laughing when he caught sight of my expression

"Relax Tiny I was only kidding!" he chocked out as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "You should have seen your face, freaking priceless."

I scowled at Finn who was still trying to regain his breath.

" _That_ was not funny _nor_ flattering Finn Ocher." I snapped, trying to stay serious as the blonde boy straightened up and wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I smirked though when I thought of the best way to knock him down "I think you just dropped a few pegs on the 'funny ladder'. Austen is now number one there and for looks." I added and Finn faked a heart attack.

"Oh Teeny-Tiny you hit me in my most vital organ! Oh my pride it truly bleeding out now!" And we all laughed at that.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a familiar, gravelly voice speak out of nowhere.

"And what you are you three morons laughing about?" It didn't even take me a second to realize whom it was and I had to stifle a groan. It was too early in the morning to deal with Jerk Boy.

"What do you want, Debby Downer? Its only seven forty-five in the morning and you're already raining on people's parade." I snapped.

Man I was meaner to John that I was to anybody else.

I was meaner to John than I was to anybody else- _ever_.

John's grey eyes only supported my remark when they darkened like storm clouds.

"Shut up Morgan." Was his lame reply and I raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Is that all you got?" I snapped back.

"It's too early to deal with you." He responded vaguely, with my same thought process I had had a few moments earlier about him. I felt Austen's arm slink back around my waist and he pulled my back up against his chest. John's eyes turned to steel as he studied our position. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my brow at him, a nervousness forming in the pit of my stomach under his scrutiny.

If he wanted to break Austen and I up, I was worried he would be able to do it. There was no hiding it either when Austen wrapped his arms around me either because as much as I mouth off about Jerk Boy, he wasn't stupid. I knew he knew from his clenched jaw and stiff posture.

"You too look rather cozy." He bit out after a moment of silence and Finn slapped him on the back, ever the mood lightener. Although when I looked at him and Austen neither of them seemed to mind or care about John's behavior. Maybe they were so used to his moods they didn't even notice them anymore?

"They should be," Finn started "They got their freak on this weekend." He said and my eyes widened.

"Finn!" I squeaked, "We did not get our _freak on._ You idiot, keep your voice down too." Finn only smiled his boyish smile and slapped John on the back again.

"Only trying to lighten this guys mood."

"I don't need my mood lightened, Ocher." John said looking at his friend, though his frown was less prominent as it had been a moment before.

 _Maybe John is PMSing._

I almost laughed at the thought.

"Whatever you say, boi." Finn said and this time I noticed John bite back a smile for a passing moment before saying

"Don't call me 'boi'."

"Alright whatever you say," Finn repeated and then turned to me "Don't worry Cam, I'm sure the others will be more excited to hear about this than Mr. Sourpuss here."

Oh and boy was he right because by the end of the day the whole school seemed to be abuzz with the news that I had gone on a date with Austen Cole.

 **A/N-** **AUTHOR SLOWLY CREEPS FORWARD TO PEER INTO A BLACK HOLE** **HELLO? ANYONE THERE? I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR MORE THAN THREE MONTHS BUT IS ANYONE STILL AROUND?**

 **YES, YES THIS IS REAL. I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE, I'M JUST AS FLABBERGHASTED AS YOU GUYS ARE.**

 **FIRST LET ME ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL WONDERING:**

 **NO I DID NOT GET HIT BY AN ICECREAM TRUCK.**

 **NO I DID NOT FALL OFF A CLIFF.**

 **NO I DID NOT ALMOST DIE OF A PEANUT ALLERGY.**

 **NO I AM NOT** _ **DEAD**_ **.**

 **WELL, LOVEWORDS IF YOU DID NOT EXPERIENCE ANY OF THE ABOVE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

… **I DON'T REALLY HAVE AN ANSWER.**

 **I AM SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT BEING AROUND AT ALL RECENTLY AND YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO AMAZING, LEAVING REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGING ME TO UPDATE WHILE I WAS MIA AN DIT REALLY MEANS A LOT.**

 **SO TODAY I GOT OFF SCHOOL FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK (WOOOOHOOOOO) AND I WAS FEELING UP TO POSTING A CHAPTER AND SO HERE IT IS! YAY!**

 **IF THERE ARE ANY PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY THEN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! I THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA CUTE… IDK**

 **IF ANYONE FOUND IT CONFUSING, THE CHAPTER STARTS THE MONDAY AFTER CAMMIE'S DATE WITH AUSTEN AND CAMMIE IS FLASHING BACK TO HER DATE AND HOW IT WENT, THEN SHE COMES BACK TO THE PRESENT AND STUFF YADA-YADA-YADA.**

 **I DON'T KNOW IF THAT WAS MORE CONFUSING OR WHAT BUT WHO CARES!**

 **I WILL NOT BE DOING REPLIES THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE, WELL BECAUSE I THINK THE REVIEWS ARE SLIGHTLY OUT OF DATE LOL AND MOST OF YOU PROBABLY CAN'T REMEMBER WHO I AM LET ALONE WHAT YOU COMMENTED ON THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT HOPEFULLY YOU ARE ALL WELL AND GETTING READY FOR THE HOLIDAYS, WHICHEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE. IF CELEBRATE NONE THEN SIMPLY HAVE A GOOD BREAK OFF OF SCHOOL AND MAYBE ENJOY SOME SNOW!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **ICICLE**_ **IF YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY AND ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **P.S. I GOT AUSTEN'S BROTHER NAME FROM ONE OF MY FAV CHARACTERS IN THE HUNGER GAMES XD**


	13. JINX

**Chapter dedicated to: TheDoggyDuchess for her faithful reviews that never fail to make me smile. A long over due dedication :)**

 **JINX**

I was going to be in so much trouble.

Jail time.

I would be facing jail time.

Oh god, how could I ever live off week old mash potatoes and gravy?

And the orange jumpsuits!

Orange was not my color, trust me.

What would my mother say when she got the call from the police station, what if she didn't pick up her phone and I wasted my _one_ phone call?

Oh gosh this was a disaster.

The heels and the jeans that acted like a second skin and the… ID.

Yes I think all my problems at the present time revolved around the shiny piece of plastic. My face staring up at me, it was my school picture. My freaking school picture!

I looked _freaking_ awful in the photograph of course because all school pictures look awful, least all mine do. Of all the pictures they could have chosen. I suppose it made sense though, considering they didn't have access to many pictures of me, especially ones that seemed remotely official.

Of course _they_ look perfect in all of their pictures. Not a hair out of place, slight smiles on their faces.

Its _disgusting_.

Then again, things can always get worse, I'm sure my mug shot will be ten times worse than my senior school photo.

Because I will be getting arrested if I go through with this stupid idea.

I will because that is just my luck.

Macey slapped my hand as I tried to buckle myself back into the taxi. We had been sat idling in the vehicle for the past ten minutes, the girls trying to coax me out. I was honestly surprised the taxi driver hadn't kicked us out, but then again he was getting paid by us just sitting here and him doing nothing.

Maybe I would be a taxi driver when I got out of prison?

"Cammie, it'll be fine. Robbo did a great job on the ID. Can't even tell it's a fake."

Can't tell my ass! And who was this freaking Robbo? I didn't know Robbo, I didn't trust Robbo.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean, I'm barely even 5"4, I still get given crayons when I enter restaurants and I can fit into the swings that look like diapers. No one is going to believe I'm 21." I just had to reason with them. The same way they convinced me to even step foot out of my house. Bex laughed.

"Girl you are adorable. Don't worry about it, we've done this loads of times, don't even need the ID really because we know the bouncer, its just in case really. Besides if Haley can manage to get in when she looks like a freaking wanna-be middle school cheerleader then you'll be fine." They all laughed. I cracked a smile, but I was sure I looked more constipated.

"Look, Cammie-Jammie-Tammie honestly Robbo has made all our IDs, he's the best in the business. Macey only works with and pays for the best. This is just a girls night out, to have celebrate that kind of thang!" Liana quipped her voice high and overly upbeat. She had taken a couple shots when we were getting ready at her house before we came and was feeling a bit buzzed I'm sure.

These girls were crazy. It turned out they had decided to order me my own fake ID, because they all had their own, without informing me. Macey knew some guy called Robbo who was pretty good, sent in the order, gave him the money everything.

I knew nothing of any of this and when I agreed to go out with them for a girls' night I was only doing so for Austen's sake. Personally I preferred spending time with him and Finn more than any of the others, but I was hoping that a movie night with ice-cream and Dominos would get be closer with some of the girls.

I was seriously mistake because there was no movie or ice cream involved this Saturday, just a nightclub called JINX outside of town with some neon lights and a live band.

"Live a little Cammie, we promise there is nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry about my ass.

It screamed fake ID! Arrest me! I'm an under age drinker!

This was so cliché I couldn't figure out when my life turned into a cheesy rom-com. Probably about the same time I feel on my butt in the middle of the school parking lot because of a certain golden-eyed dream boy. That sounded about right, except the part that my butt hurt a lot more than the girls in the movies let on.

"Fine. But I'm saying that it was all Robbo if we get caught." I said and they laughed, but I was only slightly teasing. I grabbed my phone and slipped it into the front pocket of my jeans as we climbed out of the taxi. Liana went to talk to the driver, and giggled and batted her lashes till he knocked five dollars off our bill since half of the trip he wasn't even driving us anywhere. Once she handed him the money and he drove off she turned back to us.

"Alright babes lets get wild tonight!" Liana cheered before grabbing hold of Macey's hand and dragging her towards the club. I watched a stumbling, tipsy Liana approach the Bouncer with buzzed hair and arms bulging out of his t-shirt.

I swallowed hard. The sleek black building had a neon blue sign JINX,flashing lights and pounding music emitting from the double doorway. Those things were intimidating if the bouncer and line of mature _,_ over twenty-one-year-old _adults_ weren't intimidating enough. My face must have shown my unease because I felt a hand on my arm and snapped out of my daze to see Bex with a reassuring smile.

"Listen, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. If you want, I could call you anther taxi to take you home?" She asked and even though I knew she was trying to be helpful I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

The truth was, I didn't want to go home. The coiled knot of nerves in my stomach was also excitement.

No I didn't want to get arrested, no I didn't want to go to jail, but I did want to do something exciting. I did want to try to get to know the girls more. If I was going to date Austen I wanted to be close with his friends, or at least be comfortable hanging out with them should the need arise and having a girl's night was a good place to start. I nibbled on my thumb nail for a moment before shaking my head.

"No, that's alright." I smiled as brightly as I could at the British goddess "I just needed a moment to gather myself. I want to come in." Bex let out a relieved breath and then chuckled

"Oh good, I really thought I was going to have to send you home alone for a second there." I shook my head again. "I'm really happy you could join us Cam, I'm like super happy for you and Austen. I think you would make a really cute couple and…" she trailed off, glancing towards where Macey and Liana were disappearing into the club "don't tell Li this, but I honestly think he's happier when you're around. His expression is brighter and he laughs more. Liana and he go back a bit, but I think it would due them both some good to see other people." My chest warmed at her words and a feeling of euphoria took over.

"Really?" I asked and she grinned and nodded. Bex leaned in a bit closer.

"Just give Li some time to adjust, she's… not used to not having him at her beckon call." At that she chuckled (something I couldn't do since I thought the comment evoked more of a frown) as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the line to enter the club.

* * *

I could barely hear myself think once we got inside, but butterflies were everywhere in my stomach. Bex told me to never go anywhere without either her, Macey or Liana. It was one of their rules that no one was by herself ever. I understood why it was to keep us safe and agreed. The music from the band thrummed through my veins as Bex ordered a shot of peach schnapps from each of us. She grinned brightly at the handsome bartender as he placed the four shots on the bar and then turned to help the next customer.

Each of us picked up our shot.

"To ho's before bro's!" Macey sang as we all clinked the tiny glasses together a tipped them back. It was sweet and hot as it coated my tongue and then slipped down my throat. Liana slammed her glass back onto the bar and smacked her glossed lips together in satisfaction.

She turned to me with a girl-next-door smile that I couldn't help, but feel anxious about.

"Do you like the club?" she asked resting an elbow on the bar and shimmying up onto a shiny leather stool. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Austen and the boys wanted to come, but I made them stay home." She said, a spark of something in her eyes that I couldn't place. Macey and Bex were behind her their backs to us. "Do you know why I invited you Cammie?" she asked and I slowly shook my head. Her charming smile morphed into something a little more sinister.

"No." I said.

"Austen asked me to." She replied with a chuckle and her words were like a punch to the gut. If she wanted to knock down my ego a little bit then that was one way to do it.

Did that mean I wasn't really wanted? Did Austen feel like he had to force his friends to include me? Liana's smile fell from her face completely as she continued. I was waiting for her to strike at me. To say something specifically meant to hurt me and although she had kept up this nice girl façade I had heard her slap Austen. I could see the bitterness laced in her smiles and the knives in her laughs.

"He said that if I didn't he would tell the whole school that I hooked up with Donny Mathews in boy's locker room showers." Liana's warm brown eyes were glazed over, either from the drinks or anger.

Maybe both.

Probably both.

"It's not true, though. I didn't do that and he knows it." She wasn't really looking at me anymore, but gazing absently over my shoulder as she spoke. "He doesn't care, he doesn't care if he hurts people to get what he wants, Cammie." He eyes snapped back to mine suddenly and I almost jumped at the fire blazing in them.

"He'll throw you away like yesterday's trash! He did it to me and you'll be no different and because this is a girl's night I want to help you out. A little girl on girl advice, yeah? Let Austen go before he lets you go, I'm the only one who can handle him Cammie. I know how to deal with him and his ways." Despite the surprisingly earnest look on Liana's face I couldn't get myself to believe everything that she was saying.

I had overheard her argument with Austen in the hall that day. I had heard what he said about having enough of her cheating on him. I know that she snuck off with Donny that day I went to the mall with the group of them.

I just didn't trust her.

"So what do you say Cammie? I'll continue to look out for you if you step away, you're still tagging along, but I could change that in a second. All it would take is a couple comments from me and you might find your seat at the Center table missing."

My stomach rolled and my eyebrows furred

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, not entirely sure if that's what she was indeed doing, but getting that vibe. Liana shrugged.

"I think you're a nice girl Cammie I really do. You just got swept up in Austen's smiles and attention and I honestly think you would benefit from taking a step back-"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing anymore.

There was no way that I was going to step away from Austen.

And it wasn't only because I had been crushing on him for the whole of high school.

Our date had been, something special.

We had connected in some way. I was comfortable around him in a way I never thought I would be.

I liked him and I honestly felt like he liked me.

I knew there was history between Liana and Austen, but until Austen told me otherwise, that's all it was. History. Bex had even said that she thought Austen and I were good together.

I steeled my expression.

"No." I said and Liana stopped mid sentence.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Thank you for the warnings, but no. I'm going to let Austen and I have a try. We may not end up like you two. Not every relationship is the same and I'm not going to give up before we even get started." Liana held my gaze for a second, trying to gage if I was serious or not.

I was.

I seriously was.

She could say whatever she wanted, but-

"Okay." She suddenly chirped and hopped off the barstool she had been perched on. Now it was my turn to ask _what?_ But she just grabbed my hand and then Macey's and we all headed for the dance floor.

It was around ten o'clock that I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket while Bex and I were ordering another round of drinks for Macey and Liana who were currently dancing with two young men on the dance floor. I held a finger up to Bex when I saw that it was Liz and she nodded in understanding as I picked up the phone, pressing one hand over my other ear to try and block out the music.

"Lizzie?" I called down the line as loud as I could so she could hear me over the background noise.

"Cammie?" her voice was slightly muffled and hard to hear, but she sounded confused "Is this the right number?" she asked hesitantly, a polite tone to her voice, the tone she used with strangers and I smiled.

"Yup! It's me!"

"Where are you?" she asked hesitantly and I giggled.

"I'm at JINX, the club outside of town."

"Y-you're what?" Liz squeaked "Cammie does your mom know where you are? Are you okay? Are you alone? Who's with you?" she rattled off without taking a breath.

"Relax Lizzie, don't get in a tizzy." I giggled again at my own joke, but I only heard Liz huff down the phone.

"Are you _drunk_ Cam? Are you honestly drunk? How did you even get into a club?"

"I'm with Liana, Bex and Macey." I said, straightening up slightly at the accusing, condescending tone in her voice.

"How. Did. You. Get. In." she ground out and I shrugged. There was silence till I realized that she couldn't see me and then I giggled again.

"Sorry." She huffed in annoyance and I frowned "Macey got me a fake ID. She knows a guy."

"You asked her to get you a fake ID? Cammie that is illegal!"

"I know, but I-"

"I can't believe you would be so irresponsible Cammie! Ever since you started hanging out with these people you've been changing, but this is serious Cam. Do you want to get arrested?" At first I felt a little shame and embarrassment at her words, but then I couldn't help the wave of irritation that swept over me.

"You think I've changed?" I snapped "You're the one who runs away from me now. You can't have a normal conversation if I bring them up and you're always so on your guard like they're out to get you. You get upset for no reason. And who are you to judge me for changing? You were the one who dragged me to that stupid house party because you wanted to be cool. That's where I met them and it's because of you."

Silence again.

I thought she had hung up and was about to do the same when she breathed out.

"I'm coming to pick you up. I'll be there in a half hour. Try not to loose it anymore than you already have." I hissed into the phone as I heard her actually hang up this time and tried not throw my phone across the room into the mass of bodies out on the dance floor. I let out an aggravated groan as I spun around to grab my drink off the bar. Bex was leaning against it, arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

"What was that about?" she asked, her wishy-washy smile from earlier gone. I rolled my eyes.

"Liz, she's coming to pick me up. Got all angry that I was here, I don't know she's been acting weird lately." I grumbled and Bex nodded.

It was true though. Liz wasn't my mother. Ever since that party we went to Liz has been slowly pulling away. First she won't even try to sit with me at the Center table when she promised she would, then she ditches me when we run into Finn and Austen at the coffee shop and she snaps at me when I try to ask her about Jonas. It was weird and worrying and now this. Maybe she was angry I didn't invite her tonight? Did she not think I was spending enough time with her? That couldn't be, sure I ate lunch with Austen and his friends, but most of my free time was spent with her.

"Liz earlier in the year, seemed nice." Bex casually added and I nodded. Remembering Liz had tutored Bex in some subject, she had been the one to invite Liz to the party that changed everything.

"She is, I mean we've been best friends since we were old enough to walk and nothing has ever felt strange between us… until now."

"Listen, I've had plenty of arguments with Li and Mace. I've gotten caught between their arguments and vice versa. It's natural for friends to have rough patches. Maybe you and Liz just haven't gone through one yet? She might just be stressed out since it's our last year."

That's right. This was our senior year; maybe Liz was nervous about graduating or getting into college? No that couldn't be, Liz was up for valedictorian for our class. She had already received her acceptance to Stanford her dream school.

"Maybe." I murmured. Liz's accusing tone ringing in my mind and I took in the upbeat atmosphere of the club. It didn't seem so upbeat now. It seemed overwhelming and suffocating.

"Look Cams, I can call you Cams right? Okay well, anyway its natural is all I'm saying. I'm sure you guys will work it out." I nodded.

Of course we would.

I couldn't imagine myself without Liz.

She was my other half.

We had been two peas in a pod for as long as I could remember.

There was no way we wouldn't work through this.

Even if I did want to scream at her right now.

"I don't know if she's really mad at me though and if I don't know what I did then I _don't know_ how to fix. I mean this isn't a relationship. I shouldn't have to dote on her. I shouldn't have to follow her around asking what the hell I did wrong. It's not like I cheated on her!" I snapped and Bex laughed. She cackled and because my mind was fuzzy I found myself laughing with her.

My phone buzzed in my hand.

I wasn't going to check the text alert figuring it was Liz.

But I took a peak.

 **Zach: Guess who's going to be in Roseville next weekend? ;))**

I nearly dropped my phone.

 **A/N- UNEDITED.**

 **WELL WELL WELL, WHAT HAVE WE HERE.**

 **ITS LOVEWORDS APPEARING OUT OF THE GLOOM OF 2017!**

 **YES THAT'S RIGH IT'S MY FIRST UPDATE (OF ANY STORY) OF 2017.**

 **I'M SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE, BUT I WASN'T SURE IF THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING WELL AND HONESTLY I'M NOT THAT PROUD OF IT, BUT ITS SORT OF A FILLER WITH PERHAPS A LITTLE FORESHADOWING IF ANYONE CAN DIG IT OUT OF THERE? ANYONE UP TO THE CHALLENGE?**

 **I KNOW THERE WAS NO AUSTEN AND I KNOW THER WAS NO ZACH AND FOR ANYONE WHO LOVES FINN OR JOHN WELL I'M SORRY THERE WAS NONE OF THEM EITHER!**

 **BUT THERE WILL BE MORE ZACH SOON FROM THE LOOKS OF IT. AND MORE AUSTEN VERY SOON. AND MORE JOHN AND FINN TOO XD**

 **REPLIES:**

 **THEONEWHOLOVESTOSHIP- YES I LOVE TO SHIP TOO :)**

 **DROPDEADGORGEOUS4EVER- WE ALL LOVE ZAMMIE TO THE CORE! BUT I AM VERY GLAD THAT YOU ARE STARTING TO FALL FOR AUSTEN. I THINK HE CAN BE RATHER CHARMING ;)**

 **ICICLE- I LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **JASMINE- OH YES I HAVE BEEN IN THAT STAGE BEFORE. TO SHIP ZAMMIE IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE, BUT THEN AGAIN SOME BOYS CAN UNEXPECTEDLY STEAL YOUR HEART! I'M GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR!**

 **.BERE- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF THE ZAMMIE WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING SO PATIENTLY! BUT THER WILL BE MORE ZACH SOON!**

 **S.I.G.L.E.-DEMISPY- THANK YOU!**

 **LEX25- HAPPY NEW YEAR TO OU TOO! I HOPE YOUR NEW YEAR IS GOING WELL :) AND YES I VERY WELL MIGHT HAVE BEEN HIT BY A METEORITE. ONE ALWAYS HITS ME RIGHT AFTER I UPDATE. CAMMIE SHOULD TELL ZACH HER REAL NAME, BUT WHEN CAN ONE ANYONE TALK SENSE INTO CAMMIE? AND I LOVE FINN TOO! HE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND I WANT HIM TO BE IN THE STORY MORE. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED THEIR DATE AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO.**

 **GUEST #1- THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **GUEST #2- WHOOP! THANK YOU!**

 **MELLY2319- AW I'M SORRY, ALL YOU ASKED WAS I UPDATE QUICKLY AND I DIDN'T. I'M AFRAID I'M NOT TOO GOOD AT UPDATING, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I THINK THE ENDING I HAVE PLANNED IS RATHER GOOD(E) SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO :P**

 **IT'SHARDIKNOW- THANK FRICKING YOU!**

 **SHIMMERGALLAGHER- I DO PROMISE THERE IS MORE ZAMMIE IN THIS TO COME. SOME VERY CUTE ZAMMIE HOPEFULLY. AS FOR AUSTEN, I COULD PROBABLY FIND SOMEONE TO PUSH AUSTEN OFF A CLIFF…**

 **\- I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT ZACH POV AND MAYBE SOME OF THE OTHER BOYS. I ACTUALLY THINK PUTTING IN WHAT JOHN IS THINKING MIGHT GIVE AWAY SOME PLOT TWISTS AND HIS MYSTERY (HONESTLY I LOVE JOHN), BUT MAYBE WHEN ITS OVER I'LL DO A JOHN POV. OR IF THE OPSTION PRESENTS ITSELF ALONG THE WAY :)**

 **BOOKNMOVIELOVER- YAY! I AM (SORT OF)!**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- LOL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY EVERY TIME. SO IT DIDN'T TAKE ME THREE MONTHS TO UPDATE THIS TIMES *** **LAUGHS AWKWARDLY** *** ONLY LIKE ONE MONTH. AUSTEN AND CAMMIE ARE VERY CUTE AT THE MOMENT. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF LIANA AND CAMMIE'S TALK? DO YOU TRUST WHAT SHE TOLD CAMMIE? SOME OF WHAT SHE SAID? ALL OF IT? HMM… I'M GLAD I CAN MAKE YOU SHIP CAMMIE WITH OTHER BOYS (ITS USUALLY MY GOAL WHEN I START WRITING *EVIL LAUGH*) FINN AND JOHN ARE GREAT. SO DIFFERENT AND YET I LOVE THEM BOTH. DOES JOHN LIKE CAMMIE? MAYBE… MAYBE NOT… DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING ;P**

 **GUEST #3- THANK YOU! I DO PROMISE SOME MORE ZAMMIE!**

 **BOOKKWORM- IT DOES FEEL NICE WHEN I GET TIME TO WRITE AND THE WORDS FLOW. I LOVE UPDATING FOR MY READERS WHEN I CAN AND I WISH I COULD GET MYSELF TO DO IT MORE OFTEN, BUT IT CAN BE HARD. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! :)**

 **GUEST #4- WELL, IT SEEMS THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE WHO WANT AUSTEN THROWN OFF A CLIFF… BUT THANK YOU! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY!**

 **MUSICMANIPULATOR- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **ZAMMIEWRITER2000-**

 **SPRINKLES GIRL- I FEEL THE LAZY TOO SO DON'T WORRY. I LOVE YOUR REVIEW WHEN THEY COME AND I'M GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY! MANY PEOPLE WANT TO WATCH AUSTEN DIE, OR PUSH HIM OFF A CLIFF. BUT THEN AGAIN ZACH IS AWESOME SO WHO CARES :P**

 **LUVGOODE26- THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND I'M GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. I DO NOT PLAN ON GIVING UP WORKING ON THIS STORY ANYTIME SOON SO I HOPE THAT IS COMFORTING!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEW WAS AWESOME! OH PLEASE DON'T DIE WAIT FOR MY WORK XD ZAMMIE FEELS WILL POP UP AND SOON! I AM WORKING ON THAT OTHER STORY I ACCIDENTLY PUT UP ON HERE HAHA BUT I HAVEN'T PUT ANYMORE OF IT ON FANFIC AT THE MOMENT. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEW!**

 **HAILEYW417- THANK YOU!**

 **JENNY- YEAH IT WAS A LONG TIME, I'M DREADFULLY SORRY. ZACH WILL BE BACK!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- YES IT WAS SORT OF SAD THAT CAMMIE WENT ON A DATE WITH AUSTEN WHEN WE HAVE ZACH IN THE PICTURE, BUT I THINK HE NEEDS TO GET HIS BUTT TO ROSEVILLE SOMETIME SOON ;) HOPE ALL IS WELL LOVELY!**

 **ICICICICLE- ASTEN'S BROTHER NAME FROM THE HUNGER GAMES :)**

 **BOOKNERD101010101- THANKS :)**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO XX**

 **MSLOVELY- I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE LAYERS :) I HOPE TO DO SOMETHING WITH THIS STORY WITH MY OWN CHARACTERS WHEN I FINISH IT, WHICH IS WHY I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT SO DETAILED. THAT'S ALSO WHY IT SEEMS LIKE ZACH MIGHT NOT BE IN IT ENOUGH YET. TRYING TO PACE IT LOL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #5- THANK YOU!**

 **GUEST #6- REALLY?! I LOVE NEW READERS AND YOUR REVIEW MEANT TO SMUCH TO ME! SO THANK YOU! ZACH SHOULD GO AFTER CAMMIE, PREFERABLY QUICKLY AT THE RATE AUSTEN AND CAMMIE ARE GOING**

 **PINKITTY2003- THANK YOU I LIKE THE NAME CATO TOO :) AND ZACH SHOWING UP ON THE DATE WOULD HAV EBEEN A GOOD IDEA. WAY TO RAIN ON AUSTEN'S PARADE HAHA**

 **LOVELYGHOST2734- YES I LOVE CATO! HAD TO TOSS IN HIS NAME BECAUSE I LOVE IT SO MUCH TOO XD**

 **FANGIRLXOXMEGAN- THANK YOU! I WANT A LOVE LIFE LIKE THIS ONE TOO UGH WHY IS CAMMIE GETTING ALL THE BOYS?! AS FOR CAMMIE'S REVEAL WELL IT MIGHT BE COMING SOON WE'LL HAVE TO SEE…**

 **GUEST #7- UPDATED XD**

 **GUEST #8 & #9- THANK YOU AND I UPDATED! **

**INEEDANAME- THANK YOU AND YOU GOT ME TO PUT THIS CHAPTER UP SO ROUND OF APPLAUSE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH NOTHING TOO CRAZY HAPPENED.**

 **ANY PREDICTIONS?**

 **WHAT'S YOUR SHIP? (ZAMMIE OBVI) HAVE ANY SECRET SHIP THAT IS CREEPING IN?**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **TOASTY**_ **IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND WANT MORE ZACH!**


	14. You'll Thank Me

**Chapter dedicated to: the Guest who left this review**

 __ _ **Um hello? Anyone there? We are all waiting patiently (well clearly not anymore lol) for you to update! Get your butt in gear sweetie because I don't want you keeping us in the dark, alright? I mean this in the nicest way: you have an amazing story, you are an amazing writer, but what does it matter if you never have motivation? Consider THIS your motivation! You are great, you are incredible at writing. Words can't describe how good you are. Literally. You make us all itch for more with cliff hangers and you keep us wondering, what will happen next? You are on the top three of my favorite authors on this thing but you would be number one if you would just stay dedicated. I can't make you write another chapter, but I sure can try. So this is what I am doing. I am begging you to update. Please. For your readers. For me.**_ _ ****_

 _ **I look forward to seeing the best chapter yet (sorry I know this is setting the bar high considering all the other amazing chapters before this)**_

 **Because I may or may not have updated without this lol.**

 **You'll Thank Me**

The microwave beeped and I popped the door open, mouth watering as the smell of fresh popcorn permeated the kitchen. I opened the now inflated bag and dumped it into the plastic bowl I had waiting on the counter. I tossed a few into my mouth and another hand dipped in to grab a few. I glanced over my shoulder to be met with a mischievous smile.

"You just couldn't wait for me to come back?" I asked with a mock frown and a raised eyebrow. Austen just smiled; erupting butterflies into my stomach, and rested her palms on the counter behind me.

"Actually I was waiting, but then you were taking too long," he said with a grin and leaned in a little closer "and I had to come find you." His breath tickled my face and for a brief moment I thought he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and everything, my breathing picking up slightly, but the kiss never came. I peeped one eye open to see he had snatched the popcorn bowl off the counter and was shoving a handful of the beautiful snack into his mouth.

"Hey!" I crossed my arms over my chest as he chuckled and chewed at the same time. "Don't laugh and don't choke, that was mean." he shrugged and swallowed. "I thought you were going to kiss me." I said with a blush, slightly embarrassed, but at the same time starting to feel more comfortable around Austen. At the beginning of the school year I would never have thought I would be serving Austen Cole popcorn in my house.

"That was the idea, princess." Austen draped an arm over my shoulder and pecked me on the forehead. Warmth spread through my cheeks at the contact.

"You used me to get a buttery snack."

"Indeed." He said and I elbowed him slightly causing us to both laughing lightly.

It was a Friday night, a week since I went out with the girls to a club and got dragged home by Liz like a misbehaved child. It was embarrassing the way she spoke to me when Bex walked me outside when she arrived so I wouldn't have to go alone. I was embarrassed the way she told me off on the car ride home. She went on and on about how irresponsible it was, listing all the things that could have gone wrong. Firstly I never thought I would be yelled at by my best friend like I was 5 and secondly I couldn't actually believe she was being so judgmental since at the beginning of the year she was all about trying new things since we would be graduating in this summer and going to college next year. At first I just got furious. I held my tongue and took the lecture in the car ride home and then stormed out of the car when she pulled into my driveway. I didn't know how to respond to that situation. She wasn't my mother; even my mother wouldn't have acted like that. Rachel was pretty chill. After I had a few days during the week to calm down I started to feel a little guilty for ignoring her in school, thinking that perhaps I was in the wrong. I mean I hadn't even wanted to go to the club in the first place and the whole fake ID thing was up to Macey, I didn't ask for it. The guilt got me thinking about it more deeply. There was definitely something up with Liz recently. She had been acting strange for a while now and I didn't know what was wrong. This was the first real fight we ever had I didn't really know how to fix it. I knew I would have to call her, it was up to me to call her now since I have been the one avoiding her. She had already –sort of- apologized through text message, but I hadn't answered. I think I was just in a little bit of shock, I mean she didn't even let me explain everything to her.

On the plus side the police still hadn't broken down my door and arrested me for under age drinking or fraud. Was having a fake ID fraud? I don't know, but I wasn't arrested for it so far. No orange jumpsuits for Cammie. You can congratulate me; send me a card or something if you wish. A little gift maybe, I love cacti if you need any gift ideas.

Anyway, it was now Friday again and I was planning on calling Liz this weekend. I wanted to know what was wrong, get to the bottom of her weird behavior so I could help her like a best friend should. Maybe there was something wrong at home? Whatever the case Dr. Cammie would be there to help. I had a PHD in listening to problems. Right now though, Austen was over. We had gone over some history notes together for an upcoming test at first. He said he needed help. He didn't really, but we quizzed each other and filled out the study guide so it wasn't a total bust of a study session. Now we had decided to put in a movie, _Indian Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_. I had gone to make some popcorn and he was supposed to wait for me, but he obviously hadn't.

"Do you want anything else? I think there's some beer in the fridge? Gabe drinks them." I said, I didn't know if he was sued to drinking when around the house "Or Coke? We have Coke too." I added and Austen smiled

"I'll have a Coke, thanks." He said and I nodded ducking under his arm and heading back for the fridge. Austen kept walking, but paused in the doorway and leant against the wall to wait for me.

"You want a glass or just drink it out of the can?" I asked grabbing two of the sodas. I checked for beer too though and we did have some.

"Can's fine."

"Okay." I shut the fridge door with my hip and Austen smiled again, eyes twinkling. "What?"

"Nothing, that was just cute." He said, quickly turning on his heel and heading to the living room without waiting for me to reply. My cheeks blushed, I still wasn't used to his off the cuff compliments like that, and they had been coming in more often since out date. I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to them if I were being honest.

When I entered the living room Austen was sat at one end of the couch, popcorn bowl in his lap and socked feet propped up on the coffee table. My heart did a little _thump thump_ at the site of him so comfortable in my house. We were alone since my mother had gone away to decorate some house in the Hamptons and Gabe was working the night shift at the hospital. He would probably be staying at his apartment too since my mom wasn't around.

I placed Austen's Coke on a coaster on the coffee table and then popped mine open.

"Thanks, Mer." He said immediately reaching for the can.

"You're welcome." I said plopping down next to him and trying not to sit too stiffly. I didn't want to look uncomfortable or awkward, even though I slightly was. I mean I think it was safe to say we were dating, he hadn't exactly asked me to be his girlfriend, but he had done everything else. We walked to classes holding hands and he had his arm around me when he ate lunch together. He would kiss me in school when he thought no one was looking and we wouldn't get in trouble, and the most important one, we were going to the Snowball together. That meant we were dating? Right?

And just to prove my point, Austen wrapped his harm around me and pulled me closer on the couch before pressing play on the movie. I rested my head on his shoulder, my heart beating wildly in my chest. Liana's warnings about Austen from last Friday had been on my mind all week, but he hadn't done anything to live up to those warnings and right now all I could think about was how safe I felt with his arm around me.

I don't know when I dozed off, but I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. The movie was still going though so I couldn't have been out for very long… scratch that the movie was almost over, probably only five minutes left. I felt Austen's fingers running though my hair and realized my head taken the place of the popcorn bowl and was now in his lap. With cheeks tinged pink I lifted my head, eyes a little unfocused and head foggy from my nap. It was a little embarrassing to fall asleep at four thirty on a Friday when you're sort of on a date, but I ignored it and reached for my phone on the table. Austen's fingers feel from my hair and I missed their contact immediately. I didn't even look at the caller ID before I picked up.

"Hello?" I answered, voice still groggy from sleep

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." At that voice I shot straight up and out of Austen's lap, eyes wide awake.

"Zach?" I squealed and Austen gave me a weird look as if to ask if everything was okay. I nodded my head and his face relaxed as he turned back to the movie.

"The one and only." Zach replied and I could practically hear the smirk he must have been wearing through the phone.

"W-what are you calling me for?" I stuttered without thinking.

What was I thinking?!

This was Zach.

Zach Goode!

For Christ sake Cammie, you don't ask why a famous cute boy is calling you, holy cow you sound so stupid! You have been texting all week!

"I just wanted you to know that I'm in Roseville. It's official!"

"You're finally here?" I asked, not able to keep the excitement out of my voice and I almost let out a little squeal before I saw Austen look at me out of the corner of his eye and realized her was still here.

"Yeah, I just got in. I'm staying at the Bed and Breakfast in town with Grant and another friend."

"Oh? And how do you like our little town so far, hmm?" I questioned eagerly, a grin on my face, though he couldn't see it.

"Its great! Real charming, though I think its real appeal comes with being so close you." He says and I turn my face away from Austen as I turn bright red. I don't want him to see me blushing on a phone call. After I don't reply to Zach's compliment he continues "I just wanted to know if you were free to meet up tomorrow? For coffee or something? There was this really cute place I saw on the way in-"

" _The Bean_?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yeah that's the one."

"That's my favorite coffee shop. Its really good." I said and he chuckled again.

"Alright well, could we meet there for a drink or something? Tomorrow around 10 o'clock?" he asked and there was no way I could say now with the nervous tone that had as leaked into his voice.

"Of course! I- I mean I'm free yeah."

"Great because I have something really important I want to ask you." He said and the first I thought of was marriage. Zach in a suit, down on one knee proposing to me in _The Bean_ , fairy lights twinkling in the dimmed lighting. The image shocked me at its ridiculousness and I almost laughed out loud in awkwardness to my imagination. Austen was right next to me! But then again, Zach didn't count because he was my celebrity crush really, I could totally fantasize about him and no harm could be done. All girls do it.

Except not all girls are actually friends with their celebrity crushes…

And yes!

That's right ladies and gents!

I used the word: friend.

The same way its safe to assume Austen and I are dating, I assume that Zach and I are now friends. We've been texting and calling back and forth recently and our conversations flow freely and smoothly.

"Okay," I finally reply "I'll see you there then?"

"Yeah I'll see ya, Gallagher Girl."

"Alright, bye."

"Wait Jen!"

Gosh darnit.

Yes, he does still call me Jen because he thinks my name is still Jenny. It's a problem and I'm working on it… ots just that I feel like every time it comes out of his mouth it adds an extra pound of weight to my shoulders and makes it that much harder to tell him.

"Yes?"

"There is a surprise too."

"Surprise? An important question and a surprise? Damn is it my birthday or something?" I asked teasingly and he laughed on his end of the phone.

"You'll think its Christmas, trust me." There was a moment of silence and then I heard shouting and a loud banging noise on his end of the phone.

"Uh, everything okay?" I asked as he mumbled a curse word.

"Grant-!" and then there was a sound of glass breaking. I put a hand of my mouth to stifle a laugh. "You idiot!" Zach shouted at Grant and then I heard voices. Probably Grant defending himself.

"Jen, I gotta go. These two losers are lowering the IQ of the whole town and I gotta save the day, but I'll talk to you tomorrow? At 10?"

"Yeah I'll be there. See you, Zach."

"Bye Jen." I heard one last curse word and another bang and the line went dead.

I couldn't believe I was seeing Zachary Goode in the flesh tomorrow. At 10. In _The Bean_. This was crazy! This was insane! This was-

"Who's Zach?" Austen asked and I suddenly remember he was here.

I was about to break into a fangirl moment and my boyfriend was here.

Somehow I doubted he would appreciate me squealing over another guy.

 _Real it in, Cammie. Calm down. You can do it._

"He's just a friend." I replied and I wanted to high-five myself with how casual I sounded when inside I was screaming, a tiny, metaphorical me was jumping and dancing and singing.

"A friend?" I could see the skepticism on Austen's –handsome- face. He looked doubtful and I knew I had to change the subject.

"Yeah. So the movie is over?" I asked looking away from his honey eyes and to the TV with the credits rolling. I couldn't believe I feel asleep during one of my favorite movies. I could feel Austen's eyes study me for another moment before he sighed and stood up stretching.

"Yup." He said popping the "p", arms up and stretching to the ceiling. I stood up too and headed in, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my cheek against his chest.

Wow.

When did I get so bold?

My heartbeat increased when I realized what I had done, but I smiled into his chest when his arms came around me, returning the hug. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and the butterflies took off in my stomach.

"You smell so good." He whispered and I giggled. "I love the smell of coconut." He continued, describing the scent of my shampoo and body wash. He always went on about loving the smell and I thought it was adorable.

"Thank you. It's my shampoo." I whispered and his arms tightened around me.

"I know. Don't ever change it." He lifted his head away from my neck and then dipped it back down again to claim a quick kiss. His lips were warm and soft and gentle and my arms unwound themselves from around his waist so my hands could slide up his chest and then around his neck. My fingers playing his soft hair at the base of his neck. He pressed me close -if that was even possible- and then pulled back so we could breath.

He left me breathless.

Literally.

"God Cammie." He whispered, his eyes scanning my face and then he smiled a bright, charming smile with his little dimple that captivated me every time. I just had to smile back at him.

If you knew Austen Cole and you could see that smile you would know that you just _have_ to smile back. Its not and option. It's a mandatory response. After kissing a couple more times we checked the time and realized it was going on six o'clock in the evening.

"Want to stay for dinner?" I asked picking up the empty popcorn bowl –Austen must have eaten most of it by himself since I feel asleep-, tossed the empty Coke cans into the bowl -he had drunk my soda too and headed into the kitchen with Austen on my heels. He was checking his phone, eyes on the screen.

"Um, no thanks babe."

Swoon.

He called me babe!

That was the first time he ever called me babe!

And he said it so naturally.

Like it was a normal occurrence.

Swoon again.

"You sure?" I tossed the empty cans into the recycling and placed the bowl in the sink.

"Yeah I'm actually gonna head over to John's. He lives just around the corner from you. Did you know that?" he asked looking up from his phone and I signed leaning up against the counter.

Yes I did know that Mr. Sourpuss lived less than five minutes from my house. Sadly I had seen him around. He drove by on his way to school. I didn't need reminding of Jerk Boy's close proximity at all times.

"Yeah." I breathed out and Austen chuckled. He knew I didn't like John. He knew John didn't like me.

"I don't know why you two don't get along." He said coming closer and I frowned.

"Don't get along? He hates me! I've never done anything to him and he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you…"

"Uh, yeah he does. He _accidentally_ spilt a whole can of Dr. Pepper on me at lunch on Tuesday." I argue as Austen slips hand onto my hip. "I had to wear my gym shirt all day, remember? And I was sticky and disgusting for the rest of the day. It was gross."

"He apologized." I laughed at that. Barely.

"He said, and I quote," I pointed a finger at his face to show him how serious I was about these words being John's " _Whoa didn't see you there,_ Morgan." Austen laughed at my attempted guy's voice. "That is _not_ exactly an apology. Especially because he most certainly did see me! I was stood right next to you! I was holding your hand and everything and yet every drop of that soda ended up on me!"

I was actually getting fired up about the memory. At the time my anger was dulled by my embarrassment and my eyes had prickled with tears when everyone in the cafeteria went silent. Watching my white shirt become see-though. I actually cried in the girl's bathroom after that. Now though, now I was just pissed remembering it.

I mean spilling his soda on me in front of everyone was low and cliché. Two things I wouldn't have pegged John Harper as, but hey, you think you know people…

"Alright so he probably did it on purpose…"

"Probably?"

"He _did_ do it on purpose, but I told him to lay off after wards."

"You did?" I asked surprised and warmed by this news.

"Yeah." That's really sweet of you." I said "But it probably just made him hate me more anyway." He just sighed and pecked me on the lips, not bothering to defend his friend anymore. Why did John have to be Austen's best friend? Why couldn't it have been someone nice? Someone who didn't not like me? I mean Finn was the best! I loved Finn and we go along great, best out of all of Austen's friends and yet John… we couldn't stand the sight of each other.

"Mind if I leave my car in your drive? I think I'm going to walk over and I'll just grab in the morning before practice. Our last game is on Tuesday." Austen said regarding football. This season was still going, They had to make up a game that was canceled back in September because of a big storm that hit, so the season was extended by a week.

"Yeah that's fine." I said "I'll walk you halfway?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. And we headed to grab our coats. It was nippy outside. The first snow was meant to hit next weekend and hopefully we could get a snow day out of it. Christmas break was in two weeks anyway though. The Snowball even sooner.

I pulled my pompom hat onto my head and pulled on a pair of gloves, zipping my jacket up all the way.

"Cozy?" Austen asked with a smirk as I snuggled my chin into my fluffy scarf and I nodded. He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead before we headed out. I didn't bother to lock the front door since I would be back in less than ten minutes probably. I held Austen's hand as we walked, my mind wandering to the phone call I had with Zach earlier. He had something important to ask me? What could that possibly be? And a surprise? I loved surprises. So long as they were good ones. I know most people don't like surprises for some reason, but I did.

It was so exciting. Surprise dates and surprise gifts and surprise in the form of good news. I loved it all. I was giddy with the thought of Zach's surprise and intrigued by this secret question.

My eyes wandered the street and I saw someone walking down the street towards us. The person's head was down so I couldn't see their face, but they were a distance away and it was pretty dark. The streetlights were bright around these streets though, one thing I was always grateful for. No one could sneak up on you.

Austen stopped walking and pulled me in. My eyes leaving the random stranger who looked oddly familiar.

"I had fun today." Austen said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Me too, though I'm sorry again for falling asleep on you."

"No problem, you're cute when you snore anyway." I gasped and his him lightly on the shoulder

"I do not snore!" and the amusement in his eyes told me he was just teasing, but my cheeks were already blushing red.

"I'll text you later okay?" he said and I nodded as he kissed me one last time before he crossed the street and headed off down the street the rest of the way to John's house. I watched his retreating figure for a few blissful moments before I turned around and almost rammed right into someone, key work _almost_ , before I managed to save myself and jumped backwards. It was the stranger from before presumably.

"I am so sorry, I was expecting… y-you…" I couldn't finish my sentence when met the eyes of the person. My eyes widened and so did theirs.

I couldn't believe he was there. He was stood in front of me.

"John." I said shocked. The boy who had been walking in the distance was John. My eyes scanned his figure in disbelief. He had a stuffed pink bunny in his hand and I could see a plastic toy of some kind sticking out of his jacket pocket. When he saw me staring at the bunny, his startled expression at seeing me dropped and he shoved that hand into his pocket too. He glanced around and saw Austen's retreating figure. Austen was heading off to John's house, which was just around the corner. Apparently John wasn't there though, he was in front of me. I had only offered to walk Austen half the way because I didn't want to get any closer than that to Jerk Boy and yet life was exceedingly unfair and here he was. He was dressed casually in jeans and leather jacket, his hair was scruffy. I wasn't really used to seeing him out of uniform. I had to wonder what he was doing out of the house at this time of the evening. With a fluffy bunny in his pocket at that. Did he even know Austen was coming over? Or had Austen just decided to go over himself. I suppose they were best friends and Austen felt comfortable enough to just walk over and into John's house like he lived there too. John's eyebrows were pinched together and the expression on his face was one of distaste now that he had time to assess the situation. He knew I had just been with Austen. His eyes narrowed at Austen's back.

"You think that Austen, likes you?" He asked suddenly and I was taken off guard, not expecting that from him. His steal grey eyes were cold and dark all I could do was stare in shock in response.

"You think that he's into you? For real?" he continued and still I said nothing.

"I- I don't know- I"

No.

John wasn't going to ruin this for me. My anger from earlier about the Dr. Pepper incident started to bubbled back up. I didn't know why he didn't like me so much. I had never done anything to him. Never had I done anything to deserve his cruel and snide remarks. He was an asshole with a stick up his butt and I was tired of face the brunt of his bad moods, which by the way were never ending! I didn't need to stutter and give him the satisfaction of seeing me become embarrassed because of him anymore "I don't know what you have against me, but whether you like it or not Austen and I are dating. I don't care if you hate me because you aren't the one I need to enjoy spending time with. I try to be cordial with you, but you just can't seem to stand me no matter what! You and go and spill drinks on me for no reason when I'm minding my own business. And for the record I do believe that Austen likes me and I have reason to," I could feel my confidence growing as I continued to speak. The shock on his face that I was actually speaking with force and confronting him head on about his behavior was short lived though as he cut me off.

His tone went deeper as he spoke again and he took a step closer to me his head leaning forward a bit, "You listen here, Morgan," my name on his lips sounded like venom spat from a serpent's mouth. "I don't care whether you hate me or not either, I'm not the one kissing you everyday my best friend is. I've known Austen for my entire life. I'm not saying this because I _hate_ you. Get over yourself." He snapped with a sneer and once again John Harper had gotten me. It seemed I could never get ahead with this kid.

"That's one of your problems." He continued "You're too busy thinking that because you're a nobody in school people are always out to get you because of that. I _don't care_ that you're a nobody. What I don't understand is why Austen is playing with you." He leaned back again and readjusted his shoulders studying me for a few seconds my lip was quivering. And I felt stupid. Were my eyes watering again? Why did I always cry in front of him? Always. He had seen me cry more than any other person. He had seen the tears leaking when he spilt his soda on me. He was the only one who saw. He just got to me more than anyone else could.

"Maybe he just wants a new toy, maybe he wants to crush your dreams to smithereens. Maybe he genuinely thinks he likes you at the moment, but the moment _will_ pass. I don't really care, but whatever the reason… you will get hurt. It's gonna be ten times worse than right now, trust me on that. You can't handle simple facts like these, what about lies? Can you handle the lies that will continue to pour out of his mouth? It may seem cruel to tell you now, but you'll thank me later. You'll thank me later if you get out of this _now_." His words sounded eerily like Liana's from last week. Did Austen really like me or was I just his shiny new toy for now? Was I going to be used a tossed aside? I didn't think so. I didn't think Austen was like that. I had managed to write Liana's comments and threats off as jealousy. She was Jealous about Austen's relationship with me. She had been sort of together before he and I went on a date, but what could John's motives be in saying something likes this? It was like he was jealous of Austen and I's relationship. What he could have to be jealous about that? His jaw was set, his lips pressed into a thin line, his dirty blonde hair all scruffed up and falling in his eyes and I shivered again against the cold. He pursed his lips slightly as though he was going to open them again; his fist loosened a little, and this wave of need washed over me. I wanted someone to hold me, to fill the hole John had just carved out and for a second… a _really tiny_ second I thought he was gonna say sorry, it was in his eyes. At least I thought it was, but the only thing that happened was his face filling with rage as a tear rolled down my cheek and then he just strode right past me in the direction Austen had gone, his shoulder brushing mine a little and I felt like I was about to crack and fall to dust right there in the middle of road.

 **A/N- UNEDTIED.**

 **OKAY SO THAT CHAPTER WAS OVER 5000 WORDS… PRETTY LONG I THINK AND I ACTUALLY THINK ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITES SO FAR! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **THERE WERE LOTS OF BOYS IN IT, WHICH I THINK MADE UP FOR THE LACK OF THEM IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 **I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE MORE ZACH AND AUSTEN AND JOHN!**

 **WHAT IS UP WITH LIZ?**

 **WHO LIKES AUSTEN? ARE HIS FEELINGS FOR CAMMIE GENUINE?**

 **WHAT ABOUT ZACH? HE'S IN ROSEVILLE! YAY! WHAT'S HIS SURPRISE? AND WHAT DOES HE WANT TO ASK CAMMIE?**

 **AND FINALLY… WHAT IS JOHN'S PROBLEM?! IS HE REALLY JUST A JERK, I MEAN HE DID MAKE CAMMIE CRY OR DOES HE HAVE REASONS FOR HIS ACTIONS?**

 **THOSE ARE SOME PRETTY GREAT QUESTIONS WHICH I WILL NOT ANSWER FOR YOU (EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THEM ALL MUHAHAHAHAHA), BUT WOULD LOVE TO HERE YOU ALL TRY TO ANSWER!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **.BERE- YESSSS ZAAAAACH! HE IS HERE! SO CLOSE WE CAN TASTE HIM! *** **POPS PARTY POPPER** *****

 **TOASTY EH- I LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- YES I'M SO EXCITED FOR ZACH BEING IN ROSEVILLE TOO AND DRAMA IS COMING! I FEEL IT ALREADY STIRRING DON'T YOU? I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER I THINK IT WAS NICE CHANGE OF PACE TOO. TOSSED IN THAT CLIFF HANGER LIKE "HELL YES" BECAUSE I'M EVIL. THOUGH I FEEL LIKE THIS ONE IS EVEN WORSE… I FEEL LIKE "WTF IS UP WITH LIZ" IS AN ON GOING TREND NOW TOO BECAUSE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL… BUT WHAT COULD IT BE…? ANYWHO! LOVE YOU AND HOPE ALL IS WELL! XXXX**

 **DROPDEADGORGEOUS4EVER- YES LIANA IS GETTING INCREASINGLY MORE HATABLE IT SEEMS. CAMMIE ALSO WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS THINGY WITH LIZ AND HAS DECIDED TO FIND OUT (FINALLY). ALSO I FEEL YOU GIRL, AUSTEN AND CAMMIE ARE PRETTY CUTE AND I HAD FUN WRITING THEM IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I MEAN… ZAMMIE! WILL AUSTEN DO SOMETHING REALLY DOUCHY? MAYBE, JOHN AND LIANA SEEM TO THINK HE WILL…**

 **IT'SHARDIKNOW- OH YES…. LOTS OF FUN MUHAHAHAHAHA, DRAMAM IS BREWING.**

 **SHIMMERGALLGHER- MORE ZAMMIE IS DEFINETLY COMING! TRUST ME! YOU'LL ALL BE SQUEALING IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER! YOU CAN GO PUSH AUSTEN OFF A CLIFF, I FEEL MOST PEOPLE WOULD APPLAUD YOU HAHA.**

 **LEX25- YES I DON'T REALLY LIKE CAMMIE AND LIZ FIGHTING, BUT NOW CAMMIE THINKS SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH LIZ AND WANTS TO HELP HER SO HOPFULLY THEY WILL FIX THINGS SOON. I DON'T TRUST LIANA EITHER, BUT SHE MIGHT NOT BE A COMPLETE LIAR… WHO KNOWS. NO ONE'S A WORSE UPDATER THAN ME SO DON'T WORRY. AND THANK YOU MUCH! THAT MEANS A LOT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEEST #1- MORE ZACH IS COMING! YAY!**

 **INEEDANAME- WHOOP! I SHIP ZAMMIE TOO! AND SORRY FOR THE SUSPENSE AND THE LONG, LONG, LONGGGGGG WAIT! PLEASE DON'T DIE WAITING! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **VOLLEYBALLER82- HAHA LIANA IS A B WORD, AND AUSTEN IS BEING A SWEETHEART SO FAR SO IDK KNOW IF SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH OR NOT. MORE ZAMMIE IS COMING THOUGH AND LIKE ZACH IS IN ROSEVILLE! YAY!**

 **PCZDJ- THANK YOU! AND I WOULD LOVE TO WRITE A JOHN'S POV. I FEEL LIKE HIS POV WOULD ACTUALLY GIVE SOME THINGS AWAY THOUGH SO MAYBE A BIT LATER ON. BUT I LOVE ALL BOYS HERE AND ANY CHAPTER IN THEIR POV'S WOULD BE AWESOME!**

 **ZAMMIEWRITER2000** **-** 谢谢！这意味着很多。 **I'm so glad you like it!**

 **LAUR:)- I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY I DISAPEARED AGAIN! I DO THAT A LOT… I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ZACH IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS MORE TO COME!**

 **x2INFIN3TY-B3YONDx- YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I'M SORRY MY STORY DISTRACTED YOU FROM YOUR HOMEWORK, BUT I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT AT THE SAME TIME! CAM AND FINN ARE SO CUTE I HAVE TO ADMIT, BUT ZAMMIE IS COMING! YAY!**

 **GUEST #2- I'M GLAD YOU LIKE FINN HAHA HE IS PRETTY FUNNY, BUT YEAH ZACH IS PERFECTION.**

 **GUEST #3- SO I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON… BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! :)**

 **ZACHGOODET- ZACH PUNCH AUSTEN? THAT COULD BE ARRANGED… ESPECIALLY IF IT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY.**

 **CHAMELEONMAXERICA21- I'M A WRITING GODDESS? WHOA… THAKN YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEW HAHA THIS CHAPTER HAD MORE ZACH, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE EVEN MORE! YAY!**

 **FANGIRLY662- I'M SO SORRY! YOU'RE RIGHT I DISPEAR AND THEN COME BACK WITH SHORT CHAPTERS. JAMMIE AND FAMMIE ARE SLIGHT SHIPS OF MINE BECAUSE I LOVE BOTH THOSE BOYS SO MUCH! BUT ZACH IS COMING! HE DIDN'T SHOW UP AT THE CLUB, BUT HE AND CAMMIE WILL BE HAVING COFFEE! IS IT A COFFEE DATE? IDK… BUT YAY! THAT SCENE WHERE ZACH AND AUSTEN PUFF OUT THEIR CHEST AROUND MAYBE IN MY OUTLINE ;) I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME! HOPE ALL IS WELL GIRL! XXX**

 **GUEST #4- HELLO? YEAH I'M HERE. I GOT MY BUTT IN GEAR! (WHOOP THAT RYMED) I KNOW I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE. I'M VERY SORRY BECAUSE I DO LOVE WRITING AND I INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY. I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY SO MUCH AND YOUR WORDS MEAN A LOT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #5- I UPDAED!**

 **SOFIA123- I KNOW I HAVE A THING FOR CLIFFHANGERS, IT'S A BAD HABIT AND AS YOU CAN SEE I ENDED WITH ANOTHER ONE I THINK… SAYING MY STORY IS THE BEST ON THE WEBSITE IS SO AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! LOVE YA! XXX**

 **ALRIGHT THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY FOLKS!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **MANATEE**_ **IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THE DRAMA THAT'S BREWING!**


	15. Not A Date

**Chapter dedicated to: the poem guest**

 **Not A Date**

The day started with me springing out of bed and flinging my curtains open with a flourish. Sun streamed in as I greeted the morning with a smile.

What, you may ask, has this little cucumber so spritely?

Well, I shall tell you my friend.

I am determined not to let others' opinions effect me any longer.

After a long wallow in self-pity after I got home after bumping into John, some rumpled tissues and playing of _The Notebook_ , I went to bed with a stomach engorged with ice cream and M&Ms and a new mind set: I, Cameron Morgan, am a strong independent woman who doesn't need other people to dictate my life.

If I was happy with Austen then so be it.

He hadn't done anything to me that should deserve my caution. Austen, so far, had been the sweetest he could be and I couldn't be happier.

I couldn't.

I don't think I could…

Anyway!

The point is, I wasn't going to let Liana's _or_ John's words get to me. For whatever reason they were against us, but that didn't have to effect Austen and I.

Besides, I had other problems to worry about, why worry about Austen? He was the one thing I _didn't_ have to worry about right now. Today I had to talk to Liz about what was wrong. I was going to call her after I got back from coffee.

Coffee, which I was having with a certain green-eyed boy that made my heart stutter.

I mean honestly the smile on my face was all for him.

Who wouldn't be smiling when they were going to hangout with Zachary Goode? Seriously I was having a little bit of a freak out.

Okay a lot of a freak out.

Which brings me to worry number two… what should I wear?

I sang in the shower as loud as I could. Nobody else was in the house to listen or hear it anyway so why hold back? I danced around in my towel and tried to decide what to wear. Normally I would call Liz, but again I was saving that for later. I couldn't just call her up while in the middle of a fight and ask for help. Not without apologizing and I knew our talk had to be long and serious not a giggling boy session.

Not that I was seeing this as a _date_ between Zach and I. I was dating Austen after all. No, this coffee was between _friends_ , just a crazy obsessed fangirl and the boy she admired from afar, who were _just friends_.

And to prove that we were just friends I wrote it on my hand. So I wouldn't forget.

I dressed in dark skinny jeans and a black top before tossing on a dusty rose sweater. Comfy and cozy. That's my motto.

As I put on a light layer of makeup I tried to keep my mind form wondering back to yesterday. I mean, _positive mindset_ and everything, but it was hard.

John had spoken with such sincerity. The hardest part of it all was at the end when I thought I saw guilt in his eyes. He had seen me cry again. I hated people seeing me cry and I couldn't help but think about when I didn't associate with Austen and his friends. I had been content watching from afar with Liz at our corner table in the lunchroom. The corner table, which was now occupied by strangers, had been our home in school. Recently Liz had taken to eating with Jonas and his friends and since I was eating at the Center Table it was left empty for a couple days before other upper classmen took it over. I think a group of junior girls ate there now…

My heart ached every time I saw them laughing and eating their food.

Liz and I used to laugh and eat food.

Speaking of eating food do I have breakfast before I go meet Zach or do I have a muffin or donut with my coffee?

It doesn't take me long to decide I'm going to both so I grab a bowl and prepare some cereal. I'm a breakfast eater on weekends. I usually eat so much breakfast and then hardly eat anything the rest of the day till dinner. Its just how I am. I guess I get distracted on weekends and forget to eat lunch or snack. Unless I'm bored, then I pig out and gain a few pounds.

Finishing up my bowl I grab my winter jacket and a hat (check to make sure I have my phone and twenty bucks) and head out the door. A walk into town on this crispy morning will be nice.

My stomach is a mess of butterflies and fairies on my way to the coffee shop. I don't think I've ever been so nervous going to buy a coffee before. I'm not exactly sure why I'm nervous… it almost feels like when I went on my date with Austen but on steroids. I suppose that's my inner fangirl kicking in. The last time (and first time) I saw Zach on the school trip and I had Liz at my side then. Now it'll be just Zach and I, unless he's bringing his friends. I know Grant is in town with him and he mentioned someone else on the phone the other night so perhaps he's bringing them along. I don't know how I feel about the thought of other people being there. On one hand it would be a good icebreaker. I only meet Grant once, but I got the feeling the guy never found a situation awkward. He was definitely that person in the group who was oblivious to tension and when everyone else was shifting in their seats he'd be like "Bro I'm telling you, you got to put some Nutella on that pizza. It's fucking amazing." And everyone just looks at him like _awkward._

So yeah, Grant being there could be good, but on the other hand, I'd be out numbered. Zach would have friends and I'd be alone. What if they brought up and inside joke and started laughing and then _I_ start laughing even though I don't know the joke and they think I'm a freak.

Gosh that would be worse than an awkward silence…

By the time the horror of that thought crosses my mind I find myself in front of _The Bean_ and taking a deep break I step though the warm embrace of my little sanctuary; the sweet aroma of coffee and sugar swirling through the expanse of the room. The spicy scents of fall had been replaced by gingerbread and pine. It smelt like Christmas in here. It was fairly busy, a slight hum in their air as people enjoy their Joe on this chilly morning, snuggled up on the worn leather couches or chatting at the dark wood tables that lined the windows of the shop.

I scanned the room for a familiar pair of green eyes, but jump as someone shouts a greeting. I turn my head to see Zach sitting at a corner table by the window, grinning widely and causing him to have a boyish look about him. I can't help but smile back at him. My stomach flipping and my heart skipping a beat.

This is crazy! It' actually Zach, he's actually in Roseville!

I walked towards him, carful not to trip and fall flat on my face. That is something I would do.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach stood up from the chair he was sat in and before I had time to reply he had his arms wrapped around me. I popped up onto my tiptoes to meet him halfway. He squeezed me tight before letting me go.

I'm going to say that metaphorically speaking there were sparks when Zach hugged me because my life has been a cliché chicklit novel recently and that what the main star in one of those books would say.

In honesty though, my heart was a freaking hummingbird in my chest. It wasn't even beating anymore but humming instead.

"Man it feels good to see you in person again." He said and I smiled.

"You too."

I was going to explode.

After a moment we sat down again. I looked at the empty table between us.

"Have you not ordered anything?" I asked and Zach shook his head.

"Nah, I was waiting for you." I smiled at him

"How long were you waiting?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Only about five minutes, don't worry about it." He gave me a small smile "You like nice by the way.' I felt my cheeks heat up and Zach's sweet smile turned into a little smirk. It only caused me to blush more.

"Want to go order now? Great! Lets go now!" I said jumping out of my chair without giving him a chance to reply. I only see a spark of amusement in his emerald eyes before I'm up at the counter. I smile at barista, Amy, and order a cinnamon chestnut latte and a gingerbread cookie from the baked goods behinds the glass.

"Is that all?" Amy asked and I nodded, but before I could hand her my money a hand caught my wrist.

"I'll have what she's having." Zach's voice cut in and then he handed Amy a twenty-dollar bill. I didn't know what to do. Did Zach just pay for my coffee and cookie?

I turned to face him as Amy smiled and went to prepare our coffees.

"Did you just pay for me?" I asked and raised my eyebrows at him. Zach mimicked my expression and tone when he replied

"Yes, I did?" I narrowed my eyes slightly and tried to fight off the butterflies in my stomach.

Stupid butterflies!

Go away!

You should be dead in December anyway!

Zach only smirked back at me.

Oh the nerve!

I didn't need him to pay for my coffee, I didn't expect him to pay and to be honest I didn't really want him to pay. Was there a small part of me that was singing and cheering? Yes. Was there another small part which was confused a slightly guilty thinking about what Austen would think? Yes again.

Not that there was anything going on right now. This wasn't a date and Zach was only a friend.

Least that's what I wrote on my hand…

We collected our drinks and cookies and then headed back to our table.

I settled into my chair, tucking one leg under my but and started digging into my cookie with a moment's hesitation. I had a sweet tooth; a pretty bad one and this cookie was going to be gone in a minute. I placed two fingers against the side of my coffee and jerked them away when I felt the burn, the coffee was still too hot to drink. When I raised my gaze up I found Zach's memorizing green eyes watching me.

Had he been watching me since we sat down?

I lowered my hand from my mouth just before I popped a piece of cookie in.

"What?" I asked blushing slightly as Zach continued to study me with a small boyish smile on his face.

"Nothing… you've some crumbs on your chin." He said and my face flushed a deeper red than Santa Clause's suit. I ducked my head and rubbed my chin. Sure enough cookie crumbs fell onto the table. I heard Zach chuckle softly as I discreetly ate my last piece of cookie.

"That was adorable." He said with a dazzling grin when I finally raise my head to look at him again. I smiled back and then we laughed lightly together.

"I can't believe you're in Roseville." I said and checked my coffee again to see if I could drink it yet.

"I know, I didn't tell you till last minute incase things fell through or something, but my mom has been pestering me to go back to school recently and I finally relented." He said with a shrug and then leaned back in his chair. I nodded my head. Zach had started being homeschooled shortly after his first video became a hit. The kids in his local school didn't all respond so nicely. The girls either chased him or teased him and the guys were cruel and jealous. Zach had been the kicker on the JV football team, really good player and the last straw was him being cornered in the locker room after practice. No I'm sure Zach could hold his own in a fight against one or two guys, but when half a high school football team is against you… you should be able to judge fight or flight. Zach couldn't take flight though with the wall at his back and ended up with a concussion and a broken hand (because he did get some punches and broke a kid's nose). He started being homeschooled after that and had been for the past 2 years. I couldn't believe it when he told me about the first time. I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt Zach because he was popular, but perhaps the boys were just jealous of his handsome face, charming smile and talent. I had always wondered what it would like to be home schooled and always imagined it would be easier than real school, but Zach had told me that wasn't really the case. He actually spent more time on school than he used to because he didn't have specific hours he was forced to stick to. Grant and a couple one of his other good friends were also homeschooled with Zach because of similar reasons. Zach's other close friends had either turned against him or drifted away ever since his videos became so popular. It was kinda sad to think about… that he had lost so much for no real reason.

"Wait," I paused processing what he said "You're going back to high school?" I asked and Zach leaned forward to rest his forearms on the top of the table. His eyes shined with excitement and enthusiasm. He was obviously waiting for me to ask that question and was eager to answer.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to be finishing senior year in school." I pursed my lips. I didn't like the idea of Zach going back to that school. Those people didn't deserve him after all they had done to him.

"Why would you want to go back there?" I asked

"I'm not going back to Kirkford High School." He said and his excitement shifted to mischief, his smile dipping into a smirk and it was damn sexy if you asked me.

 _What?!_

I have no idea where that thought came from.

"W-whaa..." I stuttered and cleared my throat and dirty mind "What do you mean?"

Zach eyed me for a moment probably to increase the suspense of the moment and I reached for my coffee, glad to see that it was no longer going to burn my tongue and took sip, eyeing him over the rim of the mug and then he said: "I'm coming to Gallagher."

And I couldn't stop it.

My heart leapt out of my chest and my eyes popped out of their sockets and I- I sprayed my mouthful of coffee across the table… into Zach's face and all over the table and his shirt.

My hand slapped over my mouth immediately and Zach jumped back, his seat crashing to the floor as he stood in shock, his eyes tightly closed and mouth hung open. His arms stretched out to the sides as though he was doing some kind of bird impersonation and all was silent. My cheeks were on fire and I knew all eyes were on us, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Zach.

The silence was heavy, thick and uncomfortable.

I had… I had just _spit_ on Zach. Zach Goode. _The_ Zachary Goode.

I had just done my first spit take and it was delicious latte was all over this beautifully attractive boy. Zach's face slowly started to drop from its scrunched up, tense expression and he shook his arms slightly and they began to lower.

He was going to yell at me.

This was the end of everything.

He was never going to speak to me _ever again._ I mean who would?

I had just spit all over him and that's _disgusting._

And now I would have to see him school and know that I had spit on him and ruined our friendship.

I felt my eyes start to burn. I was going to cry. I was going to… Zach was so mad he was so mad he…

 _Wait- what?_

Was he… laughing?

It started off as his head dropping low so I couldn't see his face and his shoulders shaking slightly and gradually grew to all out, tear jerking laughter. Zach's whole body shook as he clutched his stomach and he looked at me with humor filled green eyes and he laughed. He laughed so hard I started to hear other people in the coffeehouse chuckling to themselves. My eyes dried up and a giggled escaped my lips. I quickly stood up from my chair, took hold of one of his hands and dragged him outside where we weren't going to be disrupting everyone. We staggered around the corner in our fits of giggles and leaned against the brick wall. Zach placed one hand on the wall next to my head and hung his as he continued to laugh.

I couldn't believe it. I had spit all over him and he thought it was hilarious.

"That." breath "was" breath "so" breath "hysterical." He breathed out and then raised his face so he was looking me in the eyes. He was smiling like crazy, but then I realized how close he was. His nose was practically brushing mine and his breath fanned my face in little white puffs as it met the cold air.

I shivered.

My coat was still inside. We had left everything in there, but honestly I only dragged him out here so he could pull himself back together. We were causing such a scene inside and I didn't want to ruin my favorite hangout place because I had a nervous, crazy moment with this hot guy.

But really, come on Zachary Goode jus told me he's coming to my high school! How can I not freak out? I couldn't swallow that sip of latte. It was a spit take situation. It was partly his fault for springing the news on me while I was drinking.

"I- I'm sorry I spit on you…" I whispered, my smile small and shy and I couldn't think of anything except the light dusting of freckles he had over his nose and across his cheeks. It was adorable. The urge to reach out and brush his shaggy black hair off his forehead was strong and I gripped the sides of my thighs to resist.

"I wish I had had a camera going. That was some good material." He said with a smirk, one eyebrow raised, but his voice was breathy and a little raspy from all the laughing.

Another wave of shivers ran over me and this time Zach noticed, a frown etching onto his face.

"Are you cold?" He asked and I could only nod at the concern in his voice. "Why'd you take us outside?"

"Because we were causing a scene." I said my gaze flitting away from his face as my cheeks turned pink. Zach smiled.

"I think you're the one who caused the scene, I hope the barista isn't offended that your reaction to his coffee was to spit it out." He teased and I scoffed.

"That wasn't why I spit out my coffee, in fact it was _delicious_."

"Why did you spit your coffee then, hmm?" Zach asked softer and the look on his face and tone of his voice told me he knew exactly why I had been shocked enough to spit everywhere.

And by everywhere I mean on him.

My mouth opened and yet for a moment no sound came out.

"I- uh…" was it bad to say that he had blown me away by telling me he was coming to my school? Would he take that the wrong way? Would he think we were more than friends if I told him my heart was beating a thousand miles a minutes right now?

Surely there was no harm in being honest?

"You… what Jenny?" he prompted and just like that the moment was broken.

 _Not_ that we were having a moment.

I shut my eyes at the sound of my not real name leaving his lips and let out a pained, audible sigh.

I really did have to be honest with him. I had to tell him my real name especially if he was coming to Gallagher Academy. There was no way I could get people to start calling me Jenny before Monday.

I had to come clean.

"Gallagher Girl, you okay?" Zach's concerned voice cut through my mental peptalk and I opened my eyes. He seemed closer then he was when I closed them if that was even possible. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly. He frowned, his arm dropping off the wall, but he took a step back anyway.

"I have to tell you something Zach." I started, my mouth drying up quickly and it suddenly hurt to swallow. What if he didn't want to talk to me anymore once he found out I had been lying to him? I had been lying to him about something as important for over a month. Zach's eyes watched me carefully, not sure why I had suddenly become so serious and nervous. I tried not to bite my nail; I was trying to break that awful habit.

He didn't say anything and I took that as my cue to start explaining.

"Now I... I'm not really sure how to say this, but…" I chewed on my bottom lip "MynameisnotJenny." The words flew out of my mouth quickly and without any distinction. Zach's face looked slightly amused at this.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you just said."

"I said: my name is not Jenny." This time I whispered it, but he heard me just fine because his eyebrows shot up his forehead and the small smile had had on his face fell immediately.

"You're name isn't Jenny?" he asked after a moments silence and I hesitantly nodded. "Well… what is it then?"

"It's Cammie, Cammie Morgan… well Cameron, but everyone calls me Cammie or Cam, whichever you prefer I don't mind either-" I cut myself off before I started rambling and watched Zach carefully. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking, but he hadn't started shouting yet. He hadn't turned around and walked the other way never to look back. At least he hadn't done that yet.

"Cameron." He said and my heart leapt at the sound of him saying my name, my real name "Cameron Morgan." He said and then he squinted his eyes slightly before he smiled slightly.

I wondered if he could hear my heartbeat.

"I like it better." He said with the same small smile and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He was smiling and that was a good sign. He liked my name too. Butterflies lit up my stomach.

"Thanks—" I started but he cut me off

"But why did you lie to me?"

All right so I wasn't off the hook that easy.

"Well… I- when I made my YouTube account I put in a fake name because I'm a little paranoid about stalkers and creeps on the web and I didn't want people to find me and track me down and kidnap me or something and then when you noticed my comment I flipped out and then I was grateful no one knew it was really me because girls in school had seen all the tweets and stuff about it and I didn't want to deal with them.

"I didn't really think it mattered that much anyway because it wasn't like I knew you or were ever going to have to tell you, but then I bumped into you in Richmond on the art trip and you called me Jenny and I panicked and didn't want to tell you had lied and then we became friends and the more I waited the harder it became to tell you the truth and it all just…"I paused for a breath and finished in a whisper "just got out of hand I guess…" apart of me was still expecting a fight. For him to lash out, but Zach only sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked astonished "That's it? You're not gonna yell at me? You're not mad?"

Zach laughed loudly at that.

"Oh Je-" he corrected himself "Cameron I'm mad. Of course I'm mad, but I'm not going to yell at you because I sort of understand what happened."

"Do you," I swallowed "Do you still want to be friends?" I asked and Zach looked shocked once again. He took a step closer.

"Of course I still want be friends, your name isn't the reasons I wanted to be your _friend_ ," he smirked slightly as he emphasized the word friend, he glanced down my hand which was in front of my face as I chewed on my nails.

 _Okay I give up on giving up my habit_.

He sounded teasing as he said " _Just your friend_ , I mea I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me, but we can we do about it now?" He looked down at my hand again and he chuckled.

What was he laughing at?

I turned my hand around so I was looking at the top of it and I saw the thick black writing on it.

 _Zach is JUST a friend_

I had underlined 'just' twice and I was absolutely mortified.

I immediately stuffed my hand into my pocket and Zach laughed again before putting the palms of his hands on either side of my head and stepping closer, caging my in.

Oh no.

Oh dear.

He lowed his lips to my ear.

"Are we _just_ friends Cameron?" the way he said Cameron sent shivers down my spin, his body heat was so warm in this cold air.

"Very close friends." I breathed out and gestured to how close our bodies were. I was trying to be funny and Zach did chuckle lightly. He was just about to say something, when I heard someone call my name.

"Cameron?" I jumped and hit Zach's nose my forehead. I heard him swear under his breath and I did too.

 _Shit_.

I shoved him away. Harder than before. My chest heaving, I spun around towards the sound of the voice.

 _Shit_.

I mentally hissed again as I met the eyes of the person's.

Liana Davis stood in front of me in her workout leggings, a thick hot pink sweatshirt hood spilled out over the top of her wool coat. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She had obviously just come from the gym and she looked slightly shocked to see me standing there.

I can only imagine I looked similar as I tried to ignore the sounds of Zach's sounds of pain as he rubbed his nose and my conscience because I felt so guilty stood there in front of Liana. I felt like I had betrayed her or something, which I didn't understand in the least.

Zach and I were just friends.

 _It was written on my hand_.

 **A/N- UNEDITED.**

 **PLEASE READ IF YOU CAN.**

 **OKAY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS YET ANOTHER LATE UPDATE AND I'M SORRY.**

 **I'M NOT USUALLY ONE TO GET SERIOUS ON THIS SITE, BUT I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO FOR A MOMENT.**

 **I'M A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT RIGHT NOW, I'M A JUNIOR ACTUALLY AND ITS CRAZY THAT I'M THAT OLD, BUT TRULY I AM AND FINDING TIME TO WRITE FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT IS REALLY TOUGH. AND WHEN I DO FIND A MOMENT I USUALLY WANT TO SLEEP OR CAN'T GET MY CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING. I HAVE SO MUCH WORK AND EVERYONE I TALK TO IS ASKING ME ABOUT COLLEGE AND I'M TAKING ACTs AND SATs AND WRITING ESSAYS AND COMPLETEING SERVICE HOURS AND ITS KINDA CRAZY.**

 **NOW I'M NOT COMPLAINING GUYS, I KNOW THAT EVERYONE GOES THROUGH THIS HECTIC TIME AND EVERYONE GETS BUSY, BUT I GUESS I'M JUST TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHY MY UPDATES ARE SO INFREQUENT BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU OR ME TO BE STRESSING OVER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT (UNLESS WE'RE HAVING A FANGIRL MOMENT OR ARE JUST EXCITED AND HAPPY).**

 **I LOVE WRITING AND I LOVE THIS STORY AND OF COURSE I LOVE YOU ALL. I READ EVERY ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS AND I APPRECIATE THEM ALL. YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAYS AND SOMETIMES WHEN I'M DOWN I COME AND REREAD THEM AND THEY MAKE ME SMILE. I'VE SAID THIS A MILLION TIMES, BUT I HAVE THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD ON THIS SITE. I MEAN YOU PUT UP WITH ME SO YOU HAVE TO BE AWESOME, BUT SERIOUSY I JUST WANTED TO ACTUALLY EXPLAIN ALL THIS AND HELP US ALL OUT.**

 **ANOTHER THING, I CONSIDER MY CHAPTERS PRETTY LONG FOR THIS FANFIC CHAPTERS AND SO IT CAN TAKE ME A WHILE TO GET IT TO A DECENT AMOUNT AND SOMETHING I'M PROUD OF. MY MINIMUM IS 3,000 WORDS BUT IT USUALLY ENDS UP MORE THAN THAT (THIS CHAPTERS ABOUT 4,700).**

 **I HOPE YOU CAN STILL ENJOY MY UPDATES WHEN THEY COME. I'LL TRY TO FIND MORE TIME TO WRITE, BUT I CAN'T PROMISE THEY'LL BE TOO FREQUENT BECAUSE AGAIN THAT'S NOT FAIR ON YOU GUYS TO GET YOUR HOPES UP OR ON ME TO HAVE THE PRESSURE THIS IS FOR FUN AFTER ALL. I** _ **CAN**_ **SAY THAT I FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT GIVES SOME REASURANCE TO SOME.**

 **ALSO IF IT ISN'T OBVIOUS YET, AS OF RIGHT NOW I THINK I'M JUST GOING TO FOCUS ON THIS STORY (SORRY TO THOSE WHO LIKE MY OTHER STUFF) BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THAT WILL MAKE THE MAJORITY OF YOU HAPPY (YES?). HOWEVER KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN TO UPDATES FOR OTHER STORIES THAT MAY COME BECAUSE I HAVE A BURST OF CREATIVITY FOR ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES.**

 **ANYWAY! HAPPY (ALMOST) EASTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL ARE DOING WELL!**

 **I'M NOT GOING TO REPLY TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS THIS UPDATE BECAUSE MOST OF THEM WERE JUST TELLING ME TO GET OFF MY LAZY BUTT (WHICH IS TRUE HAHA) AND I JUST REALLY WANT TO GET THIS POSTED.**

 **HERE ARE JUST A FEW REPLIES, BUT I PROMISE NEXT TIME I'LL REPLY TO EVERYONE AGAIN :)**

 **REPLIES:**

 **CHAMELEONMAXERICA21- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU BOTH WAITING SO LONG! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**

 **STRIVENGODDESS- I LOVED YOUR REVIEW. I LIKE HOW YOU MENTIONED JOHN AND HIS "OH GET OVERSELF WHO CARES YOU'RE A NOBODY" SPEECH I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPORTANT FOR CAMMIE TO HEAR BECAUSE SO MANY CHARACTERS IN THESE STORIES REVOLVE AROUND THAT AND IT DOES GET OLD HAHA NOT THAT I'M SAYING MY CHARACTERS AREN'T GUILTY OF THAT MINDSET ;) DOES JOHN LIKE HER? HE DOES PUT A LOT INTO SEEIMING LIKE HE HATES HER, BUT I THINK JOHN IS A BIT OF A SOURPUSS ANYWAY SO WHEN HE HAS SOMETHING THAT BOTHERS HIM IT JUST MAKES HIM MORE NEGATIVE. AS FOR ZACH… YAY1 HE'S GOING TO BE IN THE STORY MORE NOW AND CAMMIE CAME CLEAN WHOOP! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :D**

 **ITSHARDIKNOW- YEAH I THINK WE SHOULD LISTEN TO JOHN TOO**

 **GUEST WHO READ MY ENTIRE PROFILE- I LOVE THAT YOU READ MY PROFILE! THANK YOU MUCH FOR CARING ENOUGH TO DO SO AND I'M GLAD YOU FIND ME FUNNY! I WISH WE COULD BE FRIENDS IN PERSON TOO, BUT ALAS WE ARE STUCK BEHIND DIFFERENT SCREENS** **SIGH** **I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND SEE ZACH! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO *** **PARTIES BY MYSELF FOR A MOMENT*** **AS FOR MY CHARACTER NAMES I LOVE COMING UP WITH NAMES FOR MY CHARACTERS. A LOT OF THEM I COME UP WITH BECAUSE I LIKE THEM, SOMETIMES I LOOK UP NAMES AND OTHERS I GET FROM PEOPLE I KNOW OR MEET. I HAVE A LONG LIST OF NAMES THAT I LIKE AND USUALLY WHEN I NEED A NEW NAME I GO THROUGH A PICK ONE I THINK SUITS THE CHARACTER IN MY HEAD HAHA**

 **INEEDANAME- I UPDATED YAY! YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME AND MAKE ME SMILE EVERYTIME! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER XD**

 **GUEST WHO WROTE THE POEM- WHOA. THIS IS PROBABALY MY FAVORITE REVIEW I HAVE EVER GOTTEN (PSSST… DON'T TELL ANYONE IN CASE THEY GET OFFENDED) IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME THAT YOU WROTE THAT AND THE FACT THAT ITS SO GOOD AND ACTUALLY IS 100% ACCURATE… JUST WOW!**

 **ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT FOR REPLIES! SORRY FOR THOSE I DIDN'T GET TO, BUT REMEMBER I READ EVERY REIVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **READ THIS POEM A GUEST WROTE ABOUT ME AND MY AWFUL UPDATES I FEEL LIKE A LOT OF YOU WILL AGREE WITH THEM, BUT IT DESERVES SOME RECOGNITION:**

I'm making you a rhyme  
So that maybe this time  
You will update because of this review.  
(Remember I'm doing this for you)

So do this for me:  
I hope I'm not asking too much, you see.  
I want you to update  
Because I know that it will be great.

I just want you to do it  
(And I have been reviewing bit by bit)  
And I gotta say, I feel neglected.  
My life has even been effected.

I just wanted to say hey.  
And ask you about your delay.  
Let me just say  
Your story makes me feel like it's Friday.  
Every day I pray  
That you will update that day  
Although your lack of updates is okay,  
I'm getting...unhappy you could say  
I just feel like a castaway  
But I'm sure the next chapter is underway  
And okay,  
This might seem cliche  
But please obey  
Me when I say  
Update for the love of the Milky Way  
(This story should be on broadway)  
So please, make me say hooray!  
And post an update - today!

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **SUNNY**_ **YOU LOVED SEEING ZACH!**


	16. Just Talking

**Chapter dedicated to: Ineedaname because of how many reviews she leaves even when I've not updated in a month! Thank you so much I love reviews!**

 **Just Talking**

I hate to say it again but _shit_.

"Liana," I say and I somehow manage to pull a smile onto my face. I hear Zach fall silent behind me. He knows the name Liana. I've mentioned her before and how she makes me uneasy, that I don't care for her all that much. He's obviously interested in finally getting a picture of the girl.

Liana placed one of her charming (almost enchanting) smiles on her face and took a couple steps my way. I had to purposefully try to not take a step back.

"Fancy seeing you here, Cammie." She chirpily, but her gaze wasn't quite steady on me. It wavered over my shoulder to where Zach stood.

"It's a small town, not that hard to believe." I replied nicely, but there was a nervous bite to my words.

I was getting a bad feeling.

Liana had just scene Zach and I in a very intimate position.

Not that we are intimate in anyway because I have _Austen_.

Oh damn.

 _Shit_.

Austen. She could tell Austen what she saw and he would get angry, ask questions, and probably, mostly likely, leave me.

This situation was bad.  
Very bad.

I heard Zach snort behind me at my comment and Liana's brown eyes darted to him, they narrowed slightly and Zach covered his amusement with a cough. She pursed her lips and then her face softened. The look in her eye turned for annoyance to intrigue. She had seen his eyes then. She thought he was attractive.

Possible new meat.

At that thought and unfamiliar fire burned through me. It was hot and heavy and I didn't like it.

 _Not on my watch_.

I snapped in my head, surprised by my own lack of patience of sheer annoyance at the thought of her checking Zach out, which was crazy because I had Austen and Zach was hot as hell. It was only natural for girls to check him out.

"Yes well it's still surprising," Liana said after she had finished studying Zach and she looked back it me, obviously unaware of the awkward silence we had all been in. She smiled a little cheekily, but there was an edge to that smile that made me want to wince "in some ways." And she raised an eyebrow and her meaning was clear. She was telling me she had seen what Zach and I had been doing.

Correction.

What she _thought_ we had been doing because honestly we weren't doing anything.

My cheeks still burned slightly.

"I don't know why, Zach and I were just talking."

"Just talking," she nodded "Is that what its called now? I didn't get that memo." I was embarrassed and angry and nervous. Her smile only brightened as noticed.

"Liana-" I didn't get to even start my sentence before I felt an arm drap over my shoulders in a casual manner. I stiffened under it. The warmth of the person's limb was comforting and I longed for my jacket inside the café, but Liana's eyes only sparkled with interest at Zach's gesture. I didn't know what she was thinking, but whatever it was it wasn't anything good.

"Just some talking between just some friends." Zach's voice was deep and sexy and I wasn't the only one who noticed. I looked up at Zach, surprised he was joining the conversation. I was a little relieved because now I didn't have to do all the talking. I wasn't much one for confrontation, but on the other hand I was begging him to shut up and stay quite. I didn't need him to give Liana the wrong idea about us. Zach didn't know I was seeing Austen. He still thought I was single from the last time he asked because since the art trip he hadn't asked again and I hadn't brought it up. Like the name thing it had never seemed like the right time to do so, but now here I was almost being forced into telling him the same way I was with my name. I had to come clean because he was going to be at school with me and now I was thinking I might have to tell him about Austen before Liana beat me to it.

Then to my horror Zach smirked and winked at me. He was obviously referencing what he had just been talking about. He was teasing me like he had been before about us being just friends, but the pleased laugh that Liana gave out was nerve racking. It made me want to be sick and my eye twitched.

"Oh this is great!" she said and then shook her head as though she had been talking to herself. "I'm Liana Davis by the way, I go to school with Cammie." She said, her smile charming and less menacing as she put a hand out for Zach to shake.

He did shaking, it have been just my imagination, but it looked as though he shook it a little rougher the necessary. Liana didn't mention it though, didn't react so it must have been my imagination.

"Zach. Friend of Cammie's." he said. I noticed how he only gave her his first name and not his last, perhaps he didn't want her to recognize him.

"Funny, didn't know Cammie had any friends outside of school. Have we met before? You do look a little familiar."

"Never scene you in my life," Zach said easily "I've just got one of those faces I guess." Liana looked unconvinced.

She did recognize him. I mean he was Zachary Goode for christ's sake. What girl our age hadn't seen him before at some point? As of right now thought she didn't know where she knew him from and is attractive looks were distracting her from looking any deeper than his appearance.

"I guess." She echoed.

"Well Cameron and I are going to head back inside. We left our coats and it's a little chilly out."

A little? I thought to myself. It was freaking freezing!

Zach's arm dropped from my shoulders, but his hand took mine instead before I could identify the lump of disappointment at his body not touching mine. Just as we were about to pass her, Liana grabbed my other hand.

"Wait." She said and Zach stopped, turning his head over his shoulder, but not facing her fully. "I just want to talk to Cammie for a moment, if that's alright?" she asked and I tried to not to wince. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to her _alone_.

Last time we had done that she had told me that she didn't want Austen and I together. She basically threatened me. Since then she had been a little off with me. Not ignoring me or being outright rude, but bordering on the two. Of course she was rude in a way that most people didn't pick up on such as a compliment that could be taken as an insult too or something like that.

I gulped and Zach looked to me for confirmation. He knew I didn't like her and wasn't going to leave me alone with her if I dind't say it was okay. I gave a subtle nod knowing that if I refused things could get worse and perhaps I could use this as an opportunity to ask her not to tell Austen what she had seen. Then again Zach and I hadn't been doing anything wrong and trying to get her to cover it up could make her think she had something serious on me. I knew she was after Austen in some shape or form, not that they had really been together before Austen and I started dating.

Heck, Liana was the one who was seeing other guys right in front of Austen's nose. I know she had a thing for Donny Mathews. I even remember her saying that Austen was just there when she wanted him, or something like that.

She took Austen for granted and then she tried to make him look like the bad guy and me look like a stupid girl for falling for him.

"Sure." I said and was proud of how calm I sounded. Zach let go of my hand and I shivered. He turned and headed back into the café while Liana and I faced off again. She wasn't smiling anymore. She had a thoughtful look on her face, the kind of face you have while trying to determine your strategy during a game, and I kept my face as unreadable as possible. That was my safest bet at the moment.

"I want to apologize, Cameron. For what I said at the club and since then I've been a bit callous." She smiled a little wickedly "I don't know if you noticed." I shrugged, though I was shocked too.

Liana was apologizing to me? Even if she was faking it, it was a bit odd to hear.

"I didn't." I said.

There, no she would think what she did didn't affect me and I noticed her face a little when I said that. She was disappointed.

Cammie: 1 Liana: 0

"Well I have been and I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you out with Austen."

"Austen and I don't need help, we're happy as we are."

"You looked a little cozy with Emeralds over there." She said casually and my stomach flipped. It was like she was talking about the weather.

"Zach and I are just friends. He's from out of town."

"Interesting. Anyway it's up to you what you do with Austen, I mean I know you don't think that highly of me-"

I went to say that wasn't true, but she waved a hand dismissively

"Please I can see it every time you have to talk to me it's fine I don't care what _you_ think of me. Truth is, Austen and I well… we haven't dated, but there's a lot of history," she paused and she actually seemed serious, all anterior, calculated motives gone for now. "You know? I know how he is."

I watched her carefully. She wasn't as crazed and spiteful as she had been at JINX. Probably because she wasn't drunk. I wasn't Not sure what to make of that sincere expression on her face. As though she actually cared. Not about me. I was sure she didn't care about me, but perhaps about herself. Perhaps she was thinking about how she had felt with Austen and something that had happened between them. Despite not ever being exclusive most of the school had just assumed they were together for most of our high school life.

"Thanks, I guess." I said and Liana nodded her head.

"I'm not one to judge Cammie. I've done my fair share of sneaking around." She said and I shook my head.

Where is she going with this? I was hoping we were done.

"But if I see you with Emeralds in such a compromising position again, my tongue my just slip," she made a face of innocence as my face crumpled "for your own good." She said at last before blowing two kisses and brushing past me.

Cammie: 1 Liana: 100

What the hell.

I feel so uncomfortable.

I feel sick.

Sick to my freaking stomach.

AS I mad my way back into the café I tried to look as sick as I felt.

Liana's words were heavy and sour and I wasn't sure how to handle them.

Was she going to ell Austen what she saw?

She was warming me to stay away from Zach?

And what was with that stupid name she was calling him, _Emeralds_.

The thought made my teeth grind together.

"Hey, you alright?" Zach asked snapping me out of my daze and poking my coffee closer to me. I nodded dumbly and picked it, taking a sip. I was surprised it was still warm. It felt like we had been outside for hours.

"I can see why you don't like that chick. She just screams passive aggressive."

"The worst kind of aggressive if you ask me." I mumbled and it was true. I could deal with straight aggressive, like John. He never bothered to hide from anyone he didn't like me and even though he had made me cry a couple times I preferred his straightforward ways to Liana's hot and cold, or rather constant lukewarm.

"Well I guess my surprise got kind of shot down when she arrived, but it was a hit before that, eh?" he said trying to lift the mood. He smiled at me and I felt one tug at my own lips.

"You coming to Gallagher… is definitely a surprise. I would have never guessed."

"Now I get to meet all your friends." He said, seemingly excited.

"Mhmm." I replied, he and Finn would get on swimmingly. I still had to talk to Liz and sort things out.

"Oh and I wanted to ask you," he said "this is my important question." He said and I nodded remembering he had something he wanted to ask me last time we spoke on the phone "I wanted to know if you would be in a video? With me? I thought I could introduce everyone to the Jenny Stew-" he gut himself off and the excited light in his eyes a dimmed a bit. The guilt hit me.

"Zach I… I'm really sorry about lying to you. I know it was wrong and honestly I don't even understand why you're talking to me right now. You have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you Gallagher Girl, how could I hate that face?" he said and my cheeks blushed. I was always blushing it seemed.

"Well I am sorry and I would…" I bit my lip as butterflies took off in my stomach "I would love to be in a video with you."

I sat in the beanbag chair in Bex's basement and clutched a can of Sprite in my hand, the condensation dribbling down the sides and yet I didn't make a move to put it down or to drink from it. It was stuck midair. I had planned on taking a sip when I picked it up, but then I got sidetracked thinking about my conversation with Liz. I had called her as soon as I had gotten home yesterday from my coffee with Zach. I had apologized for ignoring her and she had apologized again for the way she had acted that night when she picked me up.

The conversation had been going to well. I had told her about Zach and how I had met up with him at _The Bean_ and that he was going to be coming to school on Monday. I mentioned how I had bumped into Liana and what a mess that had been. It was like nothing had ever happened and then I shifted the conversation onto her about I had missed while we weren't talking.

"How are you and Jonas?" I had asked and she had gone silent for a moment.

"We're good." She had replied and I could hear the false sense of calm in her voice.

"Just good? Are you okay Lizzie? You've been acting strange recently. You know you can tell me anything don't you?" I prompted trying to see if she would let anything spill about what was wrong with her.

I was determined to find out.

I wasn't letting it go anymore. I wanted to help my friend, that's what best friends as for.

"I'm fine." She snapped back defensively, then a little more calmly "We're fine. I've just been a little stressed with PREP and stuff that's all." I felt the sting at her tone of voice. I was only trying to help.

"Whatever I was only trying to be nice, Liz." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Cammie, I didn't mean to yell it's just…" I thought I heard her sniff on the other end of the line and when she spoke again her voice sounded thick "I've just been so tired and I might be getting sick or something. I better go, see you on Monday."

And with that she had hung up on me. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye back.

The defensiveness to her reply when I asked about her and Jonas was weird, almost like I had accused her of something and the it sounded like she was trying not to cry when I had been hurt at her being so cold to me. It didn't make sense.

I let out a sigh.

I would see her tomorrow in school. It was Sunday and I was at Bex's house with Macey and Liana. Bex had called me over to hang out and I liked Bex so I said I would. I had nothing else to do since despite patching up our argument, Liz and I still didn't seem right.

Honestly though after doing our nails and putting on a movie, I had kind of zoned out of the conversation Bex, Macey and Liana were having. I wasn't interested in the latest fad that they found amusing and I was distracted.

Liz and Zach and Austen.

When I arrived Liana acted like nothing had happened yesterday. She pretended as though she hadn't threatened me and I did the same because I didn't know what else would take her side. They had been friends with Liana a lot longer than they had been friends with me.

"Hey Cams?" Bex called and I blinked, realizing I had been staring blankly at the TV screen where _Mean Girls_ was playing, but I hadn't been picking up a single thing. I looked over at Bex. Her shiny, sleek hair up in a neat ponytail and her face devoid of makeup, yet she looked flawless anyway in her yoga pants and singlet. A bright orange sports bra underneath. It was a girl's day, no need to get fancy, we were all in similar attire.

"Hmm?" I hummed in reply and Bex smiled.

"You might want to hear this," she said and then she elbowed Macey "Go on, repeat what you just said." I shifted my eyes to Macey and shrugged

"I just said that I saw your friend, Jessie?"

"Lizzie." Bex and I corrected and Macey nodded, her perfectly messy bun bouncing "Lizzie, that's right, well I thought I saw her kissing Finn." She said casually and my eyes nearly bugged right out of my head.

"What!" the word left my lips in a shriek, not even as a question just an exclamation of completely and utter disbelief.

No.

There was no way!

Macey only nodded again and continued while I had a heart palpitation "Yeah, at a party a while back-" she continued

"Yeah, Cams you remember? The party that I invited Liz to? I didn't see you there, but Li did, and the guys. You remember, right?" she prompted.

Oh I remembered.

That party.

That _stupid_ party.

That was the party, Liana asked me to sit at her table.

The party where Austen had ben caged in against the counter.

I had thought it was a miracle when we left.

How did we leave again?

"I remember." Liana quipped, but stayed mute. I didn't know what to say.

Surely there was a mistake. Liz wouldn't have kissed Finn. She wouldn't have done that to Jonas. Those two, man they were going to get _married_ one day. They were perfect for each other, Liz would never hurt him. She would never put that at risk.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure it was her I saw Finn kissing."

"You're wrong." I said finally. The words came out harsher than I intended, but I needed to defend Liz here. I was her friend and I wasn't going to let this rumor spread. If it got back to Jonas it could break them apart. Macey's eyebrows rose at that.

"I'm wrong?"

"It couldn't have been Liz, she has a boyfriend. She wouldn't do that."

"Look, Cammie I'm just telling you what I saw."

"You said you were _pretty_ sure, which means you're not one hundred percent sure, and I'm saying you're wrong."

"Cam," Bex started "when Mace says she's 'pretty sure' she's just being modest. It means she's positive. Macey doesn't forget anything related to boy-girl drama. Its her specialty, she's never wrong."

I shook my head.

"There's a first time for everything. I know Liz and I'm _telling you_ there's no way she would have done that to Jonas. And if she had she would have told me." I stated firmly.

Liz would tell me if something like this had happened. She wouldn't keep something so major from her best friend. Would she?

I mean we hadn't been the best recently ever since… ever since… no.

It wasn't possible, but… ever since the party.

It was just a coincidence.

There was no way.

I tried to raid my memory for that night.

It was filled Austen's smell and flashing images of his golden eyes, dilated from drinking and Liana's chirpy voice asking to eat with them. Then John's scowl and certain distaste for me, and Liz's… Liz's flushed face as she asked me if we could leave.

I hadn't even questioned her then. I had been so relieved to get out of there I didn't even stop to think about why she was so eager to do the same.

Liz and I had gotten separated shortly after entering the party… what if she had… no. No. There was no way.

When I came back to the conversation they had already drifted off topic.

"You want to come here to get ready for the Snowball?" Bex asked.

That's right, I thought distractedly, the Snowball was on Wednesday night since that was our last day of school before Christmas break. I couldn't believe it was already that time in the school year.

"Um…" I started distractedly "Yeah sure."

"Don't sound too thrilled." Bex teased with a slight smirk and Is hook my head.

She was right I was being rude.

"No, I'd love to, really. Thanks, Bex." I said and she laughed

"Hey, I was only messing with you, Cams. It's fine." I nodded.

My face must have still seemed troubled because Macey butt in,

"Maybe I was wrong Cammie," she said and Liana and Bex looked at her baffled "Maybe it wasn't your friend I saw. I mean Finn would have probably mentioned it to you now anyway right?" she said.

Would he? Would Liz?I shook my head and shoved the thoughts aside.

There was no way.

Liz may have kept it from me, but she would never do that to Jonas.

"You guys have your dresses for the dance?" I asked, trying to throw out of this mood slump and the girls feel for it hook, line and sinker.

Monday Zach would be coming to Gallagher Academy. He had asked to come with me so he was going to pick me up from my house.

We only had three days left before Christmas break, a strange time to start a new school, but I guess it gave him time to try it out without being too overwhelmed.

The there was the Snowball to which Austen was taking me.

"The after party is gonna be at Macey's." Liana sais "because her house is the biggest out of all of us."

"Out of the whole school more like." Bex cut in and she rolled her eyes jokingly at me as though we had some inside joke. I smiled back at her.

"Whatever, the point is, it's gonna be awesome." Liana finished

I thought she looked at me when she said that, I thought I saw the glint in her eyes I saw the other day when we were fighting with Zach, but then it was gone and I thought I had been mistaken.

 **A/N- UNEDITED.**

 **WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE? TWO UPDATES IN THE SAME MONTH? NOT POSSIBLE!**

 **OH, BUT MY FRIENDS IT IS! I'M JUST AS SHOCKED AS YOU ARE BE FINDING THIS CHAPTER COMPLETED, BUT I HOPE IT'S A PLEASANT SURPRISE!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT OF A FILLER, EXCEPT THAT BOMB AS THE END ABOUT LIZ AND FINN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? OR IS IT ALL A MISTAKE LIKE CAMMIE THINKS?**

 **WHO'S EXCITED FOR ZACH TO START SCHOOL AT GALLAGHER AD FOR THE SNOWBALL?**

 **I AM! WHOOP WHOOP!**

 **I'M ON SPRINGBREAK NOW GUYS! YAY! SO HOPFULLY I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE AND MAYBE GET A HEAD ON A COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS! I THINK THIS ARE GOING TO START GETTING REALLY INTERESTING.**

 **LOTS OF YUMMY DRAMA THAT WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE.**

 **I ALSO WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR 97 FOLLOWS AND 69 FAVORITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND 468 REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH I HAVE LIKE NO WORDS! I WANT TO CRY WITH JOY. AFTER ONLY 15 CHAPTERS THE RESPONSE IS UNIMAGINABLE! THIS IS MORE REVIEWS THAN ANY OTHER STORY I'VE WRITTEN, ITS SO CRAZY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **GALLAGHERCIRLS13BYE- I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN ABOU TLIANA FINDING THEM, SHE MIGHT BE THE ONE TO PUSH CAMMIE AND ZACH TOGETHER WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT! HAHA AND I'M SO EXCITED NOW THAT ZACH IS GOING OT BE IN IT MORE. THIS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY GOOD NOW! I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD BREAK DN THAT YOUR SENIOR YEAR IS GOING WELL! LOVE YOU GIRL! XD**

 **GUEST #1- YAY FOR ZACH! AND I UPDATED!**

 **INEEDANAME- YES I UPDATED! I'M SO GLAD THAT MY WRIITNG CAN MAKE YOU LAUGH, I TRY TO BE FUNNY WHEN I'M WRITING, BUT I WORRY THAT IT'S JUST SILLY SOMETIMES SO THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR! AND YAY! WE'RE BOTH JUNIORS! I HOPE YOUR YEAR IS GOING WELL! I'M SURE YOUR STORIES ARE AWESOME TOO!**

 **BOOKKWORM- DUDE THANKS! IT IS A RELIEF CAMMIE CAME CLEAN ABOUT HER NAME, ZACH DESERVED TO KNOW AND HE DID TAKE IT PRETTY WELL! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! 3**

 **ITSHARDIKNOW- HE DID TAKE IT WEL! I THINK THIS IS A NICE LEVELHEADED ZACH WE HAVE RIGHT HERE LETS GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE *CLAPS* HOPEFULLY HE REACTS THE SAME WAY WHN HE FINDS OUT CAMMIE HAS A BOYFREIND ;)**

 **GUEST #2- THANK YOU SO MUCH, HE'S ANOTHER UPDATE THAT I HOPE YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT TO LONG FOR! ENJOY! 3**

 **VOLLEYBALLER82- HAHA THAT IS SUCH A CUTE NICKNAME! I WISH MY NAME HAD A NICKNAME, BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING… ANYWHO! I KNOW! LIANA RUIEND THEIR MOMENT! WAS ZACH GOING TO KISS HER? WAS CAMMIE GOING TO KISS HIM BACK? OOOOOOHHHHH EVERYTHING IS UP IN THE AIR NOW ZACH IS HERE TO STAY! WHOOP!**

 **SHIMMERGALLAGHER- I KNOW ITS REALLY TOUGH BECAUSE I LOVE READING AND WRITING AND I HARDLY GET ANY TIME TO DO EITHER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING THOUGH AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #3- HELLA HELLA SUNNY WHOOP!**

 **GUEST #4- UM… THANK YOU?**

 **SPRINKLES GIRL- HAHA JUST PRETENDING THAT AUSTEN AND CAMMIE'S RELATIONSHIP ISN'T REAL IS THE WAY TO GO. ZACH IS BETTER ANYWAY! I LIKE YOU TELLING CAMMIE IT'S A DATE, SHE'S TRY VERY HARD TO CONVINCE HERSELF SHE AND ZACH ARE 'JUST FRIENDS', BUT NOBODY IS BELIEVE THAT NONSENSE. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER LOVELY!**

 **CHAMELEONDANCER- LOTS OF DRAMA IS DEINETLY COMING! THIS CHAPTER GIVES A LITTLE TASTE THAT HMMM ;)**

 **JENNY- THANK YOU! I HOPE YOU GET TO READ THIS CHAPTER WHILE SITTING ON THE BEACH! GOTTA SAY I'M A LITTLE JELLY ;) I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND ARE HAVING A GREAT VACATION XD**

 **GUEST #5- HEY HEY HEY! SO YOU WROTE BOTH OF THESE AMAZING REVIEWS! I HAD A FEELING I WAS DEDICATING IT TO THE SAME REVIEW AND YOU JUST CONFIRMED IT! YOU DESERVED BOTH DEDICATIONS THOUGH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH, SERIOUSLY THOUGH THE POEM WAS AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING ABOUT MY LATE UPDATES. I DO WANT TO TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN, BUT SOMTEISM ITS HARD. I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR YOU LOVE THIS STORY, IT MEANS THE WORLD. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **FABLEHAVEN4EVA- I'M GLAD YOU STARTED READING BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKED MY STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **IAMBERE- WOOOHOOO ZAMMIE IS PICK UP SPEED! YAY! AND YOU ARE SO RIGHT EVERY ZAMMIE MOMENT IS INTERUPTED HAHA**

 **MUSICMANIPULATOR- WHOOP1 I CONTINUED!**

 **GUEST #6- SUNNY TO YOU TOO**

 **DROPDEADGORGEOUS4EVER- HAHA I WAS WONDERING WHO ME WAS LOL AND I AGREE, AUSTEN WAS GOOD, BUT NOW ZACH'S HERE HE NEEDS TO GO! AND YES! THEY'RE GOING TO SCHOOL TOGETHER YAY!**

 **ALRIGHT THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **SMOOTHIE**_ **IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE DRAMA AND SOME MORE ZACHARY GOODE!**

 **P.S. I'M DRINKING A SMOOTHIE NOW AND ITS SO FREAKING GOOD I CAN'T!**


	17. Neighbors

**Chapter dedicated to: Everyone of my amazing readers! Love you all so much!**

 **Neighbors**

My mom was gone again. Some Miami Beach bungalow, or was it California? I can't remember now. Honestly she never really returned from her job in the Hamptons, just got a flight directly to Florida. Gabe had been home last night when I got back from Liana's, but hadn't stayed long. Was just checking in on me, we both listened to the message my mom left on the answering machine explaining the emergency job and then he had headed out. I wasn't all that bothered. I would call her when I got home later. Right now I was eating a bowl of cereal, waiting for a knock on my door that would tell me Zach was here.

It was his first day of school at the Academy and we had arranged for him and his friends to come here so we could all arrive together. They figured it be easier if they arrived with local who knew the way around and stuff. I knew Grant was with him, I was excited to him again and then another guy… Pres? Or something along the likes of that. Anyway I was happy to show them around and only hoped that fans wouldn't bombard Zach if the two freshmen I had over heard in the library that day were any clue. I had nervous butterflies in my stomach at the idea of spending the day with Zach, I almost felt giddy. Then again, I hadn't yet told Zach that I had been dating Austen. It was bound to come out in school today, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. It had been spontaneous to tell him about my name and I had literally been backed into a wall with that white lie. Then again, I was _sure_ Zach and I were just friends. Besides this was _Zachary Goode_ we were talking about. He had millions of subscribers and was hands down the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen.

Wait.

No, I'm sure I'm supposed to say Austen is the best.

Austen is my boyfriend.

Zach is my boy _space_ friend.

Take notice of the space between 'boy' and 'friend'.

Boy Friend vs. Boyfriend.

I think we've clarified that now.

Zach wouldn't really care anyway, and that's only if it came out. I mean, Austen might not even mention it… then again… what if Liana mentioned it. Or worse, mentioned to Austen what she saw between Zach and I outside _The Bean_. I was pretty sure she had threatened me. I've never been threatened before that, but I'm almost certain it was a threat.

Despite it all, I did feel butterflies waiting for Zach.

Thoughts of Liz and Finn weighed me down too though. I couldn't shake what Macey had said. I mean, of course she was mistaken. I had come to the conclusion that there was no way that Liz would have kissed Finn and why would Finn have kissed Liz? Despite the fact that it may explain Liz's odd behavior and perhaps why she never wanted to hang around with the crew of the Center Table, I just knew she would never do that to Jonas. Still, it was off putting to thin about and I couldn't shake the queasiness it brought on.

Tomorrow was Austen's last football game, I had been planning on going with the girls since John and Finn were also on the team they wanted to go and support their friends. Of course I had no objects to supporting them, well… possibly John, but we hadn't talked much since we bumped into each other in the neighbor hood the other day. I still can't believe he got me almost to tears in front of him, _again_. That boy could get rise out of me that was for sure. I also didn't like the way I got snippy around him. I was rude with many people, it wasn't really in my nature. I was usually pretty quite with people I didn't know. For some reason I couldn't bite my tongue around John Harper. I mean when Austen first started talking to me it was because John was being a dick to me in the lunch line. Austen had had trouble not laughing at what he had said, but then apologized later. I couldn't help, but realize John taunting had gone from him finding amusement and almost playful if we had been friends, to just plain moody and mean. Honestly I don't know what I ever did to him to make him hate me. When I wasn't around he laughed and joked with the others. I mean, John was Austen's best friend; he was the closest to Austen out of all of the others. Why couldn't we just get along?

I let out a sigh.

I guess I would just have to hope that time would mellow John Harper and things would sort themselves out. Of course keeping that mindset while in the same proximity of him would be difficult.

Suddenly a horn beeped outside. I was so startled out f my thoughts that I dropped the spoon into my cereal bowl, making a clacking sound and splattering milk.

I jumped up and grabbed some paper toweling, put my bowl in the sink and then ran out the door. A silver _Honda_ sat by the curb at the end of my driveway. The two windows on the side facing me rolled down and I spotted Zach leaning across from the drivers seat. The passenger's seat empty. Grant popped his head out the window and grinned while another boy sat on the other side of him. He looked a little familiar.

"Gallagher girl!" Zach hollered so loud I was sure the whole neighborhood heard him. I ran up to the car.

"Oh my _gosh_ ," I hissed, while he just smiled with his green eyes sparkling "Do you want to wake the town? Keep it down." I couldn't help it when my short lecture ended in a chuckle.

"Ah, they should be up by now on a Monday anyway, now get in before all the heat it gone." He reached across and popped the passenger door open. I rolled my eyes, but got in. Zach rolled the windows up. I glanced over at him and noticed he was in the academy uniform. The boys white button up, navy blazer and tie. His tie was a little loose around his neck and the thin tail was longer than the front part. He obviously wasn't very good with ties and I made a mental note to fix it for him later.

"I made those two losers sit in the back so I could have you all to myself." Zach said with a smirk in my direction. I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks and had to hope he thought it was from the cold.

"Hey Cammie," Grant said "Remember me?"

I was so shocked that Grant addressed me by my real name that I just stared at his handsome face. He had gotten a haircut since the last time I saw him, but otherwise he hadn't changed. Grant laughed at my expression.

"Zach told me all about your secret identity _Jenny_." I swallowed and he flashed his teeth "Don't worry, I don't bite." He added.

I shook my head.

"Grant I'm so sorry about that, I—" he cut me off, waved his hand as the though to brush aside my apology.

"All in the past, I don't care what your name is. I think it's pretty awesome actually, like real spy shit. You're not a spy are you?" He asked and his face was teasing, but he had raised eyebrow and slightly narrowed eyes, which made me think he was entertain the idea seriously. I giggled slightly.

"Nope, sorry to let you down, but I'm no spy."

"Damn." Grant said and sat back in his seat. Zach took this as an invitation to introduce me to his other friend.

"So, Cammie you know Grant. This is my other friend, Preston Winters." I gave a slightly shy but friendly smile to Preston. He smiled back.

"You can call me Pres, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said, while I said that I felt like I had met him before. Or at least seen him before… I shrugged it off. He had probably been in a YouTube Video with Zach. That must be where I knew him.

"So are you all excited for your first day at Gallagher?" I asked conversationally. Beside me Zach nodded, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Only cause I got this really gorgeous tour guide. She's gonna show me all around the school and for the entire day I get to look at her." I was speechless. I was sure my face was a red as a tomato.

I hoped to god he didn't talk like that around Austen, that would surely raise some questions.

"Alright Romeo, how about you shut up before we all suffocate on your sonnets? Got it?" Grant cut in and Zach laughed.

"Alright fine, besides we're all 'just friends' in this car. Isn't that right, Cammie?" Zach taunted, and I could see the smug little smirk on his face out of the corner of my eye.

"That is correct, though I must say this tour guide sounds amazing." My voice was soft as I did the unthinkable and flirted back.

Of course it was harmless flirting and the butterflies I felt were really just because I didn't eat enough of my cereal.

Zach hummed in agreement.

"She is."

The rest of the carried was filled with mostly bickering between Grant and Zach. I got the vibe that Pres was the voice of reason in the group the somewhat grounded one. God only knew that Grant and Zach needed someone to balance out their insanity.

Zach parked and we climbed out of the car. Zach and the others grabbed their backpacks out of the trunk. I had had mine at my feet the whole time. This was about the time most people were arriving at school, it was a miracle that Zach was able to get a parking spot. I liked to arrive earlier than this because I didn't like having to squeeze into tight spots. Coincidentally I wasn't very good at it either… I noticed a few people glancing our way and taking notice was the new kids. It wasn't often Gallagher or Roseville in general got new people and they were bound to be curious. I couldn't help the small amount of satisfaction I got from being the first to know Zach, Grant and even Preston. I knew it was only a matter of time before Zach was recognized though. Just because I hadn't had a clue what YouTube stars were until about a month ago didn't mean the rest of the town lived under a rock too.

"Do you guys have your schedules, locker combinations, all that stuff?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Yeah we picked up that stuff yesterday. After I left coffee." Zach replied and I nodded.

"Okay good, so just get those out. I'll take you guys to your lockers." I said and then we headed inside.

Turns out Grant's locker was two down from mine and was the first stop since it was the closest out of all of them to the door. I smiled at him.

"Right this is yours, and funny thing," I said and placed a hand on my locker "This one is mine." Grant grinned.

"So you're my neighbor." He said with a wink and I giggled. Zach who had been next to me the whole time slung an arm around my shoulder.

"We're switching." He said and I blenched at him.

I most certainly was not switching. I had had this locker all year and I loved where it was. It was close to my homeroom and the exit so I didn't have to go wandering at the beginning and end of the day.

"Um no, I'm not switching just so you can be close to Grant. Besides your locker is near Preston's."

"I wasn't talking to you, Gallagher Girl. I was talking to Grantary." Zach said and I blushed at my mistake.

Then I went redder because Zach wanted his locker to be near mine. At least that was the conclusion I had drawn. Grant and Zach bickered back and forth for a moment before Grant gave up. I think he was just trying to rile Zach up anyway. I lead Grant and Pres to their lockers and then took them to their homerooms, Grant and Pres were together and Zach, oddly enough was in mine.

Honestly I found too coincidental.

"I'll pick you guys up outside your homerooms and then we'll go to your classes, okay?" they nodded and Zach and I went off.

"So you gonna let me believe that you just happened to be put in my homeroom?" I asked him as we sat down. Zach chuckled and had the decency to look a little modest at being caught.

"You got me, I requested it when I applied. Well, I requested your entire schedule, except for Geometry, I've already done that, and History." he said and I shook my head, but couldn't help but smile.

Liz never came into homeroom, but that didn't shock me. She was probably with a teacher or a meeting for PREP.

I took the boys from class to class throughout the morning. I thought that I might get annoyed, or tired of it, but I didn't. I loved spending time with them. Grant was hilarious and with Zach he was even worse. Preston was pretty quiet, but he was nice and even though Zach wasn't in my History class, Preston was. I shared history with Austen and John, which would be interesting. Actually both classes I shared with Austen, Zach wasn't in and honestly I was relieved. I didn't need them together anymore than necessary. Speaking of which, it was lunchtime and I was going to have to introduce them.

Zach and I wandered down the hall to collect Grant and Preston who both had been in Modern Civilizations class. The flow of student's wasn't too rough and we were able to talk without having to shout.

"What'd you think of my friends?" Zach asked and I smiled.

"They're great, although… Preston is a little on the quite side." I said and Zach chuckled.

"Yeah he's like that when a camera isn't on him." Zach replied, shaking his head and I nodded.

"I thought he looked familiar when I saw, he likes being in your videos then?" I asked Zach scoffed."

"Oh jeez, that kid would never be in one of my videos, not without the wrath of his father and a dozen others." Zach laughed, like he was expecting me to laugh with him, but when he saw the confusion on my face he stopped "You know who Pres is don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah he's your friend." I replied with a shrug and Zach shook his head.

"Well yeah, but Pres- Preston _Winters_ is the son of Senator Winters, you know the guy who's running for President in 2020?"

I almost dropped all books that I was carrying.

Pres was Preston Winters, son of Senator Winters, future candidate for the President of the United States of America.

And I had shared a lift to school with him.

I was a nickname-basis with him!

Suddenly it all clicked though, why his name was familiar and why I thought I recognized him when I got in the car. He had been on the news countless of times. Well shit. I was going to be walking into lunch with two YouTube stars and a Senators son today. No chance of going unnoticed.

"Damn." I muttered, not realizing that Zach and I had stopped walking. Zach swung his arm over my shoulder as he chuckled; he pushed me to start moving again.

When we reached the others, Grant immediately started talking. I realized that Grant was pretty much always talking. Preston added a few words here and there about the class. Apparently they enjoyed it.

We entered the lunchroom and people were still milling about. That was good because it meant we made no sudden entrance. I immediately started heading for table in the middle of the room. Everyone of its residence was already seated. Except for me. We would have to pull up some chairs to get the boys some space. As I approached with Zach on one side, Grant on the other and Preston just behind I felt like a freaking movie star. Bex who had been conversing with Macey glanced my way and then dropped her jaw.

"Hey guys." I said dropping my bag on my chair between Bex and Austen and grabbing some money out of the front pocket, "these are my buddies Zach, Grant and Preston." I gestured to each in turn "Mind if they join us?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. I smiled

"Guys these are my friends Bex, Macey, Finn, Austen and then John and Liana." Everyone greeted each other in varying forms "Hey, what's up?" Austen smiled at the guys and then turned his attention to me. Macey was eyeing Preston and I had no doubt she knew who he was. Macey was a politician and Macey never forgot a face. Preston however wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Liana as she eyed Zach. My heart leapt into my throat.

Liana shifted her eyes from Zach to me and she smiled. I knew she was just finding this situation so funny. She had seen Zach and I, she had threatened to tell Austen what she had seen. Not that Zach and I had been doing anything wrong.

"You buying lunch today Mer?" Austen asked and I nodded. He reached for my waist to pull me closer to him (and probably get a kiss), but I side stepped it and then laughed a little awkwardly.

I have no idea why I dodged Austen's embrace.

I had never done that before and when I looked up I saw that a couple people were giving me a weird look and Zach was included in them.

I smiled and asked the others to find some chairs while I took the guys on line to buy lunch.

"Luckily the line isn't too long because of a school trip I think with the juniors. The foods okay here though, used to be crap, but last year we got this new food service and chef and now it's like so good. I recommend the specials, today its mac n' cheese." I say as we take our place in line. I gestured to the rest of the room

"This is the CAFF," I continued "The Control Area For Food, everyone just calls it the CAFF though. You get stuff here in the mornings before homeroom and for ten minutes after school if you're going to be stuck here for a while, but you can also order take out to the school. The local pizza and Chinese places deliver to the academy pick it up at the gym door."

I'm babbling.

I know I am and its unusual for me because usually I loose words around people I don't really know, but then again I don't feel like Zach is a stranger.

My emotions are swirling.

I'm worried about Liana.

For some reason I don't want Zach to know Austen is my boyfriend.

I still haven't seen Liz today and I have yet to talk to her about what Macey said about her and Finn.

The thought she could cheat on Jonas makes me sick.

Jonas was one of the sweetest boys I knew and he loved Lizzie. I was sure of it and I was sure Lizzie loved him too.

Then again up until a couple weeks ago I would have been sure Lizzie wouldn't have ditched me multiple times and lectured me like I was a toddler because I went out with some friends.

The guys order their food and we headed back to the table. I took my seat next to Austen warily as the others settled into the new seats. Zach was on the next to Liana and Bex. Preston and Grant were next to Finn and John.

"Look at you tiny, making new friends… you trying to replace me?" he asked with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. I laughed.

"That's right, I put an add in the paper. These are the final contestants." I said taking a bite of the mac n' cheese.

Finn threw his head back and laughed, I chuckled and shook my head.

I almost jumped when I felt Austen's hand on my thigh and looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He leaned closer.

"Did you get your dress yet?" He whispered, his breath warming my ear and I shivered, my eyes fluttering.

"What?" I managed to get out, he chuckled and his lips brushed my ear again.

"Your dress, for the Snow Ball?" he clarified and I could he the playful tone in his voice. My cheeks warmed.

"Oh uh, no not yet I-" he pulled back so he could look me in the eye and cut me off

"Can I come with you to pick it out?" he asked with a little grin and I smiled, blushing.

"Absolutely not, it has to be a surprise." I said and he groaned, dropping his forehead to rest on mine and shutting his eyes. I laughed and glanced up over his shoulder, but my laughter died as I met grey eyes over his shoulder.

John leaned back in his chair, a glare on his face. We hadn't spoken since he basically told me to shut up and get lost because my boyfriend was gonna break my heart.

Then he did something, which surprised me.

He shook his head and sighed, the scowl falling off his face and he turned to get in on the conversation Grant and Finn were having.

My eyebrows furrowed, but then I felt a soft kiss on my neck and my attention snapped back to Austen who was still leaning on me. I forced a smile and pushed him off, my stomach flipping.

And it completely summersaulted and rolled out of my body when I heard Liana's voice.

"So, Zach are you guys going to the Snow Ball?" she asked, everyone at the table put their own conversations on hold to join in on this one. She was smiling, elbows resting on the table and chin resting on her hands. Her brown eyes were warm and he golden blonde falling over her shoulders.

Zach shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at me, then to Austen's arm around the back of my chair.

"Um, I'm not sure what is it?" he asked and Liana giggled.

"It's a school winter dance, pretty big deal you know? You might have seen the posters up around the school."

"Do you need a date?" Grant piped up, looking eager. Bex shrugged.

"Not really, but most people do. We all have dates," she said gesturing around the table. I watched Zach's eyes slide to me again and the usual sparkle in his was dim. He cleared his throat.

"And, uh… Cammie who are you going with?" he asked and I felt Austen tug me closer to him so I was practically in his lap. He grinned, completely oblivious to the thing hanging in the air between Zach and I.

Honestly I myself wasn't sure what it even was.

"With me of course," Austen said with a chuckle "Mer's my girlfriend." He said and before I could say anything he kissed me.

In front of everyone.

In front of Zach.

 **A/N- UNEDITED**

 **4,004 WORDS**

 **HELLO! I DON'T KNOW IF YA'LL REMEMBER ME, BUT THIS IS LOVEWORDS!**

 **ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT I'M VERY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED.**

 **I UNDERSTAND THOSE OF YOU MAY AVE GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY AND I'M TRULY SORRY ABOUT THAT, BUT THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO FOR SOME REASON STILL HAVE FAITH IN ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME TO UPDATE AND EVEN IF I WAS GOING TO GIVE THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION.**

 **THE ANSWER IS YES, I'M GOING TO UPDATE AND NO I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE IT UP FOR ADOPTION.**

 **I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GOOD SUMMER, I WAS IN ENGLAND FOR THREE WEEKS AND JUST GOT BACK, YAY!**

 **WHILE I WAS GONE I REACHED OVER 500 REVIEWS AND OVER 100 FOLLOWS! I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH, THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD!**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**

 **LET ME GET TO SOME REPLIES, I WON'T ANSWER THEM ALL BEAUSE MOST SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT GETTING MY BUTT GOING AND WRITING HAHA AND ARE PRETTY OLD**

 **AGAIN LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **INEEDANAME- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOUR SUPPORT IS AMAZING 3 I'M GLAD THE LIZ AND FINN THING CAUGHT YOU BY SURPRIZE HAHA AND I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **SPRINKLES GIRL- HAHA YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE :) I LOVE THAT YOU HATE LIANA AND AUSTEN, NOT SURE WHY I LOVE THAT BUT I DO HAHA**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- YES FINGERS CROSSED LIANA MESSES UP AUSTEN AND CAMMIE TO MAKE ROOM FOR ZAMMIE! WHOOP!**

 **JENWARRO- WELCOME TO FANFICTION! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY AND HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER TOO!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY! IT WAS SO LONG AND BEAUTIFUL, I LOVED IT!**

 **CHAMELEONMAXERICA21- THANK YOU SO MUCH! MORE ZACH IS COMING! WOOHOOO!**

 **GUEST WHO ITERROGATED ME- HAHA LOVED THIS! I'LL ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS: SO FAR 23,626 PEOPLE HAVE VIEWED THIS STORY (NOT SURE HOW MANY OF THEM READ IT ALL HAHA), MY IDEAS USUALLY COME FROM RANDOM THINGS THAT PEOPLE MIGHT SAY AND I'M LIKE "YEAH MY CHARACTERS COULD SAY THAT" AND I EXPAND ON IT, SOMETIMES THEY ARE THINGS WHERE I'M LIKE "HMM I WISH THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO ME". I DO HAVE AN OUTLINE TO THE END OF THE STORY, BUT THINGS CHANGE AS I GO DEPENDING ON WHAT FLOWS OUT OF ME, FOR EXAMPLE ZACH MOVING TO GALLAGHER WAS NOT IN MY ORIGINAL PLAN, BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE IT HAPPEN ;) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY ANSWERS! 3**

 **GUEST (MAY 7** **TH** **)- I GUESS ZACH WAS MORE HURT, THAN MAD THAT CAMMIE DIDN'T FEEL SHE WOULD TRUST HIM AFTER THEY MET TO TELL HIM HER REAL NAME. IN THE STORY THEY HAVE FACE TIMED A LOT THAT WE HAVEN'T SEEN AND BECOME FRIENDS (PERHAPS MORE IN SOME'S MIND ;)) AND SHE NEVER TOLD HIM. IT ALSO DAMAGED HIS MALE PRIDE HAHA, ALL CONSIDERED I THINK HE HANDLED IT WELL LOL, BUT I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH ZAMMIE DISAGREEMENTS, THEY ARE A SIN! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT MY UPDATES MAKE YOU HAPPY AND MY REPLIES, THAT'S WHY I LOVE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS AND ALWAYS COME BACK XXX**

 **ALRIGHT, THOSE ARE MY REPLIES FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'LL ANSWER THEM ALL NEXT TIME. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **WORD OF THE DAY IS** _ **PUFF**_ **(ISN'T THAT WORD SO CUTE?!)**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **PUFF**_ **IF YOU ARE ENJOYING FREEDOM FROM SCHOOL AND LOVE YOU SOME ZAMMIE!**


	18. Forced Apologies

**Chapter dedicated to: SINGLE-Demispy for her wonderful review and kindness!**

 **Forced Apologies**

I was breathless when Austen's lips left mine. My heart was pounding in my chest, not my heart was pounding my throat.

My lips were sore, my mouth hung open like a fish as Austen sat back in his seat like mothering was wrong, his hand squeezing my thigh lightly and causing my stomach to flip. I had no idea what to say.

"Mer? You're girlfriend, huh?" I heard a voice ask and slowly moved my gaze to look at Zach. Instantly my eyes met his, he had already been staring at me. His usually smiling mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes were hard, hurt… I felt my heart drop from my throat to my stomach. Why did I feel so guilty?

"Yeah, Austen and Cammie have been going out for a while now, right guys?" Finn supplied before stuffing a mouthful of mac n' cheese in his mouth. I wanted to turn and glare at him, stuff the entire plate of cheesy pasta down throat for speaking, but I didn't look away from Zach.

"Wow, congrats then." But Zach's tone was anything, but congratulating and I felt my heart drop constrict a little more.

I couldn't explain the guilt and my need to say sorry to him, but never the less I tried to convey it to him with my eyes, wide and pleading. He obviously didn't want to hear it because he turned away and it was like a hard slap in the face. I looked away from him as he focused on his plate of food. Grant who had previously been a jovial mood was regarding me with distaste. Like the sight of me left a sour taste in his mouth and that was the kick in the gut.

"You know, I just remembered I was meant to pick up something from the office. It wasn't with the stuff they gave me this morning." Zach said and I watched as he pushed his chair away from the table, everyone nodded except me. No one realized how he didn't look anyone in the eye.

"Catch up with you later?" Grant asked with a serious face, but he raised a brow at Zach, he spared him a glance a quick nod as he tossed his backpack over his shoulder. It was more than I got.

"It was real nice meeting you guys, thanks for lunch." He said before turning around and striding out of the lunch hall.

I sprang up from Austen's lap.

I don't know why.

It was like an instinct.

I just did it and then… I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Jeez, Mer." Austen murmured as he caught my plate from all into his lap. He quickly looked up at me, golden eyes swirling with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"You okay, babe?" he asked and I nodded and watched Zach's retreating figure. I wanted to follow him; I was supposed to be his guide all day. I was his friend too and yet something kept me rooted to the floor.

I looked around, everyone was giving me weird looks, Bex and Finn looked concerned, Macey had a raised eyebrow, Liana had a smile somewhere between an 'I-told-you-so' smirk and an 'I-am-so-happy-I'm-me' smile. Grant looked pissed and Preston looked sympathetic—wait what? Why was Preston looking at me like I was terminally ill? It was enough to get me to lower myself back into my chair and reply to Austen.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled at him. There was a moment of silence and then everyone started talking again. I took Austen's hand in mine and embraced the warmth I felt when he squeezed it under the table.

My next class was History. John and Austen were it, but Zach was not. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had to talk to him.

I mean I know that I didn't owe him anything, considering we are just friends, but I just felt like I should explain myself.

Explain what?

That you have a boyfriend?

What's wrong with having a boyfriend, it not like you lead Zach on or anything, besides this is Zachary Goode we're talking about. He's been on the cover of _Seventeen Magazine_ for Christ's sake! He couldn't be lead on by a Victoria's Secret model let alone a normal girl like me.

Heck dating Austen was stretching it for a girl like me. How could I possibly have any chance with Zachary Goode? He's world famous!

Wait… crap. Not that I _want_ to have a chance with Zach. I mean… of course I want to because I'm a fan, but… I mean I'm a fangirl and this is my YouTube, moss-eyed, smoking hot, totally-out-of-my-league-and-never-going-to-happen crush.

It was natural for me to feel fuzzy around him.

Austen and I held hands as we walked to History. John was on the other side of John and they were talking about their last football game tonight. Finn, John and Austen were all playing.

Great.

With Zach and his friend's coming to town and having to worry about Liz –I had spotted at lunch sitting with Jonas- and Liana's knowing smiles that I totally forgot about Austen's last game. Now I feel like a shit girlfriend on top of everything else.

"You're coming tonight, right babe?" I heard Austen ask and I had to hold back a wince.

I didn't want to go.

I didn't feel like going.

It was going to be freezing and all the crew was going and I didn't want to force myself to be cheerful around them when all I wanted to do was curl up in bed with my laptop for some Zach Goode Videos.

But I didn't say any of that to Austen.

Instead I smiled and shrugged.

"Of course, I gotta be there to support you guys." I said and Austen tugged me to his chest as we paused outside the history room.

"Nah, you gotta be there for _your_ guy." He said and I giggled, he leant closer and added in a whisper "That's me by the way, incase it wasn't clear." I giggled again. I heard the disgruntled groan John as he slipped away into the classroom, too high and mighty to be around while Austen and I were happy.

I ignored the pinch in my gut as I thought of what he said to me the other day.

" _Can you handle the lies that will continue to pour out of his mouth?"_

" _Maybe he just wants a new toy…"_

"… _you will get hurt."_

I mentally shook my head and smiled up at my boyfriend. I watched as Austen swept the hall with his eyes. Searching for any teachers or hall monitors tat would pull us apart for frolicking I the halls. Once he was sure the coast was clear and he ducked his head down quickly and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back instantly and my body hummed from my toes to the roots of my hair.

He put his hand on the back of my neck, softly, but greedily pushing my lips harder against his before he pulled back and grinned. His lips were slightly red, and there was a sparkle in his eye that was always there after he kissed me. It left me breathless. He gave me one last peck before he ushered us inside the classroom. Austen took the empty seat next to John who surprisingly kept his gaze locked on the board at the front of the room and didn't shoot me his usual glare. I spotted Preston a bit further back sat on his own and hustled to the chair next to him. I smiled as brightly as I could.

"Hey, Preston." I supplied as I started to get my stuff out. He nodded to me. A man of few words, but his eyes followed my movements carefully. His scrutiny slowed me down as I became more mindful of his piercing blue eyes. They were a beautiful frosty blue to match his warm blonde hair. I couldn't help but think his eyes suited him, a wintery blue just like his name. Yet they weren't cold, they were soft, husky eyes. No doubt he could charm a nun out of her habit with those eyes, but then again I didn't quite see Preston as they type to do so. It seemed he left those kinds of things to his more flamboyant friends like Grant.

"You can call me Pres," he said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I keep forgetting to. I don't know why I keep saying Preston." He offered a small smile as I gave a light laugh. A louder, deeper laugh echoed mine and I followed it to see it was Austen, laughing at something John had said. They two were joking around about something.

"I didn't realize you had a boyfriend." I heard Preston say and I almost jumped. I looked over to see that he had followed my gaze to Austen and then back to me. I felt my cheeks blush slightly under his eyes. There wasn't any accusation in his voice, but my own conscience made me imagine there was.

"It- ah, is still new to me. It only happened a couple weeks ago." I said not meeting his stare. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Preston simply nodded.

"I guess that's why you never mentioned it then? New relationships slip the mind, I'm guessing. Not that I would know." I raised an eyebrow at that. Preston had never been in a relationship before? He must have seen then surprise on my face because he cracked an amused smile and I was stuck by how warming and handsome it was, "I wasn't always so charming you know? I'm guessing you are aware of who I am? Being a senator's son may seem like it puts you in the limelight… but truly you like in the shadows. I was geeky and lanky and I had a Spiderman watch." He shot me another cheeky smile that I would have never thought Preston would be capable of. It seemed the serious, quite mask he wore was just a mask. I could see why he, Zach and Grant would be so close now. I choked back a laugh at that though. I was sure I could never picture Preston wearing a Spiderman watch.

"No way," I coughed out and he sighed dramatically, his face serious again, but this time I knew it was mocking.

"I'm afraid its true and… I never got rid of it. It's still in my room somewhere." This time I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. "Zach and I met against all odds you know." He continued on a more thoughtful note "We were at the park, I never went to the park, it was too dangerous for a 'kid like me', but I snuck out one day and I met Zach and all day we hung out. By the time I snuck back home I found out that a search party was out and my parents were waiting by the phone with the FBI boss for a kidnappers or a ransomed call." He chuckled and shook his head "I got an earful from my parents and half the staff on the FBI payroll, but I felt it was all worth it because I'd made a real friend. A friend I still have." He stopped talking to just study me again and I had no idea why he was telling me this. Why he was talking to me at all anymore. Honestly I had no idea he _could_ talk this much, but then again I'd only known him for less than a day.

"I don't understand…" I said softly and Preston sighed.

"Zach is one of my best friends. One of the only friends I have and I don't want anyone to hurt him." At this I felt like I was going to throw up. The wave of guilt hit me like a tidal wave. Ten times worse than at lunch and I had no idea why.

"I would never hurt-"

"I know you would never mean to hurt him, but Cammie you've hardly been honest with him. Omitting the truth is still lying, yes? Zach may seem like he's got it all together, Cammie, but let me tell you something. I live in a world where everyone is meant to look like they have it all together when really there is nothing but nuclear waste behind the curtain. You don't want to be the one to add anymore to it."

Well I feel like crap.

It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

* * *

The car ride back to my house was silent and I wasn't in the front seat next to Zach anymore. Grant was already sitting there when I arrived at Zach's car. I didn't mind sitting next to Preston, I liked him, but the silence was awkward and I knew it was because of me. I should have just told Zach about Austen when I had the chance. I should have told him when we had coffee and my true name came out.

God, I was such an idiot.

It must seem like to Zach all I did was lie.

I swallowed hard and twiddled my thumbs, trying to think of a way to apologize without coming off as a bell end. Or at least break this suffocating silence. The drive to my house wasn't that log and yet it already felt like hours.

"So… how did you like your first day at school?" I asked, words like the knives of a serial killer, butchering the atmosphere of the car. No one answer for a moment.

"It was good, although some of the teachers need to have an energy drink or an espresso." Preston said and I almost sighed in relief when he shot me a sympathetic smile. I knew both Grant and Zach were mad at me. Grant only for Zach's sake I'm sure.

"My English teacher took a nap, while we read on alone in _War and Peace_. Or at least, while we were meant to be reading." Grant added and I felt another slight weight rise off my shoulders. Maybe he wasn't so mad at me after all.

Zach didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure how she got the job. If my father finds out the educators are slacking here he'll pull me right out and back into home schooling." Preston replied and I saw Grant nod in agreement.

"You know the Academy has some of the best teachers in the area, Roseville High School has the snoozers." I replied and then I realized I sounded exactly like the snob the local, public school kids accused those at Gallagher of being.

"Well perhaps, Ms. Draftfield should rethink who place of employment." Grant mumbled and I frowned. Ms. Draftfield? Who… Drafty? Barbara Drafty? Suddenly I couldn't help but laugh. Ms. Draftfield? Barbara Drafty? That's whom they were talking about? She was not a teacher; no she was a school janitor who sometimes filled the roll of a sub when the school was short staffed. No they would not have to worry about her teaching them in the long run. I told them as much and Preston left out a sigh of relief. He was taking AP English, which would mean they normally had Dr. Ludwig. He was an awesome teacher, or at least that is what Liz had told me. He was the President of PREP at Gallagher and one of the teachers that Liz often spent time with earning extra credit for fun.

We pulled up in the driveway of my house and I sighed. There was no one home. My mom was still away on business and Gabe was probably working at the hospital. I was going to be alone again for dinner tonight. Maybe going to the game alter wasn't the worst idea after all.

"Thanks for the ride." I said and then reached for the door handle when all I got was a mumbled from Grant and a nod from Preston. I watch Zach for a moment, but he kept his eyes fixed on something out the windshield of the car. I paused again as a though occurred.

"Do you guys want to go to the game tonight? It's the last of the season. It's against Roseville, the high school I was talking about? They're our archrival and so everyone it going to be psyched out, you know? The guys you met at lunch? They're all playing so me and the girls are all gonna be there, if you guys are interested in attending, or tagging along or just watching… I ugh guess."

Wow, could I have sounded any dumber? How many times can you invite people to a football game in one breath?

Silence again as everyone looked towards Zach.

And then I did something really stupid. I searched for his eyes in the review mirror and was almost completely shocked when I found his looking back at me.

"Please?" I whispered and then I darted out of the car into the house.

I shut the door behind me and rest my back against it.

I have to go to the game.

I have to speak to Zach and explain.

About not telling him about Austen and the Snowball and everything because apparently I had a lot to explain these days.

I groaned before standing up completely.

I had some homework to do before the game.

It was around six when I started getting ready for the game that started at seven thirty. I hopped in the shower and washed my hair.

With my hair up in a towel I picked through my wardrobe before settling on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long-sleeved under armor with Austen's jersey over the top. He'd probably throw a fit if I didn't wear it.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I slipped it over my head. It was his away jersey, since this was a home game and he was wearing that one. It came down to just above my knees so I knotted it with a hair tie so it stopped just below the waist of my jeans. I French braided my hair and put used some face paint I had bought to do the two warrior lines under my eyes in Gallagher colors.

I knew it was cold outside so I slipped on my black UGGs and grabbed my green jacket and Gallagher pompom hat. I was meeting everyone else there since the only person who lived near me was John and he most definitely would not want to carpool with me. Plus he had to get there early because he was playing.

My fingers drummed on the steering wheel.

I hoped Zach and the boys came. I hoped my begging didn't go ignored.

I passed so many kids walking up and into the school grounds as I drove I pulled into the parking lot. Some people were wearing the dark blue, green and white of the Academy and others had on the red, gold and white Roseville. This was going to be a big game and as I stepped out I spotted the first local police officer of the night. Yeah, there was security at this game. The schools were archenemies. Last time they played each other a giant food fight started and then some actual physical fighting broke out at the end when Roseville taunted their win at Gallagher. Then again, that was on their turf and this was on ours. I was sure that we would win a home game. I may not have been the best sports fan around, but I liked a good football game as much as the next high school student.

Well… almost as much.

I purchased a ticket and then headed up to the bleachers, to the student section clearly full of Gallagher supporters. It was already pitch black out; the huge field lights were blazing though. People had glow sticks hung around their necks and waving them in the air. Boys ran around shirtless with chests and faces painted green and blue. I don't know how they weren't frozen in this temperature. I scanned the stands for any familiar faces. I spotted Bex waving her arms wildly in the air and then next to her Macey was doing the same. I smiled and waved back to them and began pushing myself up the bleachers.

"Cammie! There you are, isn't it packed? We saved you a seat. We were worried we wouldn't be able to find you." Bex said, her accent coming out thick with clouds into the cold air.

"Thanks, and there are only more people coming in." I said then realized someone was missing "Where is Liana?" I asked.

"She went to get some hot chocolate. I told her to get one for you too." Macey supplied and smiled, gratefully. I could use some hot chocolate on this December night.

"Thanks so much, how much do they cost?" I asked and Macey shrugged.

"Don't worry about, Li's got it I'm sure. Plus the student ID gives a discount anyway so it'll be like three bucks." She waved her hand dismissively.

I felt a little odd letting Liana buy me a drink, but it would be weirder if I pushed to give the money. Maybe I'd give it to her tomorrow during school.

"I have to pick up my dress tomorrow after school, then I'm coming over yours, Bex." I said and She nodded.

"Sounds great, want me to come with you to get it?" she asked and I shook my head and told her I'd be fine. "The boys are picking us up from my house, by the way." She added and I nodded.

"You're taking Tristan, right?" I asked and Bex smiled.

"Yup, and Macey is taking Ryan Harding." She replied in a teasing tone. Macey rolled her eyes.

"I told him _no,_ but no doubt he'll show up tomorrow anyway. Kid's a joke." She mumbled the last part and we all laughed. I knew Macey didn't mind all that much about Ryan's insistence, but the boy did lose all the chance he had with her by pushing and insisting. Macey liked the chase and Ryan just made it too easy, he wasn't aloof enough and Macey _loved_ aloof.

Liana arrived with the hot chocolates and even though Bex had said that she would have one for me, I was still surprised when she actually had one for me. I took and she gave a bright smile that she was known for. I thanked and she shrugged before taking up her place next to Bex. She was closest with Bex I think. I got the feeling that her bubbly, two-faced personality sometimes rubbed Macey the wrong way. The others were talking about the boys; Bex said something about Grant being fit to which I had to stifle a smile.

I looked away from my friends and scanned the crowd for a certain green eyed Goode who I needed to have a talk with. I had had time to think about what Preston said and Grant's reaction to me. I had the feeling that I had hurt Zach and had known that I was hurting him, which is why I felt guilty. I had accidentally led him on. It was a mistake and I had, for some reason, not told him about Austen when I had the chance. The same way I hadn't told him about my name. He had taken that rather well hearing it from me. Maybe letting him learn about my relationship the way he did was not he best idea and I was ready to apologize to him for that.

I felt my eyes start sting as the game began, Austen ran out onto the field leading the other players. The rest of the school erupted into cheers as Gallagher came out. Roseville booed. Green, blue and white colored smoke bombs went off in our student section and even more cheers went off. I watched as Austen scanned the bleachers and then spotted me in his jersey. I knew he smiled under his helmet as he waved. I forced a smiled and waved back. After the coin toss and kick off I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I was so stupid to think that Zach would show up after I embarrassed and hurt him in front of his friends. I must just look like such a liar.

I don't even know if I would forgive or trust me if our rolls were reversed. I sniffled, gripping my hot chocolate, now only lukewarm between, my frozen fingers.

I was so stupid.

So.

 _So_

 _Stupid._

Why could I never just tell him the truth?

Why did my heart hurt at the though of him being mad at me, or not wanting to be my friend anymore?

I almost dropped my hot chocolate as a hand landed on my shoulder. Jumping in surprise I spun around and balked at the sight of Zach standing in front of me.

"Zach-" he quickly took my hand before I could say anything else and dragged me around the back of the bleachers where it was quieter and we were alone. My heart leapt as the stadium lights split through the slots above us and divided his face, causing his green eyes to glitter, but I swallowed hard when I saw the line of anger on his face… so he was not happy.

"You came…" I whispered, but he only took note of how close our bodies were and took a step backwards.

"You lied to me." He said, his voice a calm anger " _Again_." He almost hissed the last word and I shivered, eyes burning. I pushed back at the lump forming in my throat.

"No I, I didn't lie to you. It was…" His eyes flashed with anger in the beam of light and I trailed off.

"I asked you point blank if you had a boyfriend and you told me _no_ ," he said and that lump in my throat began to ache along with my chest.

"I know, it was the truth when you asked me. I wasn't dating Austen then, I never though I would be, but it happened. I never lied to you about it." I said and he let out a laugh. It held no amusement.

"But you did. You knew I thought you didn't have a boyfriend, and I know I never told you in so many words, but I liked you. A lot and I was pretty sure I was obvious with my feelings." It was like a punch to the gut.

"You liked me?" I whispered and he shook his head in almost disappointment.

"Is that all you got out of what I just said? You lied to me Cammie, I let it go with your name. I understood a little why you did it, but this? This is just… do I even know anything about you?"

"Yes of course you do, I never-"

"Stop saying you didn't when you did! I thought coming and talking to you, you would…"

"I would what?" I prompted and he sighed, running a hand through his hair and then tugging at the ends. He was silent for a moment.

"Apologize?" he whispered in question "But all you do is try and make what you did less hurtful in your own mind, you're trying to dumb it down or something. Trying to make what I found hurtful insignificant." I shook my head, unable to speak for a moment and I felt a tear slip out and hoped the dark hid it.

"No, its not insignificant." I whispered and he looked at me, his eyes so green and striking "It's true, Austen and I weren't dating when I met you. He only started talking to me like a month or two ago. I've had a crush on him since I was fourteen though. I never thought… and you I met you and you were like, perfect! I'd only ever seen you through a screen and something like that makes you more of a dream than anything else. I just didn't think it would be realistic to lead you on…" I said and he threw his back in laughter and disbelief.

"There you go again. Making excuses! Lead me on? Is this funny to you? Why can't you just say sorry? Huh?" his voice sounded horse and scratchy now and his eyes were glassy. There was no trace of his signature smirk on his face now.

"I'm sorry." I said and he shook his head.

"No, that's not real. Not when I have to pull it out of you Cammie. I don't want any forced apologies" I shook my head and felt more tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Zach. I'm sorry. _Please_." I dropped my hot chocolate, it was cold now anyway, and reached for him. He just stepped away, I let out a strangled noise and a muffled sob left my throat.

"Come to me when you're really sorry Cammie. When you want to apologize without me guilt tripping you into it." He paused, and I knew he knew I was crying now. For a moment I thought he was gonna reach for me, but then he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets "I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?" And then with an almost painful look on his face, like what he was about to do would physically wound him. He turned and walked away.

And I realized, he never called me Gallagher Girl once.

But on the bright side, our team won.

 **A/N- UNEDITED**

 **WELL HELLO THERE! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND IT DID NOT TAKE FIVE MONTHS! WOW, WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED?**

 **ANYWAY TIS CHAPTER IS ALSO REALLY LONG, AROUND 5,000 WORDS. I HOPE THAT ISN'T TOO LONG FOR YOU GUYS.**

 **PART OF ME REALLY LIKES THIS CHAPTER AND PART OF ME FEELS LIKE IT'S A BIT CHOPPY BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO FIT SO MUCH IN. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK.**

 **I LOVE THE PART WITH PRESTON, HE HINTED AT A TROUBLE PAST FOR ZACH (ANY GUESSES), AND CAMMIE AND I LOVE ZACH PUTTING CAMMIE IN HER PLACE. I'M REALLY BEATING THIS POOR GIRL UP WITH THESE HOT BOYS LECTURING HER. FIRST JOHN, THEN PRESTON AND NOW ZACH! I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO FEEL BAD FOR HER, OR ENVY HER HAHA.**

 **SORRY TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER AS THE SNOWBALL, I'M JUST BUILDING THE SUSPENSE AND SETTING UP THE SCENE!**

 **WHO THINKS ZACH OVER REACTED? WHO THINKS CAMMIE NEEDED THAT TALK? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SNOWBALL AND SOME DRAMA IS GOING DOWN BIG TIME! HOLD TIGHT ZAMMIE FANS, ITS ALMOST YOUR TIME TO SHINE! ZACH ADMITED TO LIKING CAMMIE! WOOHOO!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **ITSHARDIKNOW- I AGREE, VERY AWKWARD, BUT DRAMA IS A VERY GOOD WORD TO DESCRIBE IT ;)**

 **SINGLE-DEMISPY- WOW, YOU REVIEW MADE MY DAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH! HONESTLY YOU'RE TOO KIND 3 I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY AND MY WRITING. THE DRAMA IS A BREWIN' TOO SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PUFF AF- HAHA AWESOME NAME THERE :P CAMMIE REALLY IS CLUELESS HAHA BUT IN AN ENDEARING WAY. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ZACH'S REACTION? I THINK HOLY CRAP IS RIGHT! XD**

 **GUEST #1- I HAVE NOT STOPPED WRITING SO DON'T BE MAD! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER LOVEY :)**

 **IAMBEAR- I KNOW RIGHT? I THINK THAT'S WHAT CAMMIE WAS THINKING XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **INEEDANAME- ONE AGAIN YOU REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY, YOU ARE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL PERSON! I'M GLAD I COULD GET THE TENSION ACROSS, WAS AFRAID I WASN'T DOING VERY WELL AT IT, BUT YOU'VE REASURED ME! I FEEL A BIT BAD FOR AUSTEN BEING SO OBLIVIOUS HAHA, BUT OF COURSE ZAMMIE ALL THE WAY!**

 **GUEST #2: ONE WORD: THANKS!**

 **VOLLEYBALLER82- I'M SORRY I'M SO CRUEL WITH MY ENDINGS! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T MUCH BETTER MUHAHAHA. WELL WE'LL HAVE TO SEE WHAT CAMMIE DOES NOW, ZACH ADMITED TO LIKING HER! AHHHH!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE MAD AT CAMMIE LIKE I AM! SHE DESERVED HIS LECTURE! ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH MY UPDATING, I KNOW I CAN BE A PAIN SOMETIMES WITH IT HAHA I LOVE GRANT AND PRESTON TOO, I REALLY LOVED WRITING PRESTON IN THIS CHAPTER TOO. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! XXX**

 **PRINCESS LEIA D- AND CONTINUE I DO! THANK YOU FOR YOUR EVIEW IT WAS AWESOME. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE CHARACTERS, I'VE TRIED TO MAKE THEM MY OWN A BIT :)**

 **FANGIRLY662- DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING WHENEVER THEM COME :) YOU WANT AUSTEN TO CHEAT?!** **GASPS** **OMG! JK HAHA MAYBE HE WILL… OR NOT… WHO KNOWS! BUT I DO ENDEVOR TO PLEASE MY READERS ;) I CAN SAY THAT DRAMA AT THE SNOWBALL IS GUARANTEED! I ALSO LOVE THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO FINGURE JOHN OUT, HE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #3- I KNOW I'M SORRY FOR THOSE FIVE MONTHS I WAS MIA, I OPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT! XXX**

 **GUEST #4- THANK YOU AND I DID ENJOY ENGLAND IT WAS AMAZING 3**

 **GUEST #5- TORTUOUS, YOU SAY? THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING FOR! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **CAITLYNP15- I WON'T ABANDON THIS STORY I PROMISE! IT WILL BE COMPLETED WOOP! ON THE OTHER HAND I AM SO FLATTERED THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY SO MUCH. I'M GLAD YOU LIKED OW ZACH FOUND OUT, NOW WHAT DO YOU THIN KOF HIS REACTION? ;) THE SNOWBALL IS GONNA BE SICK DUDE :P**

 **GUEST #6- PUFF ALL THE WAY MAN**

 **DREAMER0704- OH YEAH DRAMA AT THE SNOWBALL!**

 **221B- LOVING THE SHERLOCK REFERENCE THERE! HMM, THAT'S A GOOD POINT, WHO IS ZACH GONNA TAKE TO THE DANCE? IF ANYONE? SE HAS BEEN THROWING HIM CURVE BALLS?! POOR ZACH! HE'S REALLY LITTLE SWEETIE PIE HERE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XXX**

 **OKAY, THAT'S ALL THE RESPONSES! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, YOU'RE AMAZING 3**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT! I LOVE TO SEE YOU GUYS GUESSING XD**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **SANDY**_ **IF YOU'RE EXCITED FOR THE SNOWBALL AND WANT SOME ZAMMIE! WOOP!**

 **ALSO I'M CURIOUS TO SEE WHO HERE WRITES THEIR OWN STORIES ON FANFIC! I'D LOVE TO CHECK THEM OUT!**


End file.
